Guardián Erótico
by LadyDesire32
Summary: Kise Ryouta es un ángel cupido enviado para velar por el amor de Kuroko Tetsuya, quien esta secretamente enamorado de su compañero de clases y mejor amigo, Kagami Taiga. Pero también es enviado un íncubo, en este caso, el íncubo enviado responde al nombre de Aomine Daiki, uno de los seres más pervertidos del inframundo. ¿Cómo podrá Kise llevar la relación por el buen camino?
1. One Shot

El sol se ha ocultado y ambos jóvenes caminan juntos a casa. Ninguno dice nada, solo se toman de las manos, sonrojados por el ambiente de pareja en el que se encuentran. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que empezaron a salir y aún no podían pasar de un agarre inocente de manos. Sus amigos les habían dicho que estaba bien ir a su paso, que no se presionaran si no querían crear un mal recuerdo, pero incluso el más pequeño sabía que estaban completamente atrasados.

\- Eh…. Kagami-kun – El chico de cabellos celestes trata de decir algo, pero las palabras no salen de su boca. Su novio lo mira preocupado, tratando de descifrar lo que quiere decir – Yo… Bueno….

" _Vamos Kuroko, esta es tu oportunidad"_

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kuroko? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Kuroko trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero sus deseos siguen sin manifestarse a través del habla. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo, una voz en su cabeza lo anima a hablar.

" _Sé que puedes hacerlo Kuroko, solo dilo"_

\- Bueno…. Verás…. Mis padres no estarán en casa esta noche…. Y mi abuela se fue a ver a su amiga en el campo….

" _Espera, eso no es lo que ensayamos"_

\- Me sentiré solo y…. quería saber si….

" _Kuroko, ¿no insinuarás…?"_

\- ¿Pasarías la noche en mi casa?

En una rama cercana, un ángel, de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, se golpeaba la cabeza una y otra vez contra el tronco del árbol, tratando de averiguar que salió mal. Se suponía que le pediría más tiempo a Kagami para quedarse juntos, que irían al parque, jugarían baloncesto y luego se darían su primer beso bajo la luz de las estrellas, ¿en qué momento su poder había sido opacado por el deseo de Kuroko de avanzar más rápido y hacer cosas de adultos?

\- Se suponía que lo tenía bajo control….

\- Bueno, pero igual ya es tiempo de que hagan cosas sucias de adultos, ¿o no?

El ángel se quedó frío al escuchar esa voz burlona a sus espaldas. Poco a poco giró su cuerpo hasta poder visualizar las alas de demonio y la cola que jugueteaba con algunas hojas que caían del árbol, sin mencionar los cuernos y aquella sonrisa llena de colmillos. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

\- Vamos Kise, tú también sabes que esos dos deben dar ese paso tarde o temprano.

\- Pero no es necesario darlo ahora, ni adecuado siquiera. ¡Apenas llevan saliendo un mes, Ero-mine idiota!

El demonio tomó un fruto rojo de una rama contigua y le dio una mordida, dejando que los jugos se desbordaran por su boca y le llegaran a la barbilla. Pasó su lengua por los labios húmedos y sonrío al ángel quien lo miraba con la cara enrojecida, ese demonio era un ser demasiado erótico para siquiera salir del infierno, y la excusa de que era un íncubo no era válida para él.

\- Oye, no es como si yo hubiera inventado las palabras que salieron de la boca de Tetsu, ese era su deseo interno. Lo único que hice fue liberarlo – Aomine se acercó hasta casi rozar la espalda de Kise con su entrepierna semi despierta, provocando la incomodidad del ángel.

\- Esa no es excusa para empujarlos a hacer cosas ecchi, además, Kagami es un ser demasiado lento para entender la indirecta. Fíjate tú mismo.

El ángel señaló a la pareja mientras apartaba al demonio, y en efecto, Kagami asentía como si fuera un deseo normal o una inocentada cualquiera. Aomine chasqueó la lengua y maldijo la estupidez de aquel muchacho, a este paso no iba a tener diversión en la noche.

\- Maldita sea, sabía que era un idiota, pero no pensé que fuera tan serio.

\- Bueno, al menos de esta forma puedo garantizar que esos dos no harán nada indebido antes de graduarse.

\- ¿En serio quieres hacerlos llegar vírgenes a la graduación? Eres un cupido demasiado anticuado.

\- Y tú un incubo impaciente. El recuerdo de la primera vez puede ser un buen regalo para su graduación, el ambiente nostálgico les dará la magia para hacer de ese momento algo inolvidable.

\- Será inolvidable aún sin ser la graduación o el fin del mundo Kise, deja que se diviertan un poco.

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Fueron órdenes del cielo y las voy a cumplir!

Los seres alados vieron a la pareja dirigirse al hogar de Kuroko y emprendieron el vuelo para poder seguirlos.

Llegando a la residencia, el ángel y el demonio se pusieron sobre una de las ramas que daba para la ventana del cuarto del menor. Vieron como Kagami dejaba sus cosas sobre un futón preparado por Kuroko, y como ambos chicos iban para la cocina por algo de comida.

\- Me pregunto si podré causar estragos…- Aomine se adentró en la casa a través de la ventana y vio desde la oscuridad de los pasillos como Kagami hacía la cena junto a Kuroko – Un jueguito con el agua… - Con un movimiento de dedos, hizo que el agua del grifo salpicara la playera blanca de Kuroko.

Kagami, al ver el problema en el que se encontraba su novio, se apresuró a cerrar fuertemente la llave antes de que todo se estropeara. Kuroko se frotó los ojos tratando de quitar el agua, dejando a la vista su cuerpo completamente empapado, y la playera blanca que se pegaba completamente a su pecho, sin dejar nada para la imaginación. Kagami se quedó estático, no sabía a dónde mirar.

\- Eso es Bakagami…. Sucumbe ante la tentación….

\- ¡Eso sí que no!

El demonio fue sorprendido por el ángel quien presuroso hizo aparecer una toalla en la encimera de la cocina. La voz de Kuroko hizo reaccionar a Kagami, y este le ayudó a secarse con la toalla.

\- Mejor ve a cambiarte Kuroko.

Una vez que el mencionado desapareció por la puerta, Kagami fue directamente a seguir picando la carne, tratando de apartar los pensamiento eróticos que habían aparecido por su mente al ver a Kuroko en ese estado.

El demonio volvió a chasquear la lengua mientras el ángel suspiraba aliviado, había evitado una situación peligrosa por los pelos.

Durante el resto de la noche, todo transcurrió "normal", salvo por los incontables intentos de Daiki por tratar de ponerlos en una situación que llevara al coito y las acciones de Kise por evitar que eso pasara. Un ejemplo claro fue cuando hizo que Kuroko, sin querer, salpicara un poco de mayonesa sobre su cara, haciendo que pareciera semen o cuando Kagami dejó salsa sobre su mejilla e hizo que Kuroko la limpiara de una lamida. Finalmente, llegó la hora de dormir, y a causa del entrenamiento exhaustivo que tuvieron en la mañana y el desastre que fue la cena, ambos cayeron dormidos.

\- Gracias al cielo, otro día que evito una catástrofe.

\- ¡Maldita sea Kise! ¡A este paso moriré de hambre!

El ángel se quedó mirando a la pareja dormir mientras secaba el sudor de su frente, el demonio no paraba de quejarse de los escuálido que se pondría por no recibir su dosis de perversión de aquel par de idiotas y como perdería sus músculos por ello.

\- Ya deja de quejarte, te di toda esa comida para humanos y las revistas eróticas de Mai-chan ¿no? Debería ser suficiente.

\- Las dosis que me da Mai-chan no son suficientes para satisfacerme. Últimamente no puedo satisfacerme a menos que sea perversión del coito Kise, me pregunto por qué será. – El demonio rodeo al ángel con sus brazos y lo atrajo hasta sí. Recorrió la parte trasera de su cuello con una hilera de besos y algunos mordiscos, provocando un temblor de excitación – Ni siquiera los sueños húmedos de Kuroko me ayudan a llenar mi estómago.

\- Para… Ero-mine…. – Kise trató de apartarlo, pero el íncubo sostuvo sus brazos pegados a su espalda, justo debajo de sus alas – No…. Detente… Suéltame….

\- Tu voz acaba de sonar muy erótica Kise, igual que ese día.

Una mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja, seguido de su lengua jugando con la piel de su rostro, Kise reaccionaba a cada toque sin poder contener más que su voz. Maldecía en sus adentros cada pequeña reacción que era provocada por el íncubo opresor, se suponía que era un ángel cupido enviado a la tierra para cuidar de la relación entre Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya, desde concretarla hasta garantizar su felicidad eterna, pero en vez de estar cumpliendo con su tarea, estaba siendo intimidado por un demonio enviado a desatar todo deseo carnal que esta pareja tenía para ofrecer. Incluso había llegado al punto de dejarse tocar de forma indebida y ser violado por el íncubo, manchando así su reputación divina. El señor no lo castigó por eso, pero ahora debía permanecer en la tierra todo el tiempo que el demonio estuviera allí, como si estuvieran casados.

El demonio lo elevó en brazos y lo hizo entrar por la ventana hasta el cuarto de Kuroko. Antes de siquiera notarlo, Aomine lo había puesto a cuatro patas cerca a la cama de Tetsu, con su rostro al lado del futón de Kagami. Con ambas manos abrió la entrada del ángel y recorrió todo el camino de los muslos hasta allí con la lengua. Kise trataba de contener su voz para no manifestarse como un estímulo erótico en la mente de Kuroko, porque como ángel guardián de su relación, su voz podía escucharse en lo profundo de su subconsciente.

\- Para…. Aominecchi….

\- Dices que pare, pero siento como mi lengua es apresada por tu entrada Kise.

\- Eso no es verdad…. Yo…. No quiero esto….

\- Bueno, veamos si tu cuerpo rechaza mi presencia entonces.

Sin avisar, Aomine insertó un dedo y jugueteo con el miembro de Kise, provocando que los temblores por la excitación del ángel fueran más fuertes. Con sus manos atadas a la espalda y en aquella posición, era difícil contener su voz, incluso trató de morder su labio con tal de evitar que el joven frente a él lo escuchara, aunque fuera en sus sueños.

Insertó otro dedo en su interior y luego otro más, hasta llegar a los tres. Tocó el punto dulce de Kise y esté soltó un gemido. Ya no podía más.

" _Perdóname Tetsu"_

Daiki comenzó a masajear su entrepierna y juguetear con la punta de su hombría. Lamió los dedos que estuvieron en el interior de su ángel y los llenó de saliva, volvió a introducirlos y simuló estocadas. Las caderas de Kise comenzaron a moverse por instinto, provocándole más placer.

\- Tu interior me está apretando Kise. Parece que mis dedos no son suficiente.

\- Por favor…. Aominecchi… lo quiero….

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kise? Dímelo claramente o no podré satisfacerte.

\- Yo…. Quiero…. – Kise trató de alcanzar el miembro de Aoimine con la punta de sus dedos y acarició el glande, que desprendía parte de la esencia del demonio excitado – Quiero que me des esto…. Duro…

En un parpadeo, Aomine puso a Kise contra el suelo y lo penetró con fuerza. El ángel pegó un grito que se escuchó hasta el cielo antes de sentir los vaivenes de su amante infernal revolviendo su interior. Una y otra vez, Aomine tocaba aquel punto que lo hacía sentirse en el paraíso de Adán y Eva, ni siquiera la fruta prohibida podría tener un sabor tan celestial como el del placer que puede darte una pareja, sobre todo un íncubo que solo con sus fluidos podía hacerte perder por completo la razón.

Los gemidos de Kise se colaban en el sueño de Kuroko, y sus batidos interminables junto a los cachorros siberianos fueron sustituidos por Kagami como Dios lo trajo al mundo, con su voz ronca y deseosa acercándose a él, solo para darle placer.

\- Kagami-kun….

Kise se alertó al escuchar la voz de Tetsu. Aomine solo se relamió los labios, finalmente estaba empezando.

\- No… no ahí….

Kise, al recuperar un poco de su cordura, trató de desatar sus manos, pero Aomine lo giró hasta dejarlo boca arriba, con su erección a punto de explotar, desbordando fluidos.

\- Para… Kuroko va….

\- Esa es precisamente la idea Kise. Recuerda que no he comido apropiadamente en más de una semana.

Las estocadas se volvieron más salvajes que antes, haciendo que Kise se perdiera de nuevo en el calor del momento. Aomine comenzó a lamer el pecho de Kise y a morder sus pezones, dejándolos rojos e hinchados. Luego atacó el cuello con pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus labios y atacarlos con ferocidad. Las lenguas entrelazándose, la respiración entrecortada por la falta de aliento y el toque gentil que tenía sobre su cuerpo, Kise se sentía embriagado por el éxtasis al que Aomine le hacía llegar en sus momentos de intimidad. Incluso cuando fue "forzado" la primera vez, no pudo decir realmente que no lo disfruto. Ese momento fue tan salvaje y placentero que le hizo olvidar por completo que era un ser puro y divino, que tenía deberes que cumplir en la tierra y que durante toda la eternidad tendría que unir parejas, sin tener la oportunidad de formar una familia siquiera o experimentar ese mismo amor como un ser normal. En ese aspecto, tenía envidia de los humanos, y aunque estaba en contra de sus creencias, se dejó llevar por el pecado de la lujuria que ellos sentían hasta llegar a dónde estaba: con las piernas abiertas y sus manos desatadas, arañando la espalda de Aomine al sentirse cerca del orgasmo.

\- Aomine… Ya casi….

\- ¿No puedes soportarlo más? – Aomine dejó de masturbar a Kise para abrirlo aún más de piernas, dejándolo completamente expuesto – Mírate, completamente absorto en el placer. Placer que solo yo puedo darte.

\- Por favor… Sigue…

\- Está bien, de todas formas ya no puedo resistir el deseo de llenarte con mi esencia…

Kise se aferró a los hombros de Aomine con fuerza y este aceleró el ritmo de sus estocadas. Bastaron tres movimiento más para hacerlo llegar al orgasmo, y otros tres más para hacer que el demonio lo llenara por completo. Se besaron de forma apasionada antes de separarse y tomar aire.

Escucharon el crujir de la cama y entraron en alerta, solo para ver a un soñoliento Kuroko levantarse para ir al baño a calmar la erección que le había provocado aquel sueño húmedo.

Solo cuando lo vio salir del cuarto en ese estado, Kise se puso por completo rojo. De nuevo había caído en el juego de su "esposo" demoniaco.

\- No de nuevo – se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, completamente sonrojado y lleno de vergüenza – Se suponía que no volvería a ocurrir….

\- Vamos Kise, sabes muy bien que lo querías.

\- Ese no es el punto. Se suponía que no lo volveríamos a hacer en casa de Kuroko. ¡Lo prometiste, Aho-mine!

\- Tú sabes que el deseo siempre me gana. Además, fue más excitante teniendo a Tetsu tan cerca junto a su amante.

\- ¡Pero ahora tuvo sueños eróticos! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kagami lo hubiera visto en ese estado?

\- Con suerte, lo habría ayudado a aliviarse.

Kise comenzó a limpiarse mientras maldecía la estupidez de su pareja, ¿por qué de todos los seres existentes, tuvo que enamorarse de un idiota que solo piensa en aliviar sus deseos de forma tan salvaje?

Aomine lo abrazó por la espalda mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse las túnicas y le dio un beso en la nuca. Acercó su boca al oído de Kise y susurró:

\- Te amo, Kise.

Kise sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y le dio un beso en la mejilla. En verdad, ya no tenía remedio.

\- Yo también de amo, Aominecchi.


	2. Cap 1: Un nuevo cupido

Humano: Kuroko Tetsuya

Problema: Siente una atracci n amorosa hacia su compa ero, Kagami Taiga.

Misi n: Hacer que se confiese exitosamente.

El Arc ngel Chamuel* sonre a mientras Ryouta miraba la hoja completamente confundido. Hacia no mucho tiempo hab a sido creado, y hasta ahora hab a servido a Chamuel como un simple asistente en el cielo, encargado de revisar cada uni n que l predec a como duradera y entregando a cada ngel su respectiva pareja asignada para unir. Ese d a, por alguna raz n, Chamuel le pidi que dejara todos sus deberes y l mismo le entreg una carta de misi n, y no cualquier misi n se le hab a encargado, era la confesi n de un hombre a otro hombre y adem s deb a ser una confesi n exitosa.

\- Disculpe, se or Chamuel...

\- S , mi querido Ryouta?

\- Me podr a explicar... Qu significa esto?

\- Pues, es precisamente lo que parece, una carta de misi n.

\- Eso lo tengo claro, pero por qu me la est entregando?

\- Porque esta es tu misi n, obviamente.

El semblante, antes confundido, se hab a convertido en un poema de horror. Su arc ngel a veces pod a ser alguien incre blemente molesto si se lo propon a, pero esto era pasarse de la raya. l era un ngel asistente, no un maldito cupido.

\- No entiendo por qu est s tan sorprendido Ryouta, como un ngel dejado a mi cargo, es normal que tarde o temprano se te asignara una misi n.

\- Pero se supone que estoy aqu para designar misiones y evaluar el desempe o de los dem s ngeles! Dios me mand aqu para ser un asistente, no un maldito cupido.

Un golpe en su cabeza fue suficiente para callarlo. Los golpes de kasamatsu no eran nada comparado con las rega aduras de Chamuel, incluso cuando tom prestadas sus t nicas para poder visitar a los querubines y termin regresando cubierto con pinturas divinas, la paliza que recibi esa vez de parte de su senpai hab a sido una caricia comparado con los golpes de Chamuel.

\- Esc chame Ryouta! Aunque realmente aprecio tu ayuda, tenerte cerca se ha vuelto algo muy problem tico con el trabajo.

\- Pero... Hago mi trabajo correctamente...

\- S ! Pero en el proceso has atra do a tantos ngeles y querubines que Dios se ha enojado conmigo por el atraso de sus tareas!

\- Pero si son ellos los que se acercan, no es mi culpa que al final no puedan olvidarse de m ...

\- En serio, entiendo que seas atractivo por fuera, pero si supieran como eres por dentro... En fin, para mantenerte menos tiempo en el cielo, he decidido que ahora har s misiones para los hombres. Este es un nuevo amor que los humanos por fin han reconocido y Dios quiere que vean lo muy pura que puede ser una pareja del mismo g nero. Ser una buena experiencia para ti y te tomar mucho tiempo, suficiente para calmar las cosas.

De una patada, Chamuel lo hecho por la ventana del templo junto con su carta y un morral con las herramientas que pudiera necesitar.

\- M s te vale no decepcionarme!

Luego de evitar una horrible ca da y perderse por unas horas, Ryouta lleg a la academia Seirin, lugar donde se supone encontrar a a su pareja designada.

\- Veamos Kise sac las descripciones que Chamuel hab a guardado en el morral para ubicar a su objetivo Cabello del color del cielo, ojos inexpresivos como el mar, piel p lida y actitud tranquila... Este chico se parece a un alma.

Se puso un uniforme de Seirin y entr al recinto a buscar al tal Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Seg n el informe, a l le gustan los libros... Seguro est en la biblioteca!

Fue por cada pasillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca, pero no hab a nadie ah . Recorri los caminos que formaban los estantes de libros, revis las mesas de estudio y pregunt a algunos encargados, pero no hab a ni rastro de Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Me habr equivocado?

\- Disculpa... Est s buscando a Kuroko Tetsuya?

Un chico con lentes, cabello oscuro y ojos color verde sonre a mientras sosten a un libro de historia.

\- Si est s buscando a uno de mis jugadores, ser mejor que vayas al gimnasio. Ahora est n entrenando para un partido de pr ctica contra Rakuzan.

\- Gracias... Por cierto...

\- El gimnasio est al lado del comedor. Es un edificio blanco con un letrero en la puerta. Dudo mucho que te pierdas.

Con una reverencia agradeci la ayuda de aquel chico tan extra o y se fue en direcci n al gimnasio. En el camino, muchas chicas lo miraban y susurraban cosas, algunas solo se sonrojaban y otras casi se desmayaban. Kise estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones por los querubines y otros ngeles que ve a en el cielo, pero siendo honesto, a l no le interesaba en lo m s m nimo tener una relaci n amorosa. Era ir nico que un ngel que trabajaba en la secci n de uniones divinas no quisiera ninguna relaci n, pero ten a sus razones y por m s que le preguntaran, no ten a deseos de compartirlas.

Escuch el sonido de los balones y los gritos por parte de algunas fan ticas cerca. Apresur el paso hasta chocar con un grupo de personas amontonadas en la puerta del gimnasio. Sorprendentemente, no todas eran chicas, ah tambi n hab an algunos chicos j venes y uno que otro maestro viendo la pr ctica, algunos hasta parec an pr ximos ingresantes y entrenadores de universidades.

"Son muy famosos..." Pens mientras trataba de adentrarse entre todas esas personas hasta quedar cerca de la puerta. Fue ah que lo vio, a aquel par al que se le hab a asignado juntar a como d lugar: Kagami Taiga resaltaba por su complexi n y su forma de jugar, dejando atr s a cualquier jugador que se metiera en su camino; ni siquiera sus senpais pod an vencerlo o bloquearle el paso siquiera. Un salto descomunal fue suficiente para hacer una cesta desde media cancha. Cualquiera pensar a que era un jugador con talento, pero luego de que este se moviera, dej a la vista a un joven de cabellos claros como las nubes y ojos azul cielo.

\- Buen trabajo, Kuroko! Kagami choc pu os con aquel chico y este sonre a mientras correspond a el gesto.

\- T tambi n, Kagami kun.

\- Vamos, te invito una malteada en Maji's.

Terminado el partido, el grupo se dispersa de espectadores se dispersa. Kise trata de irse lejos pero es detenido por una mano. Se gira para ver a aquel que lo detuvo y se encuentra con el rostro del mismo chico que los gui hasta ellos, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

\- Qu te parecen?

\- Qu ?

\- Aquella dupla milagrosa, no son incre bles? La sonrisa amplia en su rostro y sus ojos llenos de brillo mostraban su orgullo ante el desempe o de su equipo Son mi mayor creaci n hasta ahora, aunque no he podido hacer que su relaci n progrese.

\- Espera... T los creaste?

\- S . Kasamatsu me contact hace unos momentos para avisarme de tu llegada. S que la tendr s dif cil en tu primera misi n como enviado del cielo.

\- No lo entiendo... Acaso t ...?

\- S . Tambi n me enviaron aqu , pero yo soy un enviado de Uriel*.

Cuando los rayos del sol tocaron su espalda, dej ver un par de alas de blanco puro y su aureola brillando levemente sobre su cabeza. Kise no sab a que decir, no esperaba encontrar a otro ngel guardi n cerca para ser su gu a, o en mayor estancia, su apoyo.

El ngel mayor extendi su mano en se al de amistad y Kise la estrecho con un poco de temor.

\- Mi nombre es Junpei Hyuga, pero por tu bien te recomiendo que me digas Hyuga- senpai.

\- Un placer conocerlo, Hyuga-senpai.

\- En fin, seguro tienes muchas preguntas en tu cabeza, as que mejor te dar un resumen que podr a contestar la mayor parte de tus dudas. En primera, yo fui enviado aqu para garantizar que esos dos se conocieran y se complementaran como equipo, m s que nada por el deseo del equipo anterior que en serio los necesitaba. Segundo, mi nivel de intervenci n ya alcanz su l mite, y tal vez es por eso que t est s aqu , porque he notado el brillo que hay en el coraz n de Kuroko, y cosas del coraz n escapan de mis manos. Tercero, ser tu apoyo en lo que dure tu misi n, que seg n palabras de Wakamatsu, tendr un tiempo l mite de 9 meses para concretarse, porque Kagami ir un tiempo a Estados Unidos, todo el equipo lo sabe, incluido Kuroko, y lo mejor ser a que su relaci n se afianzara antes de su periodo de ausencia en el verano. Y por ltimo, te voy diciendo que no necesitaras de tu disfraz m s que el d a de hoy, porque como ngel guardi n de su relaci n futura, debes estar enteramente pendiente de Kuroko, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es siendo invisible. As podr s actuar como su conciencia en el plano amoroso.

Kise escuch atentamente cada palabra dicha por su senpai, anotando todo en una hoja imaginaria de su mente para siempre tenerlo presente. Hyuga no parec a ser alguien nuevo en el campo y seguro ser a de mucha ayuda en su misi n. La informaci n que le dio era relevante, hasta el m s m nimo detalle, incluyendo lo del uniforme falso.

\- Te agradezco mucho la informaci n, Hyuga-senpai.

\- No hay problema. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras mientras a n est por aqu .

\- Disculpa?

\- Cierto, no te lo dije. Yo soy visible ante ellos como un supuesto senpai, y como todo senpai, me graduar en unos meses. Por esa raz n, solo voy a acompa arte hasta mitad de camino.

\- Pero... C mo...?

\- Eso te toca descubrirlo t mismo Hyuga comenz a rascarse la cabeza, pensativo Siento que estoy olvidando algo...

Por detr s de Hyuga apareci otro chico, mucho m s alto, de cabellos del color de las casta as y una mirada serena color caf . Kise se qued mudo ante aquel tipo tan alto como una torre y palideci cuando este rodeo con sus brazos a Hyuga, depositando un beso en su nuca. El chico de anteojos enrojeci ante aquel gesto y apart al extra o mientras lo miraba con desd n.

\- Maldita sea Kiyoshi, para de hacer eso. ncubo idiota.

\- Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu enviado, Junpei.

Hyuga chasqueo la lengua en se al de molestia y maldijo por lo bajo. Ahora recordaba lo que estaba olvidando.

\- Pusiste un hechizo en m de nuevo, verdad?

\- De qu hablas? No es necesario poner un hechizo en ti para hacer que olvides las cosas.

\- No te hagas el desentendido. Ustedes los ncubos son especialistas en eso.

\- Bueno, si te refieres al peque o servicio que te di hace un rato...

\- Basta! Hyuga le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se gir para mirar a Kise, quien se encontraba muy confundido Este tipo molesto de aqu es un ncubo mandado hace tiempo para causar algunos estragos en el equipo y entorpecer su desempe o. No puedo decir que no ha logrado su cometido, pero gracias a mis intervenciones, los da os han sido m nimos. Se supone que tambi n tiene un enviado, pero seguro no lo ha encontrado a n si ha venido a fastidiar el ambiente.

\- Decir que vine por aburrimiento es algo fr o de decir para tu novio sabes?

La boca de Kise bajar a hasta tocar el suelo del inframundo si fuese posible, aquel ser infernal hab a dicho la palabra "novio"? Acaso las relaciones entre ngeles y demonios era siquiera posible?

Hyuga le dio otro golpe a Kiyoshi y este dej salir sus alas, cuerno y cola. Al ver la expresi n del ngel rubio, no pudo evitar re rse. Como demonio le gustaba crear algunos desastres, mucho mejor si era uno de los ngeles cercanos su v ctima. Hyuga se masajeo las sienes y suspir frustrado, aquel ncubo sin duda era un dolor.

\- No te equivoques Kise, nosotros no estamos relacionados de esa forma. No es como si no pudi ramos, el cielo no tiene problemas con estas uniones siempre y cuando no interfieran con nuestras tareas, pero verme con este tipo por el resto de la eternidad es una pesadilla que no quiero hacer realidad.

\- Qu quieres decir con eso?

\- Pues lo que es. Una uni n entre especies es un lazo eterno que se formaliza cuando ambos copulan apropiadamente, claro est con la aprobaci n de los respectivos jefes del dominio. Si esta no es aprobada, ambos individuos son castigados con el olvido eterno, haciendo imposible que estos sufran por la separaci n repentina, pero volvi ndose completos desconocidos que nunca m s se volver n a ver. Cre que en el cielo te lo hab an dicho.

Cruel, ese era un castigo muy cruel. Dos seres que se aman y no pueden estar juntos, adem s de perder sus memorias solo porque no se les permite amarse, era una tortura silenciosa que no causaba dolor pero que igual hac a da o.

Hyuga trat de explicarle lo mejor posible sobre el mecanismo del equipo mientras apartaba a Kiyoshi, que intentaba por todos los medios robarle un beso.

Cuando la pl tica estaba a punto de acabar, Kise sinti un escalofr o recorrer su espalda. Tembloroso, se abraz a s mismo y mir en todas las direcciones para cerciorarse de que todo era obra de su imaginaci n.

\- Kise? Qu sucede?

\- Sent ... que alguien me observaba...

\- Ah! Ya est aqu - Kiyoshi solt a Hyuga mientras caminaba en direcci n a un rbol cercano al gimnasio - Me alegro de que no se haya perdido en el camino!

Ambos ngeles dirigieron la mirada al rbol y en una rama vieron a un joven de piel morena, ojos color azul el ctrico y cabellera del mismo color. Kiyoshi lo invit a bajar y lo atrajo hasta ellos.

Una vez cerca, el chico recorri a Kise con una mirada lasciva, poni ndolo inc modo.

\- Bien, este es el gimnasio, y estos dos son ngeles enviados del cielo. Pres ntate con ellos.

\- El protocolo no dicta que nuestras identidades deben permanecer ocultas?

\- Ya te vieron de todos modos, al mal paso darle prisa.

El chico se relami los labios al ver el rostro temeroso de Kise y extendi su mano para estrecharla con el ngel rubio.

\- Aomine Daiki, incubo profesional en explotar el erotismo de cualquier objetivo. Un placer conocerte.

La mano temblorosa de Kise lleg a rozar la palma de Aomine antes de ser bruscamente jalado por el mismo. Con un brazo lo afianz de su cintura y con la mano libre recorri su rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla.

\- Tienes un rostro bastante er tico angelito rubio. No quieres pasar una velada inolvidable conmigo? Soy un experto en lo que a placer se refiere.

\- Su ltame! - Kise empuj a Aomine, quien lo solt para que cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

\- Altanero y algo torpe... Me gusta eso.

Hyuga ayud a Kise a levantarse mientras este se quitaba el polvo de encima, dedicando una mirada llena de odio al incubo. Kiyoshi rodeo a su reci n llegado mirando la escena con diversi n.

Aomine ignor la mirada glacial que le dedicaban los ngeles y ech una mirada dentro del gimnasio, ubicando en seguida al chico de cabellos celeste y mirada color cielo que se le hab a encomendado. Mir fijamente su coraz n y sonri al ver las diversas fantas as que ten a con su amor plat nico.

\- Esta misi n ser f cil - El incubo comenz a re rse a carcajadas, logrando llamar la atenci n de los dos ngeles.

\- Ya encontraste tu objetivo?

\- S . Ese tal Kuroko Tetsuya tiene mucho para explotar. Cuando termine con l, Kagami no podr vivir sin l.

\- Qu planeas hacerle a mi protegido?

Kise se acerc a Aomine hasta donde Hyuga le permiti llegar con una mirada llena de preocupaci n. El ncubo, al notarlo, se volvi a re r, desesperando aun m s al ngel.

\- Me enviaron para explotar todo el erotismo que Kuroko tiene para ofrecer a su plat nico. Ese chico tiene muchas cosas en mente, ser f cil corromperlo.

\- No puedo permitir que hagas eso! No es lo que l quiere!

\- Y t que sabes de l? Estoy seguro de que en su coraz n no hay ni una pizca de deseo por un amor puro.

Kise centr su mirada en Kuroko y not algo en su pecho: el lugar en donde estaba su coraz n ten a dos colores, un rojo color vino y un rosa puro. Ambos colores estaban divididos a la mitad estando cerca de Kagami y a l le enterneci cuando pudo leer un pensamiento que l ten a guardado en su mente.

"Quiero estar por siempre al lado de Kagami - kun"

\- Te equivocas - Kise enfrent a Aomine, quien solo se dedic a mirarlo sin inmutarse - Kuroko quiere tener una bella relaci n con Kagami y disfrutar el tiempo que le queda a su lado. No puedo permitir que un pervertido del infierno como t se dedique a destruir las esperanzas que tiene de que eso se vuelva realidad.

\- Acaso me est s retando, angelito?

Kise trag profundo y llen su pecho de aire para infundirse valor. Por sus alas y por el bien de Kuroko se enfrentar a a ese demonio.

\- S , en efecto, te estoy retando - Con paso firme, se plant a pocos cent metros del rostro de su nuevo enemigo, decidido - Eromine idiota!

A poco cent metros, Hyuga y Kiyoshi miraban la escena con asombro. Hyuga se puso un poco nervioso con las palabras que dijo su protegido, pero bien sab a que no pod a hacer nada m s que apoyarlo. En cambio, Kiyoshi no pod a contener la emoci n que le provocaba la actitud del ngel, no sab a nada de su nuevo protegido, salvo por el hecho de ser uno de los seres m s pervertidos en el infierno y por tomarse muy en serio los retos.

Aomine se r o por ltima vez en la cara de Kise y se relami los labios otra vez, teniendo en sus ojos una chispa de excitaci n.

\- Eres muy osado angelito... Me gusta eso tambi n - Se apart del ngel y se fue con su senpai, no sin antes decir unas ltimas palabras - Esta misi n sin duda ser muy divertida.


	3. Cap 2: Problemas en el primer día

Kise iba tras Hyuga con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas inflamadas de tanto haber sido jaladas, con expresión enojada y refunfuñando en sus adentros.

Sí, tal vez no debió retar al incubo, y sí, tal vez no debió insultarlo en su cara, pero ese incubo idiota había amenazado con arruinar la vida amorosa de un joven con deseos puros hacia su amado secreto, ¿cómo no perder los papeles frente a un ser tan vil y cruel como él? Pudo haberse pasado de la raya pero en definitiva no creía haber hecho mal.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando Kise? ¿Eres un cupido novato y te atreves a hacer tremenda tontería? Wakamatsu me dijo que eras estúpido e imprudente pero no pensé que tanto – Hyuga seguía soltando cada pensamiento que se cruzaba por su cabeza mientras caminaban, sobándose las sienes.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya defendido a mi encomendado? Ese idiota solo quiere volverlo un promiscuo frente a su amor platónico, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Sabes si quiera algo de ese Aomine Daiki al menos? – Hyuga detuvo su caminar y miró seriamente a Kise, provocándole temor.

\- ¿No es solo otro estúpido incubo del inframundo?

Ya está, eso fue todo. En definitiva este cupido no sabía nada del mundo, y su ignorancia sobre los peligros del inframundo solo había confirmado lo que era evidente. Hyuga tomó asiento en una de las bancas que había por la escuela e hizo señas a Kise para que se sentara a su lado. El cupido obedeció en silencio.

\- Escucha, Aomine Daiki no es cualquier incubo salido del inframundo – Hyuga suspiró y pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir. Probablemente se aterraría, pero debía saberlo – Él es uno de los íncubos favorito de satán, es un privilegiado de la lista negra.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "privilegiado de la lista negra"?

\- Hay una lista en el inframundo por cada tipo de demonio. Consta de diez puestos, y Aomine está en el 2do lugar por las fechorías que logró con los humanos – Su mirada se puso aún más seria y sus puños hicieron fuerza – él ha conseguido que cada humano a su cargo cayera ante el pecado de la lujuria con su amor, ya fuera violaciones o impulsar a un engaño, Aomine Daiki ha conseguido que cayeran ante sus bajos instintos. Se cree que no hay ángel que pudiera hacerle frente. Y viendo que eres un novato en su primera misión – Le dedicó una mirada llena de compasión y una sonrisa lastimera - dudo mucho que puedas siquiera pasar del mes.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Kise solo pudo sentir horror hacia ese demonio. Le daba miedo ser de aquellos a los que enfrenta y logra vencer, peor ahora que lo había insultado. Pero luego la sonrisa de Kuroko se cruza por su mente, los sentimientos puros que escuchó en su corazón y la sonrisa cálida que tenía cuando vio a Kagami después de aquel partido de práctica. Él era un ser tan bello e inocente que como cualquiera que deseaba con todo su ser permanecer al lado de la persona a la que ama. Era su primera misión y no era rival para aquel íncubo tan lujurioso y lleno de maldad, es verdad y no lo negaba; sin embargo, como cupido y enviado del cielo, sería una vergüenza regresar al cielo sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

\- Tal vez lo mejor sea hablar con Chamuel y decirle que envíe a otro a ocupar tu lugar, alguien con más experiencia y que pueda hacerle frente. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Hyuga trató de ser paciente y esperar por la afirmación de Kise, pero este alzó la mirada, mostrando su rostro con expresión resuelta.

\- No, yo me quedo aquí.

La sonrisa de Hyuga se volvió una línea recta y sus hombros se tensaron. Le había dicho sobre las atrocidades de Aomine y el cupido decía que quería seguir, ¿es que acaso no le habían enseñado lo que era el sentido común?

\- No seas estúpido Kise, tú jamás podrás hacerle frente a Aomine. No tienes la experiencia ni la fuerza para poder imponértele, ¿qué harías contra él?

\- No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que renunciar no es la mejor de mis opciones. – Kise se puso de pie y se paró firme frente Hyuga – Chamuel me confió a este chico llamado Kuroko, no puedo simplemente ir y decir que mande a alguien a que me reemplace solo por miedo, no es correcto.

\- No estamos hablando de cualquier incubo Kise. Es el segundo peor en la lista negra del inframundo.

\- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Se me ha confiado los sentimientos de Kuroko y su relación con Kagami y no voy a renunciar! ¡Me quedaré aquí hasta cumplir con él así sea mandado hasta las profundidades del infierno y pierda mis alas de ángel con mi derecho de volver a casa!

Luego de su discurso, Hyuga solo pudo suspirar resignado. Ahora le debía una noche de bebidas en los manantiales del paraíso a Wakamatsu. A pesar de ser un cupido muy torpe e ignorante, al menos tenía la suficiente resolución como para enfrentar a un ser malévolo aun teniendo todas las de perder.

" _Ese chico es un ser bastante terco e insistente, aunque tal vez la mejor palabra para describirlo sería perseverante. No importa lo que le digas, él nunca daría marcha atrás sin haberlo intentado al menos"_

Ahora entendía porque le tenía tanto afecto, era difícil encontrar a chicos como él.

\- Bien. Entonces creo que no queda de otra – Hyuga puso su mano en el hombro de Kise en señal de apoyo y sonrió – Te ayudaré hasta que sea mi hora de partir.

\- ¿En serio senpai?

\- Sí, en serio. Pero debes prestar atención a todo lo que diga, ¿entendiste?

\- Lo prometo senpai.

\- Bien, entonces toma asiento nuevamente. Te daré otros datos que seguro te serán útiles

Kise, ni lento ni perezoso, volvió a sentarse en la banca y sacó una libreta de notas de su morral, listo para escribir cada dato que le resultara útil durante su estancia en la Tierra.

* * *

En las ramas de un árbol cercano al gimnasio, Aomine dormitaba siendo bañado por la tenue luz del sol que se filtraba por las hojas hasta llegar a su rostro.

No tenía prisa por cumplir su deber ni tampoco las ganas, este caso, para él, era tan fácil que creía poder hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y el movimiento de un solo dedo. Ese chico de nombre Kuroko era lindo en apariencia: piel perlada, ojos color del cielo, cabello claro como las aguas cristalinas del río estigia y una figura esbelta que fácilmente podía atraer a un hombre si se le moldeaba bien; de hecho, juntando todas esas características, le parecía increíble que Kagami no hubiera caído ya por él.

\- Tal vez prefiere a las chicas de pecho grande o algo así….

No importaba, haría que ese niño de cara angelical lograra seducirlo con un movimiento de dedos, así de simple.

\- ¿Tomando una siesta en hora de trabajo?

La voz de Kiyoshi irrumpió en sus pensamientos y con pesar, tuvo que levantarse.

\- Sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo a seguir, pero creo que deberías seguir con tu tarea infernal – Kiyoshi se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Aomine con cara de decepción. Siendo el 2do mejor del infierno, pensó que la misión ya estaría a la mitad para cuando regresara.

\- No hay porque apresurarse para cumplir con esto. Ese chico tiene todas las oportunidades para atraer a su platónico, lo único que necesita es mostrar el erotismo que tiene para ofrecer – estiró un brazo mientras bostezaba y volvió a acomodarse para seguir con su siesta – Además, hace mucho no me envían una misión tan fácil, seguro habré acabado para cuando anochezca. Mientras quiero aprovechar el tiempo para descansar un poco.

\- No estés tan seguro Aomine. Esta misión está lejos de ser fácil.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, los chicos salieron de la sala de su club en el gimnasio para irse a casa. Todos estaban cansados y ansiosos por volver para dormir, pero los que no parecían tan agotados eran precisamente la pareja que le importaba. Kuroko parecía ir en la misma dirección que Kagami y ambos iban a tomar un desvío a una tienda de comida rápida. No era un escenario al que estaba acostumbrado, pero seguro iba a servir.

\- Bien, acabaré con esto de una vez si así me dejas tranquilo.

Aomine siguió a la pareja hasta llegar a un lugar llamado Magi Burger. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa con una tonelada de hamburguesas y un par de malteadas de vainilla. Aomine se sorprendido por toda la comida chatarra que tenían, pero le restó importancia hasta fijarse en la malteada.

\- Comencemos con un poco de juego previo.

Puso la silueta de la malteada entre sus dedos índice y pulgar cuando Kuroko estaba bebiendo y comenzó a apretar poco a poco hasta que salió un chorro por la pajilla. El chico de pelos celestes quedó un poco empapado por el rostro y el cuello, dejando una imagen seductora de chico sexy.

El íncubo, sonriendo por su travesura, vio como Kagami observaba a Kuroko esperando una reacción que impulsara alguna fantasía, pero lejos de ser así, el joven de cabellos de fuego solo atinó a ayudarlo a limpiarse con un pañuelo que estaba casualmente en su mesa. Aomine maldijo por lo bajo pero no se frustró ni se alteró, había enfrentado cosas peores.

\- Supongo que tendremos que hacer un poco más de esfuerzo.

Esta vez no esperó a que Kuroko siguiera tomando de la bebida, al contrario, cuando ya casi terminaba de limpiarse, aprovechó para tirar lo que quedaba de la malteada sobre la mesa, cayendo un poco sobre su mano. Si todo iba según lo que planeaba, el chico trataría de lamer lo que quedaba en su mano, lentamente, desde la unión con la muñeca hasta la punta de sus dedos, esa acción daría una imagen demasiado inocente para Kagami y a lo mejor lograba que algún pensamiento impuro se cruzara por su mente. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron así otra vez. Kagami ayudó a Kuroko quitando el vaso vacío de la mesa y llamando a una camarera que casualmente pasaba por ahí para que los ayudara con la limpieza. Incluso mandó a su amigo a lavarse al baño del restaurante. Lo peor del asunto fue que pagó por los dos, al diablo de empujarlos a un Love Hotel.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó?

No muy lejos de ahí, un ángel se asomaba por la ventana del restaurante y sonreía triunfante, primer punto ganado en su misión.

" _Algo que te recuerdo debes mantener en tu cabeza es esto: Kagami es un idiota despistado, pero puede comportarse muy caballeroso si se lo propone"_

Kise no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de aquel íncubo pervertido cuando vio su plan fracasar sin remedio. Es verdad que no tenía tanta experiencia como todos los cupidos que lo enfrentaron, pero era un experto en hacer enojar a la gente, sobre todo a Wakamatsu-senpai.

Cuando vio regresar a Kuroko del baño, se puso en alerta de nuevo, esperando cualquier juego que Aomine quisiera hacer con tal de activar los bajos impulsos de Kagami.

\- ¿Estás mejor Kuroko? – Kagami se acercó a Kuroko después de pagar la cuenta de ambos, preocupado de que su uniforme se hubiera ensuciado.

\- Sí. Gracias por preocuparte Kagami-kun – Kuroko se sonrojó levemente cuando sintió la mano de Kagami acariciar su cabello.

Una vez recogidas sus cosas, ambos chicos tomaron caminos diferentes para irse a casa, no sin antes despedirse con un movimiento de manos. Kise suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Kuroko llegar a su casa, sano y salvo, primer día que lograba detener al íncubo pervertido de Aomine.

\- Hoy fue un buen día….

\- ¡Oye tú, cupido mediocre!

La voz que lo insultaba desde sus espaldas lo dejó con la piel helada. En sus adentros lo único que sonaba no era la voz de la victoria ni un grito de alegría por el buen trabajo del día, solo era su voz infantil pidiendo a los cielos que por favor lo salvaran.

Antes de reaccionar, Kise se vio acorralado por los brazos de Aomine que lo tenía preso contra el tronco del árbol en dónde estaba. El ángel solo podía temblar mientras el demonio de piel canela lo miraba furioso.

\- Dime idiota, ¿acaso tú tuviste algo que ver con los malos resultados que obtuve hoy?

\- ¿Q-Quien sabe? A lo mejor…. No eres tan bueno como crees.

Al instante, Kise se arrepintió de decir aquello. Aomine lo miró de forma aún más perversa y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con una mirada lasciva.

\- Bueno, ya que hoy no tendré una buena cena – Aomine pasó su lengua por sus labios y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos – Creo que tú me servirás para saciar el hambre.

\- ¿S-Saciar… el hambre?

\- ¡A comer!

En un segundo, las ropas de Kise estaban a la altura de sus rodillas, dejándolo tal cual Dios lo había creado. Instintivamente, Kise se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con ambas manos, aunque la vista para Aomine era perfecta.

\- Me gusta cuando son tímidos….

Aomine tomó el mentón de Kise y lo forzó a besarlo. Fue difícil debido a que el ángel se negaba a abrir la boca, pero luego de apartar una de sus manos y tomar control de su virilidad ya erecta, los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca facilitaron su trabajo.

Kise estaba confundido, nunca antes había experimentado tantas sensaciones de una sola vez, no era igual a la satisfacción de comer los dulces de nube que Chamuel traía al templo o a las palmadas en la cabeza que recibía de Wakamatsu cuando hacía un buen trabajo, era algo incluso más placentero que recibir mimos de los demás ángeles en el cielo. Sintió la necesidad de liberarse de algo, aunque no sabía de qué, solo tenía la sensación de algo saliendo de forma precipitada de su entrepierna. Asustado, trató de apartar la mano de Aomine, sin éxito.

\- Por favor…. Déjame…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quiere eyacular angelito?

\- ¿Eyacular…?

\- ¿No sabes lo que es? – Exquisito, los vírgenes ignorantes eran los favoritos de Aomine – Se siente increíblemente bien una vez que lo haces.

\- Suéltame…. Idiota….

\- Vamos, solo déjalo salir.

Kise soltó su semilla casi enseguida, mojando por completo la mano de Aomine. Perdió fuerza en sus caderas y cayó rendido en la rama del árbol, mientras que Aomine saboreaba la dulce esencia del cupido.

\- Por cada día que no obtenga ni un avance en la misión, te comeré a ti como último recurso – Le dio un beso en la frente a Kise y desplegó sus alas – Cuídate angelito, seguro hay más peligros aparte de mí.

Una vez que el íncubo de piel canela se fue por los cielos, Kise acomodó sus ropas y maldijo por lo bajo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Aún si Aomine le hacía cosas imperdonables de nuevo, él no iba a detenerse.

\- Estúpido Aomine.

* * *

Hola!

Solo quería decir que actualizaré cada martes :3

Feliz lectura 3


	4. Cap 3: El progreso del incubo

Kiyoshi no paraba de reírse después de escuchar el progreso de Aomine.

El incubo moreno no paraba de maldecir por lo bajo cuando su superior le dijo que el tal Kagami era un cabeza hueca a niveles insospechados, y no había mejor manera de confirmarlo que mostrarle un día cotidiano en la práctica del club de básquet.

\- Maldita sea, es peor que malo….

Aomine veía como Kuroko solo tenía su vista puesta en Kagami, solo prestaba atención a las palabras de Kagami, solo hacia pases para Kagami y lo peor de todo, solo descansaba cuando Kagami descansaba y hasta le compartía la toalla. Todos en el equipo lo notaban, incluso los nuevos, el único que parecía no darse cuenta era el mismísimo Kagami.

\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeándome! ¡¿Aún con todas esas señales el muy idiota no se ha dado cuenta?! ¡¿Tan serio es su problema?!

\- Sí. Al parecer él es más del tipo que tiene mucho músculo y poco cerebro. La única materia en la que es apenas bueno es en inglés por su infancia en LA, y por supuesto en básquet. ¿No leíste el perfil que se te dio al aceptar la misión?

\- Yo jamás he leído esa cosa.

\- Pues, te recomiendo que lo leas si quieres tener algún progreso el día de hoy – Kiyoshi hizo aparecer el perfil de Kagami frente a Aomine junto con el de Kuroko con un movimiento de manos – Te dejo eso como tarea hasta que regrese, revísalo bien.

Una vez que su superior desapareció en una nube de humo para regresar a la práctica del club, Aomine agarró los perfiles y se recostó e la rama de un árbol para leerlos.

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _Comida Favorita:_ _Hamburguesa con queso_

 _Pasatiempo:_ _Surf_

 _Defecto:_ _Es demasiado lento para entender algunas cosas, torpe para tratar con sentimientos como el amor, e inútil si se trata de estudiar. Está aprendiendo a ser más caballeroso con la gente, siendo Kuroko su profesor._

El típico perfil de un deportista idiota.

Aomine chequeó cada punto que se le presentaba en el perfil, tratando de adivinar qué le sería de ayuda y que no, aunque la mayor parte de los datos parecían dificultarle las cosas. Su mirada se quedó quieta en la zona de "gustos", sonriendo de lado al notar también un rasgo en su personalidad.

 _Personalidad:_ _Posee un instinto animal al momento de jugar y actuar. Fácilmente se deja llevar por sus emociones._

 _Gustos:_ _Le gustan las personas con actitud elegante y discreta._

Si recordaba bien, Kuroko era una persona lo suficiente elegante y discreta como para poder encantarlo, y eso sumando el instinto animal que tenía Kagami en su personalidad, lo único que tenía que hacer era volverlo más atractivo a los ojos del deportista y precisamente ahí era donde residía el problema. Kuroko de por sí solo ya era bastante atractivo, y Kagami lo conocía el tiempo suficiente para condenarlo a la zona de amigos, ¿qué podría hacer para que el chico de cabellos rojos notara al pequeño fantasma?

El equipo de Seirin salió en su descanso y Aomine hecho in vistazo al comportamiento de Tetsu. Tal como pensaba, era alguien silencioso y casi imperceptible, pero por alguna razón, Kagami podía captarlo lo suficiente para saber de su existencia.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea Kuroko! ¡Ya te dije que no aparezcas así de la nada!

Al menos hasta cierto punto.

\- Siempre estuvo ahí, Bakagami… - Kuroko se acercó a los grifos que habían cerca al gimnasio para mojarse la cara, dándole una buena idea a Aomine, haciéndolo sonreír - Hora de trabajar….

Con un chasquido de dedos, Aomine provocó la ruptura del grifo que usaba Kuroko. El agua salió disparada como si fuera una fuente y lo dejó completamente empapado. Como un plus, Aomine se encargó de quitar todas las toallas cercanas, excepto la de Kagami, y dejarlas caer sobre la tierra, volviéndolas completamente inútiles para ayudar a su víctima.

\- Veamos que tal reaccionas esta vez.

Kagami, al ver a Kuroko, tuvo por instinto acercarse a ayudarlo. Pero estando frente a él, pudo notar como la camisa blanca se transparentaba junto con su short, dejando expuesta parte de su blanca piel. Se quedó allí admirando la fina línea de su pecho, el rastro de sus pezones y parte de su vientre, mientras que el pobre de Kuroko, ajeno a lo que pasaba, trataba de secar su vista inútilmente con sus manos.

\- ¿Kagami – kun?

La voz de su compañero lo sacó de su trance y le dio su toalla para que se secara la cara.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Yo solo estaba mojándome la cara cuando de repente….

\- S-Seguro se rompió la llave por tanto uso que le damos en medio de las prácticas. – Kagami desvió la mirada del cuerpo de Tetsu en un intento por controlarse – Más importante, creo que lo mejor será que te cambies de ropa.

\- Pero no tengo nada más aparte de mi uniforme, y la práctica aún no acaba.

\- A lo mejor alguien puede prestarte ropa. Pregúntale a Furihata, ustedes dos tienen casi la misma talla.

Kuroko se alejó de Kagami y este soltó un suspiro mientras gruñía, frustrado.

\- Maldición, ¿qué está pasando?...

Aomine, después de ver todo ese espectáculo, sonrió de forma soberbia. Ahora sabía que Kagami no era del todo inmune a Kuroko.

* * *

Kise llegó al gimnasio donde se efectuaba la práctica y buscó a Kuroko. Al no encontrarlo, buscó con la mirada a Hyuga, quien notó su presencia y se excusó de Riko diciendo que tenía que ir al baño.

Una vez fuera de la vista de la entrenadora, Hyuga y Kise pudieron conversar de forma tranquila en el pasillo cerca a los vestidores.

\- ¿Dónde rayos estabas metido? Sabes que no puedo cuidar a Kuroko en tu ausencia.

\- Perdón Hyuga-senpai, es que tenía que dar mi reporte diario a Chamuel sobre el progreso de mi misión.

\- ¿Le dijiste del íncubo al que mandaron para Kuroko?

\- Sí, y no parecía sorprendido al respecto. Es más, dijo que ya se lo esperaba.

Hyuga miró a Kise con rostro confundido. Si Chamuel sabía que mandarían a Aomine para vigilar a Kuroko, ¿por qué entonces mandaba a Kise a vigilarlo siendo él solo un principiante? Decidió descartar la duda en su cabeza por el momento, no tenía sentido preguntarse eso ahora, más tarde le preguntaría a Wakamatsu o a Kasamatsu, a lo mejor sabían.

\- Bueno, en todo caso, Kuroko está en los vestidores cambiándose la ropa mojada. Te recomiendo que vayas ahora mismo.

\- ¿Ropa mojada? ¿Cómo pasó?

\- Artimañas de Aomine, pero eso no importa ahora, tienes que irte.

\- ¿Pero por qué la prisa?

\- ¡Porque Kagami está con él ahora! ¡Vete de una vez!

Kise analizó las palabras dichas por su senpai y reaccionó corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas hasta llegar a los vestidores. Si Kuroko estaba a solas con Kagami, quitándose la ropa, Aomine no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer alguna travesura para que esos dos terminen compartiendo la cama haciendo actos impuros.

* * *

A petición de Kiyoshi, Kagami fue con Kuroko a los vestidores para ayudarlo con su ropa mojada.

" _Si una de nuestras estrellas sufre una lesión por culpa de un accidente tan absurdo como resbalarse con un charco de agua, seríamos el hazmerreír de las escuelas rivales. Ve con él y ayúdalo a guardar su ropa mojada"_

De alguna forma, esa excusa tenía sentido. Kagami no quería que Kuroko se lastimara, no estando tan cerca del campamento de práctica que las escuelas realizaban a mitad de año. Quería ir a ese campamento con su mejor amigo y sombra, incluso si eso implicaba ser su guardaespaldas por algunos días.

Kuroko le dio la ropa mojada, quedando solamente en calzoncillos, que para sorpresa de Kagami, eran de color azul ajustados a la piel.

\- Gracias por ayudarme a cambiarme Kagami-kun.

\- No hay… problema… - Kagami guardaba la ropa de Kuroko en una bolsa de plástico para que este pudiera guardarla en su mochila después, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo bien tonificado de su amigo.

Entre las sombras, Aomine miraba expectante el comportamiento de Kagami. Era más que obvio que el chico de cabellos rojos no podía apartar la mirada del espectáculo que el fantasma le daba. Recorría cada curva de su cuerpo como si de un mapa se tratara, y las gotas que caían de su cabello y se deslizaban por su pecho de alguna forma le daban un toque erótico a la escena. Kuroko se tomaba su tiempo para secarse correctamente cada parte de su cuerpo, pasando la toalla lentamente por sus brazos y luego por pecho, pasando al final por las piernas. En un intento de acelerar un poco las cosas, Aomine cerró sus ojos y trató de meditar lo suficiente para usar su voz siniestra y hacer que Kuroko dijera alguna que otra línea seductora.

Primero hizo que Kuroko se volviera consciente de la mirada atenta de Kagami.

" _Cúbrete el pecho con la toalla Kuroko y mira a Kagami como siempre lo haces"_

Kuroko hizo lo que Aomine le ordenaba y puso la toalla sobre su pecho con una mano como si de una chica se tratara. Luego le sonrió ligeramente a Kagami con rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo que el susodicho lo mirara con sorpresa.

Una vez captada su atención, Aomine susurro algunas palabras que Kuroko repetía.

\- Mirar atentamente el cuerpo de una persona es descortés, Kagami-kun

Kagami se giró completamente con su rostro completamente rojo.

\- ¡Lo siento!

Aomine sonrió al ver como Kagami comenzaba a temblar un poco por los nervios. Ahora que el chico era consciente del encanto de Kuroko, quería explotarlo un poco más.

Con un movimiento de manos, Kuroko comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la espalda de Kagami. Rodeo a Kagami con ambas manos por la cintura, sin llegar a encerrarlo completamente.

\- ¿Kuroko?

\- Perdón, es que tengo algo de frío. Tú eres grande y leí en un libro de anatomía que podría calentarme si compartíamos calor corporal.

Al ver que Kagami no reaccionaba de forma violenta para apartar a Kuroko, Aomine comenzó a reírse de él por tragarse aquella historia. En el aire podía sentir como los instintos de Kagami le decían que se dejara llevar por las emociones que lo llenaban en ese momento.

" _Kuroko es muy hermoso"_

" _Él está muy cerca"_

" _¿Es esta una invitación a que le haga cosas malas?"_

Antes de que Kagami perdiera la cordura, Kise entró volando por la puerta de los vestidores. Vio la escena frente a él, y buscó por el cuarto una forma de pararlo. Encontró el casillero de Kagami medianamente abierto y aprovechó para abrirlo completamente, dejando caer todas sus cosas.

El ruido hizo que Kagami y Kuroko se separaran, y al ver que sus cosas estaban por todo el piso, Kagami se apresuró a recogerlas, dejando a Kuroko con su ropa en mano y la toalla sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a tardar en cambiarse? – Hyuga entró en los vestidores con cara de enojo y fulminó a ambos chicos con la mirada – Riko dice que si no se aparecen en 2 minutos, los hará quedarse más tiempo dando 30 vueltas a todo el campo. ¡Apúrense!

Ante la amenaza de su entrenadora, ambos chicos hicieron todo de forma apresurada: Kagami acomodó sus cosas en su casillero a su máxima velocidad mientras que Kuroko se apresuraba a vestirse con las ropas prestadas de Furihata. Una vez listos, los tres fueron rápidamente a retomar la práctica, dejando a Kise y Aomine completamente solos.

Kise se dejó caer sobre el banco que había en medio de la habitación, buscando retomar el aire perdido por apresurarse a "salvar" a Kuroko de hacer una travesura que seguro lamentaría, mientras que Aomine chasqueó la lengua, irritado por todo su progreso perdido del día.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba tan cerca! – Aomine comenzó a morder una de las garras de sus manos en señal de frustración - ¡Un poco más y esos dos habrían avanzado!

\- ¡Entonces que suerte que llegué aquí a detenerlos! – Kise lo miraba con enojo mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

\- Vaya, pero si es el estúpido cupido que me estropeo ayer – Aomine se acercó lentamente a Kise hasta tenerlo frente suyo - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- Seguro mejor que a ti, idiota – Kise se tensó al tenerlo tan cerca y mantuvo su guardia en alto.

Aomine se sentó a su lado en el banquillo y pasó un brazo por su hombro, acortando la distancia que había entre los dos.

\- No seas tan frío Kise, ¿es que acaso no recuerdas lo cercanos que somos ya?

\- No sé de qué me hablas – Kise apartó el brazo de Aomine y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda.

En respuesta, Aomine se acercó a su oído y susurró:

\- Recuerda que la noche anterior, yo te di tu primera eyaculación, Kise.

Al escucharlo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se presentaron en su mente, provocándole vergüenza. Se apartó lo más que pudo de Aomine y se apoyó en una pared. El íncubo no tardó en aprisionarlo contra la misma teniendo ambos brazos alrededor de su cabeza.

\- ¡M-Mantén tu distancia!

\- ¿O qué? – Aomine acercó su rostro hasta casi tocar la frente de Kise con la suya - ¿Realmente crees que me apartaré solo porque tú lo dices?

\- ¡¿Es que solo piensas hacer cosas raras?!

\- ¿Yo? Solo iba a intimidarte un poco Kise, pero si quieres que haga "cosas raras" contigo, estoy feliz de complacer…

Aomine le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y acerco la lengua a su oído. Kise trató de apartarlo, pero eso solo provocaba que el espacio que separaba ambos cuerpos se volviera más y más pequeño. Bajó de la oreja hasta el cuello, dejando una hilera de besos en el camino, haciendo que Kise comenzara a temblar y soltar suspiros ahogados de molestia.

\- A-Apártate….

\- Obligame, Kise.

Kise estaba desesperado, si no encontraba una forma de liberarse de Aomine, se repetiría la experiencia del día anterior. Con la poca resistencia que aún le quedaba, buscó de un lado a otro alguna forma de escapar de las garras de aquel ser infernal que lo llevaba a cometer el pecado de la lujuria. Cerca a sus pies, encontró un balón de básquet viejo que aún se veía duro, no era lo mejor pero seguro le iba a servir.

Atrajo el balón hasta su mano con sus poderes y comenzó a golpear a Aomine en la cabeza.

\- ¡Estúpido Eromine! ¡Ya déjame en paz!

Una vez que este apartó los brazos que lo aprisionaban contra la pared, Kise aprovechó para lanzarle el balón a la cara y escapar.

Aomine, con el dolor latente en su cabeza, maldijo por lo bajo. Si antes estaba frustrado, ahora estaba realmente enojado.

\- Maldito cupido de mierda….

A duras penas logró sentarse en el banquillo con el balón en una mano. Lo apretó hasta reventarlo y luego lo tiró al suelo.

\- Ya verás, estúpido Kise….

* * *

Kise llegó jadeante a la práctica del club.

\- Estúpido Eromine… Un poco más y no la contaba….

Kise se sentía asqueado por las acciones de Aomine. Primero hacía ver a Kuroko como una bestia en pleno celo y ahora volvía a tocarlo con indecorosas intenciones. El pobre cupido se preguntaba si acaso todos los demonios eran seres así de despreciables.

Recorrió la hilera de marcas que Aomine le había dejado en el cuello y se sonrojó al pensar por un momento que eso era placentero.

\- Kise, ¿qué te pasó en el cuello?

La voz de Hyuga lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Nada importante, ¿por qué?

\- Tienes un montón de marcas en el cuello y parte del pecho. ¿Estás bien?

Kise sonrojó mucho más que antes y maldijo por lo bajo. Nunca admitiría que "eso" era algo placentero.

\- Me picó un mosquito infernal. Déjalo, ya pasará.

Hyuga entendió la indirecta y regresó a la práctica con un rostro preocupado. Tenía que hablar con Kasamatsu ni bien llegara a casa.


	5. Cap 4: Un recuerdo

Kise seguía a Kuroko y Kagami de regreso a casa luego de la práctica. De alguna forma, se las había arreglado para que Aomine no los siguiera pidiéndole un favor a Hyuga que casi le cuesta un ala.

" _¿Quieres que le pida a Kiyoshi que distraiga a ese íncubo? ¡Estás loco!"_

" _¡Por favor senpai! ¡Ese estúpido de Eromine va a interferir si los sigue de regreso a casa! ¡Solo por hoy!"_

" _¡Pero el estúpido mono me pedirá algo irrazonable a cambio de un favor como ese! ¡¿Quieres verme sin plumas en mis alas acaso?!"_

" _¡Por favor! ¡Sólo esta vez!"_

De mala gana, Hyuga aceptó luego de rogarle casi por media hora, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que esta no sería la última vez que Kise le pediría algo así.

La pareja hizo una parada en el Maji Burger como el cupido había anticipado, pidiendo lo de costumbre: un batido de vainilla y una docena de hamburguesas con queso. Kagami no tenía delicadeza alguna al momento de comer, mientras que Kuroko disfrutaba de su batido en silencio.

Kise intento un pequeño cliché para conseguir un progreso en su misión: hizo que Kuroko limpiara los restos de comida de la cara de Kagami con una servilleta, teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Kagami-kun, te dije que no comieras tan rápido. La comida no va a irse a ningún lado.

Kagami se sonrojo un poco por el accionar de Kuroko, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió devorando las pocas hamburguesas que aún quedaban en su bandeja.

Cuando llegó el momento de pagar, Kise escondió el dinero de Kuroko en el fondo de su mochila con un movimiento de dedos. El fantasma, al no encontrar su dinero para pagar, se estaba resignando a quedarse y lavar platos por una hora, hasta que Kagami pagó por él.

\- No es necesario que pagues, Kagami-kun.

\- No, deja que lo haga.

Al salir, era momento de lanzar el golpe final.

Ambos chicos estaban a punto de despedirse. Kuroko le pidió a Kagami que se acercara para susurrarle algo al oído. El tigre aceptó, y al hacerlo, recibió un beso fugaz en su mejilla junto con algunas palabras de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias por invitarme esta vez, Taiga – Kuroko se apresuró en alejarse y se despidió con una sonrisa – Hasta mañana.

Kagami, completamente confundido, asintió. Ambos se alejaron poco a poco hasta perderse de vista.

Para estar seguro de que su plan estaba funcionando, Kise siguió unas cuantas cuadras a Kagami, viendo que en todo el camino, el chico tenía un claro sonrojo cubriendo su rostro.

\- ¡Genial!

Una vez acabada su labor, se dirigió a casa de Kuroko, donde el chico ya estaba dormido.

\- Buen trabajo el de hoy, Kurokocchi.

Se acomodó en la rama del árbol y lentamente, se dejó llevar por el sueño

* * *

Al día siguiente, el cupido despertó con una extraña pesadez sobre su cuerpo.

" _Me siento pesado"_

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con un incubo de piel color canela que dormía sobre él con una sonrisa, babeando su pecho. Su primer impulso fue gritar y apartarlo de un manotazo.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Aomine, aún con sueño, se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol y comenzó a estirarse.

\- Buenos días, estúpido Kise.

\- ¡¿Por qué estabas durmiendo sobre mí?!

\- Pues porque tenía sueño.

\- ¡¿Por qué sobre mí?!

\- Porque aunque no lo creas, tu cuerpo es tan suave como mi colchón.

Kise lanzaba improperios al aire mientras Aomine lo observaba divertido. El día de ayer no pudo hacerle nada porque Kuroko no paraba de soñar con el beso que le dio a Kagami y su cuerpo bien tonificado que pudo sentir en los vestidores, no era mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para tenerlo controlado.

Una vez calmado, Kise respiró hondo y trató de no pensar más en el asunto. Se limitó a limpiarse la baba que el íncubo había dejado sobre su pecho y tomó vuelo a la preparatoria Seirin.

\- ¿A dónde vas, cupidiota? – Aomine lo seguía de cerca, volando por su costado.

\- A seguir con mí trabajo, Eromine.

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa? A esta hora esos dos no deberían estar en la práctica.

\- El club no es el único lugar donde hay posibilidades de crear una relación sabes – Kise evitaba su mirada y hacia lo posible por mantener la distancia en pleno vuelo.

\- Cierto, pero en medio de clases es un poco…

La conversación se dio por terminada una vez que ambos llegaron a su destino. Kise trató de buscar a Kuroko por los pasillos vacíos mientras que Aomine se dedicaba a ver a las chicas de pechos grandes en su práctica matutina de voleibol.

Ambos sintieron la presencia de Kuroko en el baño del segundo piso, y no estaba solo, había alguien con él. Pero esa compañía no era Kagami.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, vieron como el chico estaba hablando con un compañero de clases de cabellos color caramelo y ojos castaños.

\- ¡Te lo digo Kuroko! ¡Akashi en verdad es un exagerado!

\- Creo que el que exagera eres tú, Furihata-kun.

\- ¡¿Me dices exagerado a mí cuando fue él quien mandó a doce hombres a escoltarme a casa luego de que me quedé con mi tía el fin de semana?! ¡Fue difícil explicarle que mi novio era sobreprotector, o decirle siquiera que tengo novio!

El chico, de nombre Furihata, no paraba de quejarse de su novio: en sus palabras, era sobreprotector, estricto y sobre todo, celoso. Comenzó a temblar cuando le contó al chico de cabellos celestes como se "encargo" de un muchacho que, según él, lo estaba "molestando" cuando solo le estaba pidiendo indicaciones para hallar el metro.

\- Tú tienes suerte Kuroko, Kagami no es así contigo.

\- Nosotros no somos novios para empezar, Furihata-kun.

Furihata se tensó al escuchar la voz grave que Kuroko había usado para decir lo último. No por nada lo llamaban lord Kuroko cuando este se enojaba.

\- ¡P-Perdón! ¡Olvide que ustedes solo son amigos! ¡No volverá a pasar! – Furihata comenzó a temblar mientras estampaba su espalda contra la pared del baño.

Kuroko se calmó y suspiró, no estaba realmente molesto con su compañero de clases, solo estaba frustrado por su relación con Kagami. Ambos eran muy buenos amigos, pero era difícil mantenerse así cuando lo quería como algo más que eso.

\- Cálmate Furihata-kun, no estoy enojado – Kuroko se lavó las manos y se mojó la cara – Es solo que me encuentro algo frustrado.

\- ¿Lo dices por lo lento que es Kagami?

\- Eso y por mi falta de valor para confesarme.

Furihata se posicionó a su lado y lo ayudó a secarse. El pobre fantasma de Seirin sufría por su mal de amores, y le daba mucha pena el no saber cómo ayudarlo, incluso cuando lo había ayudado a él a confesarse a Akashi.

\- Estoy seguro de que si te confiesas a él, las cosas irán bien Kuroko. Se nota que te quiere mucho.

\- Pero su querer no es el tipo de querer que yo pueda soportar.

\- Kuroko….

\- Solo no quiero salir herido o perder nuestra amistad, Furihata-kun – Kuroko se dirigió a la puerta del baño y le hizo señas a Furihata para que lo siguiera – Como sea, lo mejor será regresar a clases antes de que el profesor se moleste.

Una vez en el pasillo, Kuroko recordó una escena del pasado que no quería repetir. Kise fue capaz de verla sin querer, sintiendo su mismo dolor.

" _Lo siento Kuroko, pero no puedo verte como algo más que un amigo"_

No pudo ver el rostro de la persona que decía esas palabras, pero sí pudo distinguir la pena y la tristeza que había en su voz. Por alguna razón, algo dentro de Kise parecía romperse, como si esa frase fuera algo que no quisiera recordar.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa, cupidiota? – Aomine se aproximó con curiosidad, sacando a Kise del trance.

-¿Qué?

-Aquí – Aomine pasó su dedo por uno de sus ojos y le mostró los restos de una lágrima – Empezaste a llorar de la nada.

Kise secó sus ojos, extrañado por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

\- ¿No lo viste?

\- ¿Ver qué?

\- El recuerdo.

\- Lo único que veo es a un llorón.

Kise ignoró el último insulto de Aomine y fue tras Kuroko. Sentía en su pecho una opresión proveniente del corazón de Kuroko. No sabía cuándo había sido eso ni que significaba ese chico para él, pero si sabía una cosa y es que sería más difícil hacer que se confiese.

* * *

Hyuga miraba de un lado para otro, buscando a Kuroko con la mirada. No es que tuviera algo importante de qué hablarle, de hecho, no era a él a quien quería encontrar en verdad. Sabía que Kise estaría con Kuroko todo el día de hoy, por eso imagino que si encontraba al fantasma de Seirin, también podría dar con el novato a su cuidado.

Riko notó su nerviosismo y se acercó para preguntarle qué pasaba.

Parece que buscas algo Hyuga – la entrenadora lo sorprendió por atrás con una palmada en la espalda – Dime, ¿qué te tiene tan estresado que no te deja concentrarte en la práctica?

Lo siento. Es solo que no encuentro a Kuroko.

¿Kuroko? ¿No dijo ayer que se demoraría hoy por una junta con el personal de la biblioteca?

Hyuga se palmeó la frente mentalmente y maldijo su mala memoria. Recordó que ayer Kuroko se les acercó a ambos antes de terminar la práctica para pedirles permiso de llegar tarde. Él había sido escogido como encargado de la biblioteca esa semana y como no podía evadir más el tema, se decidió que llegaría tarde al club solo por esas fechas.

Perdón, me olvidé.

Está bien, pero será mejor que sigas con la práctica si no quieres el doble de entrenamiento mañana para compensar lo que no hiciste hoy.

Ante la mirada amenazante de Riko, Hyuga se apresuró a seguir con la práctica de pases. En su mente, rogaba porque Kuroko no se demorara demasiado, debía decirle a Kise lo que Kasamatsu le había pedido.

" _Apresurate Kuroko"_

* * *

Kuroko caminaba apresurado con sus cosas a la sala del club luego de acabar en la biblioteca.

Sin querer, se hbaía quedado más tiempo del debido y ahora temía porque Riko senpai no se enojara con él por haber demorado demasiado y haberse saltado gran parte de la práctica.

Kise lo seguía junto a Aomine, que por alguna razón no se había despegado de su lado en todo el día.

" _Es aburrido perder el tiempo solo. Además, me gusta molestarte con tu virginidad"_

El ángel estaba tan enojado por eso que parecía salir humo de su cabeza. Mucho cupidos no podían darse el lujo de haber tenido relaciones antes de su primera misión en la tierra por el simple hecho de ser criaturas divinas que carecían de algún pecado. Era normal ser virgen a su edad, ¿por qué ese íncubo idiota no paraba de molestarlo con eso como si fuera una novedad?

Paró de refunfuñar una vez que llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio y divisó a Hyuga que se acercaba presuroso a Kuroko junto con Riko.

\- Perdón, me retrase.

\- No te preocupes. Mejor ver a cambiarte y prepárate para practicar algunos pases con los nuevos miembros – Riko lo empujaba hasta los vestidores mientras que Hyuga se quedaba ahí mirando a la "nada"

Kise iba a ir tras Kuroko, pero fue detenido por un susurro de su senpai.

\- Vamos a hablar a solas ahora.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al baño que estaba cerca, dejando al íncubo en manos de Kiyoshi que debía pedirle un informe de su progreso ese día. Una vez que se aseguró de estar completamente solos, Hyuga cerró con seguro y miró a Kise con suma seriedad.

\- Kise – Hyuga tomó aire y dejó salir la frase que tanto temía – ¿Ese íncubo te ha hecho algo?

Kise palideció ante tal pregunta. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado noches atrás aún permanecía latente en sus memorias, quería decirle a Hyuga lo que había pasado y que Kasamatsu – senpai lo consolara como siempre, pero sabía que si lo hacía, le quitarían la misión de velar por el amor de Kuroko y mandarían a otro ángel. Fue por su sentido del deber que apartó la mirada un poco y contestó.

\- No me ha hecho nada más que cosquillas y llamarme estúpido todo el tiempo.

Al principio parecía no creerle, pero luego de mirarlo fijamente por un rato, Hyuga se resignó a aceptar aquella respuesta.

\- Bien… Si te hace algo dímelo. Y asegúrate de mantener tu distancia de él.

\- No es necesario que me lo digas senpai – Kise seguía sin mirarlo mientras jugaba con sus dedos – Además, no soy yo el que lo busca, es él quien se la pasa siguiéndome.

\- Ambos tienen el mismo objetivo, es normal que se encuentren. Pero eso no quiere decir que debas bajar la guardia.

Kise seguía repitiendo que no era necesario advertírselo, ya lo sabía, pero Hyuga recordaba una y otra vez la conversación que tuvo con Wakamatsu la noche anterior y no podía evitar preocuparse.

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres con que Kise no podrá abandonar la misión ni aunque quisiera?_

 _Wakamatsu, al otro lado del orbe, lo miraba afligido y preocupado. Esa noche Kasamatsu no pudo atender a Hyuga, por eso le había pedido que lo hiciera en su lugar. La información que podía darle era limitada y poco satisfactoria, pero era lo único que podía decirle en ese momento._

 _\- Chamuel no aceptará la renuncia de Kise ni aunque este se lo pidiera. Quiere que se quede en la tierra todo el tiempo que Kuroko necesite para confesarse a Kagami Taiga._

 _\- ¡Pero está rivalizando con Aomine Daiki! ¡Sabes muy bien la fama que tiene ese idiota! ¡¿Qué pasará si le hace algo a Kise?!_

 _\- Yo también estoy preocupado por él, pero fueron palabras de Chamuel. Kasamatsu trató de convencerlo de dejarle una misión más fácil, pero el arcángel hizo caso omiso a su petición. Dijo que Kise era el único que se podía hacerse cargo del caso de Kuroko y que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía dejarlo._

 _Hyuga revolvió su cabello exasperado, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Chamuel. ¿Cómo era posible que lo dejara así sabiendo que Aomine estaba involucrado? Incluso Kise le dijo que Chamuel aseguraba haberlo visto venir. Tal vez si le pedía a Uriel que intercediera por él, Chamuel mostraría compasión y lo dejaría cambiar de misión al menos. No era muy probable, pero intentarlo no le costaba nada._

 _Wakamatsu de alguna manera logró leer sus pensamientos._

 _\- No interfieras Hyuga._

 _Hyuga, incrédulo, le pidió una razón._

 _\- No podemos dejar que un novato se enfrente a un íncubo experto._

 _\- Fueron órdenes de Chamuel. No puedes interferir o te caerá un castigo._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios pasa por su cabeza?_

 _\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, pero Kasamatsu dijo que tenía sus razones. Por ahora solo trata de apoyarlo y no interfieras más de lo debido._

 _Luego de despedirse, Hyuga trató de calmarse e ir a dormir. No entendía muy bien porque era importante que Kise se encargara de Kurokoo porque no importaba que se le hubiera puesto de contraparte a Aomine. Chamuel tramaba algo y le molestaba no saber que era._

Aún le molestaba no saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Chamuel o la importancia de hacer quedar a Kise donde estaba. Lo único que podía hacer era velar por él en lugar de Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Es todo senpai? La práctica ya va a acabar y debo ir a ver cómo le va a Kuroko.

\- Es todo por ahora. No olvides lo que te dije.

\- No lo haré. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que evitar que Eromine haga su jugada.

Cuando Kise dejó el baño, Hyuga se mojó la cara y trató de despejarse. Lo que sea que tramara Chamuel, era mejor que no lastimara al cupido novato o él mismo iría a decirle a Dios.


	6. Cap 5: Un viejo amigo

En lo que Kise hablaba con Hyuga, Aomine estaba con Kiyoshi dándole un reporte de los avances que había tenido con Kuroko y sr progreso en la relación carnal con Kagami. A su encargado no le sorprendió que los avances fueran tan pocos, pero estaba complacido con la idea de que Kuroko hubiera tenido su primer sueño húmedo con su amor platónico como todo chico normal.

\- No es mucho, pero al menos no estás en el punto de partida – Kiyoshi le daba palmadas en la espalda en modo d felicitación, pero Aomine apartó su mano.

\- Esos dos son demasiados lentos, sobre todo Kagami. ¿Qué le costaba dejarse llevar un poco? Habrían llegado a masturbarse juntos o algo así.

\- Bueno, ese cupido que mandaron parece ser el responsable ¿no?

Aomine asentía con cara de molestia. Kise había llegado en el momento justo y los había detenido con un susto. Tenía que pensar en una forma de juntar a esos dos lo suficiente como para que Kise no frustrara sus planes.

Kiyoshi, al verlo tan concentrado, se rió en voz alta, sacándolo de su trance.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Por lo que oí en el infierno, me dijeron que tú solías ser bastante agresivo con tus planes. No le dabas ni una oportunidad a los que se te enfrentaban. Pero ahora un cupido novato te está venciendo en todos los aspectos posibles.

\- ¡No me vence! ¡Es solo que no he usado la artillería pesada!

\- Claro, lo que tú digas.

Aomine nunca iba a admitir que un cupido tonto le estaba ganando. No admitió sus errores en el entrenamiento que tuvo en su juventud, ni cuando su primera misión era de calibre bajo, menos iba a admitir que un cupido novato en el trabajo lo estaba superando en su propio juego. En el segundo circulo lo respetaban por ser fuerte, rápido y eficaz con sus planes, prácticamente un ser invencible. Admitir su derrota estando en la cúspide de su carrera sería una deshonra, para él y su orgullo de invicto.

Al ver regresar a Kise del baño, casi finalizando la práctica, le dedicó una mirada de molestia

El cupido de cabellos color del sol no entendía su mala actitud. Aunque lejos de importarle, decidió ignorarlo para concentrarse en Kuroko.

El protegido de ambos estaba practicando sus últimos pases con Kagami antes de irse a cambiar junto a los demás.

\- Kagami-kun, creo que ya es hora de ir a cambiarnos. – Kuroko estaba sudando mucho para solo haber tenido una hora de práctica, mientras que Kagami estaba fresco.

\- Que los demás terminen en los vestidores y vamos.

\- ¿Por qué tendríamos que esperar?

A Kagami le llegó la imagen mental de Kuroko llevando solo sus boxes y su cara se tornó del color de su cabello. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza y siguió lanzándole los balones a Kuroko, quien los recibía con algo de dificultad por el cansancio.

\- Por nada en particular. Solo quiero practicar nuestros pases un poco más.

\- Pero Kagami-kun….

\- ¡Piensa rápido Kuroko!

Kagami lanzó dos balones seguidos y Kuroko apenas pudo atraparlos. Estaba muy cansado, pero si Kagami no quería ir a cambiarse aún, fuera cual fuera la razón, intentaría comprenderlo. Después de todo, el día de ayer le pagó su malteada y lo ayudó a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando todos parecían haber salido de los vestidores, Kagami le dijo a Kuroko que ya podían ir a cambiarse.

Ambos chicos estaban completamente sudados y con el tiempo extra que hicieron, nada sonaba mejor que una cena rápida en el Maji Burguer.

Kise llegó a los vestidores seguido de Aomine. El primero en cambiarse fue Kuroko mientras que Kagami iba a tomar una ducha. Al ver esto, Aomine puso en marcha uno de los muchos planes que tenía.

Primero, hizo que uno de los balones cerca de Kuroko fuera rodando cerca de las duchas. Para Kise, esa podía ser una simple coincidencia, pero solo por si acaso siguió a Kuroko hasta las duchas. El siguiente pasó, que Aomine estaba seguro Kise no vería venir, sería que el agua de la ducha saliera demasiado caliente para Kagami. El tigre de Seirin emitió un alarido tan grande que alertó a Kuroko.

\- ¡Caliente! ¡Caliente! ¡Demasiado caliente!

Un minuto bastó para que Kagami abriera la puerta y sorprendiera a Kuroko con la guardia baja, un minuto de desesperación por quitarse el ardor fue suficiente para que olvidara ponerse la toalla o siquiera notara que su amigo estaba ahí. Un minuto, eso fue suficiente para darle a Kuroko un espectáculo que jamás olvidaría en su vida y con el que soñaría por mucho tiempo, además de darle a Aomine una cena decente por un mes. Kagami estaba frente a Kuroko, tal como Dios lo había traído al mundo. El fantasma no pudo contra la tentación y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, sin dejar un solo lugar sin revisar. El único momento donde se detuvo, fue cuando notó la masculinidad que su amor platónico tenía entre las piernas. Decir que era grande podía considerarse modestia. Y si así era inactivo, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería si estuviera encendido.

Kagami, luego de enfriar un poco su piel, buscó su toalla con la mirada. Pero lejos de encontrarse con eso, descubrió la mirada de Kuroko sobre su persona. Siendo más específico, sobre su virilidad.

\- ¡Kuroko…!- el chico pelirrojo cubrió sus partes íntimas con las manos por simple reflejo y se sonrojó hasta el punto de no poder distinguir su piel con su cabello.

Kise, al despertar del asombro y la vergüenza que lo invadían al ver esa escena, hizo aparecer de inmediato la toalla de Kagami en el suelo, cerca de sus pies. Al verla, Kagami se cubrió con ella y evitó a Kuroko con la mirada. ¿Sería mucho pedir que lo tragara la tierra?

Después de un incómodo silencio, Kagami trató de romper la atmosfera pesada con unas palabras.

\- Emm… Kuroko… ¡Lo que pasó aquí, se queda aquí! ¡¿entendiste!?

Kuroko no reaccionaba. Ni siquiera asentía ante las palabras de advertencia de Kagami. El shock había sido tan grande que su mente no procesaba otra cosa que no fuera el inmenso paquete que colgaba de aquella entrepierna de ensueño que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Kagami se acercó a Kuroko, movió una mano frente a él para ver si reaccionaba y nada. Tocó su hombro levemente…. Y lo siguiente que escuchó fue un fuerte golpe, producto del desmayo instantáneo que había tenido el fantasma de Seirin.

La escena en sí era graciosa: Kagami en toalla, agachado en el suelo con Kuroko en brazos, limpiando la sangre que salía de su nariz y tratando de hacerlo reaccionar a gritos.

* * *

Luego de limpiar todo el desastre que había sido de las duchas, ambos chicos creyeron que lo mejor era ir de frente a casa. El apetito que tenían al salir se había esfumado luego de aquel momento tan vergonzoso para ambos, y la caminata a casa ya acostumbrada fue el tiempo más largo que ambos alguna vez habían vivido.

Detrás de ellos, Kise iba con la cabeza gacha, maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras que Aomine reía a carcajadas, regodeándose de su triunfo.

\- ¡No entiendo de qué te ríes Eromine! ¡Ellos no hicieron nada pervertido!

\- No lo entiendes…. Estúpido Kise… - Aomine trató de calmar sus carcajadas y le habló con altanería – Logré que Kuroko viera a Kagami completamente desnudo. Eso incrementará su nivel de deseo lujurioso además de darme una buena comida. En lo que metas respecta, ¡yo he ganado!

Kise quería arrancarse los pelos, volar muy alto y desaparecer. ¿Cómo no sospechó de las tretas de Aomine al ver tantas coincidencias juntas? ¿Cómo no reaccionó rápidamente cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrió? ¡¿Cómo rayos no hizo aparecer un cubo de hielo encima de la ducha para contrarrestar los efectos del agua hirviendo que salía de la ducha por culpa de Aomine?!

Una vez que llegaron a la esquina acostumbrada, Kuroko se despidió de Kagami con cierta incomodidad. Solo hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo adiós en un susurro que casi nadie pudo escuchar. Kagami hizo lo mismo y ambos se alejaron rápidamente como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

Durante todo el camino, desde la parada hasta su habitación, Kuroko tenía la cara completamente roja. No sabía si sentirse dichoso o avergonzado por lo sucedido en las duchas. Quería gritar de alegría por haber podido ver a Kagami sin nada de ropa, y a la vez morir y ser tragado por la tierra por desmayarse y sangrar después de eso.

" _Seguro ahora piensa que soy un pervertido"_

Kise podía sentir las inseguridades de Kuroko y se sentía muy mal por no saber qué hacer. No podía hablar con él directamente considerando el hecho de que no podía verlo, tampoco podía hacer que su protegido llamar a un amigo para desahogarse, porque tendría que contar todo lo que pasó durante la tarde incluyendo sus sentimiento por Kagami, eso ni pensarlo, sería muy vergonzoso admitir que le gustaba el tigre de Seirin. Fue entonces cuando supo que lo último no era una idea muy descabellada. Si no mal recordaba, había una persona que estaba al tanto de su situación con Kagami y podía aconsejarlo, dado que él también pasaba por situaciones vergonzosas.

Hizo que la idea cruzara por la mente de Kuroko y le dio valor para hacerla realidad, suficiente como para agarrar su móvil y llamar a la única persona con la que podría desahogarse sin sentirse tan intimidado. La línea sonaba, los segundos se hacían eternos. Kuroko habría colgado de no sr porque una voz familiar se había hecho presente en su oído.

\- Habla Furihata Kouki, ¿quién llama?

\- ¿Furihata-kun?

\- ¿Kuroko? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es una larga historia….

Toda esa tarde, Kise se la pasó viendo a Kuroko hablar con ese tal Furihata que lo escuchaba atentamente y le daba ánimos por él. El chico a simple vista parecía alguien temeroso y dócil, pero seguro era un buen apoyo moral cuando se le necesitaba, sobretodo en esas situaciones. Puso en su notas mentales "hablar con Furichan cuando Kuroko está ansioso" como recordatorio importante.

Aomine, por su parte, estaba aburrido de escuchar a esos dos hablar y decidió irse por un momento.

\- Oye, estúpido Kise, me voy a ausentar por unas horas. Regresaré para cuando Kuroko se vaya a dormir.

\- ¿A dónde irás? ¿No tienes más estragos que causar aquí acaso? – Kise lo miró fastidiado y le respondió con sarcasmo, demostrando su molestia por lo que pasó en las duchas.

\- Por ahora creo que ya avancé lo suficiente. Además, hay una persona a la que quiero visitar.

\- ¿Una persona? ¿Acaso hay un ser tan perverso en este mundo, a parte de Kiyoshi-senpai, que pueda verte?

\- Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de gente que puede verme, o peor, que puede verte a ti también.

\- Espera, ¿qué?

\- Adiós.

Kise no tuvo tiempo de seguir interrogando al íncubo, pues este se había ido volando por los cielos y no tenía ánimos de seguirlo. Lo último que dijo lo había dejado intrigado. ¿Hay personas que pueden verlos? Y de ser así, ¿qué tipo de personas serían? ¿De corazón puro o pecadores sin alma? No lo sabía, pero tampoco tenía prisa por saberlo. Mientras no interfirieran en su trabajo, lo tenía sin cuidado, ya le preguntaría a Hyuga- senpai el día de mañana.

Por el momento, se acomodó en la rama más cercana a la habitación de Kuroko y escuchó la conversación entre su protegido y el único amigo que tenía para desahogarse.

* * *

Aomine voló aproximadamente por una hora desde la ciudad de Tokio hasta llegar a la prefectura de Kioto. Decir que estaba cansado era poco, también lo atormentaba el hambre. No había tenido una comida decente desde que comenzó a encargarse de Kuroko al llegar a la tierra, y el aperitivo que había conseguido de las fantasías de los adolescentes en la escuela no era suficiente para darle energías. Sin embargó, la fatiga no fue suficiente para detenerlo. Era la primera vez que tenía suficiente tiempo para hacer aquel tedioso viaje estando en la tierra, y no tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie para hacerlo, puesto que Kiyoshi no era más que un "apoyo".

Una vez llegado a Kioto, buscó la zona más ostentosa que podría haber en aquel lugar. Sus alas no daban para más, así que hizo la búsqueda a pie. No fue difícil encontrar el lugar, puesto que escucho a unas ancianas chismosas hablando envidiosas de una amiga que vivía por el barrio de Sakyo.

\- Tiene una casa enorme y su jardín es tan extenso que cualquiera podría perderse en él.

Sabía que estaban exagerando, pero aquel sentimiento de envidia tenía que ser por algo. Solo leyendo los nombres de las calles y guiándose por el aire que desprendían las personas, desde aquellos que eran humildes hasta los que sudaban soberbia, llegó al lugar antes mencionado.

\- Ahora, solo debo buscar la casa más grande….

Desde la casa más pequeña hasta la más decorada, Aomine veía las placas familiares hasta que al fin encontró la que buscaba.

Dio un salto a la inmensa pared que lo separaba del jardín y caminó en busca de algo, o mejor dicho, de alguien.

\- ¡Joven maestro! ¡El amo lo busca!

Al escuchar aquel llamado, por instinto, siguió a la mujer que estaba llamando al que probablemente sería el objeto de su búsqueda. La mujer lo condujo hasta una oficina que para su buena suerte tenía una ventana abierta. Vio por la ventana y sonrió de lado, había llegado al lugar correcto.

* * *

Llegó a su cuarto y cayó cansado sobre la cama. Cubrió su frente con un brazo y suspiró. Su padre nuevamente le había pedido asistir a una reunión de la corporación el próximo viernes en la noche. Ese día quería pasar una noche tranquila con su pareja en una cena romántica en casa, ver una película en su cuarto, y con suerte, hacer el amor hasta el día de mañana. Tendría que cambiar los planes de esa noche. Lo bueno era que había dicho que sería una sorpresa y que su pareja nunca esperaría ir a otra fiesta de la empresa. Claro, se tendría que disculpar con él por no habérselo dicho, pero todo sería perdonado si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Sintió unos golpes pequeños en su ventana. Asomó la cara cuidadosamente y se encontró con un rostro que no veía desde hacía años. Abrió la ventana en silencio e invitó a su viejo amigo a pasar.

\- Cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo Aomine.

El íncubo se acomodó en la cama y sonrió divertido. Dentro de aquel cuarto se encontraba la única persona que podía considerar superior a él, un buen amigo y su mejor mentor, todo junto; allí estaba nadie más que el mismísimo Akashi, ex íncubo de profesión, ex primer lugar del inframundo y próximo a convertirse en un "emperador" del mundo de los humanos.

\- Finalmente te encontré Akashi…. ¿Cómo has estado?

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chan!**

 **Me pidieron poner Akafuri en la historia y lo hice! (Ya había planeado ponerlo porque los adoro, pero bueno :v)**

 **Ahora, las siguientes preguntas:**

 **¿Cómo es que Akashi recuerda a Aomine?**

 **\- No se sabe**

 **¿Cómo Akashi logró convertirse en humano luego de ser el íncubo nro 1 del inframundo?**

 **\- Ni idea**

 **¿Aclararé estas dudas en el proximo capitulo?**

 **\- Ya veremos ¬u¬**


	7. Cap 6: Un consejo y un beso

Akashi mando a traer bocadillos a su habitación junto a unas revistas que unos mayordomos tenías entre sus pertenencias. Todos los sirvientes de la casa se mostraban sorprendidos con los pedidos del joven amo, pero prometieron no decir ni una sola palabra al señor de la casa.

\- Es para pasar el tiempo. Yo también debo aprender a actuar como un chico normal si voy a interactuar con gente común en el futuro – Fue lo que dijo, y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Aomine comía y veía las revistas, mientras que Akashi esperaba a que se calmara. Como un antiguo demonio, entendía que la vida en el mundo humano no era fácil para los que recién llegaban, además de que Aomine no estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo fuera del inframundo.

Una vez que la comida se acabó y las necesidades de lujuria de Aomine se vieron satisfechas, Akashi tomó asiento a su lado y se dispuso a hablarle.

\- Dime Aomine, ¿qué te trajo a mi casa?

\- Pensaba en venir a saludarte. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Akashi sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro del incubo, en señal de confianza plena.

\- Sabes que no es lo único a lo que has venido.

Aomine, al verse descubierto, dio un suspiro y se sinceró.

\- Necesito que me digas cómo te deshacías de los cupidos molestos.

Akashi se sorprendió por el pedido tan poco convencional de su antiguo compañero. Como todo demonio, tenía sus tretas escondidas bajo la manga para deshacerse de los ángeles que interferían con su trabajo, y él no los compartía con nadie. Ninguno le había preguntado por aquel truco que tenía escondido por la discreción que tenía con sus artimañas. Pero si Aomine Había venido personalmente a preguntarle, a lo mejor tenía sus razones.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- Verás, hay un ángel cupido novato que está interfiriendo con mi trabajo últimamente. No he podido sacármelo de encima, y aunque hoy tuve un progreso moderadamente bueno, quiero tener un plan de contingencia en caso me vea comprometido con mi rendimiento. Ya sabes, un plan B.

\- Es la primera vez que usas tantas palabras diferentes en una oración y tiene coherencia, o incluso admites que un novato te está venciendo.

\- ¡No te burles de mi inteligencia o de mis problemas! ¡Dime tu secreto!

El emperador no sabía si decirle. Claro, Aomine era uno de los pocos amigos que tuvo estando en el inframundo, y le tenía mucha estima. Pero la confianza y la estima no necesariamente eran lo mismo. Se paró y miró por la ventana, meditando muy bien sus opciones. Si no le decía, iba a insistir, si le decía, lo más probable es que surgirían problemas. Aunque Aomine insistiendo de por sí ya era una gran molestia.

\- Akashi…. No tengo mucho tiempo…. ¿Me dirás o no?

El mencionado se giró a verlo, aún con dudas en su cabeza.

\- ¿De verdad necesitas saberlo? Tú eres un íncubo competente en tu trabajo, no creo que necesites de mis trucos para poder vencer a un cupido que recién empieza.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero viendo lo mucho que estoy demorando en terminar… No esta demás tener un plan de contingencia ¿no?

De nuevo lo pensó. Tal vez podría decirle, nada más que algo general. Había prometido no causar problemas después de su reencarnación, pero si le decía a Aomine y él metía la pata, no sería del todo su culpa.

\- Bien, si tanto insistes – lo miró desde abajo y mostró una sonrisa burlesca, como cuando seguía a sus víctimas en esos días de antaño cuando no tenía piedad acababa con todo el que se cruzara en su camino – Primero que nada, vamos a repasar tu conocimiento general sobre los ángeles. ¿Sabes que existen muchos tipos, verdad?

Al verlo con esa expresión, Aomine se recostó y se acomodó en la cama para escuchar la larga plática que se avecinaba. Akashi podía ser una persona muy habladora si le dabas un tema de conversación adecuado, un ejemplo eran sus métodos para poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

\- Sí, y el tipo que me molesta ahora es un cupido. ¿Qué tiene?

\- Bueno, cada tipo de ángel tiene una debilidad. En el caso de los cupidos, ¿cuál podría ser su debilidad?

Tras pensarlo unos minutos y para impaciencia de Akashi, Aomine respondió sin vacilar.

\- El corazón.

\- Correcto.

\- Pero esas cosas que bombean sangre solo la tienen los humanos – Al terminar la frase, Akashi lo golpeo en la cabeza con un abanico de papel que tenía a la mano.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡No ese tipo de corazón! – Luego verlo prestarle atención nuevamente, prosiguió más calmado – Me refiero a sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Sentimientos?

\- Por supuesto Ahomine. Los cupidos son muy susceptibles a sus sentimientos. Cualquier cambio brusco que sufran sus corazones podría afectarlos de forma negativa, dejándolos completamente incapacitados de hacer algo en tu contra.

\- Entonces, si quiero acabar con un cupido….

\- Lo único que tienes que hacer es romper su corazón.

De alguna forma, Aomine entendió la idea. Si Kise se volvía una carga, todo lo que tenía que hacer era romper su corazón. El único problema era que no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

\- Entonces….

\- Hay muchas formas de hacerlo Aomine, como lo hagas lo dejo a tu criterio. Algunos los enamoran y luego los abandonan, otros simplemente destruyen un objeto que tenga su afecto, y hay casos extremos donde atacan directamente al cupido con alguien más. Tú elige la forma que quieres y ya. Pero te lo advierto, hacer esto puede llegar a traer consecuencias.

\- ¿Qué consecuencias te trajo a ti?

\- Bueno… Solo digamos que en más de una oportunidad tuve una pequeña audiencia con los arcángeles por lastimar a sus enviados.

Aomine estaba analizando todo lo que Akashi decía. En síntesis, tenía sentido. Un cupido no vive sin sus sentimientos, son la fuente de su poder. Si estos son rotos, ellos deberían estar desprotegidos. Kise era un cupido, uno novato para variar, probablemente no le hablaron sobre los peligros que tiene la tierra para los de su especie, o lo temerarios que podían ser los íncubos. Si él se volvía una molestia mayor, todo lo que tendría que hacer sería romper su corazón, era tan sencillo y él no se había dado cuenta, que estúpido había sido.

Akashi lo miró con un deje de desconfianza. No estaba seguro si había sido buena idea contarle a Aomine sobre sus trucos. Esos juegos eran algo que usaba en última instancia si su adversario era alguien muy persistente, sin mencionar además que había tenido muchos conflictos con el cielo por romper el corazón de tantos ángeles.

\- Daiki – Akashi se paró frente a él y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad – Debes prometerme que no usaras este método a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

El íncubo, al escuchar esas palabras venir de su amigo, soltó una carcajada que llenó la habitación e irrito al emperador. No creía que hablara en serio, es decir, ¿de qué servía hacer tal promesa si ya le había dicho lo que quería saber? Al ver que su semblante no cambió, su expresión de júbilo cambio por una de intriga.

\- ¿Es en serio Akashi?

\- No podría estar hablando más serio Aomine. Jugar con el corazón de los ángeles no es cualquier cosa que un demonio haría. Hay una pena por ello.

\- Tú lo has hecho incontables veces, y ahora está parado frente a mí con forma humana. Si tú has podido sobrevivir a tales castigos, yo también podré hacerlo.

\- Estoy hablando en serio, tú no sobrevivirías a lo que yo he tenido que soportar cuando hacía mi trabajo. ¡Ni siquiera lograrías pasar del primer día!

\- ¡Tú no sabes lo que yo puedo o no puedo soportar! ¡No soy tan débil como antes! ¡Yo soy el mejor ahora!

Akashi se frotó las sienes tratando de calmarse. Ahora entendía el por qué su padre lo hacía cuando lo regañaba de niño. Se sentía exactamente igual a ese hombre cuando lo regañaba a sus 7 años por haber roto alguna pieza de cerámica costosa que formaba parte de su colección invaluable o atacaba con duras palabras a la servidumbre por haber hecho mal su trabajo al momento de servirle las comidas. Aomine se estaba portando como un niño malcriado que no conoce los límites de sus acciones por no haber sido castigado ni una vez y ahora estaba seguro de poder jugar con fuego sin salir quemado en el intento.

\- Daiki, escúchame. No estoy tratando de decir que seas débil – Contestó con un tono calmado y sereno, en un intento por no empeorar la situación y ser ignorado – Tú no sabes la clase de castigos que el tribunal de Hades puede llegar a imponerte si rompes las reglas. Yo lo hice a conciencia y sobreviví, pero eso era porque a diferencia tuya yo poseía un poder mayor a los demás íncubos por ser hijo de uno de los demonios de alto rango, además de haber sido aislado en mi formación. Admito que eres de los mejores en tu rama y respeto eso, pero créeme cuando te digo que no sobrevivirías a un solo día de penitencia por ello.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras y no tener respuesta para rebatir, Aomine se giró y quedó de espaldas a Akashi. Era verdad, él había nacido con mayores habilidades y era superior, jamás podría alcanzarlo con el nivel que tenía hasta el momento por el simple hecho de que su formación había sido propia. A él nadie lo entrenó ni lo ayudó, él solo se formó en el inframundo y alcanzó su rango con mucho esfuerzo. Ahora que era de los mejores, olvidó por completo lo que era el trabajo duro, a diferencia de Akashi que nunca llegó a conocer aquello. Sin embargo, el seguía firme en su decisión de no hacer aquella promesa tan absurda, al menos no en serio.

\- Si prometo no usar aquella táctica a menos que sea realmente necesario, ¿me dejarás en paz?

\- Te aconsejaré todo lo que quieras y te ayudaré a idear tus planes si así lo deseas.

Tentadora, era una oferta muy tentadora. Siendo así, podía al menos fingir que lo hacía.

\- Bien, lo prometo.

Akashi suspiró aliviado. No le creía en lo más mínimo a Aomine, pero que al menos intentara jurarlo era un avance.

El celular del emperador comenzó a timbrar. Aquella melodía, compuesta únicamente para su amante, llenó el ambiente, hasta que Akashi contestó la llamada con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Kouki?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Aomine supo que tendría que retirarse, no sin antes recargar energía suficiente para el vuelo de regreso y tal vez atormentar a aquel cupido odioso un rato antes de que Kuroko se fuera a dormir. La voz de Akashi sonaba ligeramente jovial y tranquila, como si el sonido de la voz de su novio lo embriagara. Aomine no entendía como un demonio que prácticamente lo tenía todo pudo haber renunciado solo por un idiota que no hacia bien su trabajo. Era un desperdicio.

" _Si hubiera sido yo, no habría renunciado al trono"_

Una vez que Akashi terminó de hablar, se despidió con toda la dulzura que pudo.

Como no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que podría venir a verlo, el incubo aprovecho para esclarecer sus dudas.

\- Dime Akashi, ¿qué tiene de bueno ser humano? Digo, es cierto que tienes cosas interesantes pero, ¿realmente valió la pena renunciar al trono de Hades solo para venir a perecer aquí?

Al escuchar aquello, Akashi sonrió con calidez. Muchos le habían hecho esa pregunta, y siempre contestaría de la misma forma.

\- Vale la pena si puedo ver a la persona que amo.

Aomine puso cara de no entender las palabras de Akashi y este negó con la cabeza. Igual, aunque preguntaran, ninguno entendía realmente.

\- Aomine, puede que no lo creas, pero hasta criaturas como los demonios, con un corazón tan frío como el hielo, pueden sentir el cálido sentimiento del amor en su vida. Al igual que cualquier criatura en este mundo, nosotros también podemos añorar lo que los humanos llaman "un compañero de vida", pero nuestro trabajo como seres hambrientos de la lujuria del hombre y sus otros males, no podemos darnos el lujo de elegir a un compañero tan pronto. Uno lo encuentra con el tiempo.

\- ¿Fue eso lo que te hizo dejar todo atrás? ¿Ese sentimiento a lo que llamas amor?

Akashi sonrío y cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en el que vio a Kouki por primera vez.

\- Sí, fue precisamente ese sentimiento lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo muy solo que me sentía y de lo mucho que añoraba una vida con alguien.

Aomine frunció el ceño, sin señales de comprender.

\- Que estupidez.

\- Espero escucharte decir lo mismo cuando sepas de lo que hablo.

\- En fin, gracias por la ayuda. Trataré de poner el plan en marcha solo cuando sea una emergencia.

Aomine salió por la ventana con algunas provisiones para el viaje y desplegó sus alas demoniacas. Iba a emprender el vuelo hasta que la voz de Akashi lo detuvo.

\- ¡Aomine!

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ten mucho cuidado cuando pongas en práctica el plan de emergencia. Recuerda que el amor es un arma de doble filo. Si no tienes cuidado, podrían pasarte cosas malas.

\- ¿Dices que debo tener cuidado de no enamorarme de ese cupido idiota?

\- Precisamente.

El íncubo desplegó sus alas nuevamente y sonrió con arrogancia.

\- No te preocupes Akashi, no soy tan tonto como para caer en algo tan absurdo.

Al verlo desaparecer en la profundidad de la noche, Akashi suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Aomine no lo entendía.

\- Si tan solo lo recordaras….

* * *

Kise miraba de un lado a otro, y no encontraba rastros de Aomine. No estaba preocupado por él, por supuesto que no, es solo que la tranquilidad que se vive cuando él no esta le resultaba aburrida. Además, dijo que regresaría para cuando Kuroko se fuera a dormir, cosa que estaba a punto de suceder y no quería que ese idiota lujurioso le echara la culpa.

Al ver que no llegaba, se puso a divagar sobre todo lo que había pasado ese día. Primero, tuvo un despertar no muy agradable al descubrir a Aomine sobre él, fue llamado por Hyuga sin una razón aparente además de tener aquella experiencia con el recuerdo de Kuroko, y ahora estuvo el fiasco de los vestidores. Regresó al segundo acontecimiento y meditó con cuidado. Hyuga le dijo que tenía completo acceso al corazón de Kuroko como su cupido asignado, eso implicaba poder ver algunos recuerdos de su pasado amoroso. La frase que escucho era definitivamente una de rechazo, eso significaba que Kagami no era necesariamente el primer amor que tuvo Kuroko.

" _Vaya, supongo que me equivoque en mis suposiciones"_

Sacó el expediente de Kuroko y le echó una mirada, tratando de hallar alguna pista que lo ayudara a entender lo que estaba pasando. En un apartado, con solo una línea escrita, vio anotado un nombre:

\- Shigehiro Ogiwara… Primer amor de Kuroko.

Por un instante, sintió pena por Kuroko. Parecía que su primer amor no era el predestinado y ahora entendía el por qué se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar la compañía de Kagami. Él ya tuvo el corazón roto.

\- Ya regresé, estúpido Kise.

La voz de Aomine lo sorprendió por la espalda. Dio un pequeño salto con un grito, haciendo que Aomine se comenzara a reír.

\- ¡Ahomine! ¡Avisa cuando estés cerca!

\- ¡Pero acabo de decir que ya regresé!

\- ¡Pues no era necesario que lo dijeras tan cerca de mi oído!

Aomine estuvo a punto de replicarle hasta que el sonido de un gruñido salió al aire. Suyo no era, él tenía el estómago lleno. Miró a Kise y vio que este se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo que cubría su barriga. Los cupidos se alimentaban de sentimientos puros de amor, y ese día Kuroko sintió más vergüenza que amor inocente. Otra cosa más que añadir a la lista de fracaso que tuvo ese día.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

Kise le dio una mirada que delataba la vergüenza y frustración que sentía en ese momento al mostrarse débil ante su rival.

\- Adelante ególatra, ríete de mí. Hoy Kuroko no ha podido sentir otra cosa que no fueran sentimientos negativos y no he podido alimentarme correctamente por eso. Búrlate todo lo que quieras.

Aomine, lejos de burlarse o molestarlo con algún apodo, sacó un par de sándwiches que había sacado de la casa de Akashi y se lo dio. Al principio, el cupido dudo en tomarlo y solo se le quedó mirando como si aquel frente a él no fuera un demonio que venía del inframundo.

\- Vamos, tómalo. Ni que le hubiera puesto veneno o algo así.

Ante la insistencia del moreno, Kise agarró el sándwich y le dio un mordisco. Para su sorpresa, sabía muy bien y de paso fuera dicho, no le había puesto nada más que mayonesa.

\- Es un sándwich de pollo. ¿Verdad que esta bueno? En casa de mi amigo los hacen con la mejor carne blanca del mercado y hasta creo que cultivan sus propios vegetales. Lo único que sé que fue comprado en un supermercado es el pan.

Ante la revelación del ingrediente principal, Kise tuvo ganas de no comer más, puesto que los pollos eran seres alados como él. Pero al sentirse tan hambriento y recordar que Kasamatsu le había dicho que el destino de aquellas criaturas era la de alimentar a los humanos, lo dejó pasar y terminó su comida.

Una vez acabado, se acercó a Aomine, quien estaba viendo a Tetsu dormir de cerca, alimentándose de sus sueños húmedos con Kagami. El íncubo sintió el roce de la punta de los dedos de Kise sobre su brazo y se giró para verlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres idiota? Estoy ocupado con- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que sus labios fueron callados por un beso casto del ángel.

\- Gracias…. Por la comida – Kise se ruborizó al ver lo que había hecho y se alejó hasta quedar contra el tronco del árbol en donde estaban - ¡Me voy a dormir! ¡Más te vale no hacer nada raro!

\- ¡¿Quién te haría algo a ti cuando tengo una buena comida aquí?! ¡Ya duérmete!

Kise cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sueños, dejando a Aomine solo con su rostro rojo y las fantasías eróticas de esa noche.

\- De nada… - Susurró para sí mismo y cubrió su boca, tratando de olvidar la suavidad de eso labios que lo tentaban y recordando las palabras de Akashi

" _Recuerda que el amor es un arma de doble filo. Si no tienes cuidado, podrían pasarte cosas malas"_

\- Como si eso fuera a pasar… Estúpido Kise….

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Al final, si aclaré algunas cosas en este capitulo. Por ejemplo, que Kagami no fue precisamente el primer amor de Kuroko.**

 **Ahora, me pregunto ¿qué será lo que Aomine tiene que recordar? ¿Cómo fue su formación en el inframundo? Y sobre todo, ¿será que pondrá en marcha su "plan de emergencia?**

 **Todo será revelado en su debido tiempo, por ahora esperen a un nuevo personaje en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **¿Quién será? ¬u¬**

 **Ok no, ya mucha pregunta :v**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ¡nos leemos!**


	8. Cap 7: Uno a uno con el íncubo

" _El árbol ha florecido y ambos chicos están debajo, sin decir nada ni mirarse. El más bajo tiene el puño en el pecho, nervioso por escuchar la respuesta que su mejor amigo hasta ahora tiene para decir. Sabe que es una batalla sin esperanzas, pero si no decía lo que sentía, hubiera terminado por ahogarse con su propio corazón._

 _Kuroko… yo…._

 _El mencionado eleva su rostro sonrojado y encuentra la mirada apenada de su compañero. Se nota que no sabe cómo contestarle. No estaba preparado para una situación así, mucho menos con una persona tan inexpresiva como él. Claro, es una buena persona y muy lindo además, ambos se divierten juntos y siente que no podría ser más honesto con nadie más que con él, casi le dan ganas de decir que sí. Pero ahí queda, como un punto cercano a la meta que no va a avanzar más de la línea de amistad._

 _Lo siento Kuroko, pero no puedo verte como algo más que un amigo._

 _Esa línea fue más que suficiente, ahora ya es una realidad, por más que lo ha intentado, esta vez a él no le toca ser feliz. Siente su pecho sofocado, sus manos tiemblan junto a todo su cuerpo. No quiere llorar, le prohíbe a las lágrimas salir, pero es inútil, ya están saliendo._

 _Ahora…. Ya es demasiado tarde para arreglar todo."_

Kise despertó con los rayos de sol que le caían en los ojos. Se incorporó tratando de estirarse, pero el fuerte dolor en su espalda baja le impedía moverse bien. Se palmó entre las piernas para ver que no tuviera nada extraño, y por si acaso, levantó sus túnicas.

" _A lo mejor no debí dormir en el árbol"_

¿Qué haces tocándote en plena mañana?

Kise bajó rápidamente sus faldas y le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Aomine. El susodicho lo observaba desde la otra punta de la rama con suma curiosidad, restando importancia a la vergüenza que invadía el corazón del cupido, recostado boca abajo y dejando sus extremidades colgar como si fuera un gato callejero.

¿D-Desde cuándo estás ahí?

Me dormí aquí después de tener mi ración de lujuria por parte de Kuroko.

Me refiero a….

Ah, si quieres saber, pude ver el espectáculo desde el principio.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Kise. Había empezado el día de forma vergonzosa y estaba por ponerse peor cuando cayó en cuenta de la hora.

¿Dónde está Kuroko?

Creo que se fue a la escuela hace un buen rato.

Como pudo, Kise se levantó y emprendió vuelo veloz hasta llegar a la escuela.

Ahora más que nunca, Kuroko necesitaba de su guardia, no podía permitir que la vergüenza lo venciera y renunciara a su amor. No iba a permitir que nuevamente él sufriera por un amor, aunque fuera lo normal en el mundo humano.

Una vez que llegó a su aula, sintió la tensa atmósfera que rodeaba a su protegido y su amor platónico. Ninguno se miraba a pesar de estar tan cerca, y tampoco tenían el valor de hablar como siempre hacen. La cúspide del temor de Kise fue cuando a Kagami le preguntaron algo y no tuvo el valor de pedirle a Kuroko que lo ayudara como siempre hacía. Esto estaba mal.

" _Piensa Kise, piensa"_

Kagami volvió a sentarse con algo de incomodidad puesto que el profesor le dio un lapso de 5 minutos para buscar la respuesta correcta. No podía pedir ayuda a Kuroko por la vergüenza que pasó ayer y tampoco era bueno en matemáticas. Solo le quedaba una alternativa: pensar como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque de hecho, así era.

El foco se prendió cuando vio a Kuroko resolver el problema y tener la respuesta. Si ayudaba a Kagami, las cosas podrían arreglarse un poco.

Se acercó al lado de Kuroko y susurró en su mente.

" _Ayúdalo Kuroko, él lo necesita"_

Se sorprendió cuando el mismo Kuroko le respondió internamente.

" _Pero, ¿y si no quiere mi ayuda por lo que pasó ayer?"_

" _No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes"_

" _Ni siquiera puedo hablarle, ¿cómo lo ayudo?"_

" _Como siempre haces, con acciones"_

La mano de Kuroko se movió instintivamente y dibujó la respuesta en su espalda como hacía cuando tenía que decir algo importante y no tenía las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

Kagami sintió el tacto suave de Kuroko en su espalda y su corazón se aceleró. No entendía muy bien lo que él peli celeste le quería decir hasta que, después de unas pasadas más, la respuesta apareció en su cuaderno. Se alegró internamente al tener una respuesta que darle al profesor cuando este lo llamó para que se pusiera de pie nuevamente y dijera su resultado en voz alta. Se sorprendió mucho cuando acertó en el primer intento.

Más le vale prestar atención a la clase joven Kagami.

Sí, prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Tome asiento antes de que cambie de parecer.

Kagami sonrió a Kuroko mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente para agradecerle. Era un gesto pequeño, pero a Kuroko lo hizo muy feliz. Tal vez podrían hablar después para arreglarlo todo y regresar a cómo eran antes.

Kise se sintió satisfecho cuando sintió los cálidos sentimientos salir de su pecho con emoción. Ahora podía compensar la energía que perdió el día anterior y tener suficiente para poder frenar a Aomine en su avance.

Al salir de clase, Kuroko fue junto a Kagami a la biblioteca con algunos libros que el profesor ocupó para hacer la clase. No eran pocos ni ligeros, Kuroko se habría cansado de cargarlos a medio camino. Como pago por haberlos ayudado, Kagami agarró todos los libros en una mano y ayudó a Kuroko a llegar más rápido a la biblioteca.

Como pago por ayudarme en clase – fue la excusa que uso para que Kuroko no se negara, aunque la verdad era que quería más tiempo con él para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Ambos fueron en silencio, no había tensión pero tampoco era el ambiente adecuado para sacar el tema al aire.

Kise los sigue en silencio, tratando de sacar fuerzas para Kuroko. Él siente sus nervios y los miedos que lo atormentan, todo lo que pasa por mente de Kuroko, él también lo piensa, y ahora puede sentir la ansiedad al ver que ya estaban llegando a su destino y él no había dicho ni una palabra.

¿Cómo está? – Aomine apareció detrás de Kise, pero lejos de espantarlo como la última vez, siente su tono seco y concentrado.

Kuroko no ha podido hablar con Kagami por culpa del incidente de ayer. El que tú provocaste – Kise señaló a Aomine tocando su nariz y recalcando la palabra tú con su voz.

Es obvio que no, le vio el paquete a Kagami, por supuesto que se sentirá avergonzado. Además, ese chico es tan miedoso que no creo que le hable del asunto antes de la práctica.

Las palabras de Aomine desprestigiando a Kuroko llenaron a Kise de coraje, lo suficiente como para retarlo.

Bien incubo caprichoso, ¿te parece si jugamos? – Kise infló el pecho y le dio la cara al incubo con aire de retador.

¿Jugar? ¿Acaso quieres hacer travesuras conmigo? – Aomine se acercó a Kise, lo suficiente para depositar un beso en su mejilla, que hubiera sido un beso en los labios de no ser porque Kise logró girar la cara a tiempo.

¡No te ilusiones, Eromine! – Se limpió el rostro mientras lo miraba con seriedad – Vamos a jugar un uno a uno. Quien logré su objetivo primero gana.

¿Cuáles son las reglas?

Solo tres: no los obligues a decir nada, ellos mismo deben decir lo que quieren decir, si quieres dales palabras de aliento pero nada más; solo puedes usar elemento que estén en este pasillo para lograr tu propósito, nada de aparecer cosas ni personas y por cada turno solo puedes hacer una cosa.

Bien, ¿cuáles son los objetivos?

El mío será hacer que Kuroko hable con Kagami sobre el asunto antes de que sea hora de la práctica de hoy. El tuyo será, obviamente, evitar que eso pase.

Bien, suena divertido. Pero falta el incentivo.

¿Qué incentivo quieres?

El perdedor hará lo que el ganador quiera por 5 minutos.

La última frase dejó helado a Kise. Tenía confianza en que podría hacer que Kuroko hablara con Kagami, pero apostar algo así contra un íncubo que seguro no jugaría limpio era demasiado para él. Había propuesto el juego, ya no había marcha atrás.

¿Qué pasa idiota? ¿Te arrepientes?

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Con gusto accedo, pero si ponemos un límite!

¿Qué clase de límite?

Nada de entregar mi virginidad, tampoco puede incluir a nadie más que a nosotros dos y ni hablar de jurar cosas absurdas como entorpecer el trabajo con Kuroko y su amor platónico.

" _Rayos"_ Fue lo que pensó Aomine. Ese cupido era un hueso difícil de roer. Tenía en mente un montón de juegos que quería tratar con él, pero si había esa prohibición de por medio, no había nada más que hacer. Estuvo a punto de declinar en el juego, hasta que otra idea, aún más ingeniosa que la anterior, se cruzó por su mente. No era tan divertida, pero sí bastante útil.

Muy bien, yo entro.

El reloj del pasillo dio las 3 en punto, hora en que empezaba el juego.

El primero turno fue de Kise.

Mira y aprende Eromine.

Kise abrió una de las puertas que casualmente guardaba las herramientas de limpieza. El sonido repentino de la escoba y los baldes caer hizo que Kuroko se sobresaltara lo suficiente para aferrarse a Kagami de la espalda mientras temblaba un poco.

¿Kuroko? – Kagami pasó los libros a una mano y trató de calmar a su amigo que seguía temblando en su espalda.

Perdón, el ruido me sobresaltó – Kuroko se soltó de Kagami y ambos siguieron su camino.

Kise se sintió un poco decepcionado de no haber logrado mucho. Esperaba hacer que Kagami calmara a Kuroko con una charla pequeña hasta llegar al incidente de ayer, pero lo único que hizo fue acortar un poco la distancia que había entre ambos.

Ahora era turno de Aomine. El íncubo fue por algo más sencillo y abrió una ventana, dejando pasar el viento fuerte de la tarde, señal que daba el otoño de su próximo arribo a la ciudad de Tokio.

El viento fuerte sorprendió a Kagami e hizo que unas hojas que estaban entre los libros volaran por todo el pasillo. Kuroko trató de agarrarlas, sin darse cuenta de que estaba llegando más rápido a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Kise agarró su turno y dejó caer en frente un par de baldes con agua que había ahí cerca. Le dio mucha pena hacer que Kuroko resbalase y callera sobre su trasero, pero su dignidad de ángel estaba en jugo; además, la preocupación de Kagami hizo que este dejara los libros en el piso y fuera a socorrerlo.

¡Kuroko! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Kagami ayudó a Kuroko a levantarse mientras este pasaba la mano por su trasero, tratando de aminorar el dolor.

Sí, solo me duele un poco.

Así no podrás ir a la práctica de hoy. Le avisaré a Riko-senpai que no podrás ir por una lesión.

Ni hablar, ella me hará hacer doble entrenamiento mañana si no voy hoy.

Es una lesión Kuroko, ella no puede molestarse por eso – Kagami acarició su cabeza, en un intento por calmar su temor - Además, el director fue muy claro, si un jugador juega lesionado, ella será la que pague por eso. Ahora levántate, te ayudaré a llegar a la puerta.

Kagami fue por los libros y los dejó en la biblioteca, que estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Excusó a Kuroko al mostrarle el desastre que había en el pasillo al profesor encargado de la biblioteca y lo ayudó con sus cosas.

Ambos fueron hasta la puerta de la preparatoria y cuando ya iban a cruzar la puerta, la voz de Riko los detuvo.

¡Kuroko! ¡Kagami me mandó un mensaje! ¿Qué te pasó?

Kuroko, con mucha vergüenza, le contó el incidente de los baldes y su caída. Hyuga, que estaba cerca con el resto del equipo, hizo un intento vano por no reírse muy fuerte al imaginarse al fantasma de Seirin en ese incidente.

Riko suspiró resignada, si estaba herido, debía irse a casa.

Bien, no hay nada que hacer. Ve a casa y ponte hielo o algo – Miró a Kagami con seriedad y lo señaló – Kagami, tú lo acompañarás.

¿Qué? Pero iba a pedirle un taxi para no perderme de la práctica de hoy.

¿Estás loco o tu cerebro se encogió más? Kuroko no podría sentarse en un taxi, tiene que ir caminando o cargado, y el único que puede acompañarlo ahora eres tú.

¿Por qué yo?

Pues porque todos los demás están en practica desde hace media hora – Riko le mostró el rostro sudado por el sudor de Hyuga – Si los mando a casa así, podrían enfermar, o pero, enfermar a Kuroko y hacerlo perder más días de práctica. El único que no está sudando del todo eres tú, así que la decisión es obvia.

Kagami no tenía forma de rebatir eso. Riko le ayudó a acomodar a Kuroko en su espalda para que no hiciera esfuerzo y los despidió desde la puerta.

Kise, al haber escuchado todo, sonrió triunfante. Hoy no irían a la práctica, lo que significaba que ya había ganado la apuesta. Sin embargo, aún tenía que hacer que esos dos hablaran del incidente de las duchas para acabar con la incomodidad que sentían estando solos, sino el trabajo sería más difícil. Se acercó al oído de Kuroko y susurró algunas palabras de aliento.

" _Vamos Kuroko. Habla con Kagami"_

" _Tengo miedo"_

" _No tienes nada que temer. Kagami es buena persona, él nunca te consideraría alguien malo por un pequeño accidente. Solo dile lo que quieres decir"_

Kuroko, armándose de valor, dijo las palabras que desde ayer se atragantaban en su boca.

Lamento lo que pasó Kagami-kun.

Kagami, extrañado por la repentina disculpa, trató de responderle como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

No hay problema Kuroko. Una práctica puede recuperarse. Pero vas a tener que quedarte conmigo para poder hacerlo ambos.

Kuroko, frustrado por no hacerse entender con Kagami y su lentitud, suspiro. No podía dejar todo como un malentendido.

No me refería a eso Kagami-kun – Tomó aire y dejo salir las palabras – Me refería al incidente de ayer, en las duchas.

Kagami paró su andar y se quedó quieto por unos instantes. No esperaba que así de la nada soltara el tema. Casi se le escapaba el cuerpo de Kuroko de la espalda por la sorpresa. Él había decidido ignorarlo hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero parecía que su amigo tenía otros planes más eficientes.

Kuroko – Kagami se giró a mirarlo para decirle que dejara de lado el tema, pero al ver su mirada llena de preocupación y arrepentimiento, no pudo hacerlo. Por esta vez, le seguiría la corriente – Está bien, no me importo mucho eso.

Pero ayer te hice pasar vergüenza, y encima hice que me cuidaras. Eso no estuvo bien.

Kuroko, solo fue un accidente que ocurrió. No te atormentes por eso. Además, no es la primera vez que me pasa. Te recuerdo que en los campamentos a veces tenemos que bañarnos en grupo, más de una persona ya me vio así.

Yo no lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Eso es porque te desmayas por el calor. Luego hablaremos de eso. Por ahora, no te atormentes con algo pasado.

Pero….

Kuroko – Kagami le dio una mirada seria y una sonrisa sincera para calmarlo – Está bien, no te preocupes por eso.

Al haberse quitado ese peso de encima, ambos chicos pudieron seguir su camino como si nada hasta llegar a casa de Kuroko. Se despidieron con un pequeño abrazo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Una vez solos, ambos sonrieron, finalmente lo habían arreglado todo.

Kise saltó con alegría al sentirse triunfante del juego. Le había ganado a Aomine y además, había ayudado a Kuroko a arreglar el problema de las duchas y el desnudo de Kagami. Se giró para restregarle su victoria a Aomine, pero se extrañó de verlo sonreír perversamente.

Perdiste Kise.

Kise se quedó de piedra cuando escuchó a Aomine decir eso. Era imposible, ¿cómo podría perder si había logrado su objetivo?

¿De qué hablas? ¡Logré que Kuroko hablara con Kagami y arreglaran las cosas! ¡Y hoy no fueron a la práctica, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra! ¡Yo gané!

Un pequeño detalle Kise – Aomine señaló el reloj, mostrando la hora – La práctica empezó hace media hora, y ellos recién pudieron hablarlo adecuadamente hace 15 minutos.

¿Qué tiene?

Se supone que tú debías hacerlos hablar antes de la práctica, ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas las reglas de tu propio juego?

Al hacer memoria, Kise sintió como todo el mundo se le venía encima. Técnicamente hablando, ese había sido el trato, y tal como escucharon ambos hace 15 minutos, la práctica ya había empezado. Se desplomó en la acera frente a casa de Kuroko mientras Aomine se posaba frente a él con muchas carcajadas saliendo de su boca.

Una vez calmado, Aomine puso un dedo bajo su mentón y lo obligó a alzar su rostro temeroso y lleno de lágrimas.

Nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche, Kise.

No había nada que hacer, estaba a merced del íncubo.

* * *

En el inframundo, frente a su trono que gobernaba el cuarto círculo del infierno, Asmodeo iba de un lado a otro, impaciente.

Hace no mucho, había mandado a su segundo mejor íncubo a vigilar a un humano muy preciado para fomentar el amor en la tierra, y este no había regresado.

Mi señor Asmodeo, cálmese por favor – un chico de cabellos color caramelo, piel clara y ojos grandes color café trataba de calmar a su señor demonio con palabras reconfortantes desde hace mucho, sin éxito.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme Ryo? ¡Aomine hace mucho que se fue y no regresa! ¡Sabía que Chamuel no iba a dejárselo fácil esta vez, pero no pensé que sería tan duro!

Tal vez quiera pasar más tiempo en la tierra y por eso se retrasa.

Él nunca antes había hecho eso. ¡Le gusta más estar aquí, donde tiene el poder y las mujeres que tanto le gustan!

En ese instante, la puerta recibió tres golpes y una voz pidió permiso para pasar. Asmodeo le dijo que entrara, y una chica de cabellos rosas, ojos del mismo color y un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado tomó lugar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Asmodeo, al comprobar quien era, se relajó un poco.

Satsuki, gracias al laburno que estás aquí – Asmodeo, con ayuda de Ryo,tomó asiento en su trono, mientras Satsuki se acercaba hasta quedar frente suyo.

Mandaste a Susa por mí, ¿Cómo no iba a venir Imayoshi? – Satsuki le dedicó una sincera sonrisa al ver como el demonio arrugaba la cara.

Ya te dije que no me llames así. Hace mucho que ese dejó de ser mi nombre.

Para mí siempre serás Imayoshi- senpai, no importa cuántos títulos ganes.

Imayoshi había ascendido como nuevo Asmodeo hace más de cincuenta años por su buen trabajo con los humanos. No era el mejor, ni siquiera llegaba al segundo lugar de la lista del infierno; y aun así, el anterior Asmodeo le había dejado el trono a él y solamente a él, para que así pudiera tomar a Ryo como su esposo.

Una vez que se calmó, gracias a los mimos que Ryo le hacía desde su lugar entre sus piernas, se dirigió a Satsuki con rostro serio.

Escucha Satsuki, seré directo: Aomine aún no regresa de su misión.

Las palabras de Imayoshi extrañaron al súcubo. Ella no pasaba mucho tiempo con Aomine, a quien consideraba un hermano, pero sabía de antemano cuando él regresaba y lo que demoraba en la tierra. Si no mal recordaba, él había sido mandado hace semanas, y si aún no regresaba, era hora de preocuparse por él.

¿Qué dices? Pero él nunca demora tanto en cumplir con su labor.

Lo sé, es por eso que estoy preocupado – Imayoshi abrazó aún más fuerte a Ryo y besó su cuello antes de seguir hablando con Satsuki - Es por eso que quiero que vayas a la tierra y lo ayudes con su encargo. Mandaría a alguien más, pero tú eres quien mejor lo conoce. Si alguien puede hacerlo regresar, esa eres tú.

Satsuki no lo pensó dos veces ni cuestionó su decisión. Tenía razón, si había alguien que lo podía hacer entrar en razón, era ella misma.

Entiendo Imayoshi –senpai, ahora mismo voy.

La chica corrió hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás y se apresuró a ir al portal que la llevaría con Aomine. Ella, al igual que Imayoshi, tenía un mal presentimiento.

" _¡Ahora mismo voy por ti Dai-chan!"_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Asmodeo: Demonio de la Lujuria**

Dije que pondría un nuevo personaje y puse a Satsuki, a Ryo y a Imayoshi porque no me decidía por cual :p

Satsuki tendrá un papel importante en el desarrollo de la relación entre Kise y Aomine, ya verán cómo ¬u¬

 **Esperen con paciencia el próximo capítulo. Esta vez Aomine va a gozar (aunque no le hará nada grave, por ahora)**

 **Nos leemos!**


	9. Cap 8: Castigo para Kise

**El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas rikolinas para mayores de 15 años o gente que ya no tiene una mente inocente.**

 **Proceda a leer con precaucion.**

* * *

Ya entrada la noche, Kuroko se fue a dormir, dejando a Kise solo con Aomine.

Estaban sentados en la rama más cercana a la ventana, cubiertos por las hojas y las flores que caían, señal de que se acercaba el otoño. Kise estaba recostado sobre el tronco mientras que Aomine lo veía con ojos llenos de lujuria, relamiéndose los labios mientras pensaba en lo que podría hacerle al cupido. En sus adentros, Kise maldecía haber hecho esa apuesta, si Hyuga-senpai supiera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, lo más seguro es que lo mandaría al cielo por ser tan inmaduro, además de cambiarlo por otro cupido más capaz para hacerse cargo del caso de Kuroko.

" _Espero que termine pronto"_ era lo único que podía pedir, pues sabía muy bien que alguien como Aomine no dejaría su dignidad intacta, y tampoco estaba seguro de que mantendría su promesa de no quitarle su virginidad, porque desde el primer día, supo perfectamente que le quedarían secuelas por este primer trabajo nada más verlo.

\- Bien, Kise – Aomine lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y hablaba con voz profunda pero clara – Ya que perdiste en nuestro juego, vas a tener que hace lo que yo diga.

\- Solo por 5 minutos – Kise alzó la mano frente a él con los dedos abiertos, mostrándole el tiempo que estaría bajo sus órdenes.

\- Fueran 5 minutos, 5 horas o 5 míseros segundos, eres mío y harás absolutamente "todo" lo que yo diga. Ahora cállate, quiero disfrutar esto.

De mala gana, Kise se mantuvo callado tal como él le ordeno. Sentía como el íncubo recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, probablemente pensando en muchas obscenidades para hacerle. De solo pensar que haría algo vergonzoso frente a él le daba pena mirarlo a la cara.

Una vez que Aomine tenía listo el castigo de Kise, se acomodó más cerca de él hasta acortar casi por completo la distancia que separaba ambos rostros.

\- Mastúrbate frente a mí.

Al escuchar la orden, Kise casi se cae del árbol. ¿Acaso el sexo era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza?

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Te dije que nada de quitarme mi virginidad!

\- Tranquilízate cupido, técnicamente seguirás siendo virgen. No es como si yo fuera a penetrarte o algo así.

\- ¡Pero hacer algo así es completamente…!

\- Ahórrate el discurso y empieza Kise, no me hagas quitarte la ropa y tocarte yo mismo. Sabes que no me controlaré.

A regañadientes, Kise comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Dejó al descubierto su pecho y parte de su estómago, de ninguna manera iba a quitarse la parte de abajo, eso era demasiado para él.

\- Empieza por tocarte el pecho tal como yo hice la primera noche, y baja lentamente hasta llegar a tu estómago – Al ver su mirada desafiante, Aomine sonrió de forma socarrona. Estaba disfrutando el espectáculo mucho antes de haber empezado – Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas muy bien.

Y lo recordaba, por supuesto que lo recordaba. Jamás olvidaría la noche que se llevó la peor impresión del íncubo, fue precisamente por eso que no podía quererlo.

Primero acarició lentamente su pecho con ambas manos. Agarró uno de sus pezones y jugueteó con él mientras que con el otro se pellizcaba. Sentía pequeños espasmos al tocarse de esa forma, con la respiración de Aomine tan cerca de su cuello, casi besando su piel. Siguió el recorrido de una mano hasta llegar al estómago, pasando lentamente por el ombligo y terminando en su pelvis. Su boca amenazaba con dejar salir sonidos extraños, a sabiendas que eran por el calor que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Aomine, al ver como los ojos del cupido se oscurecían por el placer, apoyó ambas manos el tronco, dejando la cabeza entre ambas. Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

\- Muy bien, ahora quiero que toques tu miembro y lo masajees suavemente como quieras. No te contengas.

Al escuchar eso, Kise tuvo deseos de golpearlo. No en sueños haría algo así. Pero la voz de Aomine tenía algo que le impedía desobedecer. La mano que antes estaba en la pelvis bajó un poco más hasta llegar a la zona de su miembro. Dudó por un instante si era capaz de hacerlo, tenía miedo de lo que el íncubo estaba haciendo con su mente y cuerpo. Él no era así, jamás pensó que fuera así. La mano de Aomine agarró la suya y la puso sobre su masculinidad despierta, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le daba un beso en la frente.

\- Vamos, inténtalo. No tengas miedo.

Como si no fuera la primera vez, Kise agarró su miembro y lo encerró en su mano, moviéndola de arriba abajo con lentitud, saboreando cada caricia que se daba con el aliento de Aomine sobre su pecho, repartiendo pequeños besos sobre su piel. Jugueteó con su glande y rozó con la yema de sus dedos la punta, liberando líquido pre seminal. Cerraba su boca con fuerza, cuidando que de sus labios no saliera ni un suspiro. Al notarlo, Aomine tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

\- Puede que al principio estuvieras renuente a hacerlo, pero veo que ahora sabes que te gusta.

Kise no respondió, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo ni razón suficiente para al menos intentarlo. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. El sentimiento que recorría su piel como un fuego abrasador lo tenía extasiado, en las nubes. Si este era uno de los pecados que Adán y Eva habían cometido estando en el paraíso, lo más probable era que él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Su mirada nublada por el placer, su boca jadeante y su respiración entrecortada eran un festín para los ojos. Aomine quería tomarlo, quería agarrar aquel ser tan inocente que estaba frente a él y romperlo, quebrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser y mancharlo con toda la maldad que su corazón tenía. Estaba deseoso de tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, estremeciéndose por sus embestidas y rogando por más mientras gritaba su nombre y dejaba marcas en su piel. Nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de tatuar su nombre en tan blanca piel y quebrar su alma hasta hacerlo incapaz de vivir sin él. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque por más que sus deseos lo incitaran a hacerle todo tipo de cosas, su raciocinio le decía que no debía romper su promesa de no tomarlo esa noche. Solo se limitó a tomar sus labios en un beso demandante y feroz, producto del sentimiento que en ese instante estaba aflorando en su interior. Su mano bajó entre las ropas que aún cubrían la parte baja de Kise hasta llegar al espacio entre sus nalgas, justo en la entrada.

\- ¿Qué…? – Kise sintió como un dedo entraba ahí, causándole un leve dolor – Aomine… No…

\- Cállate…. Como si pudiera parar ahora….

El dedo índice de Aomine se abría paso en su interior. Luego el dedo medio le hizo compañía, y al estar más aflojado, entró el tercer dedo. Estaban ahondando tan profundo que llegaron a tocar un punto dulce que Kise desconocía que existía, dejando salir un grito de placer por la sorpresa.

Aomine, sorprendido por el hallazgo, sonrió con malicia y volvió a tocar ese punto, esta vez con intenciones de liberar la boca de Kise.

\- ¿Acaso encontré el punto del cupido? – Aomine miraba a Kise a los ojos mientras decía aquello, causando un sonrojo intenso en Kise.

\- Para…. Por favor….

\- ¿Por qué? Parece que lo disfrutas.

Kise, asustado por la sensación repentina que causaban los dedos de Aomine en su interior, soltó su miembro y su pecho, y lo abrazó por el cuello. Los temblores lo invadían así como un calor extraño cerca de su estómago que amenazaba con quemarlo si no lo dejaba salir.

\- Por favor…. Haz que pare…. Daiki….

Al escuchar su nombre, el íncubo sintió como su propio miembro le dolía de lo duro que estaba. Él también sentía ese calor en su zona baja, señal pura de que estaba a punto de venirse.

\- Muy bien cupido idiota, tú lo pediste.

Aomine agarró su miembro y empezó a frotarlo junto con el de Kise, quien movía su cadera en busca de una mayor fricción con su mano y los dedos que entraban y salían con ímpetu de su entrada. El íncubo repartía besos en el cuello de Kise mientras este soltaba aún más gemidos ahogados y arañaba su espalda. El calor se hacía cada vez más intenso sin razón, no sabía lo que era o lo que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía era que aquel calor lo había sentido también la primera vez que el íncubo lo tocó, aquella noche donde por primera vez probó el pecado sin quererlo, y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, la única diferencia era que ahora lo deseaba. El íncubo lo había hecho desearlo y ahora no quería parar.

\- Daiki…. Ya no puedo…

\- ¿Ya vas a venirte….? Yo también…. Hazlo conmigo….

Un par de movimientos más fueron suficientes para que ambos se liberaran en la mano del íncubo. Kise se dejó caer sobre el tronco con Aomine encima de él, el semen cubría sus estómagos y ambos se sentían desfallecer con la respiración entrecortada. El sudor se combinaba con el semen, dando una sensación de viscosidad que mataba un poco el momento. Aomine, al ver que el cupido se sentía incómodo con aquello, hizo aparecer un par de pañuelos desechables y limpió sus cuerpos, sin dejar rastro alguno del acto carnal salvo por las marcas y chupetones que hizo sin conciencia. Acomodó las ropas de Kise y lo abrazó por la espalda como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dejando al cupido un poco confundido. ¿Desde cuándo un íncubo era así de amable?

\- Y dime, ¿te gusto tu primera probada del pecado? – Aomine le susurró la pregunta en la oreja, esperando fastidiarlo un poco.

\- Eso no te importa Eromine – Kise se sonrojó ante la pregunta. Le había gustado, no lo negaba, pero tampoco lo iba a admitir. Estaría condenado si lo hacía.

\- Vamos, mi orgullo de demonio del placer carnal estará en juego si no lo disfrutaste. Aunque…. – Aomine miró su mano donde antes estaba el rastro de semen de Kise, que había cubierto por completo la palma y se había combinado con el suyo propio – Tu impresionante corrida fue suficiente prueba.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas?

\- Simplemente quiero fastidiarte un poco. Es charla de almohada, algunas parejas lo hacen después del acto.

\- Tú y yo no somos pareja idiota.

\- Pero tampoco somos completos desconocidos.

Al decir esto, Aomine se rió un poco antes de cerrar sus ojos en un intento de dormir un poco para disfrutar de los sueños eróticos que seguro Kuroko había tenido con Kagami. Sabía de buena fe que un humano vigilado por un incubo podía a llegar a sentir en carne propia cuando este tenía relaciones sexuales, y si todo cuadraba, lo más seguro era que combinando sus sensaciones con las de Kise, Kuroko mañana despertaría con los calzoncillos húmedos. Tal vez el cupido que estaba descansando en sus brazos con un puchero en su rostro no lo supiera, y cuando se enterara pegaría un grito al cielo. La sola imagen en su cabeza le daba risa, tanto que volvió a reír.

\- ¿De qué tanto te ríes? ¿No ves que intento dormir?

\- Nada importante, ahora solo duérmete idiota, seguro te dejé exhausto después de tanto ejercicio repentino.

\- ¡Buenas noches! – Kise se cubrió los oídos y se negó a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba demasiado cansado como para liberarse de su agarre por lo que optó por girarse y darle la espalda. – Y para que lo sepas, esto solo ocurrirá por esta vez. A la siguiente ves yo ganaré ¿entendiste?

\- Lo que tú digas Kise, lo que tú digas.

Aomine, al ver que el cupido se iba a dormir con un puchero en su rostro, decidió calmarlo un poco con un beso en su mejilla y unas palabras de despedida en su oído.

\- Buenas noches Kise.

Kise, al estar más tranquilo, se dejó llevar poco a poco por el sueño hasta quedar casi dormido, con un último pensamiento en su mente.

" _No lo odie, pero tampoco permitiré que pase de nuevo"_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el cupido y el incubo despertaron en la misma posición en la que durmieron la noche anterior. El primero en abrir los ojos fue Kise, seguido de un bostezo de Aomine que recién se dignaba a soltarlo.

\- Bueno días Kise – Aomine se divertía al ver como el cupido evitaba mirarlo a la cara, completamente sonrojado al ver las marcas de besos y recordar lo que hicieron la noche anterior.

\- Bueno días…

Kise se apresuró a ver si Kuroko ya se había levantado. Se sintió aliviado al ver que recién se despertaba, aunque lo desconcertó ver como corría al baño con un par de calzoncillos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Aomine rodeo el cuello de Kise con un brazo por detrás, y para su sorpresa este no lo apartó como siempre.

Kuroko se fue al baño con sus calzoncillos y los pantalones del pijama. Me pareció extraño.

Aomine tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no soltar una risotada. Kise era demasiado ingenuo para su propio bien.

\- ¿Tú sabes por qué Aomine? – Al dedicarle una mirada desconfiada, Aomine desvió la mirada como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

\- Te lo explicaré en otro momento. Por ahora solo debes sabes que es algo normal en jóvenes como él.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. Puedes preguntarle a Hyuga sobre eso si no confías en mí.

Kise lo pensó por un momento. Ahora sentía que el corazón de Kuroko solo estaba avergonzado, no se sentía mal ni nada que debiera preocuparlo. Por ahora, creería en la palabra del íncubo y lo dejaría pasar, solo por ahora.

\- Mejor empecemos con el trabajo del día.

Por el resto de la mañana, ambos siguieron a Kuroko como todos los días. Aomine trató de hacer perecer a Kuroko un poco más atractivo para Kagami con sus jugarretas como todos los días, y Kise lo evitaba para que todo se desarrollara de forma más natural por órdenes del cielo, como todos los días. Pero por alguna razón, ese día era diferente de todos los demás, y no fue hasta que Hyuga hizo un comentario que ambas criaturas se dieron cuenta.

\- ¿No están demasiado pegados el día de hoy?

Aomine no paró de abrazar a Kise por la espalda en todo el día, y Kise ni se molestó en apartarlo porque no se sentía tan incómodo con él estando así de cerca.

\- ¿Te parece? Yo creo que ahora se llevan mucho mejor que antes – Kiyoshi se acercó por detrás de Hyuga y lo abrazó, imitando a Aomine.

\- Y eso es lo raro – Hyuga lo apartó en estampando una mano en su nariz y empujándolo – No te me pegues.

\- Vamos, ambos están haciendo su trabajo. Déjalos ser.

Hyuga no quería dejar a Kise teniendo así al incubo, pero Kiyoshi tenía razón, ambos estaban haciendo su trabajo como si nada y era lo que importaba.

" _Solo por si acaso, se lo informaré a Kasamatsu"_

* * *

A lo lejos, Satsuki buscaba con la mirada la preparatoria Teiko. Según palabras de Imayoshi, Aomine debía estar ahí junto al cupido que le impedía volver al inframundo. Sabía que su misión consistía en traerlo de vuelta, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en el chico tan lindo que su amigo de la infancia estaba cuidando en la tierra. Sacó la foto y recorrió con el dedo las facciones del chico: piel pálida, nariz pequeña, una boca que parecía ser suave, y lo mejor de todo, tenía los bellos ojos celestes que tanto le gustan en los humanos; ¡era su chico ideal y Aomine se lo estaba ocultando!

" _¡No puedo esperar para verlo yo misma!"_

* * *

 **¿Les gusto el triste intento de Hard? Yo no escribo mucho de esto y honestamente no me siento muy satisfecha, porque se que pude haberlo hecho mejor (quería hacerle mas cosas a Kise pero mejor me contuve :V)**

 **Ya casi llega la parte en donde Satsuki pone todo de cabeza, esperenlo con ansias :D**


	10. Cap 9: ¿Una vieja amiga?

La práctica estaba acabando y todos ya querían irse a casa. Los únicos que estaban como si el cansancio no los tocara ni con la punta de los dedos eran Kagami y Kuroko. Ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus estrategias por el siguiente partido que Hyuga tuvo que hablarles para que se fueran a cambiar. No era que no quisiera seguir viéndolos practicar, demostrando ser la pareja más compatible del equipo, el problema era que si Kuroko seguía así de cerca de Kagami, tendría que soportar ver a Aomine tan pegado a Kise como in chicle, y él no estaba de humor para soportar una jaqueca esa tarde.

Ambos chicos se fueron a los vestidores, bañados en sudor y con mucha sed. Mientras se cambiaban, Kise estaba sentado en las piernas de Aomine, no porque quisiera, claro que no, es solo que el íncubo lo tomó desprevenido y lo jaló de repente hasta tenerlo prisionero entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Hemos estado pegados así todo el día! – Kise trató de zafarse del abrazo de Aomine, sin éxito.

\- De ninguna manera, tu cuerpo es demasiado suave como para soltarlo. Además, desde que te llené con mi esencia anoche, tu olor se volvió más dulce.

El cupido se llenó de rojo hasta la coronilla. Por más que lo intentara olvidar, el incubo se mantenía constantemente recordando la noche anterior. Si Kuroko estaba lleno de sudor, le recordaba como él estuvo así en sus brazos, si Kagami se relamía los labios por sentirlos resecos, le recordaba la dulzura de sus besos, si Hyuga era molestado por Kiyoshi, Aomine le decía que era gracioso porque eso le recordaba sus temblores por el miedo al placer.

"Seguro quiere molestarme" pensaba, más no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Lo que en verdad pasaba con Aomine era que no podía olvidar todo lo que le hizo al cupido, ni un por un segundo, y necesitaba recordárselo para que él estuviera en las mismas condiciones.

Mujeres, hombres, adolescentes calenturientos o chicas con exceso de curiosidad, todas ellos habían pasado a través de sus manos y ninguno había tenido un sabor tan exquisito como el de Kise, ni siquiera las íncubos más hermosas del inframundo le habían provisto de tal sabor. No era cualquier cupido, claro que no, ya los había probado un poco antes, y ninguno tenía ese sabor tan adictivo. ¿Será que ese cupido era diferente a los demás? Quizás por ser su primera misión verdadera en la tierra, había añejado en su interior un néctar de pureza que pedía a gritos salir, y él, como buen consumidor y esbirro de satán, no podía simplemente ignorar aquel llamado, eso sería descortés. Además, Kise ahora en sus brazos, completamente rojo y con los ojos desviando la mirada de su ser, le parecía más una visión tierna que graciosa.

Esperen, ¿tierna? ¿Desde cuándo podía usar esa palabra para definir a un ser alado que le impedía hacer bien su trabajo?

\- Kagami-kun, quiero pasar por el Magi Burger para aprovechar la oferta del dos por uno en batidos frescos extra grandes – La voz de Kuroko lo sacó de sus pensamientos antes de que se profundizaran.

\- ¿Seguro? Se acerca la temporada de invierno, no sé si sea buena idea - Kagami, al recordar lo fácil que se enfermaba Kuroko, tenía sus dudas sobre llevarlo por un batido fresco de regreso a casa. Si su sombra enfermaba, solo Dios sabe lo que Riko le haría por tremendo descuido – Tal vez hoy debas comprar uno normal.

\- Esta oferta solo viene una vez cada 6 meses. Si no la aprovecho, sería una falta de respeto al lugar en donde compro.

Al ver que Kuroko no cedía, Kagami aceptó acompañarlo con una condición: solo tomaría uno ese día y mañana tomaría el otro. Kuroko, a regañadientes, aceptó el trato, porque sabía que sí no lo hacía no tendría ni un batido ese día.

Una vez que acabaron de cambiarse, salieron a paso rápido para el Magi Burger. Habiendo una promoción tan inusual como la de los batidos, lo más seguro era que su restaurante favorito estuviera repleto, más aún si era hora de ir a casa para los trabajadores y estudiantes. El íncubo y el cupido lograron seguirlos a duras penas, pues a diferencia de ellos, se movía con sus alas y no era precisamente una tarde con viento tranquilo.

Llegaron al restaurante, y tal como predijeron, el lugar estaba lleno de gente con batidos por todos lados. Kagami hizo fila mientras que Kuroko buscaba un asiento para ambos, puede que su falta de presencia fuera una molestia, pero a la hora de buscar un lugar era bastante conveniente, pues gracias a su vista y al hecho de que no lo notaran, fácilmente podía hacerse con un lugar como si desde un principio fuese suyo. No era muy ético de su parte, pero tampoco es como si alguien no lo hubiera hecho antes.

Fuera del lugar, Kise observaba como Kuroko esquivaba a la gente que pasaba por el local. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, nunca dejaría de sorprenderse por la capacidad de esquivar tan sorprendente que tenía el adolescente a pesar de su condición física. Aomine, por su parte, solo se dedicaba a molestarlo un poco manteniendo su agarre.

\- ¿Es que acaso no te vas a cansar de abrazarme? – Kise ya se estaba impacientando, a esas alturas no se sorprendería de que el olor del íncubo se hubiera impregnado en su piel – Creo que fue suficiente para toda una vida.

\- Te dejaría libre, pero creo que es más divertido y sencillo molestarte así – Aomine pasó sus manos por el pecho de Kise, rozando levemente sus tetillas.

El cupido trató de zafarse al ver las intenciones del íncubo, siendo inútil la resistencia. Maldita sea, que el cielo lo perdonara por maldecir, pero en esos instantes lo único que quería era soltarse, no por mantener su casi inexistente santidad, sino porque el íncubo lo hacía sentir más incómodo que de costumbre. No era asco lo que le invadía ahora, era miedo por volverse algo que no era ni quería ser, él no quería marchitarse y volverse un ángel corrupto. Los ángeles que caen ante algún pecado se les llamaba corrompidos, perdían sus alas y ya no tenían derecho de volver al cielo. Se quedaban vagando por siempre sobre la tierra. Kise no quería volverse uno de ellos, y sabía que si seguía permitiéndole esas cosas a Aomine, podría suceder. Iba a protestar y hacer de todo para soltarse hasta que un peso les calló encima, dejándolos tendidos sobre la fría acera.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – Aomine fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Trató de ayudar a Kise, pero la visión frente a él lo dejó con la mano colgada ahí - ¡¿Satsuki?!

\- ¡Hola Dai-chan!

La súcubo se puso de pie por ella misma y se limpió el polvo que había caído sobre sus ropas, dejando a la vista un exuberante cuerpo moldeado por el pasar de los años y una cabellera abundante con una sonrisa gentil. Sus alas, cuernos y cola hicieron aparición, mostrando así que era una súcubo.

\- ¿Quién es? – Kise tuvo que sostenerse del hombro de Aomine para poder pararse adecuadamente - ¿Acaso es una amante que dejaste en el inframundo o algo así?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Aomine, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, le había mostrado un rostro de verdadero asco y horror - ¡No seas idiota! ¡Esa de ahí es mi amiga de la infancia!

La súcubo se acercó al par y se quedó mirando a Kise fijamente, primero con sorpresa y luego con confusión.

\- ¿Ella es una súcubo?

\- Sí, solo que a diferencia mía, ella puede tener visiones.

\- ¿Visiones?

\- Sí, tú sabes, imágenes futuras y muy de vez en cuando, del pasado. Le basta con inspeccionar tu mente por unos segundos para ver absolutamente toda tu vida si así lo desea.

Aomine iba a preguntar a Satsuki la razón de su presencia en aquel lugar, pero se contuvo al ver que ella solo tenía su mirada puesta sobre Kise. El cupido, por su parte, se sentía un poco incómodo por la íncubo de cabellos rosas, una cosa era que Aomine lo mirara con burla o lujuria, y otra muy diferente era que una desconocida lo mirara fijamente con insistencia.

\- ¿Kise-chan?

La pregunta salió de sus labios, sin proponérselo o pensarlo siquiera, junto con unas lágrimas que nublaban su vista. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, Satsuki lo volvía a ver.

* * *

En el inframundo, más específicamente en el trono de del cuarto círculo, Imayoshi estaba degustando de los líquidos que Ryo desprendía de su miembro, a causa de la excitación que su trasero tenía en ese momento por los jugueteos de su esposo.

\- Asmodeo…. No podemos…. – Ryo trataba de apartarlo con un débil empujón en sus hombros. Él, como "esposa" del actual rey Asmodeo tenía deberes que cumplir ese día, y su esposo, no muy de acuerdo con eso por las miradas lascivas que algunos demonios le lanzaban, lo había aprisionado entre sus brazos y saboreado cada rincón de su piel – Tenemos trabajo….

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a negarme mi comida diaria? Te recuerdo que tu principal deber como mi esposa es mantenerme bien alimentado mientras cumplo con mi trabajo – Imayoshi, viendo que su razón aún prevalecía, insertó tres dedos en la entrada de su pareja.

\- ¡Imayoshi! – Al sentir como su punto más dulce era tocado por los dedos de su amante, el pequeño íncubo hacía esfuerzos por no correrse en la boca de su señor. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro que no podría volver atrás.

Vamos cariño, no tienes que contenerte ante mí…

Antes de seguir con su alimento, Asmodeo percibió una perturbación en el plano de la realidad. Algo no iba bien, para ser exactos, algo en la tierra. Al igual que muchos esbirros del mal, él como regente de la lujuria podía percibir cuando algo que no debía darse estaba a punto de ocurrir, y esta vez era algo serio, demasiado para ser ignorado por más hambre de la que sufriera. Si el sentido no le fallaba, el evento estaba tomando lugar en Japón, en la ciudad de Tokio. Fue entonces que recordó a Satsuki y su visita rápida a la tierra para traer a Aomine, porque ese lugar era el que más perturbaciones estaba teniendo.

\- ¿Imayoshi? – Ryo llamó débilmente a su amado mientras descansaba en sus brazos, exhausto por la repentina liberación que había tenido hace solo unos segundos. Al final, el placer pudo más con él que su deber.

\- Ryo, necesito que me enlaces con Satsuki. ¡Ahora!

* * *

Al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas después de haberlo nombrado, Kise sintió una especie de nostalgia invadir su pecho. Él nunca antes había visto a esa súcubo, y estaba seguro que ella tampoco sabía que él existía. Siendo así, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué lo llamaba con tanta confianza? Miró a Aomine en busca de respuestas, pero en su rostro él reflejaba tanta o más confusión que él.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién eres?

Satsuki, después de secarse las lágrimas, sonrió ampliamente y trató de acercarse para abrazarlo.

\- Kise-chan, yo soy…

" _¡Alto! ¡Satsuki, no lo hagas!"_

La voz de Imayoshi invadió su cabeza e hizo que parara abruptamente su andar. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, y al volverlos a abrir los tenía de color oscuro. Sin quererlo, sus pupilas se apresuraron a examinar detenidamente el rostro que estaba frente a ella, agrandándose al ver que realmente lo reconocían.

" _¿Imayoshi? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tomas tan repentinamente mi capacidad de visión?"_

La voz de Imayoshi se le dificultaba hablar, no sabía realmente como debía responder e su pregunta. Ese cupido desde hace mucho que invadía sus sueños, desde que había ascendido como el nuevo Asmodeo a pedidos de su antiguo señor hasta el día en que Aomine partió en su misión a la tierra. Ni una sola vez había olvidado el rostro de aquel que lo había cambiado todo y ahora la historia estaba tomando de nuevo su curso inicial. Lentamente trató de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y habló lo más calmadamente posible.

" _Escúchame Satsuki, bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes decirle la verdad"_

" _¿Qué?"_

Satsuki se sintió sorprendida y un poco decepcionada. Había extrañado tanto a Kise y ahora que al fin lo tenía frente a ella, se le prohibía hablarle del pasado que añoraba tanto, no era justo.

" _¿Por qué Imayoshi? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle?"_

" _No es nuestro deber decirle eso. No por ahora. Recuerda que hicimos un acuerdo con el cielo de no revelar nada de ese entonces hasta que fuera la hora"_

" _Pero lo tengo tan cerca Imayoshi. Está aquí mismo, frente a mí! ¿Por qué no puedo decirle cuanto lo extrañé? ¡Cuánto lo extrañamos Dai-chan y yo!"_

" _Él tampoco lo recuerda Satsuki. Para Aomine, Kise no es más que un cupido nuevo que acaba de bajar a la tierra. Él no lo extraña y ese cupido tampoco. Por eso, si tú dices todo lo que sabes así sin más, las cosas se pondrán mal" Entiendelo"_

" _Pero…. Imayoshi…"_

" _Satsuki, por favor te lo ruego, no digas nada"_

La súcubo de cabellos rosa pastel bajó la mirada, resignada y dolida. Ella había extrañado tanto a Kise, había querido desde hace mucho tiempo decirle tantas cosas que nunca llegaron a salir de sus labios. Había querido agradecerle por tantas cosas, pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que callar y llorar en silencio, como había hecho desde hace años.

\- ¿Satsuki? – Aomine tocó su hombro y al girarla, encontró sus ojos color café - ¿Qué pasó con tu mirada? Se supone que tienes los ojos rosados no marrones.

\- No es mi mirada Dai-chan, es la visión de Imayoshi senpai.

\- ¿Del senpai cuatro ojos? ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, como has demorado en regresar, él estaba muy preocupado, pero ahora dice que te tomes todo el tiempo que necesites para completar tu misión con éxito.

Satsuki no mentía en esas palabras, eso era lo que Imayoshi le decía a través de su mente. Ahora que sabía con qué cupido estaba metido, no había dudas de que tardaría bastante en regresar.

Aomine, muy confundido, no creía realmente las palabras de su amiga. ¿En serio estaban hablando del mismo Imayoshi?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí Dai-chan, pero con la condición de que yo me quede aquí a vigilar que en verdad estés cumpliendo tu deber.

Bien, ahora sí, estaba seguro de que hablaban del mismo Imayoshi.

\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Desde cuándo necesito una niñera?

\- Desde que mandas tus reportes tarde con Kiyoshi y no contestas a sus llamados telepáticos. No te quejes, tú mismo te pusiste los grilletes.

Mientras Aomine se quejaba en voz alta y maldecía la desconfianza de Asmodeo, Satsuki sintió el tacto suave de Kise en su hombro. Se giró y vio como él seguía mirándola extrañado.

\- Disculpa, hace un rato me llamaste por mi nombre. ¿Se puede saber de dónde me conoces?

Satsuki, con el dolor de su corazón latente, dijo lo que su señor Asmodeo le había pedido.

\- Bueno Kise-chan, como dijo Dai-chan, yo tengo visiones. Te reconocía porque tú imagen siempre estaba presente en algunas que tuve recientemente sobre Dai-chan y su trabajo.

\- Entonces, ¿puedo asumir que nosotros estábamos destinados a conocernos?

Satsuki asintió, aunque en sus recuerdos ellos ya se conocieran. Vio a Kise sonrojarse levemente mientras desviaba la mirada. Imayoshi tenía razón, aún no era el momento.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por leer hasta aquí. Me anima mucho que algunos lectores se animen a echarle un vistazo a mi historia, hace que me den más ganas de escribir y añadir más cosas.**

 **Ahora, lo principal: les dije que Satsuki cumplía un papel importante en la relacion de estos dos, y sí, es porque ella sabe que tienen un pasado. ¿Por qué solo ella e Imayoshi lo saben? Eso lo diré más adelante. Además, tomen nota de que el cielo también tiene algo que ocultar. Probablemente responda más dudas en el siguiente capítulo, así como tal vez implante más dudas. Hay muchas posibilidades ¬u¬**

 **En fin, gracias por leer, los veo el próximo martes!**


	11. Cap 10: Una cita en el parque I

Los tres seres alados estaban mirando por la ventana del Maji Burger como la pareja de adolescentes cenaba tranquilamente. Para Kise y Aomine no era una novedad ver que ninguno hacía avances con el otro, pero para Momoi era lo mismo ver un documental sobre la "creación de la tierra" junto a un condenado. En los últimos 15 minutos el súcubo había preguntado una y otra vez sobre eso, y el cupido le respondía como podía.

\- Entonces, si entendí bien, esos dos están enamorados – dijo Momoi señalando a Kagami y a Kuroko, quienes estaban sentados cerca a la ventana que daba a la calle principal.

\- Sí

\- Pero ninguno se anima a decir lo que siente por el otro.

\- Sí

\- Y lo peor del asunto es que Kagami no se da cuenta de lo que siente por ser un chico, cito las palabras de Dai-chan, "extremadamente lento" – imitó el rostro de amargado de Aomine y luego enfatizó con sus dedos las comillas sobre "extremadamente lento"

\- Precisamente.

\- ¡¿Acaso me están tomando el pelo?! – Momoi se fue de bruces y se apoyó en sus manos, en señal de cansancio - ¡Por favor! ¡Si estuviera ahí, habría hecho que ese chico cayera ante mí solo poniendo mi pecho sobre su rostro!

\- A Kuroko no le interesan las mujeres en primer lugar, babosa – Aomine masticaba un dulce que había robado de la cartera de un niño mientras observaba – Él solo batea para el otro lado.

\- Pero Kagami no lo sabe, a lo mejor puedo ir en forma de una vieja conocida que no recuerda y plantearle celos…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra Momoi! ¡Eso podría hacer que Kagami se aleje de Kuroko!

\- Pero se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos más rápido

\- Ni hablar, no nos arriesgaremos a un rompimiento cuando ni siquiera están saliendo.

Momoi resopló y se quedó callada haciendo pucheros. En todo el rato sugería ideas como esas también, pero ambos sabían que solo era una excusa para poder tener una probada de Kuroko. En un momento dado, Aomine le había dicho a Kise que había que tener cuidado con Momoi cerca, pues a ella le gustaban los chicos como Kuroko.

\- Estoicos, silenciosos y muy misteriosos pero a la vez tiernos y detallistas. Esa clase de chicos son sus favoritos. Fue por eso que no le comenté sobre Kuroko, sino ella lo habría devorado de una mordida - Fueron las palabras que Aomine usó para describir el deseo de su amiga, que si bien la quería mucho, no podía permitir que devorara la inocencia del muchacho, no porque le importara, claro que no, sino porque su esencia era más exquisita si sus deseos eran impulsado por Kagami.

Una hora vigilándolos y nada realmente pasó, salvo por Kagami que pagó la comida y Kuroko que se deleitó con su espalda mientras lo veía en la fila para pagar las hamburguesas extras que pidió.

Los tres seres alados los siguieron de cerca, hasta que el súcubo se paró, deteniendo a su vez a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Miren esto! – Momoi arrancó un cartel de un parque de atracciones a punto de ser abierto cerca de la preparatoria Seirin y se los mostró emocionada - ¡Hay que hacer que estos dos vayan ahí!

Antes de que alguno pudiera replicar con una razón para decir que era mala idea, Momoi hizo un gesto con la mano y mandó el cartel volando hasta hacerlo chocar con el rostro de Kagami. El pelirrojo se lo quitó de la cara y al verlo, le brillaron los ojos.

\- ¡Kuroko! ¡Mira! – Kagami puso el cartel frente a Kuroko, sin darle opción a ignorarlo - ¡Van a abrir un parque aquí cerca y por ser la inauguración, darán entradas dobles! ¡Hay que ir ahí!

El rostro de Kuroko se sonrojó ligeramente, imaginando que Kagami lo invitaba a una salida. Siempre soñó con ir a una cita con Kagami donde no estuviera el deporte en medio, nunca se había atrevido a invitarle por temor a una negativa y tampoco pudo insinuarse lo suficiente como para que el pelirrojo captara la indirecta, pero ahora no era un sueño, finalmente había reaccionado.

\- La inauguración será este sábado, creo que no teníamos práctica por un viaje del profesor. ¡Le diré al resto del equipo para ir con todos!

Y ahí fue cuando las esperanzas de Kuroko murieron, junto con las del cupido y los dos demonios. Esa vez fue también la primera que los tres aprovecharon la incapacidad e los adolescentes para escucharlos.

\- ¡Kagami idiota!

* * *

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Todo el equipo de Seirin estaba frente a las puertas del gran parque, viendo como los niños recibían dulces y globos gratis, mientras que los adultos tenían gorras graciosas con detalles de animales.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡La diversión está esperando! – Koganei se adelantó junto a Mitobe, a pesar de los gritos que Riko le estaba dando.

\- ¡Koganei! ¡Ni se te ocurra descontrolarte de nuevo! – Riko iba a ir tras ellos, pero la mano de Izuki la detuvo.

\- Tranquila entrenadora, yo los vigilaré – Izuki fue rápidamente detrás de ellos, aun cuando Riko trató de detenerlo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Chicos, ayúdenme a controlar a estos idiotas! –

Riko iba a hablarle a los demás, pero ni Tsuchida ni Kawahara o Fukuda estaba tras ella. Los únicos que estaban ahí parados eran Hyuga y Kiyoshi. La entrenadora tenía ganas de gritar, era la primera vez que salían en grupo sin haber ido a un partido, y teóricamente hablando no tenían por qué hacerle caso.

Kiyoshi, al verla tan amargada, se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro, en señal de confort.

\- Déjalos ser entrenadora – Kiyoshi le sonrió tratando de calmarla – Es normal que se emocionen. Después de todo, no siempre podemos darnos el lujo de salir y divertirnos como ahora.

\- Tiene razón Riko – Hyuga le sigue el juego y poco a poco, los tres comienzan a caminar – Es mejor no pensar en ellos y divertirnos nosotros.

Los tres se alejaron poco a poco hasta que no se les vio más. En ese momento, los únicos allí presentes, en la entrada del parque, eran Kuroko, Kagami y Koki, quienes prefirieron ver la escena en vez de interrumpir.

\- Bien, tal parece que las cosas ya se calmaron – Kagami estaba comiendo su tercera salchicha del parque con un gorro de orejas de tigre – Ahora, ¿a qué juego deberíamos subirnos?

\- Creo que mejor empezamos con algo calmado Kagami-kun – Kuroko estaba preocupado por su estómago. Recién había desayunado y no quería vomitar las tostadas con huevo que su abuela le había preparado – Luego podremos subir la intensidad del juego.

\- Entonces, ¿la montaña rusa?

\- Eso no es precisamente calmado.

\- ¿Las tazas giratorias? ¿los gatos voladores?

\- Kagami-kun, ¿cuál es tu noción de calma?

\- Bien, dejemos que Furihata decida – Kagami tiró el envoltorio de la salchicha y ambos giraron a ver a Furihata para que escogiera un juego – Oye Furihata, ¿cuál juego quieres probar primero?

Sin embargo, el castaño no les prestaba atención. Koki estaba muy ocupado mirando de un lado al otro, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Kagami se extrañó por el comportamiento de su compañero de equipo mientras que Kuroko sonreía levemente, creyendo saber lo que buscaba, o mejor dicho, a quien buscaba.

\- ¿Furihata? – Kagami tuvo que darle una palmada en el hombro para poder tener un poco de su atención - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Kagami! ¡Kuroko! Perdón, ¿qué decían? – Furihata se sorprendió tanto al sentir la mano de Kagami que casi saltaba del susto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Parecías buscar a alguien.

\- ¡Ah sí! Sobre eso…. – El castaño no sabía realmente como decirlo, pero ese día ya había hecho planes. Se suponía que saldría con su novio para tener una cita normal en mucho tiempo, pero con la invitación de Kagami no pudo simplemente decirle que no – Pues verán, yo ya tenía algo el día de hoy….

\- ¿Ya ibas a salir? Entonces no era necesario que aceptaras, hubiéramos entendido.

\- No, no fue tanta molestia. Además, se supone que íbamos a venir aquí de todas maneras.

\- ¿Íbamos? ¿Con quién ibas a venir?

\- Pues….

\- ¡Koki! Lamento llegar tarde.

Furihata fue interrumpido por su novio Akashi, quien llegaba en ropas informales y muy agitado. Lo tres se sorprendieron al verlo tan agitado, pues se suponía que él tenía una linda limosina en la que podría llegar sin problema alguno. Pero el más sorprendido fue Kagami, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Akashi? ¿Akashi Seijiro del instituto Rakuzan? – Kagami dio dos pasos atrás con cautela, pues aún recordaba el incidente con las tijeras que habían tenido en la copa de invierno del año pasado.

\- Sí, un placer verte de nuevo Kagami, lo mismo para ti Kuroko – el aludido devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de su cabeza, recordando que su amigo le gustaba mucho que le tuvieran respeto.

\- No entiendo, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, estoy aquí para mi cita con Koki – Akashi tomó la mano de su pareja y depositó un peso en sus nudillos, causándole un sonrojo muy pronunciado.

\- ¿Cita?

\- Eso es lo que les quería decir – Furihata trató de calmarse y explicarle a Kagami – Se suponía que Sei iba a mostrarme el parque de atracciones que su empresa había abierto, pero como todos querían ir juntos, pensé que a lo mejor podía venir con ustedes y él podía darme el alcance después.

\- Me disculpo por el retraso, mi padre me dio una lista de cosas para verificar antes de dejarme cerca de aquí.

\- Espera, ¿este es tu parque?

\- Kagami-kun, ¿no viste el nombre del parque en el folleto verdad?

Kagami vio el letrero que se alzaba a lo largo de la montaña rusa y vio en grande como decía:

" **Parque de atracciones Akashi"**

Su alma abandonó su cuerpo y los colores huyeron de su rostro al darse cuenta. Si antes lo consideraban un idiota, pues ahora la lista de insultos podía tener la palabra ciego y despistado.

\- Me sorprendí cuando dijiste que querías venir, siendo que este era el parque de Akashi – Kuroko hablaba tranquilamente cerca de él, aun cuando estaba de cuclillas y deseando que se lo tragar la tierra.

\- No me fijé en el nombre del parque…

\- No hay remedio Kagami-kun, al menos vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Ya un poco más calmado y un poco resignado, Kagami aceptó ir los cuatro a ver las atracciones que ofrecía el parque Akashi. El lugar tenía prácticamente de todo: montaña rusa, túnel acuático, carritos chocones, lugares con todo lo que pudieras comer y hasta una gran rueda de la fortuna. El primero de los juegos al que subieron fue el túnel acuático.

Entre algunos arbustos, cerca de la entrada, Kise observaba atentamente al chico que acababa de unirse al grupo. Esa aura que desprendía el olor del orgullo y la vanidad le resultaba muy familiar, era casi como la de Aomine, pero su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de genuina felicidad al estar cerca del amigo de Kuroko, y su mirada estaba llena de un profundo deseo por él, como si fuera un tesoro más valioso que la misma vida a la que tanto se aferran los seres mortales, o mejor aún, su propio mundo. Si tuviera que describir a ese muchacho en pocas palabras, sería como un demonio humano que ha caído profundamente enamorado.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ese es Aki-chan! – Momoi se mostró emocionada al reconocer a Akashi en el grupo, tanto que casi salta de su escondite para ir a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Quédate quieta! – Aomine la agarró del cabello y la jaló para atrás, reteniéndola a su lado.

\- Momoicchi, ¿lo conoces? – Kise señaló a Akashi mientra repartía besos cariñoso en el rostro de Furihata.

\- ¡Pero claro! ¡Él solía ser un demonio como nosotros!

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué ahora es humano?

\- Bueno, es una historia muy conmovedora….

Kise se acomodó mejor para prestar atención a Momoi, pero antes de que ella pudiera empezar, la chica se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Kise, ¿cómo me llamaste?

El cupido, al darse cuenta de su error, se puso un poco nervioso.

\- Perdón, es que así le digo a los seres a los que les tengo estima. Si te incomoda…. – Antes de que pudiera acabar, Momoi ya lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.

\- Está bien Ki-chan, puedes decirme como quieras.

Una vez que se separaron, Kise se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Hasta ahora, Aomine no lo había estado molestando como era costumbre, es más, no lo había visto desde que Akashi había llegado.

\- Momoicchi…. ¿dónde está Aomine?

* * *

Los cuatro estaban en un bote en el túnel de agua. Akashi se había sentado al lado de Furihata, y detrás de ellos estaban Kagami y Kuroko. Al principio, Furihata creyó que sería mejor ir atrás, pero Akashi lo convenció de ir adelante para estar más cómodos. Kagami no tuvo problemas en ir atrás y Kuroko no podía estar más agradecido con el emperador por haberle permitido sentarse al lado del chico que le gustaba. Akashi tenía buenas intenciones, de verdad, pero aunque quería ayudar a Kuroko a estar más cerca de Kagami, los había distribuido así por pedidos de Aomine, quien se le había acercado ni bien entró en el parque de atracciones.

" _Akashi, entren primero al túnel de agua. Y asegúrate de sentarte al frente con tu pareja"_

" _¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?"_

" _Tengo una idea para llevar acabo mi objetivo de pervertir a los tortolos, y te agradecería que cooperaras"_

" _Si estás planeando hacer un escándalo en el parque de mi empresa…"_

" _Tranquilízate. No haré que hagan algo en el túnel precisamente, he visto los planos en tu casa y déjame decirte que he sacado una buena idea de ese montón de rayas y cuadros. Además, si están al frente, bien podría aprovechar para darles un ejemplo de pareja bien formada y darle a tu princesa un poco de cariño a oscuras"_

La idea de tener a Koki para él solo durante unos minutos le pareció demasiado tentadora como para poder rechazarla, y Aomine de verdad que necesitaba su ayuda si quería lograr algo ese día.

\- Este lugar es muy bonito Sei – Furihata estaba maravillado viendo los paisajes y los robots que se movían tan naturalmente alrededor del barco, disfrazados de animales pequeños y otras criaturas de cuentos de hadas – Gracias por traerme aquí.

\- No, gracias a ti por haber aceptado – Akashi le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Furihata, causándole un leve sonrojo.

\- Sei, aquí no….

\- Tranquilo, no creo que nos estén prestando atención.

Y en verdad no les estaban prestando atención. Kagami estaba ocupado riéndose de los animales robot que estaban bailando alegremente en el bosque de goma espuma y Kuroko estaba viéndolo con ojos de enamorado. No era lo que había planeado al principio, pero estaba conforme con Kagami y él acompañando a Furihata y Akashi en su cita, eso lo hacía ver a él y a su amado como si estuvieran en una doble cita, era mejor que nada.

La parte linda del túnel acabó y el barco pasó por la zona más oscura, asustando un poco a los estudiantes de Seirin.

\- Akashi, ¿qué pasa?

\- Oh, ¿esto? – Akashi se acercó lo más que pudo a Furihata y pasó su mano por sus hombros, formando un tierno abrazo de pareja – Bueno, este túnel también es para las parejas. La idea es mostrar una parte linda y después pegar un susto. Ya sabes, para que ambos se aferren más al otro sin problema.

Ninguno hizo una réplica, pues antes de decir algo, un demonio de plástico saltó de la oscuridad, asustando a Furihata quien se aferró aún más a su novio.

\- Como ven, es muy efectivo.

Después del demonio, siguió un lobo negro con ojos rojos que asustó a Kagami.

\- ¡Maldición! – Se aferró a Kuroko, quien estaba muy feliz de recibir a Kagami en sus brazos.

\- Kagami-kun, no tengas miedos, solo es un lobo. No es un perro

\- ¡Pero igual es un pariente! ¡Es un casi perro salvaje

Un oso salió por el lado de Kuroko, haciendo que el fantasma se asustara y se ocultara en el pecho de Kagami. Luego siguieron otras criaturas como vampiros, dragones escupe fuego y brujas. Esas cosas por suerte no asustaban a Kagami, pero con Kuroko era una historia diferente, pues él no estaba acostumbrado a tantos sustos. El grupo terminó con Furihata envuelto completamente en brazos de Akashi y Kuroko metido en la chaqueta de Kagami.

\- Tranquilos chicos, lo feo ya paso, ahora solo falta la parte en donde salimos.

El túnel mostró la salida y los cuatro salieron de un salto del bote. Algunas parejas aún estaban ahí después de terminar el recorrido, temblando y tratando de mantener la compostura. Akashi, al ver el resultado de su investigación sobre los mayores temores que podías encontrar en un túnel, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Tanto tiempo trabajando si había rendido frutos.

\- Sei… - Furihata aún se aferraba a su playera, temblando como un chihuahua con ojos llorosos – Vamos al baño….

\- ¡Sí! ¡Nosotros también queremos ir! – Kagami habló por él y por Kuroko, quien se moría de ganas por ir al baño.

\- Los baños están por aquí a la derecha.

Los cuatro entraron a los baños. Furihata no paraba de decirle a Seijirou que ese túnel era demasiado extremo y que a lo mejor debían quitar algunas cosas, pero él solo hacía oídos sordos, pues la fila se había hecho aún más larga, lo que denotaba la popularidad que el mismo había acumulado en un día. Kuroko, por su parte, se había metido a una gaveta, y Kagami se quedó vigilando, sin saber realmente porque. No creía que existiera algún hombre lo suficientemente pervertido como para querer ver a su amigo sin pantalones, aunque en el túnel se dio cuenta de que era más pequeño de lo que creía. Alzó ambas manos frente a su rostro, percibiendo aún el tacto de la piel que Kuroko había dejado desprotegida. Su cuerpo era tan cálido y menudo, que fácilmente podría aprisionarlo entre sus brazos, bastaría con agarrar ambas manos sobre su cabeza y el pequeño Kuroko no podría resistirse a él, lo tendría a su merced y podría hacerle un sinfín de cosas. Se dio un golpe por pensar en cosas tan abusrdas y espero un poco más a Kuroko, quien extrañamente estaba tardando mucho.

\- ¿Kuroko? – Kagami se sorprendió al no sentir más el apoyo de la puerta en su espalda y caer dentro del baño - ¿Qué rayos? – Trató de pararse, pero en vez de eso se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta, haciendo que esta se cerrara y el seguro se rompiera.

\- ¿Kagami-kun? – Kuroko trató de ayudar a Kagami a pararse, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. Al final, el pelirrojo se paró solo.

\- Kuroko, ¿abriste la puerta?

\- No, de hecho, solo logré quitar el seguro. ¿Estabas apoyado encima?

\- Sí, pensé que se abría para afuera – Kagami se frotó su frente, que estaba con un moretón por haberse golpeado contra el seguro – En fin, vamos a salir.

Pero, al ver que el seguro estaba roto, ambos entraron en pánico. Kagami trató de forzar la puerta, sin éxito. Kuroko decidió hacer algo un poco más sensato y llamó a Akashi.

\- ¡Akashi! ¡Furihata! ¿Siguen ahí?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa Kuroko? Vimos a Kagami caer y escuchamos un golpe, ¿están bien? – Akashi trató de abrir la puerta, pero esta no cedía.

\- Sí, pero la puerta se atoró. ¿Podría buscar a alguien para que nos ayude?

\- No se preocupen, llamaré al encargado para que los saque. Por ahora quédense ahí quietos y no la vayan a romper, nosotros cuidaremos la entrada en lo que llega.

Escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse y luego un profundo silencio. Por otro lado, en una esquina del baño, Aomine miraba divertido la escena con una sonrisa.

\- Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

 **Ufff !**

 **Debo admitir que este capítulo me había quedado muy largo y por eso lo dividí en dos partes n.n**

 **Quería avanzar un poco la relación entre Kagami y Kuroko porque, bueno esta historia también tiene Kagakuro, y un poquito de diversión no esta mal (u know what i mean ¬u¬)**

 **Al principio planeaba hacer que los chicos hicieran de las suyas en el túnle, pero luego me dije "No, demasiado. Mejor que sea en el baño" Y así lo hice (típica lógica la mía :v)**

 **En fin, si puedo subiré la siguiente parte antes del miércoles, sino pues tendrán que esperar una semana como siempre, depende de mis cursos :3**

 **Nos leemos luego!**


	12. Cap 11: Una cita en el parque II

Kagami empujaba la puerta del cubículo con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta no se abría. Pateó, golpeó y hasta hizo el intento de caer con su espalda sobre la puerta con todo el peso de su cuerpo, sin éxito. No sabía de qué material estaba hecha, pero algo era seguro, y es que Akashi no había escatimado en gastos para el parque si no podía ni agrietar la puerta que los mantenía encerrados en el baño.

\- Maldita sea, no se abre… - El tigre de Seirin había llegado al extremo de morder el seguro hasta sufrir de dolores en la boca para ver si así al menos rompía un poco el hierro trabado.

\- Kagami-kun, mejor ya déjalo – Kuroko estaba detrás de él, sentado sobre el retrete revisando su celular, en busca de señal para llamar a Furihata y preguntarle cuanto más iban a tardar.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estamos encerrados?

\- Unos veinte minutos.

\- A este paso voy a considerar pasarte por debajo de la puerta…

\- Kagami, no entro ahí.

\- Eres casi un fantasma, deberías ser capaz de traspasar la puerta al menos un poco.

Kuroko ignoró la estupidez de Kagami y concentró su atención en el celular, mientras que el pelirrojo trataba de no perder la cabeza en un lugar tan pequeño.

Aomine miraba desde un rincón como Kagami moría de los nervios por no poder salir. La fase uno del plan estaba dando resultado, ahora tenía que pasar a la fase dos. Se acercó a los aspersores de emergencia que había en el techo del baño y encendió una flama en su mano. El calor del fuego fue suficiente para encender el equipo contra incendios, justo encima de la pareja.

\- ¡Maldición, lo que faltaba! – Kagami trató de cubrirse con su chaqueta, mientras que Kuroko no tenía nada encima.

Kagami, al darse cuenta de lo desprotegido que estaba su amigo, lo agarró del brazo y lo presionó contra su pecho, en un intento por mantenerlo lo suficientemente seco. Aomine miró la escena y apagó los aspersores con un chasquido de dedos. La fase dos ya estaba completa.

\- Parece que paró – Kagami soltó a Kuroko, quien tenía la cara roja – Ese Akashi debería revisar mejor este lugar, tiene muchas fallas para el primer día – Kagami dejó su chaqueta sobre la tapa del retrete y revisó a su amigo - ¿Estás bien Kuroko?

El mencionado desvió la mirada y se abrazó a sí mismo, buscando calor, mucha agua le había caído encima y la ropa que llevaba era muy ligera. Lo más seguro era que se enfermara.

\- Mejor quítate la camisa para secarte más rápido – Kagami trató de ayudarlo, pero Kuroko se negaba – No seas terco Kuroko, si te quedas así te vas a enfermar.

\- Estaré bien….

\- No digas tonterías, no es como si alguien fuera a espiarte o algo así.

\- Tú me verás, es vergonzoso….

\- ¡Bien! – Kagami se quitó su camisa casi seca y se la dio a Kuroko – Ponte esto y sácate la ropa, al menos hasta que se seque o Akashi regrese con la ayuda.

Al ver como Kuroko hacía caso a Kagami, Aomine celebró su estupidez, la fase tres consistía en Kagami haciendo algo así, ahora ya podía pasar a la fase cuatro.

* * *

Kise miraba de un lado a otro, confirmando sus sospechas: Aomine no estaba ni tampoco Kuroko o Kagami. Momoi también se empeñaba en buscar, aunque más se preocupaba por encontrar al lindo protegido de Aomine en vez del mismo íncubo.

\- No están por ningún lado Kise-chan. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Momoi estaba haciendo pucheros, pues sabía que Aomine haría cualquier estupidez por tener a Kuroko y Kagami lo suficientemente cerca para perder la inocencia, y lo mínimo que quería era estar presente cuando pasara.

\- No lo sé – Kise se estaba poniendo nervioso. Una cosa era perder de vista a Kuroko en su camino al instituto o a la casa, y otra muy diferente era hacerlo en un parque de diversiones con mucha gente. ¡Peor si Aomine tampoco estaba a su lado!

\- Tal como le gusta a Dai-chan, despistar a los demás para hacer su jugada maestra – Momoi seguía buscando con la mirada por sus alrededores, sin éxito.

\- Bueno, si encontramos a ese tal Akashi seguro los encontraremos también a ellos.

\- Yo estoy viendo a Akashi y no está con Kuroko, le está gritando a un estúpido aparato en su oído.

\- Kise giró su cuerpo a donde señalaba Momoi y en efecto, ahí estaba el amigo de Kuroko tratando de calmar a su novio, quien estaba con el ceño medio fruncido y hablando por teléfono. Kise se acercó hasta quedar casi al lado de Furihata y escuchó la conversación en silencio.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que no hay nadie disponible? ¿Está diciendo que mi planeación no fue adecuada?... No me importa que un idiota se esté atragantando con aceite tratando de arreglar la rueda de la fortuna, ¡Quiero que alguien venga inmediatamente a abrir esa puerta!... No, es usted quien no entiende, ¡mis amigos están ahí adentro y ya pasó cerca de media hora!... ¡Si lo estoy apurando es porque temo que el idiota de Bakagami rompa esa puerta con su cabeza!

Basto escuchar el sobrenombre de Kagami para saber que todo era obra de Aomine. Lo que terminó de confirmar sus sospechas fueron las risas que escuchó en el interior del baño, muy parecidas a las del íncubo que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas y no podía dejar de pensar, seguido de los aspersores que se abrían y las maldiciones de Kagami. Lo que siguió a aquel suceso fueron los gritos de Furihata y la desesperación de Akashi por hacer que algún empleado fuera a su encuentro.

\- ¡Más les vale mandar a alguien ahora mismo antes de que la gente piense que hay un incendio en los baños!

* * *

Kagami estaba mirando fijamente a la puerta, después de haber colgado la ropa de Kuroko encima de la misma. En lo personal, no le importaba estar con Kuroko en ropa interior, ya lo había visto en los vestidores luego de las prácticas, era normal ver a otro chico desnudo cuando hasta se habían bañado juntos; el problema era que Kuroko le había dicho expresamente que no lo mirara hasta que sus ropas secaran o llegara la ayuda, ¿la razón? El pobre fantasma de Seirin estaba solamente con la camisa de Kagami y su ropa interior. Por su bien, Kagami le había dicho que se quitara todo lo que estuviera mojado, y su playera junto a sus pantalones estaban completamente empapados. Por suerte la camisa de Kagami lograba cubrir hasta parte de sus muslos, pero aun así no se sentía tranquilo. Revisaba su celular a cada momento, sin señal, esperando que Furihata llegara con Akashi y algún cerrajero o persona que pudiera sacarlos de ahí.

\- Kuroko, ¿sientes frío? – Kagami trataba de ignorar la incomodidad que le provocaba tener a su compañero de juego detrás suyo, solo con su camisa puesta y completamente sonrojado, aunque lo último lo tenía un poco preocupado - ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No, estoy bien – Kuroko seguía mirando fijamente su celular, tratando de ignorar la anchura de la espalda de Kagami – Gracias por la camisa por cierto.

\- No fue nada.

El íncubo, viéndolos desde el filo de la puerta, puso en marcha la fase cuatro de su plan para hacer que Kagami cayera ante la tentación.

" _Vamos Kuroko. Esta es tu oportunidad para acercarte a Kagami"_

" _Pero… Kagami puede pensar que soy asqueroso…"_

" _No pensara eso si lo haces sentir bien….Sabes que lo quieres…."_

" _Yo…."_

Las manos de Kuroko se movieron por instinto hasta tocar la espalda de Kagami. Rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y se recostó sobre la parte baja de su espalda, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en Kagami.

\- ¿Kuroko?

\- Tengo un poco de frío Kagami…. Abrázame….

Al escucharlo, Kagami sintió el impulso de hacer lo que decía, se giró y le dio calor con un gran abrazo para mantenerlo tranquilo. Al principio, no sintió nada raro, pero luego las manos de Kuroko se deslizaron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros, para después recorrer sus brazos lentamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al percatarse del aliento de Kuroko en su cuello, cerca de su oreja.

\- Estamos tan cerca…. – Kuroko rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, colgándose de él – Pero aún tengo frío….

Kagami se resbaló con el agua que aún había en el suelo por los aspersores. Puso una mano de apoyo en la tapa del retrete y la otra en el suelo, protegiendo a Kuroko de golpearse contra las baldosas azules, quedando ambos rostros a la misma altura, viéndose a los ojos. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, la respiración de ambos se mezclaba en el poco espacio que los separaba, Kagami estaba hipnotizado por el momento y Kuroko solo podía pensar en que lo que hacía no era del todo correcto. No era el momento adecuado, ni la forma de hacerlo, pero esos labios estaban frente a él, rogándole por besarlos con pasión y deseo, los mismos que estuvo ocultando en el interior de su corazón desde el primer instante en que supo de sus sentimientos. Poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia hasta ser casi nula, y de alguna forma lo hicieron, se besaron, primero de forma tímida y luego más apasionados. Kagami no sabía realmente lo que estaba pasando, no tenía en claro lo que sentía por Kuroko, si era amor o simple amistad, solo tenía en claro su deseo por no terminar el beso y seguir así, con él y solo con él. Ambos se separaron lentamente en busca de aire, dejando un hilo de saliva en el aire.

\- ¿Kuroko….? – Kagami aún tenía a Kuroko entre sus brazos, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

\- Kagami…. Yo….

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió, junto a las voces de Akashi y Furihata, llamándolos para saber si estaban bien.

\- ¡Kuroko! ¡Kagami! ¡¿Están bien?! – Furihata golpeó la puerta desesperadamente después de ver la ropa de Kuroko sobre la puerta de metal.

\- ¡Sí! Pero Kuroko va a necesitar un cambio de ropa – Kagami se levantó del suelo, dejando a Kuroko sobre el retrete.

\- Le traeré ropa de una tienda. ¡Akashi consiguió que alguien viniera para abrir la puerta! ¡Quédense tranquilos!

Luego de un par de minutos, la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a ambos jóvenes algo mojados y un poco rojos de la vergüenza. Furihata ayudó a Kuroko a cambiarse mientras que Kagami le contaba lo sucedido a Akashi y se quejaba del mal funcionamiento del sistema de incendio. Una vez fuera, los cuatro fueron a comer algo, mientras que Aomine se reunía con Momoi y un Kise muy molesto.

\- ¡Lo que hiciste fue trampa! – Kise lo señaló con un dedo y una mirada acusadora, viendo con enojo como el íncubo se reía en su cara.

\- Me atrapaste – Dijo Aomine con una sonrisa y las manos alzadas en señal de rendición – Aunque si se hubieran tardado un poco más, seguro habría completado mi misión con creces.

\- ¡Eso quisieras idiota!

Kise daba gracias en sus adentros por haber logrado traer a un cerrajero que había venido al parque con su familia para que ayudara a Kuroko a salir de ahí. Hasta donde había podido ver en la mente de Kuroko, Aomine había hecho que se besaran y nada más, pero si se hubiera tardado, esos dos no habrían salido vírgenes de ahí.

\- ¿Y bien? – Aomine se acercó a Kise y levantó su cara con un dedo en su barbilla.

\- ¿Y bien qué? – Preguntó Kise, confundido.

\- ¿No vas a hacer una pataleta como la otra vez? Yo voy ganando esto.

Kise sonrió confiado y apartó la mano de Aomine con un pequeño golpe.

\- Eso es lo que crees, pero en realidad me has dado una pequeña ayuda.

Aomine no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues el grupo de amigos se estaba moviendo. Durante el resto del día, se subieron a todos los juegos que habían disponibles en el lugar: las tazas giratorias, la montaña rusa, el martillo, un barco pirata que se movía como péndulo y hasta el carrusel, aunque este último fue a pedido de Furihata. Lo único que quedaba era la rueda de la fortuna.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Será divertido! – Furihata jalaba del brazo a Akashi, quien feliz se dejaba llevar por su novio.

\- Pero solo pueden subir en parejas – Kagami miraba la atracción sin mucho interés. Él prefería los juegos rápidos y con fuerza, cosa que no tenía la rueda de la fortuna.

\- Ese no es problema. Yo subiré con Akashi y tú con Kuroko. Vamos Kagami, se lo debes por el incidente del baño.

Al escuchar las palabras de Furihata, ambos se pusieron completamente rojos. Intentaron ignorar ese tema como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, y ahora iban a volver a estar solos. Querían negarse, pero la mirada emocionada de Furihata junto con el aura oscura de Akashi los imposibilitó de hacerlo. Se formaron para subir y una vez que llegó su turno, caminaron con pesadez y desgano. Kise, quien sentía la incomodidad de Kuroko, se puso en el techo de su casilla junto a Aomine. El íncubo estaba curioso por ver lo que pasaría después, puesto que los había dejado en una situación comprometedora y el cupido a su lado no hacía nada por arreglarlo como siempre. La pareja de chicos estaba en silencio, evitando el contacto visual y las charlas innecesarias, hasta que una voz cortó el silencio.

\- Oye…. Kagami-kun…. – El primero en hablar fue Kuroko, con la cabeza gacha y muy nervioso – Sobre lo del baño….

\- Olvídalo Kuroko. Lo mejor será hacer como que nada paso.

\- Pero….

\- Kuroko, en serio, dejémoslo así. Seguro para ti es incómodo luego de ese incidente, y si te soy honesto, para mí también lo es, un poco. Por eso, mejor dejémoslo como un accidente, por el bien de los dos.

Kuroko sentía como las palabras de Kagami abrían viejas heridas. En el pasado, se había confesado y había sido rechazado por su amigo de la infancia. Shigehiro había sido muy amable con él desde que fueron pequeños, incluso le enseñó a jugar el deporte que tanto amaba. Se separaron en primaria y se volvieron a encontrar en secundaria, confundió su amabilidad excesiva con amor y acabó con el corazón roto. No quería sufrir eso de nuevo, mucho menos a manos de Kagami, y si él quería olvidar el beso que se dieron, no iba a detenerlo, mucho menos contradecirlo, porque ese era su deseo.

" _No digas eso"_

La voz de Kise se hizo presente en la mente de Kuroko, sobresaltándolo.

" _Sabes que no quieres dejarlo así"_

" _Él quiere dejarlo así"_

" _Esa no es razón para que tú te quedes callado. Date valor, dile lo que piensas"_

Tal vez estaba cometiendo una locura al sincerarse estando a varios metros del suelo, pero si las cosas se ponían mal, no dudaría en saltar. Tomó aire y dejó salir todo lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¡Kagami! – Gritó, captando la atención del mayor – No me siento cómodo dejando el tema así.

\- Eres muy terco. Ya te dije que….

\- ¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Yo no quiero dejar este tema así! – Kuroko alzaba más y más la voz, asegurándose de que Kagami no pudiera interrumpirlo – Escúchame, puede que para ti haya sido incómodo, pero para mí significó bastante. Ese beso fue el primero que di en toda mi vida, y no me arrepiento de habértelo dado a ti, te agradecería que respetaras eso.

Kagami se quedó mudo al escuchar la declaración de Kuroko. Él recordaba haber dado su primer beso cuando era un niño de Kinder, a una linda niña en una obra de teatro de la escuela. No fue la gran cosa y tampoco esperaba recordarlo hasta ahora, pero Kuroko nunca antes se había besado con alguien y no fue precisamente en un momento romántico. Se sentía culpable, quería compensarlo, y aunque iba en contra de todo lo que los amigos hacen, se armó de valor.

\- Kuroko – Kagami le pidió que se acercara con un gesto de manos, a lo que el chico accedió en silencio.

\- ¿Kagami? – Una mano agarró su nuca y lo empujó hasta chocar ambos labios. Kagami cuidó que el tacto fuese profundo pero gentil, sin chocar los dientes ni meter mucho la lengua. El beso tomó desprevenido a Kuroko, pero respondió a él lo mejor que pudo. Ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento, teniendo ambas frentes una contra la otra – Escucha bien, porque solo lo diré una vez. Esto es un pago por lo que paso en el baño, pero nadie tiene que saber sobre esto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…. Empezarían a fastidiar y eso, así que dejémoslo como algo de un día.

No era lo que quería, pero Kuroko se conformó con eso. Le dio un último beso casto en los labios y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Está bien, lo dejaremos así por ahora….

Kise y Aomine observaban la escena, el cupido complacido y el íncubo algo insatisfecho.

\- No puedo creer que hice tanta planeación para que todo acabara con un estúpido beso.

\- Bueno, avanzaron en su relación. Creo que deberías conformarte con eso Aominecchi.

Aomine miró a Kise, confundido.

\- ¿No me dirás Aomine como siempre?

\- No hay necesidad – Kise se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, causando un leve sonrojo en su rostro – Por ahora creo que te lo agradeceré, Aominecchi.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, viendo el atardecer. Una visión cruzó por la mente del íncubo, una imagen de él siendo un niño y una persona a su lado, ambos viendo el mismo atardecer en una pradera, como si se tratara del espectáculo más lindo que alguna vez hubieran visto.

\- Es curioso – dijo Kise – Siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes.

Aomine no dijo nada y dejó que Kise se recostara en su hombro, igual que Kuroko. La sensación que llenaba su pecho no tenía nombre para él, se supone que no siente nada y así es como seguirá, pero solo por un instante pensó que estaría bien si Kise se portaba así de vez en cuando.

* * *

En una casilla atrás, Akashi veía la escena completa junto a Furihata, ambos abrazados y muy felices de ver un progreso.

Me alegro de que hayan dado un paso al fin – dijo Furihata, tomando fuertemente la mano de Akashi, que colgaba de su hombro.

Lo sé, es algo muy bueno considerando lo lento que puede ser Akashi.

¡Ya lo creo!

Momoi apareció detrás de ambos, sorprendiéndolos. Akashi quitó su brazo de los hombros de Koki y le dio pase a Momoi para que entrara en la casilla.

Ha sido un tiempo Momoi – Akashi le dio un abrazo, aunque a simple vista parecía darlo al aire.

¡A mí me alegra volver a verte Aki-chan! – Momoi le correspondió y luego lo soltó para ver a Furihata - ¿Este es Furi-chan?

Sí, él es.

¡Un placer conocerte! ¡Yo soy Momoi, una súcubo del inframundo! – Momoi extendió su mano a Furihata, quien la tomó con cuidado.

Un gusto, yo soy Furihata Koki, actual pareja de Akashi – Furi soltó su mano y susurró por lo bajo - ¿Eres una amiga de Akashi de cuando era un demonio?

¡Sí! Aunque me sorprende que lo sepas, o siquiera puedas verme.

Solo puedo ver a los demonios que Akashi me permite ver, y al parecer quería que te viera a ti y a los dos seres que siguen a Kuroko.

Mientras Furi y Momoi se conocían mejor con una pequeña charla, Akashi veía a Kise y a Aomine. El aire que lo rodeaba antes se volvió algo melancólico y suspiró con tristeza. Furi, al darse cuenta, se movió hasta quedar a su lado y rodeó su brazo con ambas manos.

¿Qué ocurre Akashi?

Nada, es solo que…. No sabría bien cómo explicártelo….

Podrías hacerlo como cuando me confesaste que fuiste… un demonio.

Akashi sonrió débilmente y centró su vista en el sus pies. Aunque quisiera, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para confesarle a Koki de su pecado. Momoi, al saber lo que Akashi sentía, suspiró con pesar. Sus dos amigos estaban juntos, tal como antes, pero los recuerdos de la separación siempre iban a estar en su mente. Incluso ahora, sabe que Akashi no se perdona por lo que paso.

Ahora que están juntos de nuevo, siento que lo que paso hace siglos fue injusto – Akashi miró a Momoi, dejándose abrazar por su novio – Me pregunto si ellos podrían perdonarme….

Aki-chan, no puedes culparte de eso. Ni tú ni Asmodeo o Chamuel deberían.

Momoi, sabes que fue nuestra culpa.

La súcubo lo abrazó del cuello, tratando de darle consuelo junto a Koki. Las heridas del pasado eran muy profundas, para Akashi y para ella, pero si querían enmendar sus errores, tenían que apoyarlos ahora.

Aki-chan, por ahora lo mejor es ayudarlos. Después de todo, fue por su reencuentro que Nijimura mandó a Kise de regreso a la tierra.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Me disculpo por el retraso. Casi no logro publicar esta semana, me llenaron de trabajos en la universidad y estuve tan de lleno en eso que me faltó un poco de tiempo para escribir.**

 **Como acaban de leer, Akashi tuvo mucho que ver con la perdida de memoria que Kise y Aomine tuvieron, el pobre se siente un poco culpable por eso y Momoi está en las mismas condiciones.**

 **Aomine tuvo un vago recuerdo del pasado con Kise y nuestro querido rubio siente que ya estuvo en un lugar parecido antes. En el proximo capitulo profundizaré un poco más en el asunto, así como en la experiencia previa que Kuroko tuvo en el amor.**

 **Por ahora, dejaré algo en claro: Furihata no fue un ángel o un demonio, él era un humano cuando conoció a Akashi, entonces ¿cómo puede verlos? Tal vez lo diga en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Nos leemos luego!**


	13. Cap 12: Un recuerdo amargo

**Disculpen la demora (y el hecho de que estoy actualizando a quien sabe qué horas de la noche :v) pero este capítulo fue algo difícil de escribir. Tenía la idea, pero no podía ponerla en palabras.**

 **Lo bueno es que salieron dos capítulos, con suerte podré actualizar mañana o el jueves 3**

 **Ahora sin más, ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 _El atardecer era el momento más hermoso que alguna vez alguien hubiera podido descubrir. Cualquier paisaje podía volverse una bella pintura natural si lo veías a la hora del atardecer, incluso si estabas rodeado de cadáveres y otras inmundicias, el atardecer hacía ver todo a tu alrededor como un lugar hermoso, o al menos así lo veía Aomine. Desde que llegó a la tierra como seguidor de Akashi, pensaba que el atardecer era la única cosa en el mundo humano que valía la pena observar mientras esperaba a Akashi. Recientemente había encontrado un peñasco cerca de la ciudad que Akashi estaba vigilando por causa de las guerras civiles, y como todavía era un demonio en plena formación, no podía practicar libremente con las almas humanas que estaban siendo atormentadas por la desesperación y la fatiga. Al principio le molesto ser llevado solo para observar, pero ahora agradecía tener tiempo libre para desperdiciarlo en solitario, en su lugar secreto que nadie tenía el derecho de invadir._

 _\- ¡Aominecchi!_

 _Una voz cantarina lo llama a lo lejos, pero él no se siente invadido ni mucho menos molesto por interrumpir su paz, todo lo contrario, se alegra mucho de saber que por fin ha llegado._

 _\- Te estabas tardando mucho…._

El íncubo despierta cubierto de sudor en la rama del árbol, lleva la mano a su pecho y siente el calor de un corazón, a pesar de que él no tenga uno propio. Ese sueño es igual a muchos otros que ha estado teniendo desde la "cita" de Kuroko en el parque de atracciones, y en todos ellos siempre aparecía una persona con cabellos largos y dorados como el sol, además de una mirada de miel y piel clara como las nubes. Su perfume siempre es el de rosas blancas de primavera y ni hablar de esa voz tan suave y melodiosa que lo llama con alegría. Tenía la sensación de conocer a esa persona, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir su nombre, despertaba de su sueño.

\- Otro sueño molesto….

Un bulto se mueve a su lado y emite gruñidos de queja ante los ruidos que interrumpen su sueño, Aomine observa y encuentra la figura de Kise cerca suyo, con las manos de apoyo en su cabeza a modo de almohada para tener un poco de comodidad al dormir. Por un instante, se pregunta cómo es que termino así, teniendo sueños raros donde un desconocido hace latir su corazón solo mencionando su nombre y teniendo al molesto cupido durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Recuerda que luego de la cita, Kagami llevó a Kuroko hasta su casa y se despidió con un beso en la frente, uno que en palabras suyas "no significaba nada más que una muestra de afecto entre mejores amigos", pero que para Kuroko era un gran avance en su amor no correspondido "aun"; luego, pasada la hora de irse a dormir, Kise se acomodó a su lado en la rama cercana al cuarto de Kuroko, con la cara sonrojada y un tierno puchero en su rostro.

\- No te equivoques Aominecchi – dijo el cupido, posicionándose para recostarse cerca al tronco donde el íncubo estaba con ambas manos tras su cabeza – Esto es una prueba de agradecimiento por haber ayudado un poco a Kuroko.

\- Entonces, ¿me permitirás hacerte cosas pervertidas? – Aomine recorrió su espalda con un dedo, específicamente entre sus alas, sintiendo una zona medio rasposa.

\- ¡No toques ahí! – Kise apartó su mano de un golpe y ajustó su túnica para cubrir aquella zona – En primera, ese lugar está prohibido para tus manos; en segunda, ¡no te permitiré tocarme, solo me recostaré a tu lado y te dejaré darme un abrazo si te sientes solo. ¡Nada más!

Dicho esto, el cupido le dio la espalda y emitió un leve "buenas noches". Aomine vio a Satsuki, quien iba a descansar en la copa del árbol para ser despertada por los primeros rayos del sol. El súcubo negó con la cabeza en señal de no entender y solo le dijo:

\- No preguntes Dai-chan, mejor aprovecha y disfruta de su compañía.

Y así lo hizo, hasta que esa misma mañana despertó tras el primer sueño que le siguió a todos los demás durante varios días, casi dos semanas para ser precisos.

Ese día se despertó antes que Kuroko y los rayos del sol ya habían despertado a Satsuki. El súcubo vio que las ojeras en el rostro de su amigo habían crecido nuevamente y se preocupó.

\- Dai-chan…. A este paso no vas a soportarlo más… - Satsuki usaba magia demoniaca de regeneración para desaparecer las ojeras en el rostro de Aomine, aunque para eso tenía que aplastar un insecto por vez, a veces hasta un ave pequeña que pasara volando.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Quedarme despierto por el resto de la misión? ¿O noquearme cada noche para forzarme a dormir?

\- ¡No seas idiota! – Momoi le dio un gran golpe a Aomine y luego siguió curando sus ojeras – Si te quedas despierto, no podrás hacer bien la vigilancia, y si te noqueo, terminaras por tener jaquecas o algo así.

\- ¿Quizás pérdida de memoria? Aunque no creo que eso vaya a pasar de todas maneras, tus golpes no son tan fuertes.

Aomine se reía como si hubiera dicho un buen chiste, pero Satsuki sentía como su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho. Aunque él no fuera consciente, esas palabras le hicieron mucho daño, demasiado para seguir soportándolo por los siguientes mil años.

" _Las personas que ya sufren pérdida de memoria no pueden padecerla dos veces Dai-chan"_

No lo sé, pero tal vez debas considerar la posibilidad de mantener tu distancia de Kise-chan por un tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué haría eso?

\- Bueno, a lo mejor tus sueños se deben a que Kise-chan esta mucho tiempo contigo, incluso cuando duermes te le quedas mirando por un buen rato. Creo que si se mantienen un poco separados, los sueños dejarían de llegar en un tiempo.

Aomine lo pensó y negó con la cabeza.

\- De ninguna manera. No es una opción.

\- ¿Qué? – Satsuki paró el proceso de curación mientras aplastaba una mariposa que tuvo la mala suerte de posarse en su flequillo - ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo mis razones.

Al terminar Satsuki su tarea, Aomine fue a despertar a Kise como todas las mañanas, aunque este ya estaba bostezando por sentir a Kuroko levantarse de la cama. El cupido tenía el cabello desarreglado y un hilo de baba colgaba de su boca, la imagen que tenía al despertar era una de las más tiernas a ojos de Aomine y por eso, despertar al cupido era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer.

Al verlo, el cupido sonrió inocentemente y lo saludo con voz soñolienta.

\- Buenos días, Aominecchi….

\- Bueno días estúpida rubia – Aomine le ayudó a arreglarse el pelo y aprovecho para remover un poco sus alas, dando un rápido vistazo a la piel que había entre ellas. No fue difícil ubicar la marca en forma de estrella que resaltaba con un tono rojizo, aunque oculta entre las plumas era casi imperceptible. Quiso darse un golpe por no haberlo notado antes, pero levantaría sospechas.

\- Te dejaré pasar el insulto porque el día recién comienza, pero ya no lo hagas….

Así habían sido todas las mañanas desde que empezaron esos sueños tan malos, y aunque la posibilidad de que su cercanía con Kise fuera la causa, no iba a mantenerlo alejado, era absurdo. Era molesto y muy regañón, pero aun así disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, porque hasta el momento era el único que mostraba verdadera rivalidad a diferencia de otros cupidos a los que dejo fuera de combate en apenas unas horas. Detrás de ellos apareció Satsuki, quien dio un efusivo abrazo al cupido y un beso en la mejilla para darle los buenos días.

\- ¡Buenos días Kise-chan!

\- Buenos días Momoicchi – Kise le sonrió mientras acomodaba sus túnicas y se limpiaba la baba que se deslizaba por su mentón.

Una vez limpio, Kise se apresuró a acercarse al cuarto de Kuroko, para ver que hacía su pequeño protegido. Lo vio ponerse rápidamente su uniforme de basket y llevarse la mochila a la espalda, con Tetsuya #2 en brazos, listo para emprender una rápida carrera escaleras abajo. Aomine se unió a él para ver lo que hacía el fantasma de Seirin, sin comprender realmente lo que estaba pasando.

Kuroko salió rápidamente en dirección a la estación del tren bala. Miraba presuroso su reloj, procurando no llegar tarde al encuentro con su equipo. El trío de seres invisibles lo seguía a toda prisa por los aires, aunque Aomine seguía preguntando una y otra vez que pasaba.

\- ¿En serio lo olvidaste? – Kise hizo una cara de decepción al ver que Aomine no lo miraba a los ojos - ¡Hoy es un partido de practica con otra escuela rival! ¡El primero del año! ¡Kuroko estuvo hablando de eso hace semanas!

\- ¡No voy a estar recordando cosas sin importancia como esas!

\- ¡No es sin importancia! ¡Es sumamente importante para Kuroko!

\- ¡¿Y por qué es tan importante para Kuroko?!

\- ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero es importante para él y punto!

Satsuki reía mientras los veía pelearse como un par de niños buscando tener la razón. Estaba segura de que Kise se sentía eufórico por la emoción de Kuroko al poder demostrar sus habilidades a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, así como para probar que podía hacerse cargo del equipo y dejar a sus superiores graduarse con una sonrisa. En el poco tiempo que había podido observar a aquel chico de mirada azulina, comprobó que tenía una personalidad muy noble y leal con la gente que le importaba, le recordaba al Kise de hace años, cuando todos eran pequeños y lo único que importaba era pasarlo bien en la tierra durante su entrenamiento. De hecho, la similitud con ambos le incomodaba un poco, puesto que surgía en ella un sentimiento de aprecio especial por Kuroko que llegaba al punto de querer protegerlo, más que nada por la culpa de no haber podido hacer lo mismo por Kise.

Al llegar a la estación, Kuroko vio como todo su equipo estaba reunido a tiempo para la revisión de las mochilas y el embarque para abordar el tren con dirección a Yokohama. El viaje no duraría más de dos horas, pero igual debía darse prisa si quería sentarse a gusto con Kagami.

\- ¡Kuroko! – Hyuga alzó la mano hacia él, saludando con un gesto casi imperceptible a Kise – Pensé que no llegarías.

\- Perdón el retraso, mi abuela quería desearme buena suerte en el partido.

\- Solamente es un partido de practica pero, no está demás tener a alguien que te anime – Hyuga acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa, sin ocultar ni un poco su emoción por jugar nuevamente antes de su retiro – Apresúrate en dejar a Tetsu segundo con la entrenadora, sino dudo mucho que lo puedan pasar.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias!

Kuroko se apresuró en dejar a la mascota del equipo con Riko, quien casi salta sobre el pobre cachorro al verlo con el pequeño uniforme que habían mandado a hacer para él. Ella fue la de la idea, diciendo que era imperdonable que la mascota "no oficial" del equipo no tuviera un uniforme que la caracterizara como tal, aunque todos los jugadores sabían que solo era su deseo infantil por vestir al cachorro. Una vez listos, todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos en el tren, quedando Kuroko al lado de Taiga, frente a Hyuga junto a Kiyoshi.

Kise aprovecho la oportunidad para comunicarse con Hyuga a través de su mente mientras que Aomine solo miraba por la ventana del tren.

 _\- ¡Buenos días Hyuga-senpai! – Kise saludó con la mano, aunque Hyuga no podía responderle de igual forma._

 _\- Buenos días Kise. Veo que estás de buen humor._

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! Kuroko está muy emocionado por jugar contra el equipo en Yokohama, aunque no sé realmente que tan fuertes son._

 _\- No te preocupes, son un equipo que a veces puede clasificar a la copa de invierno. No son tan fuertes, pero serán buena práctica para los nuevos ingresantes._

 _\- Espero que todo salga bien el día de hoy._

 _\- Igual yo. Por eso, procura que tu íncubo no haga ninguna travesura._

Kise se sonrojó un poco al escuchar decir a Hyuga que Aomine era su íncubo. No eran pareja, ni mucho menos colegas, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando no podía negar que podían ser un poco más que amigos. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar los pensamientos extraños que comenzaban a tomar lugar en su mente y se concentró plenamente en proteger a Kuroko. Esa sería su meta del día.

Por su parte, Aomine no paraba de bostezar. Kiyoshi notó la presencia de Satsuki y la saludó de forma cordial, aunque en el inframundo no hubiera hablado realmente con ella.

 _\- Un placer conocerte – empezó a decir Kiyoshi con telepatía - ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre por favor?_

 _\- Seguro – Satsuki sonrió, agradecida de conocer a un aliado en el área de trabajo de Aomine – Me llamó Satsuki Momoi, soy amiga de la infancia de Aomine y supervisora de su tarea aquí en la tierra._

 _\- Vaya, ¿Asmodeo no está conforme con mi reporte?_

 _\- No es eso, es solo que se preocupó por la tardanza de Dai-chan en terminar su tarea y me mandó a verificar que todo estuviera en orden._

 _\- ¿Tan raro es que se demore el tiempo promedio para acabar con una misión?_

 _\- Bueno, si pones en la mano que es uno de los mejores en su rango, es bastante raro._

Ambas criaturas estuvieron conversando un buen rato hasta que Aomine bostezó por tercera vez seguida, preocupando al mayor de los demonios.

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre con Aomine? Parece un poco cansado_

 _\- Lo lamento, es que últimamente no ha estado durmiendo bien._

 _\- ¿A qué se debe eso?_

 _\- Bueno… - Satsuki dudaba mucho si decirle sobre los sueños era buena idea. Si revelaba esa información, enredaría a su senpai en sus problemas, pero ni siquiera ella sabía explicar bien lo que estaba pasando con su amigo y quería una segunda opinión._

Antes de poder decir algo, llegaron a su destino en la ciudad de Yokohama.

Una vez en la secundaria Meiko, cerca del centro de Yokohama, fueron a los vestidores a dejar sus pertenencias. Era fin de semana y por lo tanto no deberían haber estudiantes allí salvo por el club de baloncesto y algunos estudiantes de último año que se preparaban para los exámenes de ingreso.

Cada uno se puso su uniforme y fueron al gimnasio. Riko pasaba lista a todos los que entraban, pero justo al acabar se dio con la sorpresa de que faltaban dos personas.

\- ¿Dónde están Kuroko y Kagami?

* * *

Kagami buscaba con la mirada a alguien de su equipo, pero no encontró a nadie. Se había distraído solo un minuto para ver como un gato subía a un árbol con una hamburguesa en la boca y al regresar en sí, su equipo entero había desaparecido. No conocía la escuela y sumándole su cero habilidad para poder ubicarse, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba realmente perdido.

\- Maldición, lo que faltaba…. – Kagami secaba su frente con sudor por el calor que hacía en Yokohama. No estaba seguro, pero creía estar en uno de los patios de atrás – La entrenadora seguro va a enojarse….

\- Ya lo creo.

El tigre de Seirin casi daba un salto del susto al descubrir a Kuroko detrás suyo con el perro del equipo en brazos. Tetsuya #2 era uno de los pocos perros a los que no tenía miedo, pero por si acaso, se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ambos.

\- Kuroko, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

\- Bueno, estaba detrás de ti, y cuando paraste a ver al gato con la hamburguesa….

\- Te tapé la vista y tú también te perdiste ¿no?

Kuroko asintió levemente, dándole la razón a Kagami y ayudando a que sus sentimientos de culpa crecieran. Ahora no solo estaba perdido él, sino que también había arrastrado a un compañero en su lío.

Ambos chicos caminaron durante un buen rato, sin éxito en encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos. Kuroko le dijo a Kagami que un momento entraría a un baño que estaba en el pasillo anterior, solamente para mojarse la cara y evitar un golpe de calor.

\- Está bien, apresúrate.

Una vez que desapareció, Kagami se quedó sentado en las escaleras con Tetsu #2 a sus pies. Sabía que debería estar preocupado por el retraso que estaba teniendo con el partido, pero todo lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era en el hecho de estar a solas con Kuroko. Desde el incidente del parque de atracciones, había procurado no quedar mucho tiempo a solas con Kuroko, al menos no más de lo normal. Ambos se habían besado, dos veces, y aunque insistía en no ser nada, no podía decir que era indiferente al asunto. El beso que se dieron en la noria había sido… especial y ahora no tenía dudas que estaba sintiendo cosas raras por su mejor amigo en Japón, pero tener algo con otro chico era raro ¿cierto?

Aomine y Kise veían atentamente como Kagami debatía internamente sobre sus propios sentimientos, sonriendo por notar que el pelirrojo ya no era indiferente a su protegido.

\- Tal parece que no fue del todo un desperdicio el hacer que se besaran – dijo Aomine, sonriendo al saber que estaba a un paso más de cumplir su misión.

\- No lo fue, no si ahora podemos ver como Kagami se pone nervioso por Kuroko – Kise le dio un abrazo de felicidad al íncubo, quien gustoso lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- Entonces, ¿me darás alguna recompensa por mis servicios? - al decir esas palabras, Kise deshizo el abrazo y tomó cierta distancia del íncubo, mirándolo con ojos acusadores.

\- Agradece que te estoy permitiendo dormir a mi lado son ninguna arma en la mano.

Antes de seguir con su plática, Satsuki les aviso a ambos sobre alguein acercándose a Kagami. Los tres guardaron silencio al ver que esa persona no era Kuroko, sino un estudiante de la misma escuela.

\- Disculpa, ¿eres algún visitante? – el chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel se acercó lentamente a Kagami, con un poco de curiosidad en la cara.

\- Sí, se supone que vine a jugar un partido de práctica con el equipo de aquí pero… me perdí.

\- Ya veo – el chico sonrió con amabilidad y le mostró su chaqueta del equipo – Soy parte del equipo, justo ahora iba para allá. Si quieres puedo llevarte.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! – Kagami se paró de las escaleras y le dio la mano – Por cierto, soy Kagami Taiga de la preparatoria Seirin, un gusto y gracias por tu ayuda. Un momento deja que mi compañero venga de regreso de los baños.

\- ¿Se perdieron dos?

\- Sí, aunque básicamente fue mi culpa.

\- Entiendo – El chico se rió un poco y le dio la mano a Kagami – Mi nombre es Shigehiro Ogiwara y soy capitán del club de básquet de Meiko, es un placer.

Al escuchar ese nombre, algo en la mente de Kise se prendió como una alarma y le avisó de un mal presagio. Ese nombre y esa apariencia se le hacían familiares, pero no sabía de donde o cuando se había cruzado con ellas antes. De repente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y comenzó a temblar a pesar de no tener frió o temor. Aomine notó su comportamiento extraño y se preocupó, al igual que Satsuki.

\- Oye Kise, ¿qué tienes?

\- No lo sé, de repente sentí inmensas ganas de llorar…. – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos y él no sabía porque. Entonces, Aomine comenzó a sentir una inmensa inquietud en su pecho, aunque no era tan grave como lo de Kise.

\- Chicos – Satsuki captó nuevamente la atención de ambos y señaló la figura de Kuroko, quien estaba estático en el pasillo libre – Miren bien a Kuroko.

El susodicho estaba parado, sin moverse y con dificultades para respirar a distancia de Kagami y Ogiwara. A su vez, el capitán de Meiko retrocedió un par de pasos, sin creer a la persona que estaba frente suyo. En ese momento, Kise cayó en cuenta de una cosa, su estado no se debía a sus sentimientos, sino a los de Kuroko, y la imagen de su expediente llegó como un flash a su cabeza, revelándole la razón de ello.

\- Shigehiro….

\- Hola…. Tetsuya….

Kuroko estaba enfrentándose a su primer amor.

* * *

 **Sorprendidos?** No creo, soy mala con las sorpresas :v

Bueno, Aomine está viendo partes de su pasado y todo es por culpa de Kise, o al menos en gran parte. Ambos se conocieron en la tierra y Akashi sabe sobre el tema (obviamente) además de Momoi. Y para empeorar el asunto, Momoi ve algo de Kise en Kuroko, ¿por qué será? ¬u¬

Si o sí quería poner a Kuroko en una situación así, será importante si quiero avanzar con la relación entre Aomine y Kise, porque a decir verdad hay una persona involucrada directamente con ellos y su pérdida de memoria, nuestro principal antagonista

Chan, chan, chan! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	14. Cap 13: El pasado de Kuroko

**Tarán!** Como dije en el capitulo anterior, me salieron dos en vez de uno como es costumbre, y como no podía esperar más por publicarlo, lo hice hoy día!

Trataré de avanzar más capítulos para poder publicarlos este martes de corrido, sino lo haré poco a poco c:

 **Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar la lectura:**

\- Aquí la secundaria Teiko no esta en Tokio, sino en Nagoya

\- Shigehiro va a una escuela secundaria cercana a Teiko

\- Kuroko nunca se separó de Shigehiro, ambos siguieron viéndose aunque fueran a diferentes escuelas.

\- Furihata estuvo en Teiko, aunque no formó parte del equipo de Basket, se mantuvo como manager.

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Kuroko estaba paralizado, sentía la garganta seca y su mente era una maraña de ideas. Quería correr, esconderse, desaparecer de ahí, pero a la vez quería ir con Kagami, quien lo miraba extrañado por su reacción al ver a su nuevo amigo. Estaba tan perdido sobre qué hacer, no sentía su cuerpo, creía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Los recuerdos de hace años invadieron su mente y empezó a sudar.

Kagami, al ver que Kuroko no reaccionaba, se acercó para ver que le ocurría, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en su interior.

\- Kuroko, ¿estás bien? – Kagami lo rodeo con un brazo al verlo temblar, pensando que tendría escalofríos o algo peor.

\- Yo….

Conforme pasaban los minutos, Kise se ponía mucho peor. Ahora estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, agarrándose el pecho con punzadas de dolor. Al ser su cupido guardián, se suponía que podía sentir todo lo que abrumaba a Kuroko, pero él lo percibía todo en carne propia. Todo lo que ocurría con Kuroko era un golpe para él, y si seguía así, iba a colapsar. Aomine trató de sostenerlo para que no hiciera un sobreesfuerzo, pero le era difícil concentrarse sin querer matar a Shigehiro primero.

\- ¡Satsuki! – gritó el íncubo con desesperación - ¡Llama a Kiyoshi! ¡Dile donde estamos y que saque a Kuroko de aquí!

\- Pero, ¿qué pasara con Kise-chan?

\- ¿Estas ciega o qué? ¡Esto está pasando porque Kuroko está frente a ese idiota que Kagami conoció! ¡Si no lo sacamos de aquí, yo mismo voy a tener que desaparecer a ese tal Shigurio! ¡Apúrate antes de que ocurra una "tragedia"!

\- Se llama Shigehiro, Dai-chan

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Haz lo que te dije!

Satsuki se comunicó con Kiyoshi a través de la telepatía y les dijo en donde estaban.

Kiyoshi llegó a los 5 minutos corriendo y llenó de sudor junto con Hyuga y la entrenadora Riko. Los tres superiores vieron a Kuroko en su estado y se apresuraron a llevarlo a descansar en la banca, mientras que Kagami fue forzado a entrar de frente en el juego junto a Shigehiro. Aomine, por su parte, estaba más preocupado por cazar aves del lugar para que Satsuki usara su fuerza vital y curara a Kise, quien casi se hubiera desmayado si no hubieran atrapado a Kuroko. Hyuga se percató del estado de Kise cuando los tres ingresaron al estadio de la escuela, pero no podía acercarse a preguntar sin que fuera extraño y tampoco podía usar la telepatía si Kise estaba casi inconsciente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue pedirle a Kiyoshi si podía preguntar por su kouhai a los demonios ni bien tuvieran un pequeño descanso o tiempo fuera.

Una vez que los síntomas de Kise se calmaron, Aomine pudo suspirar tranquilo.

\- Eso estuvo cerca…. – el íncubo se recostó en su sitio, apoyando la espalda en la grada superior – Maldición, ¿qué rayos fue eso?

\- Kise-chan dijo que podía sentir las emociones de Kuroko, pero no creí que llegaría a tanto como para dejarlo casi inconsciente.

\- Entonces, Kuroko se desesperó al ver a ese tal Shigeiro y Kise enfermó por sus sentimientos negativos, ¿es eso?

\- Se llama Shigehiro, Dai-chan

\- ¡No me corrijas y responde la pregunta!

\- Pues así parece.

Aomine removió un cabello que tapaba los ojos de Kise, hinchados y rojizos por su episodio de ansiedad minutos atrás. Se puso a pensar en que, si ese chico había afectado tanto a Kuroko estando con Kagami, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si se quedaran a solas, quien sabe lo que pasaría con el pobre de Kise. Se paró de su lugar y se acercó a Kuroko, quien descansaba recostado sobre la banca con Riko vigilándolo a la par que monitoreaba el juego. Puso una mano su pecho y cerró sus ojos para adentrarse en sus recuerdos.

\- Dai-chan, ¿qué haces? – Satsuki quiso detenerlo, por temor a que cometiera una locura – ¡Podrías hacer que reaccione de nuevo y eso afectara a Kise-chan!

\- Si queremos evitar que eso pase, tenemos que averiguar lo que ocurrió con ese chico. Es obvio que es un muy mal recuerdo, y los ángeles no suelen meterse con esas cosas, pero yo como demonio y uno de los mejores en mi trabajo, tengo todo el poder para hacerlo.

\- Daiki….- Satsuki soltó su brazo y lo dejó seguir, aun sin estar del todo convencida de que fuera buena idea – Promete que nos lo contaras todo cuando regreses.

\- Será lo primero que haga al regresar.

En un parpadeo, Aomine se desvaneció frente a los ojos de Momoi. Ella decidió volver al lado de Kise, quien se removía inquieto, seguro por la sensación de Kuroko al ser invadido por la presencia de Aomine. Acarició su cabello y suspiró, deseando que todo se solucionara.

\- Ten cuidado Dai-chan….

* * *

Aomine se adentró en los lugares más oscuros de corazón de Kuroko. Allí habían muchas puertas, todas con títulos diferentes: días vergonzosos en la primaria, el desastre de su entrada al club de básquet de primaria, momentos vergonzoso en los entrenamiento de secundaria; juntos todo parecía un circo que podría usar a su favor si llegaba la oportunidad, pero su prioridad no era avergonzar a Kuroko, ahora debía concentrarse en buscar el recuerdo de Shigehiro que tanto lo atormentaba para evitar que Kise sufriera un ataque peor o que se dificultara más su trabajo. Caminó un largo tramo, pero casi al final encontró una puerta cuyo título le decía que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

" **Shigehiro Ogiwara: primer amor desastroso** "

Abrió la puerta de una patada y se encontró con un escenario cliché: Dos chicos bajo un árbol con flores de primavera, uno completamente sonrojado y con una mano en el pecho, temblando como nena por los nervios, y el otro con cara de angustia sin saber que decir. Aomine no necesitó pensarlo mucho para saber que el chico más bajo era Kuroko y la persona frente a él era Shigehiro, y tal como predijo que ocurriría, fue completamente rechazado con una simple oración.

\- Lo siento Kuroko, pero no puedo verte como algo más que un amigo.

El chico se va y Kuroko cae sobre su espalda, chocando con el tronco del árbol. Las lágrimas salen como las gotas de lluvia caen del cielo, se repite una y otra vez que hubiera sido mejor conservar su amistad a perderlo de esa manera, que amar a un chico no siempre llega a algo bueno y ahora está completamente solo. Aomine se queda mirándolo un buen rato hasta que Kuroko para con sus lágrimas y decide regresar a casa, hipando y con un aura de profunda tristeza que lo rodea. No sabe en qué momento el tiempo cambia hasta quedar el día siguiente, donde Kuroko está frente a su casillero con un montón de notas, y no son notas de amor, sino mensajes de burla y repudio por su gusto a los hombres. Cuatro chicos se aproximan para quitar la notas y distraer a Kuroko, uno de ellos es muy alto y tiene el cabello color morado y otro lleva gafas con un adorno extraño colgando de ellas, los otros dos los reconoce fácilmente como Furihata y Akashi, quienes lo miran preocupado.

\- Está bien Kuroko – Furihata limpia su rostro cubierto de lágrimas por la pena de las burlas – No les hagas caso, solo tenemos que aguantarlos lo que queda del año para graduarnos.

\- Así es, por ahora vamos a clases antes de cruzarnos con algún otro payaso.

\- ¿Quieres un dulce, Kurocchin? – el chico alto le ofrece un paquete de golosinas que tenía guardado en el bolso mientras el devora un chocolate.

\- ¡Murasakibara! ¡No le des eso o lo meterás en problemas con los profesores! – El chico de lentes agarra el dulce y lo guarda en el bolso de Kuroko, vigilando que ningún maestro lo haya visto – Podrá comérselo después en el descanso.

\- Pero nada más energías que un dulce en la mañana Midormachi.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Guarden silencio los dos, sino nos meterán a todos nosotros en problemas – las palabras de Akashi los hicieron callar al instante, aunque siguieron matándose con la mirada durante todo el camino a clases.

Los cinco chicos caminan hasta llegar a la clase, acomodan a Kuroko en su asiento usual, cuidando que no vea los demás mensajes de burla que le habían pegado en el pupitre para hacerlo sentir mal. Akashi lanzó una mirada asesina al resto de la clase, quienes solo se limitaron a desviar la mirada y no acercarse a Kuroko.

Aomine vio como los recuerdos pasaban frente a él, todos llenos de burlas y algunos insultos al pobre chico que solo asentía y los ignoraba. Sus amigos hacían todo lo posible por protegerlo, desde ir con él a su casa hasta acompañarlo cuando debía hacer mandados para los profesores, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente. Akashi propuso pagarle un equipo de protección en lo que quedaba del año, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era excesivo, además de incomodar a Kuroko. El íncubo se reía al ver como Akashi insistía y solo era rechazado por Furihata sin recibir represalias, aunque después de eso solo pudo sentir repudio por los humanos que trataban tan mal a su protegido.

" _Es por esto que odio a los humanos"_

Todo pasó rápidamente hasta llegar a un día en concreto, el día de su graduación. En ese momento Kuroko estaba solo, sus amigos habían ido a saludar a sus familias y los compañeros que no lo fastidiaban ya se habían tomado fotos con él. Lo vio un poco dudoso, pero resuelto al salir por la puerta principal y dirigirse a una escuela que casualmente estaba teniendo su ceremonia de graduación también. Se ocultó tras uno de los letreros y espero pacientemente en lo que enviaba un mensaje por celular, avisando a sus amigos en donde estaba. Tras unos minutos, Aomine vio como el mismo Shigehiro salía por la puerta, cuidando que nadie lo viera, e iba al encuentro con Kuroko. Ambos se quedaron parados de forma incomoda frente al otro, sin mirarse mucho a la cara.

\- Hola…. Kuroko….

\- Hola Shigehiro…. Felicidades por tu graduación…

\- Igual para ti.

Ninguno decía nada, solo se quedaban ahí parados, cambiando el apoyo de un pie con el otro. Kuroko alzó la vista algo avergonzada y lo miro a los ojos.

\- Shigehiro… Sobre lo de la confesión….

\- No te preocupes, ya lo olvide – Aomine tuvo ganas de darle un golpe por decir esas palabras. Se notaba a simple vista que estaba lastimando a Kuroko, y aunque sabía que era inconscientemente, igual quería lastimarlo.

\- Entiendo… Si es posible….. Me gustaría que….

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es el homo de Teiko en persona!

La voz de un chico recién graduado con su grupo de amigos lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su frase. Se acercaron a Shigehiro por detrás y el que parecía ser el líder se apoyó sobre él, mirando a Kuroko con altanería y burla.

\- No creí que tendríamos la suerte de verlo con nuestros propios ojos. ¿A qué viniste aquí peste? ¿A confesarte otra vez?

\- ¡Hanamiya! ¡Para con eso!

Hanamiya no hizo caso a los reclamos de Shigehiro, al contrario, quiso meterlo a él en las bromas.

\- Vamos Shigehiro, dile sobre tu bonita novia universitaria que se te declaró hace unos días – Hanamiya decía todo con un tono de burla, mirando divertido a Kuroko y su expresión de dolor – Ella tiene un cuerpo increíble ¿sabes? Sus senos son enormes y a juzgar por como habla, creo que tiene mucha experiencia

\- Chicos en serio – Shigehiro se quitó el brazo de encima de Hanamiya – Ya basta…

\- ¡Oh vamos Shigehiro! ¿No me digas que seguirás viendo a la peste? ¡Esa cosa podría contagiarte de su homsexualidad si te le pegas mucho!

Shigehiro tragó en secó y miro a Kuroko. No habían hablado correctamente desde la confesión y aún se sentía apenado por no poder corresponderle, pero hasta ahora no habían tenido un momento a solas para conversarlo y no perder su amistad, y aunque no quería, debía protegerse. Aomine, perplejo, escuchó como le decía que se fuera.

\- No, él solo vino a despedirse.

\- ¿Qué? – Kuroko sintió un punzada en el pecho al escucharlo sin vacilar.

\- Fue admitido para una escuela preparatoria lejos de aquí, se ira y no nos volveremos a ver.

\- ¿En serio? – Hanamiya vio a Kuroko con burla, adivinando que lo que decía Shigehiro era una mentira - ¿De verdad te vas lejos homo? ¿Es que ya no quieres venir a ver a este idiota?

Kuroko no sabía que responder. Si decía que era mentira, molestarían más a Shigehiro, y de por sí ya le había causado muchos problemas por confesarse en el patio que casi unía a ambas escuelas. De hecho, recordó que había sido admitido junto a Furihata en la preparatoria de Seirin, que quedaba en Tokio, pero estaba dispuesto a quedarse más cerca si Shigehiro continuaba siendo su amigo como hasta ahora, pero viendo que él no tenía deseos por verlo más, tomó una decisión que le destrozó el corazón.

\- Así es –empezó a decir con tomo neutro y seco – Me voy a Tokio por recomendación de un amigo – Trató de aguantar ahí de pie, con fuerza y sin miedo, aunque se sentía roto por dentro – Nunca más vendré a ver a Shigehiro. Solo vine a decir adiós, gracias.

Al terminar, dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente, ignorando las demás señas de burla que le hacían todos detrás de él. Llegó cerca a la puerta principal de Teiko y fue recibido por sus amigos. Se aferró a los brazos de Furihata y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, ignorando las preguntas que le hacían sobre en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó ir a ver a Shigehiro o por qué se iría a despedir si él no valía la pena. Lo único que pudo decir era que se iría a Tokio con Furihata, a la preparatoria Seirin, más cerca de su familia.

\- ¿Estás seguro Kuroko? – Furihata trataba de confortarlo con caricias en la cabeza y secando poco a poco sus lágrimas.

\- Estoy seguro – dijo entre hipidos y algunos lamentos – No quiero volver nunca más aquí.

Akashi asintió y llamó por teléfono a un encargado de Seirin, viejo amigo de su padre y quien había tomado el examen de ingreso a Kuroko. Le dijo que el chico había aceptado inscribirse en el instituto y que podía proceder con todos los papeles necesarios para asegurarle una plaza. Todos fueron en la limosina del emperador a su casa, en Kioto, para consolar a Kuroko y de paso celebrar su graduación. Una vez que la limosina desapareció a lo lejos, Aomine no necesito ver nada más.

Ahora entendía porque para Kuroko fue tan doloroso ver a Shigehiro de nuevo, el muy idiota no solo había rechazado su amor, sino que también lo desconoció por completo luego de graduarse y se negó a seguir viéndolo como un amigo, sin contar además las burlas que lo rodearon y por qué se negaba a aceptar confesar sus sentimientos a Kagami. Hizo que la imagen de Shigehiro se pareciera frente a él y lo golpeó con muchas ganas, aunque solo podía atravesar la imagen.

\- ¡¿Y así te haces llamar un hombre bastardo?! ¡Eres una basura! - Aomine estaba dándole patadas deseando que fuera el real para que sintiera al menos una fracción del dolor que le causó al pobre de Kuroko, aunque fuera solo una simple ilusión – Gente estúpida como tú es la que más odio, maldita sea.

Una vez desahogado, decidió que lo mejor era sellar estos recuerdos para que no afectaran tanto a Kuroko, al menos no lo suficiente para casi llevar a Kise al colapso, pues tal como dijo Momoi, lo que sintiera Kuroko, Kise lo sufriría, y él quería evitar eso por un tiempo, por su bien.

Salió por la puerta en donde se encontraba guardado el recuerdo de Shigehiro y la cerró con todo y candado, era lo único que podía hacer para evitar un ataque más fuerte por el momento. Se disponía a salir hasta que una puerta aún más apartada que el resto, le llamó la atención. Parecía abandonada, estaba llena de candados y cadenas, sus bisagras parecían oxidadas y con una sola patada se podría romper. Aomine tuvo curiosidad por abrir esa puerta y ver lo que escondía, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era el momento. Además, quería ir a ver como estaba Kise y si habría despertado ya. Siguió su camino hasta ver una luz que le indicaba la salida, y regresó al mundo de los mortales.

* * *

Una vez de regreso, encontró a Momoi al lado de Kise, quien aún estaba dormido. Se acercó a ambos y se sintió aliviado al ver que Kise presentaba mejor aspecto.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Ya debería estar mejor luego de aquella conmoción – Momoi lo arropó bien con las alas del ángel y miró a Aomine con cara seria - ¿Encontraste algo útil?

Antes de responder, vio a Shigehiro con el balón en pleno partido, y en un arranque de rabia y que sus agujetas se desataran para que, a continuación, cayera sobre su propia cara. Un hilo de sangre salió por su nariz, no era algo grave pero estaba satisfecho.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Momoi lo miró con cara de regaño, pero Aomine no se disculpó ni dio excusas, solo sonrió satisfecho con su maldad.

\- Ahora mismo te lo cuento.

* * *

Fuera del gimnasio, una persona estaba comiendo manzanas mientras veía el reloj de su celular avanzar a paso de tortuga. Veía como los números cambiaban una y otra vez a una velocidad muy lenta para su gusto, él quería que el partido ya acabara para poder ver los resultados de sus artimañas, pues nada de lo que había visto pasar horas atrás había sido una completa coincidencia.

Por mucho tiempo estuvo esperando pacientemente a que ambos seres se volvieran a encontrar, milenios trazando los hilos que los unirían nuevamente, preparando cuidadosamente el escenario para que por fin su venganza diera a lugar. Tuvo que usar algunos títeres en el camino y ni mencionar a todos los seres humanos que tuvo que soportar con tal de obtener lo que quería, e increíblemente, gracias a eso había obtenido un puesto como el mejor demonio del inframundo, todo por jugar sucio.

\- Estos chicos sí que se tardan una eternidad….

Agarró el medallón que colgaba de su cuello y lo abrió, dejando salir una tenue melodía que sonaba al compás de la antigua canción de "estrellita, ¿dónde estás?", su canción favorita desde que él se la mostró, aquel cuya foto está dentro del relicario y que solo las cámaras de antaño podrían haber capturado, con sus bellos ojos oscuros como la noche y cabello de ébano, sonriéndole como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si no lo hubiera perdido por culpa de un amor que no debió ser ni será nunca, al menos si podía evitarlo. Para nadie era un secreto que los ángeles y demonios podían aparecer de vez en cuando en las fotos de los humanos, aunque era un fenómeno que solo ocurría con artefactos viejos, y él estaba agradecido por eso. Besó la foto y cerró el medallón, sonrió al edificio con intenciones de malicia y rió estruendosamente, esperando impaciente al encuentro que se avecinaba.

\- Pronto los volveré a ver idiotas, y esta vez no se escaparán de mí….

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir el fic hasta aquí** , en verdad lo apreció, es uno de los primero fics de larga duracion que he escrito y me alegra que se tomen la molestia de darle una ojeada, sin mencionar los comentarios, me hace muy feliz y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo n.n

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el pasado de Shigehiro y Kuroko? Quería poner algo un poco más hiriente, pero simplemente no pude T.T

Ahora, por este incidente, Aomine ha cambiado su manera de actuar con Kise Pero, ¿hasta cuando lo cuidara?

Y ahora que vieron que **no es Nijimura** , ¿quien será el antagonista?

En el próximo capitulo se viene algo **importante** , presten atención


	15. Cap 14: Dos enemigos

**Perdón que estar actualizando tan tarde! Me enganche demasiado con esto u.u**

 **Empecé a escribir y no pude parar, pero al menos logré terminarlo n.n**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Mientras los chicos tomaban un pequeño descanso, Daiki le contaba todo lo que vio en el recuerdo de Kuroko. El rechazo, las burlas, como Shigehiro lo corrió de su escuela y la razón por la que Kuroko reaccionó así por verlo de nuevo. Satsuki estaba a punto de saltarle encima, pero Aomine la detuvo jalándola del cabello.

\- ¿Por qué me detienes Dai-chan? – Satsuki trataba de liberar su cabello del agarre de Aomine, pero el demonio era más fuerte - ¡Es un cretino!

\- Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero no podemos hacerle nada sin que se vea sospechoso – Aomine, a diferencia de lo que demostraba a menudo, tenía un poco de sentido común, y sabía que si una serie de "accidentes" ocurrieran así de la nada al capitán del equipo, probablemente culparían al grupo de Seirin.

\- Satsuki, a regañadientes, acepto no hacerle nada a Shigehiro…. Luego de hacer que uno de sus compañeros de equipo le lanzara el balón demasiado fuerte y le diera en la cara.

La práctica terminó a las 2 de la tarde. Ambos equipos se despidieron con un saludo grupal y acordaron juntarse para almorzar. Kuroko estuvo un poco mejor para jugar en el segundo turno, sin coincidir en ningún momento con Shigehiro. Por un lado estaba agradecido de que se lastimara la nariz y no pudiera jugar hasta el tercer turno, pero por otro lado sentía curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que paso para que tropezara de forma tan torpe y se diera de cara contra el suelo. Durante ese tiempo, Kise logró despertar para ver jugar a Kuroko, aunque le costaba mantenerse consciente y sin mareos. Momoi se aseguró de revisarlo tres veces para garantizar que solo había sido un golpe por las emociones de Kuroko, y a pesar de saber lo que en verdad ocurría, dejó que Kise leyera el expediente referente al primer amor de Kuroko por su propia cuenta. El cupido se entristeció mucho al ver por lo que Kuroko había pasado con su primer amor, pero a diferencia de los demonios, entendía que los seres humanos podían llegar a tener miedo, y que en el corazón de Shigehiro reinaba el arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – Aomine lo retaba, sin convencerse de que el capitán de Meiko estuviera arrepentido de su error – Kise, yo conozco a los humanos mucho más tiempo que tú y sé que muchos de ellos nunca se arrepienten de sus decisiones – Aomine se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente como Shigehiro era rodeado por sus compañeros de equipo - ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese tipo quiere pedirle el perdón a Kuroko cuando ni siquiera se molestó en buscarlo durante todos estos años?

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo buscó? – Kise guardó el expediente en su bolsa divina tranquilamente, convencido de sus palabras.

Aomine no contestó su pregunta, no lo creía necesario. Sabía muy bien qué humanos como Shigehiro, que nunca tuvieron complicaciones y sabían evadir los problemas a cualquier precio, nunca pedían disculpas por aplastar a alguien más en el proceso, ni siquiera la excusa de la juventud torpe e impulsiva era suficiente para darle la contra. Por su parte, Kise se acercó a Furihata sin que este se diera cuenta y puso una mano en su espalda, específicamente en su cuello. Cerró los ojos y rebuscó entre sus recuerdos, hasta dar con el que buscaba. Una esfera de luz salió del cuello de Furihata, dejándolo un poco mareado, pero sin signos de ser algo preocupante. Kise sostuvo la esfera y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, teniendo una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer Kise-chan? – Momoi miró curiosa como el bolsillo de Kise brillaba por la luz del recuerdo que había guardado.

\- Más adelante se los explicaré. Por ahora quiero acompañar a Kurokocchi a ese almuerzo.

* * *

Todo el equipo de Seirin, junto con el equipo de Meiko, se reunió en un restaurante de ramen. Seirin se sentó frente a Meiko como una formación normal. Kuroko tuvo cuidado de sentarse al lado de Kagami, lo más lejos que le fue posible de Shigehiro. A pedido de Kise, Hyuga se puso a su lado con Kiyoshi, solo para verificar que no ocurriera nada de improviso.

Kuroko sentía la comida insípida, la charla de sus amigos le era aburrida y para colmo de males, tenía dolor de cabeza por la tremenda impresión de encontrarse a Shigehiro de nuevo. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar en esos momentos, ni siquiera los intentos de Kagami por no dejarlo solo le eran útiles para dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas. Se levantó con la excusa de querer ir al baño y, sin dar más explicaciones, se retiró con rapidez. Se encerró en uno de los retretes a pensar y calmarse, jugando con su celular para pasar el rato. Planeaba quedarse solo 15 minutos más, luego diría alguna cosa como que su madre lo llamaba para que regresara rápido a casa por algún evento familiar ficticio y se iría sin mirar atrás, luego se disculparía con la entrenadora y los profesores por su comportamiento, ni siquiera tenía miedo de los regaños de Riko con tal de salir rápido de allí, un plan simple y fácil. Lo único con lo que no contaba era con Furihata, quien a los 5 minutos apareció en el baño buscándolo.

\- Tetsuya – lo llamó el chico de cabellos castaños, tocando la puerta del retrete – Tienes que salir ya.

\- Déjame solo – Kuroko no quería salir, prefería quedarse encerrado hasta que fuera la hora de fugarse.

\- Escucha, sé que te sientes incómodo con tener a Shigehiro tan cerca, pero no puedes huir para siempre de él. Tienes que darle la cara.

\- No quiero, prefiero quedarme aquí.

\- ¡Tetsuya!

Furihata seguía golpeando la puerta del retrete, sin éxito en su misión de sacar a Kuroko. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Shigehiro estudiaba en Meiko, tuvo el impulso de llamar a Akashi para reclamarle por no decir en que preparatoria estaba estudiando "el idiota sin nombre", y también para sacar a Kuroko de allí con cualquier excusa. Tenía buenas intenciones, pero al ver como se puso Kuroko con solo verlo, se le rompió el corazón de la pena. Akashi se lo había dicho ya por mensaje:

\- Kuroko tarde o temprano se iba a encontrar con él de nuevo. Nuestros demonios del pasado no desaparecen así como así, y el hecho de que se hayan vuelto a encontrar es una señal de que ya debe enfrentar esta pelea interna. Si no lo hace correctamente, será muy difícil que encuentre su final feliz al lado de Kagami, es por eso que lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo cuando crea que ya no puede más, no alejarlo y protegerlo del enemigo. No es como si pudiéramos hacer eso por siempre.

Quería debatirlo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Kuroko no podría evadir a Shigehiro por siempre, y ellos no podían protegerlo tampoco, así que lo mejor para el fantasma era enfrentar su pasado y superarlo de una vez por todas. El único problema era que al parecer Kuroko no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, no aún.

La puerta del baño se abrió, dando paso a Kagami que tenía un gesto de preocupación en la cara.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Kagami se acercó a Furihata, quien no le prestó tanta atención.

Kouki no sabía qué responderle. Kuroko no estaba nada bien y el culpable estaba sentado en el comedor del restaurante, seguro riéndose con su grupo y ganándose la simpatía de todos. Pero no podía decirle eso, bien en claro se lo dejó su novio:

\- Nosotros no podemos decirle a Bakagami lo que pasó entre Kuroko y Shigehiro, no es nuestro deber. Ese asunto deben resolverlo ellos solos.

Claro, no puede decirle lo que paso, pero lo que puede hacer es darle un empujón a Kuroko para que hable por sí solo.

\- Kagami – Furihata le dedicó una sonrisa mientras lentamente se acercaba a la puerta – Tengo que volver con el resto para decirles que Kuroko no se siente bien, ¿podrías quedarte con él?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Furihata salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Los demonios junto con el ángel veían desde el lavamanos como Kagami se quedaba parado frente a la puerta que lo separaba de Kuroko. De alguna forma, el pedido de Kise para Momoi de hacer que Kagami decidiera ir al baño para ver qué pasaba había funcionado, aunque tuvo que derramar un poco de agua sobre su camisa para lograrlo.

\- Listo, ya lo tenemos aquí – Aomine estaba recostado sobre le pared, esperando a ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Kise - ¿Ahora qué?

\- Ya verás.

Kise se metió en el retrete junto a Kuroko y acarició su cabeza, escondida entre sus piernas y cubierta por sus brazos. Le dio un beso a Kuroko en la coronilla, sobresaltándolo un poco al haber sentido el ligero tacto del aire. Kagami se alertó al escucharlo.

\- Kuroko, ¿estás bien? – Kagami golpeó la puerta fuertemente, sin temor a tumbarla.

\- Estoy…. – Kuroko quería contestar que estaba bien aunque fuera una mentira, no quería que Kagami supiera sobre su gusto a los hombres ni mucho menos decirle sobre su oscuro pasado. Quería hacerlo, pero una fuerza cerró sus labios y lo hizo pensar mejor en lo que quería decir.

Kise había tapado la boca de Kuroko, porque sabía perfectamente que eso no era lo que de verdad quería decir.

" _Debes enfrentarlo Kuroko – dijo el cupido convencido de sus palabras y de la fuerza que representaba el amor que el chico de ojos azules sentía por Kagami – El pasado duele, pero no nos limita. Sé que puedes liberarte, solo debes dar el primer paso"_

Esas palabras que resonaron en su mente le hicieron ver que no podía ser un cobarde. Infló su pecho con todo el aire que pudo y lo dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos y una voz temblorosa.

\- No…. La verdad es…. Que no estoy bien…

\- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te sentó mal la comida? ¿O fueron los mareos que sentiste por el golpe de calor? – Kagami se escuchaba preocupado, no esperaba que Kuroko se encontrara mal. Había notado su incomodidad en el comedor principal y pensó que necesitaba un poco de aire, pero no que de verdad estuviera tan mal.

\- No, es algo un poco más personal…. – Kuroko agradecía que Kagami fuera tan lento, así podía tomarse su tiempo para dejar salir todo – Solo quiero irme a casa, es todo.

\- Entiendo, iré por tus cosas y nos vamos a casa. Aguanta un poco más ¿sí?

Kagami se fue corriendo por la cosas de Kuroko, dejándolo solo para que se calmara. Kuroko revisó que nadie más estuviera en el baño y salió lentamente. De alguna forma se sentía un poco mejor de haber admitido que no estaba bien, aunque Kagami no supiera la verdadera razón y no se hubiera molestado siquiera en preguntar.

Aomine aplaudía el accionar de Kise, más que nada por haber podido solucionar el problema por su cuenta en vez de pedirle ayuda a Hyuga, que por cierto no le caía bien.

\- Al fin te volviste independiente de tu mamá, pollito – Aomine lo rodeo con un brazo por los hombros mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla.

\- ¡Puedo hacer cosas por mi cuenta! ¡Ya deja de molestarme Aominecchi! – Kise trató de zafarse del agarre del demonio, su mejilla se estaba poniendo roja y sentía un ligero escozor.

\- Ya Dai-chan, deja en paz a Kise-chan – Momoi le jaló de la oreja a Aomine, haciendo que soltara a Kise.

\- Momoi, no…. – Aomine iba a replicar, pero tuvo una sensación de peligro acercándose.

Momoi no tardó en sentirla también. Un demonio se acercaba lentamente, su peste se olía cerca y el aire estaba cambiando. Ambos se pusieron alerta, dispuestos a enfrentar lo peor. Kise, por su parte, se acercó a Kuroko aun extrañado por el comportamiento repentino de sus amigos del inframundo. El chico parecía un poco más calmado, tal vez hasta impaciente por ser llevado a casa por Kagami, eso hacía que Kise se sintiera feliz por él, pero su pecho comenzó a doler un poco cuando la puerta se abrió y el que entró no fue otro que Shigehiro.

El fantasma no pudo moverse, sus piernas volvieron a temblar y se le dificultaba respirar. Kise sentía que iba a desvanecerse, pero una mano lo sostuvo de la túnica, casi agarrándolo del cuello. Aomine gruñó por lo bajo al ver al demonio número uno del inframundo parado detrás de Shigehiro, rodeándolo con su aura oscura. El demonio mayor miraba a Kise con diversión, casi riéndose de lo débil que se encontraba por los sentimientos negativos que invadían a Kuroko.

\- Vaya, miren nada más, un montón de basura celestial.

\- ¡Suéltalo Haizaki! – Momoi le gritó muy molesta y lo fulminó con la mirada. Quiso acercarse, pero Aomine la detuvo con un brazo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no tienes permitido salir del inframundo – Aomine trataba de mantener la calma. Sabía de lo que Haizaki era capaz y lo último que quería era que hiriera a Kise en su estado.

\- Bueno, digamos que me di a mí mismo unas vacaciones – Haizaki zarandeaba a Kise, haciéndolo tropezar con sus propios pies, sin caerse por completo – Además, se ve que estás muy entretenido con tu trabajo Aomine, y al ver a este pequeño cupido, puedo decir el por qué.

Kise, aún abrumado por las sensaciones que Kuroko le transmitía, hizo un último esfuerzo por ver que hacía su protegido.

Kuroko estaba parado enfrente de Shigehiro, quien lo miraba un poco apenado e incómodo. Ninguno de los dos se movía o hablaba, solo se quedaban ahí, mirándose entre ellos o al suelo. Kuroko trató de retroceder para meterse en el baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Trató de forzarla, sin dejar de ver a Shigehiro, pero su fuerza no era la suficiente para quitar el cerrojo por dentro. Shigehiro, al ver su miedo, trató de acercarse poco a poco, llamándolo con una voz suave pero dudosa.

\- Kuroko…. – el susodicho se pegó a la puerta del baño, temblando aún más al ver que se le acercaba – Escucha yo….

\- No te acerques Shigehiro…. No quiero hablar contigo…. – Kuroko trató de mantenerse fuerte, no podía permitir que Shigehiro lo viera llorar, eso nunca. Tenía orgullo y no iba a dejarlo de lado por un mal recuerdo.

\- Sé que lo que hice hace años estuvo mal…. Pero quiero remediarlo….

\- No me importa, hace mucho que no hay nada para remediar….

\- ¡Escúchame! – Shigehiro lo agarró bruscamente de los brazos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos – Tetsuya, todos estos años te he estado buscando para disculparme. – Los ojos cafés de Shigehiro mostraban dolor, como si estuviera viviendo el mismo recuerdo una y otra vez – Tenía miedo de lo que pensaran los demás cuando vieran que, aunque gustabas de mí, siguiéramos siendo amigos…

\- ¿Y solo por miedo me apartaste como si fuera basura y me mandaste lejos? – Kuroko se zafó de su agarre y le dio la espalda, consciente de que no había otra forma de evadir su mirada – No fue justo….

\- ¡Por eso traté de contactarte! ¡Quería que lo habláramos aunque fuera una vez! Pero cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa, tus tíos me dijeron que te había ido a vivir a Tokio y que no podían darme la dirección por no estar definida aún. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue ir hasta Tokio a buscarte cada semana?

\- Entonces lo hubieras dejado así como estaba y ni te hubieras molestado en buscarme, después de todo yo no quería verte.

\- Tetsuya… ¡Escúchame!

Antes de que Kuroko pudiera decirle algo más, la puerta del baño se abrió, entrando Kagami con ambas mochilas y una mirada de pocos amigos. Se apresuró a ir al lado de Kuroko y al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, quiso golpear a Shigehiro.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Kagami se puso entre ellos, con los puños cerrados y listos para darle una golpiza si descubría que había lastimado a su amigo.

\- Está bien Kagami-kun – Kuroko lo paró antes de que cometiera alguna locura. Lo sostuvo del brazo y trató de alejarlo de Shigehiro – Vámonos a casa.

\- ¡Tetsuya! – Shigehiro trató de detenerlos de irse, pero la mirada amenazadora de Kagami lo detuvo.

\- Déjalo así Shigehiro, y déjame en paz – Dicho esto, ambos chicos salieron por la puerta, dejando atrás a un jugador con pena en la cara.

Haizaki, al ver que el chico de ojos azules se iba con la cabeza gacha y su ánimo por los suelos, sonrió con sorna y elevó el rostro con autosuficiencia, había logrado dar el primer golpe.

Aprovechando que Haizaki estaba entretenido viendo la discusión, Aomine le dio un golpe en el rostro y sostuvo a Kise antes de que cayera contra el suelo. El demonio mayor lo miró divertido y lejos de molestarse, lamió la sangre que salía por su labio partido con una sonrisa. Momoi ayudó a Aomine con Kise mientras este se preparaba para enfrentar la furia que su rival de hace milenios seguro desataría en cualquier momento.

\- Bueno, al menos mejoraste en los golpes – Haizaki siguió a Shigehiro, quien salía por la puerta después de mojarse la cara – Nos veremos en otro momento.

Una vez que se sintieron seguros, Aomine recostó a Kise en el suelo, dejando que Momoi usara su magia curativa con el ánima de algunas moscas que había en el restaurante. Ambos demonios se miraron con preocupación, si Haizaki estaba en la tierra, significaba malas noticias tanto para ellos como para el resto.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Qué les pareció poner a Haizaki de villano? Sé que a lo mejor fue muy predecible pero, vamos, esto es una historia AoiKi, lo normal es ponerlo de villano y siendo honesta no veo a nadie más siendo el malo :v**

 **Ahora, el pobre de Kise se puso mal nuevamente y todo por culpa de Shigehiro- Díganme, ¿creen que Kuroko lo perdone? ¿O será que este chico nunca experimentara lo que es tener a un amigo de regreso? Y sobre todo, ¿será un rival para Kagami por el amor de Kuroko?**

 **Todas las preguntas serán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos n.n**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Capitulo 15: El primer paso

Hola! Primero que nada, quisiera felicitar a todos por el día de la madre, porque sé que algunos lectores son orgullosas mamis que quieren distraerse de vez en cuando o personas que quieren mucho a alguien, como si fuera su madre, y aprovechan este día para agradecerles por su infinito amor y comprensión.

Espero que lo hayan pasado bien n.n

En fin, quisiera decirles que este capitulo me salió más largo de lo normal (estuve inspirada), pero espero que se entiendan todos los puntos.

Una pequeña aclaración antes de seguir

 **Valak:** Profana el cuerpo de entes benignos de la iglesia, ya sea monjas o acólitos. Se cree que busca el control de las personas por medio de rituales llamados al mundo. Se supone que es el gran presidente del infierno, pero yo lo puse como un demonio menor a Lucifer.

Eso era todo, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Daiki caminaba molesto de un lado a otro. Estaba muy alterado después de dejar a Kise descansando sobre el tronco del árbol con una manta celestial, cortesía de Hyuga después de escuchar lo que pasó en los baños. Dijo que por ahora lo dejara descansar, y que él iría a notificar al cielo sobre su estado para ver si se podía hacer algo. Ahora solo quedaba hablar con Asmodeo al respecto, pues según tenía entendido, él debía decirle si habría algún problema con su misión por las acciones de un demonio ajeno, y Haizaki era el sinónimo más exacto que tenía de problemas.

Momoi trataba de ponerse en contacto con Imayoshi tan rápido como podía, porque al igual que Aomine, tenía muchas preguntas con respecto a Haizaki, y la principal era por qué no le notificó que estaría en la tierra al mismo tiempo, o al menos que estaría cerca. Cuando pudo establecer contacto con el inframundo a través de sus ojos, el primero en contestar fue Ryo, proyectándose a través de su iris para que Aomine también pudiera verlo.

\- Hola Satsuki, ha pasado un tiempo – Ryo estaba feliz y muy aliviado de escuchar a una de las mejores amigas de su esposo, sobre todo a ella, que era una de las pocas íncubos en el inframundo que no lo trataban mal por tener envidia de su relación con el actual Asmodeo - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Hola Ryo-chan – Satsuki se sintió un poco más tranquila al haber contactado con Ryo, ahora sería más fácil tocar el tema – Seré directa, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas a Imayoshi-senpai.

\- Él ahora mismo está en una reunión con los jefes de cada círculo y el señor del inframundo. ¿Es algo muy urgente?

\- Sí – Satsuki dudo si era buena idea decirle, pero dado las cosas como estaban, supo que no tenía otra opción si quería terminar rápido con eso – Es Haizaki, él está en la tierra de los vivos.

El rostro de Ryo perdió todos sus colores, las piernas le flaqueaban y se sentía desfallecer. Su rostro se ensombreció y Satsuki supo que su segunda personalidad ya había salido.

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres con que está ahí?! ¡Él no tiene permiso de salir a menos que Imayoshi lo llamé, y eso no ha pasado en un buen tiempo!

\- Pues es tal como escuchas – Aomine se metió en la conversación, hablando cerca del rostro de Satsuki - Ese tipo está aquí y me parece que no tiene intenciones de irse pronto. Es más, hoy se metió solo en mi misión y ha complicado un poco las cosas.

\- Pero… Algo como eso….

\- Por eso creo que mejor vas y traes a Imayoshi ahora mismo antes de que el innombrable haga una visita sorpresa.

Ryo, ni lento ni perezoso, fue corriendo a traer a Imayoshi, preocupado de las consecuencias que esto podría tener en los planes de su esposo. Pasaron unos minutos de interminable espera hasta que ambos lograron escuchar los pasos entorpecidos de Imayoshi acercarse y ver su rostro empapado en el sudor con una visible preocupación y sobresalto en su mirada. Ryo llegó poco después con sus ropas oscuras desarregladas y unos líquidos de dudosa procedencia manchando su hermosa piel.

\- ¡Satsuki! ¡Daiki! – el rey Asmodeo casi grita al verlos, presa del pánico por lo que dijo su querido consorte – Lo que dijo Ryo…. ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!

Satsuki ensombreció su mirada y Aomine lo miraba fijamente con seriedad. Al verlos así, Imayoshi comprobó lo que más temía, eso no era ninguna maldita broma. El rey del inframundo se desplomó sobre su trono con la cabeza entre las manos, acariciando sus sienes en un vago intento por tranquilizarse para pensar con la cabeza fría. Ahora no solo lidiaba con los planes del cielo al hacer que Kise fuera el contrincante de Aomine en esta ocasión, sino que también debía ocultar la escapada del demonio más peligroso del inframundo, y para colmo de males Ryo lo había sacado de la orgía mensual que todos los líderes de cada círculo hacían en presencia de Lucifer para afianzar su lealtad a él. Hoy, en definitiva, no era su día.

\- Aomine – Imayoshi trató de hablar calmadamente, suprimiendo su pesar - ¿Qué fue lo que Haizaki ha hecho hasta ahora?

\- Por ahora ha hecho que Kuroko se reencuentre con un mal recuerdo del pasado – A Daiki se le llenaba la boca de un mal sabor al recordar lo que paso en la práctica y en los baños – Si no me equivoco, fue su primer amor y al parecer le ha dejado un trauma muy severo. A mí no me ha afectado mucho que digamos, pero Kise….

\- Le ha afectado hasta el punto de dejarlo enfermo, ¿cierto?

Los demonios en tierra se sorprendieron al escuchar a Imayoshi decir lo que había pasado. Se suponía que él no lo sabía porque aún no se lo habían dicho, entonces ¿cómo supo del estado de Kise?

Su silencio llenó de preguntas le dijo a Imayoshi que había acertado.

\- Como lo supuse…. – Asmodeo pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir. No quería recibir el odio de Aomine pero tampoco era como si pudiera ayudarlo, ya bastante había hecho al decirle a Satsuki que fuera al mundo de los vivos a vigilarlo – Chicos, lamento mucho decirles esto, pero no puedo hacer que Haizaki vuelva

Aomine sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de él al escuchar las palabras de su señor. Tenía ganas de regresar al inframundo solamente para darle un golpe y regresar al lado de Kise. Se maldecía también a sí mismo por ser incapaz de hacerlo, todo porque a un demonio no se le permite regresar hasta haber acabado con su misión o fracasar como un idiota.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes hacerlo volver?! – los gritos de Aomine casi hacían que Momoi perdiera el contacto con el inframundo por dejarla tan aturdida - ¡Se supone que eres el rey del círculo de la lujuria y su jefe! ¡¿Por qué no puedes hacer algo tan simple como decirle que vuelva por donde vino y que deje de interferir en mis asuntos?!

\- Porque, por más que odie admitirlo, él ahora ha ganado un título que le confiere un poco más de libertad.

\- ¡¿Qué estúpido título podría ser ese?!

\- Él ahora es considerado un demonio con título Valak.

Aomine se quedó mudo al escuchar eso. Ese título solo se ganaba si profanabas a una entidad benigna de la iglesia, algo que casi ningún demonio hacía a menos que quisiera desafiar las leyes de Lucifer y el acuerdo de paz con el cielo. Es más, ese título dejó de ser alabado en el inframundo luego de firmar la paz con los ángeles hace muchos años.

\- ¿Cómo? – Momoi temblaba de solo pensar que la perversidad de Haizaki ya no conocía límites si había roto las leyes de Lucifer – Se supone que el título de Valak está prohibido para nosotros desde hace cientos de años….

\- El muy imbécil hizo que un sacerdote profanara a una pobre monja que recién había sido consagrada en la iglesia. La chica era muy joven y tenía bastante por vivir, pero al sentirse ultrajada se quitó la vida en un pedestal dedicado a la virgen María. Hace unos días Lucifer se enteró del incidente por reclamos de Dios y seguro le ordenó a Haizaki enmendar lo que había hecho. Tal vez tomó la orden como una excusa para ir al mundo de los vivos sin notificarme nada para poder meterse con ustedes.

\- Pero… Si son ordenes de nuestro señor de las llamas eternas…. Significa….

\- Sí. Momoi, Aomine – Ryo se aferró a los brazos de su esposo, tratando de darlo consuelo por los hechos que él mismo no podía negar – Significa que, por ser órdenes dadas por nuestro rey supremo, no puedo decirle a Haizaki que regrese, incluso si eso interfiere con su misión.

Los pies de Aomine fallaron y cayó de rodillas a la rama. De por sí ya era bastante difícil lidiar con su misión y ahora tenía que soportar a Haizaki, con Kise enfermando cada vez que Kuroko ve a ese estúpido de Shigehiro.

\- Aomine – Imayoshi trató de darles calma con algunas palabras de aliento una advertencia – Realmente no puedo decir lo que pasa por la mente de Haizaki, pero puedo asegurarte que, si ha hecho tanto solamente para ir a fastidiarte, quiere decir que no se contendrá cuando los vea de nuevo. Por eso, te pido que cuides muy bien de ese cupido y que tengan mucho cuidado con las decisiones que tomen para enfrentarlo. Enfócate en sacar a flote la perversidad de Kuroko sin dañarlo en el proceso ¿entendido?

\- Sí….

\- Bien, entonces me despido. Buscare alguna forma de traer a Haizaki de regreso. Cuídense, y hagan lo que hagan, no lo enfrenten a menos que estén seguros de que van a salir de eso sin pasar a mayores. Adiós y buena suerte.

La transmisión terminó y ambos quedaron en silencio. Si Imayoshi no podía llevarse a Haizaki, no había nada más por hacer. Habían cumplido con informarle y ahora solo podían esperar a que él encontrara una forma de guiarlo de regreso al inframundo. Aomine golpeó la rama con mucha fuerza, causando que esta se tambaleara y dejara caer unas hojas. Tenía tanta rabia de no poder sacarse a Haizaki de encima, pero gran parte de su enojo era saber que no podía hacer mucho por Kise, para protegerlo de la debilidad de su cuerpo por el mal de amores de Kuroko, y sobre todo, saber que la próxima vez que Haizaki estuviera cerca, Kise no podría hacer otra cosa que aguantar el malestar y tratar de no desmayarse. Se acercó a su lado y lo abrazó de forma protectora, inesperadamente el cupido no despertó, todo lo contrario, se acomodó mejor y siguió con su sueño, sintiéndose protegido. Momoi, al ver la escena, tenía ganas de sacarle una fotografía mental y guardarla en su memoria, aunque esa escena la hubiera visto ya una y mil veces.

\- Dai – chan – el súcubo se acercó a él cuidadosamente para no despertar a Kise – He querido preguntarte esto desde hace algún tiempo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Cómo es que te preocupas tanto por Kise-chan?

\- ¿Ah? – Aomine reaccionó algo fastidiado, no esperaba que le preguntaba eso.

\- No me malentiendas – dijo Momoi mientras se recostaba en la rama, con la panza abajo y sus brazos cruzados – Es que, tú nunca te preocupaste por los demás cupidos en tus misiones anteriores. Siempre eras brutal con ellos hasta espantarlos y acabar ganando el control. Pero, desde que llegué, solo te he visto preocuparte por Kise-chan, y cada vez que lo miras, siento que en silencio velas por él.

\- ¿Es así? – Aomine preguntó algo incómodo, pues lo que decía Momoi no era del todo un malentendido. Desde hace un tiempo solo quiere estar con Kise, sin saber realmente por qué.

\- Sí – Momoi lo vio con ternura cuando este miro a Kise, preocupado de despertarlo.

\- Pues… - Aomine no sabía realmente como explicarlo, pero si Momoi había preguntado, era porque se le notaba bastante – A decir verdad, no estoy seguro de cuando empezó, pero desde hace un tiempo siento que solo quiero pasar el rato con Kise.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí. Quizás fue desde la vez que jugué un juego de penitencia con él, o desde la primera vez que se me enfrentó cuando se me asignó la misión en tierra. Realmente no lo sé, pero siento que de alguna forma tengo que prestarle atención, porque aunque no lo parezca, él es capaz de hacer muchas cosas cuando menos te lo imaginas. Sé que la misión es importante y no me la he tomado a juego, pero cuando lo veo tratando de hacer que esos idiotas estén más cerca, no puedo evitar seguirle el juego haciendo que ellos lleguen a un encuentro sexual. No sabría decirte si es por verlo como un digno rival o como un amigo especial, pero puedo asegurarte que este idiota rubio de aquí se ha ganado algo de mi respeto.

Al terminar su discurso, Aomine vio como unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por el rostro de Satsuki. Momoi se las secaba como podía. Las palabras de Aomine habían calado muy fuerte en su corazón, dándole un poco de esperanza. Las cosas se veían muy mal con Haizaki cerca, pero si Aomine había hecho florecer un sentimiento parecido al amor en su pecho al "conocer" a Kise, significaba que no todo estaba perdido. Le agradeció a Aomine por ser honesto con ella y cerró sus ojos para descansar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por su parte, Aomine vio el rostro sonriente de Kise al dormir y sintió como su pecho emitía un ligero latido que se supone no debía ser posible.

 _"Quizás escucho algo de lo que dije"_ pensó, pero descartó la idea, o mejor dicho, le quitó importancia y se dijo a sí mismo que solo eran puras tonterías. Acomodó su cabeza de tal manera que Kise no estuviera incómodo y cerró sus ojos, esperando pacientemente a que el alba asomara y pudiera seguir con su trabajo sin muchas preocupaciones agobiándolo.

* * *

 _Kise estaba sentado a la orilla de un acantilado, admirando la puesta de sol. Su cabello estaba algo largo, pero lo dejo así por lo bien que le quedaba, y es que siendo un cupido en entrenamiento, debía verse lindo para inmortalizar la bella imagen del amor, además, cierta persona le dijo que le quedaría muy bonito. Aunque el espectáculo natural que presenciaba era hermoso, él estaba muy preocupado porque se estaba tardando, se suponía que lo vería allí a la misma hora de todos los días, y él no aparecía por ningún lado. ¿Y si algo le pasó? Kise descartó la idea, era una persona muy astuta, siempre sabía evadir los problemas, seguro solo se demoraba porque sus deberes estaban tardando más de lo usual._

 _Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon a su espalda, y cuando se volteó a verlo, se dio con la sorpresa de que ese ser tan especial para él tenía las ropas algo rasgadas y serios golpes en el rostro._

\- _Kise…. – le dijo con una mano en el brazo, sintiendo la debilidad en su voz – Corre…._

\- _¿Qué te paso? – Kise trató de acercarse, pero él se alejaba cada vez que daba un paso adelante._

\- _No hay…. Tiempo para explicar….. Debes irte con Kasamatsu…._

\- _Pero no puedo dejarte así…. Ven, iremos por ayuda – Trató de tomar su mano, pero unas trompetas se escucharon cerca y el pequeño solo pudo empujarlo detrás de un árbol con arbustos en sus raíces._

\- _Corre Kise…. ¡Huye!_

 _Lo último que vio fue como su amigo tan especial era atrapado por un demonio, mientras que otros ángeles lo seguían de cerca. Kise lloró en silencio al ver como se lo llevaban lejos, sabiendo que la próxima vez que se vean no sería algo placentero como siempre._

\- _Aominecchi…_

Cuando el sol se asomó por el horizonte, los rayos cayeron en los rostros apacibles de los seres alados, despertándolos de su letargo. El primero en abrir los ojos completamente fue Kise, quien trató de incorporarse torpemente, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado por el malestar del día anterior. Los únicos recuerdos que tenía en su memoria eran los ataques de ansiedad de Kuroko y el extraño sueño que su mente creo esa noche, aunque parecía ser algo muy real. Sintió un objeto cálido a su alrededor y descubrió el manto celestial que lo cubría, junto a un Aomine durmiendo con los brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

\- Aominecchi…. – Al decir su nombre, el demonio comenzó a despertar. Kise pensó que era raro tener un sueño así con el íncubo, a sabiendas que recién lo estaba conociendo pero tenía una buena imagen suya cuando era un niño. ¿Era posible haberlo conocido antes sin darse cuenta? ¿O acaso su imaginación era tan buena que podía crear esa imagen tan precisa de un ser al que acababa de conocer?

\- Buenos días Kise – Aomine se desemperezó, estirando ambos brazos y haciendo tronar sus huesos.

\- Buenos días Kise-chan – Momoi se incorporó y acomodó sus ropas, a la par que cepillaba un poco su largo cabello - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Mi cuerpo está un poco pesado, pero creo que estoy bien.

\- Es un alivio – Momoi le ayudó a quitarse el manto celestial de encima y le peinó un poco sus cabellos rubios – Ayer nos diste un susto cuando te desmayaste. Tuve que regenerar parte de tu salud por un buen rato.

\- Te agradezco por eso – Una vez listo, Kise se asomó por la ventana de Kuroko, viendo que él recién se estaba despertando - ¿Cómo está Kuroko?

\- Pues parece no sentirse mal por ver a ese idiota ayer – Aomine agarró una manzana del árbol para comer, no por hambre, sino por mero capricho – En todo caso, ese tipo nos va a dificultar el trabajo si se aparece de nuevo el día de hoy.

\- No creo que lo haga – Aseguró Kise – O si lo hace, dudo mucho que pueda encontrar a Kuroko fácilmente. Por ahora es mejor concentrarnos en Kuroko y su relación con Kagami, creo que esta fue una buena oportunidad para acercarlos más.

Kuroko fue a la escuela normalmente, seguido de los tres seres alados. Sus compañeros de equipo que compartían clase con él le preguntaron si se encontraba mejor, a lo que él respondía con un escueto "estoy bien". Kagami no le hizo muchas preguntas ese día, cumpliendo con su promesa de esperar hasta que estuviera listo para contarle todo. Incluso en las prácticas sus amigos lo acosaron con preguntas, pero gracias a Hyuga y su preocupación por la salud del pobre de Kise, logró sacárselos de encima para que se concentrara libremente en sus tiros junto a Kagami.

Por su parte, Kise y Aomine hacían lo de costumbre: El cupido trataba de acercarlos más con choques torpes por "falta de concentración" y uno que otro chiste que hacía reír a Kagami lo suficiente para darle un abrazo casual; mientras que Aomine hacía que la ropa de Kuroko se levantara por el aire de la puerta o que agarrara la botella de forma sugerente. Momoi solo se dedicó a ver divertida la escena. Cuando las prácticas terminaron, Riko llamó a Kuroko.

\- Kuroko – dijo su entrenadora con voz alegre – Alguien de otra escuela te está buscando. Dice que quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? – Kuroko estaba confundido, los únicos que conocía de otras escuelas eran sus amigos de la secundaria, y ellos parecían muy ocupados para ir a verlo.

\- Sí, asegúrate de hablar apropiadamente con él. A lo mejor nos invita a otra práctica en grupo. Te lo encargo, y lleva a Kagami contigo para romper el hielo.

Riko lo dejó algo confundido, pero órdenes eran órdenes, así que se apresuró a cambiarse y le dijo a Kagami que lo acompañara para ver a su visitante. Caminaron a la puerta apresurados y buscaron con la mirada. Aomine tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si algo no estuviera bien y el aire se lo estuviera diciendo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Kise comenzó a hiperventilarse hasta el punto de ser sostenido por Momoi.

\- Oh no…. – Aomine dirigió su mirada a la puerta, viendo como Kagami despedía un aura de odio a Shigehiro mientras ocultaba a Kuroko detrás suyo.

Se acercaron a ver la gravedad del asunto y Aomine no estaba contento con lo que tenía enfrente: Kuroko estaba temblando de los nervios mientras que Kagami le decía a Shigehiro que mejor se iba antes de recibir una golpiza. En lo personal, Aomine prefería dejar que Kagami hiciera lo suyo, pero dado el estado de Kise, no quería arriesgarse a alterar más a Kuroko, por eso trató de apartar a Shigehiro con un viento fuerte y varias hojas con basura que lo golpeaban, esperando que al menos se alejara un poco, sin éxito.

Kise sentía la ansiedad de Kuroko, su deseo fuerte por hacer que todo acabara de una vez, incluido su miedo. Lo entendía, y fue por eso que, en acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, Kise fue presuroso al lado de Kuroko y susurró e su oído: " _No tengas miedo Kuroko" – dijo Kise en un intento por calmarlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – "Tienes a Kagami contigo. Recuerda que él es tu luz y tu mejor amigo, él no va a dejarte solo para que enfrentes esto."_

En un acto de conciencia plena, Kise hizo que Kuroko agarrara la mano de Kagami, quien no reprochó su toque, sino que afianzó el agarre con mucha fuerza. El gesto hizo que Tetsuya se llenara de valor suficiente para hacerle frente a Shigehiro.

\- Shigehiro – dijo con firmeza, sin vacilar en su habla – Solo escuchare lo que tengas que decir ahora. Así que, si quieres hablar, vas a tener que hacerlo rápido.

El semblante de Shigehiro se relajó y suspiró un poco aliviado de saber que sería escuchado. Respiró profundo y dejo salir lo que su interior había retenido por años, desde que se separaron en preparatoria y nunca más lo pudo volver a ver por la vergüenza.

\- Escucha Kuroko – dijo el chico con un poco de torpeza en su boca – Lamento la forma en la que te traté hace años. En ese entonces era muy inmaduro y miedoso, temía que me miraran raro por tenerte cerca, pero eso no era excusa para alejarte de mí como si fueras una plaga. Traté de buscarte en tu casa, pero me sorprendió cuando tus tíos dijeron que te habías mudado y que no tenían permitido decir a donde por los abusos que soportaste por mi culpa, incluso le pregunté a uno de tus amigos, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Yo solo quería arreglar las cosas contigo, y aunque sé que ahora es un poco tarde para decirlo, me gustaría que consideraras la idea de que seamos amigos otra vez. Tal vez sea mucho pedir, pero te ruego que por lo menos lo pienses.

Kuroko dudó si hacerlo. Shigehiro le había causado un trauma por ser su primero amor, y el sentirse rechazado de esa forma le incapacitaba para darle el perdón fácilmente, pero algo en su interior, en su corazón específicamente, le decía que si no lo hacía, no podría sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo. Tomó la mano de Shigehiro y la estrechó con suavidad, dejando al muchacho en cuestión meramente feliz.

\- No te prometo que sea ahora pero, lo consideraré.

\- Gracias Kuroko – dijo Shigehiro, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo – Juro que no seré una molestia para ti.

\- Te creeré. Por ahora aceptaré si vienes a verme después de clases.

\- Seguro lo hare ¡Muchas gracias!

Se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y Shigehiro se fue por donde vino. Una vez lejos, Kagami miró a Kuroko a la cara, sin soltar su mano.

\- No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero sé que fue lo suficientemente malo como para dejarte con un muy mal sabor de boca. Por eso, cada vez que vayas a verlo, tiene que ser en mi presencia, y no aceptaré reclamos de parte de nadie ¿entendido? – Kuroko se sintió muy feliz de saber que Kagami se preocupaba por él, recordando que era por su forma de ser que había caído enamorado en primer lugar.

\- Lo prometo – le dio una sonrisa sincera y lo jaló del brazo – Ahora vamos al Magi Burger, tengo ganas de una malteada.

En el camino al restaurante, Kise tuvo que sostenerse de Aomine para poder caminar. Durante el trayecto, Momoi trataba de devolverle algo de energía con la fuerza de un gorrión que se cayó del árbol hasta parar en sus manos.

\- Kise, ¿cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Aomine, preocupado.

\- Estoy bien creo, no fue tan malo como la vez en el restaurante.

\- Pero, ¿cómo le dijiste a Kuroko que lo escuchara? ¡Eso fue una estupidez!

\- Tal vez – Kise sacó la esfera de luz que tenía el recuerdo de Furihata y les indicó que la miraran – Pero ese chico de verdad que quería disculparse.

En el interior de la esfera, se veía como Furihata estaba hablando con Shigehiro, quien parecía desesperado por conseguir información de Kuroko. Incluso llegó al punto de casi gritar, pero se alejó con la última palabra de Furihata.

\- ¿Eso es….?

\- Así es – dijo Kise con una sonrisa – el chico de verdad hizo un esfuerzo para poder hablar con Kuroko. Fue por eso que pensé que podía darle al menos una oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- ¡Eres un idiota muy valiente! – exclamó Aomine mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda – Solo por tremenda osadía, te permitiré recostarte sobre mí, como yo lo hacía contigo.

\- ¡No necesito hacer eso!

\- Vamos, déjate mimar… - Aomine lo abrazó y trató de darle un beso, mientras Momoi se reía.

\- ¡No gracias! ¡Y guarda tu saliva para tu almohada!

\- Pero mi almohada eres tú.

\- ¡Entonces guárdala para alguna manzana!

* * *

Detrás de ellos, un poco lejos de la escena cómica que se estaba mostrando, Shigehiro sonreía macabra mente. Y Haizaki, quien estaba detrás de él ocultando su presencia, hacía lo mismo.

\- Bien, primera parta del plan completada. Ahora vamos por el siguiente paso….

* * *

Listo! ¿Qué les pareció? Me quedó un poquito más largo que lo anteriores, pero considerene esto como una compensación por el capítulo corto de la última vez.

Shigehiro quería disculparse, pero ¿realmente era esa su intención? Es una marioneta de Haizaki, así que puede que sea así o tal vez no.

Kise comenzó a tener recuerdos también, pero estos no son placenteros como los de Aomine, me pregunto por qué será.

Y ahora Kagami demostró lo mucho que le importa Kuroko, eso es un buen avance.

Para el próximo capitulo planeo mostrar una confrontación con Haizaki, o quizás lo pase para el siguiente a eso, ¿quién sabe?

Me despido de ustedes, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Nos leemos!


	17. Cap 16: Por fin una cita en grupo

**Primero que nada, quisiera decir gracias por seguir el fic hasta aquí.**

No pensé que llegaría tan lejos con esta historia de Kuroko no Basket, pensé que moriría luego de 15 capítulos, pero luego de ver como se desarrolla, simplemente me es difícil terminarlo rápido. Quiero que se desarrolle lentamente y no dejar huecos en la trama, pues cada personaje tiene derecho a contar su historia. Además, se me ocurren otras ideas que podría ir agregando siempre y cuando no hagan que se pierda el hilo original.

Les agradezco su constante apoyo, sin sus comentarios dándome ánimos no sabría como seguirla, porque a veces me dan buenas ideas n.n

Okey, mientras me seco las lágrimas de alegría, los dejo con el capítulo.

Disfrútenlo (esto se pondrá bueno)

* * *

En los días siguientes, Kuroko estaba un poco más animado. Le hizo bien tratar de dejar ir el pasado, y Furihata estaba contento de saber que su amigo ya estaba haciendo un progreso. Por su lado, Kagami trataba de ser un poco más atento con él, procurando hacer que se olvide por completo de la molestia que surgió hace unos días, aunque él era el único que se preocupaba por eso. Lo invitaba al Magi Burger, iba a visitarlo a su casa después de clases y los fines de semana, e incluso llegó a invitarlo a una salida grupal con todo el equipo para ir a los juegos en su día libre.

Kise, quien veía todo desde la distancia, sentía mucha pena cuando Kuroko se emocionaba por una invitación de Kagami que terminaba siendo grupal.

\- - Kagami idiota – decía siempre entre suspiros – Kurokocchi quiere una cita, no una salida con todo el equipo.

\- -¿Y por qué simplemente no haces que Kuroko lo diga? – respondió Aomine, quien estaba cansado de escuchar a Kise quejarse cuando no hacía nada.

\- - ¡No es lo mismo! – replicó - ¡Kagami se tiene que dar cuenta!

\- - ¡¿Bromeas cierto?! ¡El idiota no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Kuroko a pesar de ser más obvios que tu teñido! ¡¿Cómo rayos esperas que se dé cuenta y tome la iniciativa?!

\- - ¡Mi cabello no es teñido! ¡Es rubio natural!

\- - ¡A otro perro con ese hueso!

\- - ¡Ya paren los dos! – Momoi los separo con las palmas sobre sus narices, exasperada por tanto ruido – Este no es momento para insultarse o algo así, miren.

Los tres dirigieron la vista a Kuroko, quien terminaba de cambiarse después de la práctica. Kagami estaba saliendo ya de las duchas y lo único que le faltaba era su ropa. Entre sus cosas dentro de la mochila, tenía un par de entradas para un concierto de rock independiente que se iba a dar en Kioto, y a juzgar por su mirada inquieta sobre Kuroko y los nervios con los que agarraba sus cosas, parecía ansioso por querer invitarlo. Kise sonrió ampliamente al igual que Aomine, pues las entradas eran para dos personas nada más y en un concierto, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

\- - ¡Finalmente! – dijo Kise entre saltos y gritos - ¡Tendrán una cita!

\- - ¡Al fin Bakagami se pone los pantalones!

\- - Sí, es un alivio – dijo Momoi con una sonrisa – Pero será mejor que se apresure, pues las entradas son para este sábado.

La emoción que embriagó a ambos seres se desplomó con las últimas palabras de Momoi. Este sábado se supone que tendrían una práctica matutina, y si Kagami no invitaba a Kuroko ahora mismo, era imposible que fueran juntos ese día. ¡Ya era viernes, por todos los cielos!

Kagami regresó de cambiarse y esperó a que el fantasma de Seirin terminara de guardar todas sus cosas para irse juntos.

\- - Hey, Kuroko…. – empezó a decir con nervios – Este sábado, después de las practicas, ¿qué harás?

\- - ¿Yo? – Kuroko estaba acomodando sus libros, haciendo un espacio para su ropa sucia – ¿Por qué quieres saber?

\- - Bueno, porque…. Nunca sé lo que haces en casa realmente….

\- - Lo único que hago es leer, estudiar y practicar de vez en cuando en mi patio….

\- - Ya veo…. ¿Y eso es lo que harás el fin de semana?

\- - No sé, a veces varían las cosas….

\- - Ya veo…. ¿No haces otra cosa?

\- - Pues…. La verdad no.

Así seguía la conversación, con evasivas y una que otra pregunta amena que los alejaba más y más del tema principal. Kise se estaba durmiendo de escuchar toda la conversación, mientras que Momoi se hacía una trenza y dejaba que Aomine se irritara solo. El íncubo no pudo más, gritó enojado y les dio una miraba de amenaza.

\- - ¡Maldición! – gritó Aomine mientras se remangaba sus mangas imaginarias – Ni hablar, tendremos que acelerar las cosas.

Movió su mano a la derecha e hizo que todos los casilleros se abrieran de sopetón, sin importarle su falta de sutileza. Uno de ellos golpeó la escoba que el conserje había dejado fuera del armario por error, tirándola sobre un balde lleno de agua y volcándolo para que salpicara las zapatillas de Kagami. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó al sentir la humedad en sus suelas y se sentó para secar el zapato antes de que se mojara más. Sacó rápidamente una toalla de su bolso y lo dejó abierto, mostrando libremente las entradas que sobresalían de su cuaderno y volaron lentamente hasta la banca, al pequeño espacio que había entre ellos. Kuroko las notó en seguida y se emocionó.

\- - ¿Conseguiste entradas para la muestra de Rock en Kioto? – las recogió y examinó para convencerse de que eran reales.

\- - ¿Ah? – Kagami se sonrojó un poco al verse descubierto, pues había guardado muy bien esas entradas para que nadie las notara – Sí, un amigo de Tatsuya estará tocando ahí y él me las dio para que fuera a verlo…. – Respiró profundamente y soltó las palabras que tanto quería decir – Me preguntaba si… Querías ir conmigo.

Kuroko se quedó estático cuando escuchó las palabras de Kagami. Él había querido ir al concierto desde que lo anunciaron por televisión, y ahora su amor platónico lo estaba invitando. Respiro profundamente para calmarse y no ilusionarse en vano, pues pensaba que, como todas las veces anteriores, Kagami lo desilusionaría al decirle que también había invitado a los demás.

\- - Claro, me encantaría ir. Pero aquí dice que las entradas son solo para dos personas.

\- - Ah sí, es que Tatsuya no quería invitar a mucha gente.

\- - Pero, ¿cómo hará el resto del equipo para ir?

\- - ¿Qué?

Kagami se extrañó con la pregunta de Kuroko, pues en ningún momento había pensado en invitar a los demás. " _¿Será que no quiere estar a solas conmigo?"_ pensó. Kuroko, por su parte, estaba listo para escuchar la respuesta que terminaría por romper sus esperanzas de estar a solas con él, aunque, muy en el fondo, aún quería creer que Kagami lo estaba invitando solamente a él.

\- - ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- - Es que, siempre que salimos, siempre vamos con los chicos del equipo….

\- - No vendrán, solo iremos tú y yo.

La pizca de luz que simbolizaba su deseo se había vuelto un farol que podía alumbrar a todo el planeta al igual que el sol. Las mejillas de Kuroko se tiñeron de un color rojizo y sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una amplia sonrisa, seguida de una carcajada que inundaba el aire. Se secó las lágrimas que habían salido por la gracia que le causaron sus nervios, pensando que lo que dijo Kagami era fruto de su imaginación. Kagami, por su parte, no entendía muy bien a que venía tanta gracia. El chico de pelos celestes notó su confusión y se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse a través de respiraciones profundas pero casi imperceptibles para su amigo.

\- - Perdona – dijo con un poco más de tranquilidad en su voz – Es que creí escucharte decir que solo iríamos nosotros.

\- - Eso es lo que dije – respondió Kagami con calma en su voz, signo de que no estaba molesto por la confusión – Solo iremos nosotros dos. Bueno, Tatsuya estará ahí con su nuevo novio al que me quiere presentar y otro amigo más, pero solo te he invitado a ti.

Al escuchar eso, Kuroko pasó de la etapa de negación a la de confusión. ¿Era verdad? ¿Podía darse el lujo de creer que Kagami de verdad lo estaba invitando a una cita? Dijo que Tatsuya, su casi hermano de Los Ángeles iba a estar ahí con su novio y otro amigo más que seguro llevaba pareja, así que contaba como una cita, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que el amigo de Tatsuya que iba a tocar se les uniera más tarde, entonces no contaría como una cita, pero al principio si lo sería…. Tantas posibilidades de que la salida terminara como una mera salida entre amigos. Kuroko no sabía realmente si esto estaba pasando de verdad o si su subconsciente le estaba jugando otra broma pesada con sus sueños de Kagami invitándolo a una cita de ensueño, solo pedía que de ser lo segundo, su despertador no fuera tan cruel como para despertarlo cuando llegaba a la mejor parte como siempre hacía.

Desde la distancia, Aomine se estaba cansando de la indecisión de Kuroko sobre si aceptar la invitación o no, mientras que Kise pensaba que esa faceta suya era adorable, aunque algo problemática. El íncubo, ofuscado y muy irritado, se acercó rápidamente al lado de Kuroko, y le habló al oído como si de su subconsciente se tratara.

" _¡No lo arruines ahora Tetsu! ¡No hay tigres voladores ni malteados interminables como en tus locos sueños con Kagami! ¡No es un sueño! ¡Así que no lo dejes esperando y dile que sí quieres ir!"_

Bueno, más que hablarle, lo que hizo fue gritarle y darle un golpe en el cerebro, haciendo que Kuroko reaccionara y dijera un "sí" torpemente dicho con su lengua enredada por los nervios. Kagami se alegró al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de Kuroko, suspiró aliviado y terminó riéndose un poco de sus propios nervios. Solo estaba invitando a un amigo a pasar el rato, ¿por qué se puso tan nervioso?

\- - Perfecto, entonces mañana nos vamos después de la práctica. Almorzaremos algo ligero en el Magi Burger antes de ir por el tren bala y deberíamos llegar a tiempo para encontrarnos con Tatsuya. Recuerda llevar ropa casual en la mochila

\- - Seguro Kagami, no lo olvidare.

\- - Bien, ahora será mejor irnos, a la entrenadora Riko no le gusta que lleguemos tarde a las prácticas por culpa de un mal sueño.

Ambos salieron de los vestidores entre charlas y risas de emoción por el concierto, siendo observados por los tres seres alados que los veían de cerca. Kise estaba muy feliz, pues sentía la emoción de Kuroko llenar por completo su pecho, mientras que Aomine, aún algo irritado por la indecisión de Kuroko, se dedicaba a planear algunas estrategias con Momoi para hacer que esos dos avanzaran más en el ámbito sexual.

Esa noche, Kise trataba de ayudar a Kuroko indirectamente a escoger ropa para el concierto.

 _"No debe ser algo muy elegante, pero tampoco puede ir como si fuera a practicar básquet. El concierto se supone será al aire libre, así que un conjunto casual que pueda usarse con zapatillas sería lo más adecuado, y como será en las zonas verdes alrededor de Kamogawa, no podía ir muy desabrigado"_

Luego de rechazar muchas playeras y suéteres (que por cierto, Kise anotó para no volverlos a usar a menos que fuera a hacer deportes), junto con algunas observaciones de Momoi, se decidió que Kuroko iría con una playera color negro, un suéter blanco con bordes agua marina y unos jeans con zapatillas color blanco. Lo suficientemente abrigado para no pasar frío y no muy casual para desencajar.

Una vez guardado todo en la mochila que llevaría mañana a la práctica, se recostó en la cama y espero a quedarse dormido, mientras que el cupido y ambos demonios se preparaban para irse a dormir.

\- - Espero que Tetsu se divierta mañana – Momoi había preparado una cama de hojas para ella misma en una rama gruesa junto con algunos pétalos de flores que ya estaban algo marchitos.

\- - Yo solo espero que Kagami no lo arruine con su ineptitud – Aomine estaba recostado sobre el tronco del árbol, esperando a que Kise se acomodara cerca.

\- - Bueno, dudo mucho que eso pase, pero no es nada a lo que no estemos acostumbrados – Kise sacó el manto celestial que Hyuga le había dado hace días y se recostó con Aomine – Por ahora, será mejor procurar que Kagami se dé cuenta de lo mucho que ama a Kuroko o por lo menos que esos dos terminen más cerca. Si es posible, lograr lo primero.

\- - No pidas lo imposible cariño.

\- - En primera, nunca te dije que podías decirme así Aomine. Y segundo, nada es imposible, solo un poco difícil. Ahora vete a dormir.

Una vez que Momoi se durmió, Kise aprovechó para cubrir parte del cuerpo de Aomine con el manto celestial. Aunque Aomine lo aparentara, sabía que se sentía apartado cuando Kise solo se aferraba a su manto, por eso pensó que sería "considerado de su parte" cubrirlo a él también para que tuviera un mejor descanso. El íncubo, sorprendido por la acción, quiso preguntar por qué lo hacía, pero el ángel posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y le dio una mirada algo avergonzada mientras decía:

\- No preguntes, solo agradece que estoy compartiendo este regalo de Hyuga – senpai contigo. Ahora sí, duérmete.

Una vez acomodados bajo las ramas, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el cansancio. Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas o sueños parecidos a una memoria.

* * *

Esa mañana, Kuroko estaba corriendo más apresurado de lo normal al gimnasio. Maldecía internamente a su padre por no decirle que esa noche habría un pequeño corte de luz que duraría una hora, suficiente para desprogramar su despertador y hacer que se quedara dormido. Fue una suerte que su celular tuviera una alarma de emergencia que sonó 10 minutos después de su hora de despertar habitual y que su abuela tuviera unas tostadas con huevos listos para que se los llevara mientras iba a la escuela. Apenas pudo alcanzar un bus que lo llevaría más rápido, y su madre le dio un par de monedas para que pagara sin problemas.

Kise iba detrás de él junto a Aomine y Momoi. Los tres se acomodaron en el techo del vehículo y agradecieron que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tuvieran que volar a toda prisa para poder darle el alcance a su protegido.

El autobús paró a una cuadra de la preparatoria, y por suerte, Kuroko estaba llegando junto a Kagami y Furihata, quienes conversaban animadamente, o mejor dicho, Kouki hablaba muy feliz mientras que Kagami solo se dedicaba a escuchar.

\- - Bueno días Kuroko – lo saludó Kagami con una sonrisa.

\- - Buenos días Tetsu – le dijo Furihata mientras trataba de contener su gracia por verlo tan agitado antes de la práctica.

\- - Buenos… Días… - Kuroko quiso sacar su pañuelo de la mochila para secarse un poco el sudor, pero Kagami le dio el suyo para que no tuviera que rebuscar mucho – Gracias….

\- - No te preocupes. Ahora mejor vamos antes de que la entrenadora salga a la puerta a ver quienes llegan tarde.

Furihata le contaba a Kuroko muy feliz que Akashi lo había invitado a la muestra de rock a la que iría con Kagami, y de paso aprovecharía que su padre no estaba en casa para quedarse sin hacer sentir incómodo a su novio.

\- - No es que su papá no nos apruebe, al contrario está muy feliz que de Akashi sea tan cercano a alguien, pero cuando pregunta cosas relacionadas a nuestra relación, él no puede evitar entusiasmarse demasiado e irritar a Akashi en el proceso. Tú sabes, emoción por el primer novio.

Saber que Furihata estaría ahí hacía que Kuroko se sintiera un poco más tranquilo. Había anhelado una cita con Kagami desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no quería sentirse fuera de lugar con los amigos de su amor platónico. Furihata y Akashi serán un buen apoyo moral para él, además de ayudarle a no meter la pata con alguna estupidez.

Kise, por su parte, se estaba desilusionando un poco al ver que no estarían del todo solos de nuevo.

\- - Dios, ¿es que nunca van a tener una cita a solas? – el cupido hacía un puchero pequeño con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Aomine trataba de consolarlo un poco al acariciarle la cabeza.

\- - Bueno, no será del todo una cita a solas, eso ya lo sabíamos, pero una cita en grupo es mejor que nada – dijo Momoi, tratando de calmarlo – Además, Kuroko seguro estará más calmado si tiene aliados cerca.

El silbato de Riko se escuchó desde dentro del gimnasio mientras pasaba la lista de los que estaban presentes. Solo faltaron tres de primer año que calentaban la banca, pero aun así ella no tendría perdón cuando los viera más tarde o el lunes si no se atrevían a venir ese sábado. Por alguna razón, ella estaba más animada de lo usual, todos se dieron cuenta cuando los hizo correr solo 15 vueltas alrededor del campo y les permitió practicar cestas antes que pases. Incluso dejó que se fueran temprano, y a los chicos de primero que tuvieron el valor de venir, les dijo que no habría castigo más que quedarse a limpiar después de la práctica bajo la supervisión del profesor a cargo. Ella estaba de muy buen humor y nadie sabía por qué, ni siquiera Hyuga o Kiyoshi.

\- - No nos dijo por qué, solo dijo que tenía planes para después y que hoy nos permitía irnos temprano, solo por esta vez – dijo Hyuga cuando se acercaron a preguntarle.

Aunque su actitud les parecía muy extraña, nadie dijo nada por temor a cambiar su opinión. Simplemente se limitaron a ir a los vestidores para decirle adiós a la cancha hasta el lunes. Kuroko se apresuró a salir con Kagami y Furihata. Ambos estaban vestidos de forma casual: Kagami solo llevaba encima una playera azul oscuro, un par de jeans teñidos de verde y sus zapatillas blancas, mientras que Furihata tenía una camisa con jeans y zapatillas azules. Fueron tranquilamente a la estación del tren bala gracias al tiempo de sobra que tenían, comprando algunos aperitivos para que Kagami no se quejara por el hambre durante el camino. Tardaron una hora en llegar hasta allá. Una vez en la estación, Kagami llamó a Tatsuya para que los viniera a recoger.

\- - Vendrá en unos minutos – dijo – Llegó hace apenas 10 minutos. Su novio tenía hambre así que lo llevó a una tienda de dulces para que se abasteciera lo suficiente.

\- - Entonces, ¿dónde lo esperamos?

\- - Vayamos a la puerta 5, es la que está más cerca.

Había mucha gente alrededor, quizás por el concierto. Tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta, pero cuando Kagami finalmente pudo salir de entre el gentío, se sintió mucho más aliviado que cuando le entregaban sus exámenes. Furihata fue el segundo en salir y Kuroko se estaba tomando su tiempo.

\- - ¡Al fin salimos! – Furihata se sostuvo del marco de metal mientras recuperaba algo de aliento.

\- - ¿Por qué hay tanta gente a esta hora? – Kagami buscaba de un lado a otro, viendo si Kuroko tenía problemas para salir.

\- - Seguro vinieron por el concierto. Akashi dijo que era un evento promocionado por la corporación, por la rama de música, para hacer un poco de marketing.

\- - Ese tipo está en todos lados ¿no? – Kagami se alivió al ver una cabellera celeste tratar de salir entre la gente. Fue rápido a sacar a Kuroko, dejando a Furihata con una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- - Solo un poco.

Desde el aire, sobre las cabezas de la gente, Kise se sentía un poco mareado tratando de mantener la vista en Kuroko mientras que Aomine y Momoi solo podían contener un poco la risa.

\- - Tetsu es demasiado pequeño para pasar entre tanta gente ¿cierto? – dijo el íncubo mientras rodeaba con un brazo a Kise.

\- - Tal vez por eso no le gustan los lugares con mucha gente – Kise suspiró aliviado al ver que Kagami estaba ayudando a Kuroko a llegar a la puerta 5.

\- - Bueno, Tetsu de por si es una persona tranquila. Su imagen no va con los lugares concurridos de todos modos – Momoi se acercó presurosa para alcanzar a Kuroko antes de que saliera de la terminal - ¡Apresúrense! ¡Sino los perderemos de vista!

Estando todos afuera, Kagami buscó con la mirada alguna tienda de dulces, pues Tatsuya le había dicho que estaría con su novio en alguna que estuviera cerca. Furihata trataba de darle aires a Kuroko a la vez que mandaba un mensaje a Akashi para decirle que ya había llegado y que guardara buenos lugares para todos. Unos minutos después, un chico de piel pálida, cabellos oscuros y un lunar en el rostro, con una bolsa llena de golosinas, se acercó tranquilamente al trío.

\- - Hola Tatsuya – Kagami fue el primero en acercarse, dándole un abrazo con un apretón de manos – Ha sido un tiempo.

\- - Uno muy largo Taiga – Himuro le dio un apretón de manos a Kuroko y a Furihata – Me alegra verlos de nuevo.

\- - A nosotros también.

\- - ¿Y tú novio? – Kagami veía a un lado y luego al otro, en busca del chico que era pareja de su "hermano"

\- - Está trayendo sus dulces, no tarda en venir.

\- - Pero tú ya tienes una bolsa repleta de ellos – señaló Furihata, viendo como la bolsa estaba llena hasta casi reventar.

\- - Esto es un aperitivo para después, por si nos da hambre durante el concierto.

\- - Bueno… - Kagami trató de ignorar el comentario y se centró en sacar algo de información preliminar - ¿podrías decirme cómo es?

\- - Ya lo verás – Himuro sonrió tranquilamente, restándole importancia al asunto - Solo puedo decirte que no es alguien muy común.

Himuro se dedicó a hablar con Kuroko y Furihata sobre algunos temas de baloncesto y la escuela, mientras que Kagami se imaginaba como sería la pareja de su amigo de la infancia. Kagami pensaba que el novio de Tatsuya debía ser una persona mayor, elegante y con muy buen aspecto, quizás alguien que lo tratara bien y lo mimara como hacía Alex, que fuera muy paciente como él y además muy maduro, aunque le preocupaba su gran apetito, pero no todos pueden ser perfectos. Sí, esa era la persona que esperaba para Tatsuya.

Himuro detuvo su charla cuando a lo lejos todos vieron a una persona alta, de dos metros, con cabello morado y piel clara, vistiendo solamente un hoodie y unos jeans rasgados con zapatillas blancas, de cabello desarreglado y mirada cansada, con dos grandes bolsas llenas de papas, galletas, caramelos y gomitas. Furihata y Kagami se impresionaron al ver a Murasakibara aparecer frente a ellos, aunque Kuroko estaba de lo más tranquilo cuando vio a Himuro acercarse a él y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- - Te tardaste mucho Atsushi – quitó algunos cabellos de su frente y secó un poco del sudor que escapaba de sus sienes – empezaba a preocuparme.

\- - Es que vi unas galletas cubiertas de chocolate que se veían muy bien. Pero no tenía suficientes en la tienda.

\- - ¿Dejaste a otra tienda sin dulces?

\- - No es mi culpa que no se abastezcan hasta fin de mes.

\- - Atsushi, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Kagami, quien aún no salía de su asombro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hermano, una persona muy madura y paciente para su edad, estaba siendo cariñoso con su rival de mente infantil. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- - ¿Tatsuya…..? – Kagami lo llamó con voz queda, tratando de no perder el control.

\- Ah cierto – dijo el aludido, algo apenado por su comportamiento – Aunque ya lo conocen, me gustaría presentarlo adecuadamente. Él es Atsushi Murasakibara, mi novio desde hace un mes.

* * *

 **Kagami no se la vio venir XD**

Bueno, algunos hermanos queremos algo en específico para la familia, y estos van y se buscan otra cosa completamente diferente, pasa a menudo :v

En fin, la entrenadora Riko tenía algo que hacer, ¿qué habrá sido? Y Kagami, ¿cómo sobrevivirá a una salida con su odiado cuñado? Y lo más importante: ¿Aguantarán los dulces de Murasakibara todo el concierto?

Todas estas preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos n.n


	18. Cap 17: Un nuevo hermano pt I

Hola mis querido lectores!

Antes que nada, quisiera informarle que este capítulo me salió muy largo, así que lo dividí en dos partes. Terminaré la segunda parte y lo subiré la próxima semana, como siempre.

Eso era todo lo que quería informar. Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

Kagami miraba alrededor, pensando que todo era bonito: Los arboles cubiertos de colores por las flores eran bonitos, los pájaros cantando en el cielo eran bonitos, las ardillas en los árboles eran bonitas, e incluso la piedra que rodaba en el suelo por la patada que le dio era bonita. ¿Por qué todo era bonito para él ahora? Bueno, la respuesta era un poco obvia: cualquier cosa era más bonita de ver que la vista de su hermano siendo abrazado posesivamente por su novio titán que solo sabe comer dulces y jugar básquet.

Desde que lo vio en la estación, no pudo sentir sino molestia a su "cuñado". Saludo a Kuroko y a Furihata de forma normal, pero cuando llegó la hora de saludarlo a él, la chispa entre ambos simplemente salto antes de cruzar alguna palabra. Solo se dieron la mano con mucha fuerza y nada más, suficiente para un saludo y el único que ambos podían soportar.

Himuro estaba hablando con Furihata mientras que Murasakibara comía una barra de chocolate. Kagami aprovecho que estaban en su propio mundo para acercarse a Kuroko y hablarle en susurros.

No lo entiendo – dijo con molestia - ¿por qué ese gigante? ¿qué tiene de especial?

Bueno – respondió Kuroko con calma- Himuro siempre ha sido el tipo de persona paciente que fácilmente puede manejar a la gente. Murasakibara prefiere estar con alguien que lo ayude a tomar decisiones antes de pensarlas él mismo. De hecho, creo que el único sorprendido aquí eres tú Kagami.

Kagami veía con molestia como Tatsuya abría un paquete de galletas de chocolate y le daba una en la boca a Murasakibara con una sonrisa. Estaban tan empalagosos, Kagami solo quería darle un golpe al gigante cuando este sacó su lengua llena de chocolate para hacerle muecas sin que Himuro se diera cuenta, pero Kuroko lo agarraba del brazo y le decía que se calmara.

Llegaron al parque en donde sería el evento y vieron una boletería improvisada por corporaciones Akashi. Kagami sacó sus boletos al igual que Tatsuya, pero Furihata solo tuvo que decir su nombre para que los guardias le abrieran la entrada rápidamente con temor grabado en el rostro.

Se acercaron a un lugar que Furihata les indicó y vieron un grupo de sombrillas rojas con manteles blancos y algunos cojines debajo, cuatro guardias cuidaban las esquinas del espacio y en medio de todo estaba un letrero que decía "espacio reservado para Akashi Seijirou y compañía". Junto a él estaban dos chicos más: uno tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros, estaba comiendo unos panecillos que habían dejado en una bandeja de plata en el centro; y el otro cargaba un oso de peluche vestido de doctor, usaba lentes y tenía los dedos vendados. Al estar frente a frente, pudieron reconocerlos con facilidad por lo ocurrido en la copa de invierno del año pasado.

¡La zanahoria cuatro ojos y Takao! – Kagami los señalo con sorpresa, haciendo que Midorima se molestara por el sobrenombre que obviamente le había puesto a él.

Pero si es el idiota de Seirin – dijo con sorna a la vez que se preparaba para agarrar un panecillo para arrojarlo en su cara – Diría que es un placer verte pero mentiría.

Hola Midorima, Takao – saludó Kuroko con una sonrisa.

¡Hola Kuroko! – Takao lo saludó con efusividad mientras veía divertido como Midorima tenía una pelea de miradas con Kagami – Me alegro que estés aquí.

Lo mismo digo – Kuroko agarró un panecillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Tenía hambre después de haber visto comer a Kagami y a Murasakibara – ¿Akashi los invitó?

Sí. Invitó a Shin-chan y le dijo que trajera compañía, así que me trajo a mí.

Por cierto – Furihata se sentó al lado de ambos, formando un círculo - ¿Sabes dónde está Seijirou?

Al parecer hará la apertura del evento con un discurso y luego vendrá con nosotros.

Entre la copa de los árboles que estaban sobre las sombrillas, Kise veía entretenido como todos estaban conviviendo de forma tranquila, aunque había una confrontación de miradas entre Midorima, Kagami y Murasakibara, quien se unió minutos después de que Midorima le dijera infantil por mancarse la cara de chocolate. Aomine se dedicaba a avivar la llama de la confrontación haciendo que algún fruto del árbol se cayera a la cabeza de alguien y se confundiera con la deliciosa comida que Akashi había puesto a disposición de sus amigos, o tocando el hombro de alguno de ellos para que pensaran que lo estaban fastidiando, hasta llegó a tomar uno de los dulces de Murasakibara de su bolsa para ponerlo en manos de Midorima y Kagami con tal de que el más alto se molestara con ellos. Las peleas eran divertidas, pero siempre eran interrumpidas por la voz de la razón del grupo tranquilo.

Kise lo miraba con desaprobación y molestia. No entendía como los demonios podían ser tan petulantes como él, siempre fastidiando a la gente y causando estragos como si nada más importara. Aomine tenía parte de su respeto por comprender lo que necesitaban esos dos para avanzar un poco, una percepción de la que él carecía por ser su primera vez, pero su personalidad tan molesta junto a su fanfarronería le impedían considerarlo un posible amigo. Con Momoi era un caso diferente, ella por lo menos respetaba sus creencias y no causaba problemas. El súcubo se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de Kise y trató de calmarlo con palabras.

Déjalo Kise-chan – Momoi trataba de apartarlo del lado de Aomine, quien ahora había hecho que Murasakibara aplastara la cabeza de Midorima por perseguir un bicho – Dai-chan siempre es así, pero es parte de nuestra naturaleza, no le des importancia.

Lo dejaría pasar si no fuera tan molesto. ¿Qué es eso de estar diciendo cosas tan descaradas? ¿Me cree un ángel fácil o qué?

La risa de Aomine al ver que Kagami estaba a punto de pelearse con Murasakibara por el último panecillo relleno de carne sonó estruendosa, a pesar de que su boca estaba llena con lo que quedaba de otro panecillo de carne que él había agarrado del plato, a propósito. Kise sacó un pedazo de tela del interior de su túnica y se lo arrojó al demonio.

Sí vas a comer, por lo menos límpiate la boca.

El demonio no le respondió, solo agarró la tela y se limpió la cara. Momoi, enternecida por la amabilidad de Kise, rió levemente, llamando la atención del ángel.

Kise – chan, puede que no lo parezca pero, Dai –chan te aprecia mucho.

¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Pues porque… – Momoi señaló a Daiki con la tela en la mano, llena de restos de carne – Él nunca haría caso a un ángel para limpiarse la cara.

¡Pero eso es cosa de modales! ¿No se supone que todos debemos saber reglas de etiqueta básicas?

Bueno, él no respeta las reglas para empezar.

Aun así…. Sigo sin aceptar que no me tenga ni un grado de respeto.

Momoi entendía su duda. Aomine no había hecho más que molestarlo desde que se conocieron, era normal pensar que no le caía bien del todo, pero tampoco podía olvidar lo que le dijo aquella noche cuando informaron de Haizaki a su señor Asmodeo. Él lo aprecia, estaba segura de ello, y no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos se mantuvieran en la oscuridad, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en ello.

Kise –chan – Momoi agarró su mano y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa con mucha sinceridad en la mirada – Daiki te quiere mucho. Créelo, nunca antes lo había visto tan pendiente de alguien como lo es contigo. E incluso si para ti solo es una persona molesta, espero que te quede claro que de verdad te tiene respeto, sino él hace mucho te habría mandado de regreso al cielo con la cara cabizbaja y un río de lágrimas pasando por tu rostro.

¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Estoy diciéndote que él no te trata como tú piensas. Él no cree que seas un cupido fácil al que puede usar de juguete – Se acercó un poco más y lo miró directamente a los ojos – Dai-chan te ve como un digno rival al que enfrentarse, no lo olvides.

De repente, Aomine se interpuso entre los dos y sacó una revista de detrás de su espalda.

¡Miren! ¡Un idiota trajo una revista de chicas en bikini a este evento! ¿No les parece algo patético?

En ese momento, Kise pensó dos cosas: Primero, Aomine era un demonio tonto que siempre sabía cómo interrumpir los momentos importantes, y segundo… Sí, el que hubiera traído esa revista a un evento de beneficencia era un hombre muy tonto y algo patético.

El evento comenzó y Akashi apareció en el escenario con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir sencillo. El discurso fue corto, pero eficiente para que los asistentes se sintieran a gusto, y una vez que acabó, las bandas comenzaron a tocar. El emperador fue a su lugar reservado y lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo a Furihata seguido de un beso fugaz de saludo.

Sean bienvenidos chicos – se sentó en su lugar en el medio del grupo con Furihata al lado – Me alegro de que todos estemos aquí – Echó un vistazo rápido a la copa del árbol e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para poder saludar cordialmente a sus invitados invisibles a la vista de todos – Espero que disfruten del evento.

Gracias por invitarnos Akashi – Midorima estaba con Takao, tratando de que este último no ensuciara mucho el lugar.

Para mí es un placer invitarlos a todos. Es reconfortante reunirnos de nuevo después de años – Furihata se acercó a Akashi y se dejó abrazar por él hasta quedar recostado en su hombro – Por cierto, Himuro ¿correcto?

El mencionado lo miró sorprendido de que supiera su nombre y recordara su rostro, pues nunca habían cruzado palabras hasta ese día. Fue una coincidencia de que el concierto donde tocaría la banda de su amigo de secundaria fuese una obra benéfica de corporaciones Akashi, y encima de todo, no sabía que Murasakibara fuera tan apegado a él, pensó que a lo mejor era por la estrecha relación que tuvieron en secundaria, cuando él aún no aparecía en su vida, pero no dejaba de resultarle algo íncomodo. Quizás es cierto lo que dicen y el destino quería que lo conociera más de cerca por el bienestar de su relación.

¿Sí?

Tengo entendido que eres el novio de Atsushi.

Sí – Himuro se sintió algo incómodo al saber que Akashi lo llamaba por su nombre de forma tan casual, pero se repetía en la mente que era por su amistad en secundaria.

Disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿cómo es que caíste enamorado de él? No digo que mi amigo no sea alguien atractivo pero, considerando como eres de maduro y paciente, no me imagino a ti pidiéndole ser tu pareja.

Himuro se rió y recordó el día en que Atsushi se declaró. Ese día había recibido otra confesión de una chica de la clase junta se le había confesado. Como muchas otras era atractiva y su forma de actuar era muy tierna, pero para él solo existía una persona en la mente y ese era su amigo amante de los dulces. La rechazó con palabras tiernas y le prestó su pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas, pero para la chica no fue suficiente y le robó un beso de consolación. Le perdonó por ser alguien tímida que normalmente no hace cosas así, sin embargo, Atsushi se molestó tanto al enterarse que asustó a la pobre mujer cuando trató de presumir de su hazaña. Aún recordaba las palabras exactas que uso cuando la vio por el pasillo hablando del incidente.

 _Una chica tan torpe como tú que apenas sabe dar un beso sorpresa no debería presumir. Él ya me tiene a mí y no te necesita. Será mejor que te pierdas, fea._

Si Himuro no lo hubiera detenido, quizás ahora Atsushi estaría en suspensión, pero se alegró mucho cuando el gritó en frente de toda la escuela lo mucho que lo amaba y que no iba a permitir que nadie se lo quitara, porque en palabras del titán, "él era suyo". Aunque actuó como un niño de 12 años al que le iban a quitar su juguete, fue precisamente esas travesuras sin sentido que hacía lo que lo atrajeron en primer lugar.

Bueno – Himuro abría la bolsa de papas para Atsushi mientras este estaba peleándose con Kagami – Sé que parece muy infantil y algo despistado, pero no pude evitar considerarlo alguien adorable a su manera. Por ejemplo, una vez se puso triste porque se le calló su helado en pleno verano y ya no tenía para comprar otro. No pude resistirlo y termine por comprarle otros tres.

Te comprendo – Akashi estaba tomando algo de té junto a Furihata – La primera vez que vi a Koki, estaba cargando una caja llena de libros de física. El pobre tenía que llevarlo a la sala de ciencias, pero hizo todo el camino en la dirección opuesta. Al final no pude evitarlo y lo ayude a llevar la carga de regreso. Su torpeza los hace muy adorables.

¿Verdad que sí?

¡Ya no hablen de eso! – Furihata se cubría la cara mientras gritaba. Era muy vergonzoso recordar la primera vez que él y Akashi se vieron, sobre todo porque su novio omitió la parte en donde se caía sobre su cara y dejaba que todos los libros se salieran de la caja. No solo tuvo que recogerlos, sino que además le ayudo a ordenarlos de nuevo.

Una vez calmados, ambos gigantes se sentaron al lado de sus respectivos compañeros sin dejar sus miradas de odio. Kagami no podía creer que su hermano estaba de pareja con alguien tan torpe e infantil, ¿qué le había visto? Era maleducado, engreído, comía dulces como si no hubiera un mañana, se comportaba de forma infantil y encima no paraba de abrazarlo, ¡estaban en público! ¿Qué le costaba mantener algo de distancia? Lo peor del asunto era que se trataba de un amigo de Kuroko y le presumía el tiempo que habían tenido de amistad desde secundaria, ¡No era necesario que ese bastardo se lo echara en cara, ya lo sabía! Estaba ofuscado y necesitaba tomar aire, más que nada, necesitaba tener una pequeña charla con Kuroko.

Kuroko – lo llamó, interrumpiendo su charla con Midorima – Acompáñame un rato, quiero comprar algo de beber.

Si quieres tomar algo, puedo pedirle a un sirviente que lo traiga – sugirió Akashi, pero recibió una negativa.

No, quiero ir yo mismo. Además, nos vendría bien una pequeña caminata después de estar sentados tanto tiempo.

Kuroko no protesto, al contrario, fue el primero en pararse. Sabía que algo estaba molestando a Kagami, y si le había pedido que caminara con él, significaba que quería desahogarse, y como el buen amigo que odiaba ser, no pudo negarse a esa petición silenciosa. Ambos fueron hasta las máquinas expendedoras que había cerca de la entrada improvisada y compraron un refresco, se sentaron en la orilla y quedaron en silencio. Kuroko no quería apresurar las cosas, quería que su amor platónico se desahogara cuando lo creyera conveniente, porque es lo que él hubiera querido cuando sufrió el rechazo de Shigehiro, hubiera querido que le dieran tiempo para asimilarlo y luego llorar.

Kise y Aomine los siguieron de cerca. Momoi se quedó con la excusa de tener algo que hacer y que era de suma importancia. Solo se lo dijo a Kise porque no quería preocupar a Daiki, y aunque le dolía ocultarle las cosas, así debía ser por esta vez.

Si él pregunta, dile que me fui por un encargo de Asmodeo. Y no te preocupes, volveré antes de que termine todo.

El cupido asintió y la dejo irse sin hacer preguntas, pues sus ojos llenos de pesar le decían que no era algo que le pudiera decir ahora mismo. Tenía un deber que cumplir, al igual que él, y el sentimiento de responsabilidad era algo que comprendía.

Honestamente no lo entiendo – soltó Kagami, apretando la lata de soda de naranja que tenía en la mano – Tatsuya fácilmente podría escoger a alguien mejor, más adecuado para él. Puedo pasar por alto que le gusten los hombres porque eso es muy visto en LA, pero que sea alguien como ese mastodonte sin cerebro…. Me hace pensar que tal vez no está pensando bien. Digo, tú lo conoces desde secundaria y me dices que él siempre fue así, tienes que aceptar que tengo algo de razón. Quizás solo está pasando por una etapa y se le pasara en un tiempo, no lo sé.

Kuroko no dijo nada, solo termino su refresco de leche y botó la lata en un cesto de basura cercano. Kagami seguía sin abrir su refresco, divagando en sus pensamientos y tratando de hallar una razón para que su hermano estuviera tan aferrado a ese gigante.

Kise veía a Kagami pensar mientras que Aomine solo se preocupaba por seguir ojeando la revista de la tal Mai-chan que había caído en sus manos.

No es tan bonita como las íncubos del inframundo, pero creo que con esto podría alimentarme un rato – el íncubo notó el silencio que inundaba el aire, preguntándose qué era lo que tenía tan absorto al cupido - ¿Kise?

El cupido, como si reaccionara a su llamado, comenzó a mover su boca sin emitir algún sonido. Aomine no se sorprendió hasta ver que Kuroko estaba hablando al mismo tiempo que Kise y decía las palabras que leía en los labios del ángel.

No creo que Himuro esté pasando por una etapa – decía Kuroko, mirándolo fijamente – A veces simplemente te gusta alguien y ya. No lo entiendes al principio y hasta puedes llegar a sentirte asustado, pero con el tiempo te das cuenta que pelear es inútil y lo mejor es aceptar lo que tu corazón dictamina para ti. No escoges realmente de quien te enamoras, solo lo haces por instinto, y las casualidades de la vida te ponen a tu otra mitad en frente, sin importar que sea un hombre o una mujer, solamente sabes que sin esa persona no podrías vivir, o que ahora que la conoces, no podrías pensar en una vida sin ella a tu lado. Entiendo tu miedo, ambos son diferentes y estoy seguro de que querías lo mejor para Tatsuya, pero si Murasakibara es la persona que el destino dicto para él, lo único que puedes hacer es dar tu mejor esfuerzo para entenderlo y apoyarlo.

Era como ventriloquía, Kise dejaba salir todo lo que pensaba y Kuroko simplemente lo decía. Aomine no sabía realmente como debía reaccionar ante aquella situación. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido, era como ver a un solo ser actuar por sí mismo y a la vez veía a un ángel guardián guiando a su protegido en la tierra. Una vez que Kise termino de hablar, Kuroko se quedó callado, esperando la respuesta de Kagami.

Taiga escuchó atentamente las palabras de su amigo y lo sopesó en su consciencia. Quizás él tenía razón, Tatsuya se veía muy feliz al lado de Murasakibara, y aunque odiara admitirlo, el chico se preocupaba mucho por él, llegando al punto de abrazarlo cuando este tenía frío a falta de una casaca. Él, en su mente, seguía insistiendo en que su hermano merecía a alguien mejor, pero si, como dijo Kuroko, era lo que dictaminaba el corazón de Tatsuya, tendría que entenderlo. Abrió la lata de refresco y se la tomó de un sorbo, la botó al cesto en un tiro de canasta perfecta y sonrió cuando dio en el blanco.

Regresemos – dijo con una sonrisa – Lo último que necesito es que ese idiota de pelo morado me diga tortuga.

En el camino de retorno, se encontraron a Tatsuya con una bolsa llena de latas de gaseosa y otras más de dulces, seguramente para Atsushi.

¿Tatsuya? ¿Y todo eso? – Kagami trató de cargar algunas botanas, pero la bolsa no parecía pesar menos.

Atsushi se fue al baño y me di cuenta que se había quedado sin dulces, por eso vine por algunas reservas más y refrescos por si le da sed.

Aun así, creo que exageraste.

Si vieras cuanto puede comer en un día, dirías que traje muy poco.

Kuroko llevó algunas bolsas de papas para aminorar la carga, pero Atsushi seguía teniendo las manos llenas. Kagami veía lo muy feliz que conversaba sobre la glotonería de su novio, cuanto se reía al contar sobre una vez que se quedó sin dulces antes de clases y cuento le gustaban las barras de galleta cubiertas con chocolate. Pensaba que de verdad debía empezar a aceptar la felicidad que le traía su relación si quería mantener la amistad que tenían, era la única solución. Estaban tan ensimismados con sus pensamientos que no notaron al grupo de chicos que estaban frente a ellos antes de que Kuroko chocara de frente con ellos, dejando caer las papas al suelo.

¡Fíjate por dónde vas enano! – respondió un chico con cara alargada y cabello castaño largo, por su altura parecía un universitario – ¡Me arruinas la camisa!

¡Perdón! No vimos por dónde íbamos – Kagami ayudaba a Kuroko a pararse mientras que Himuro se disculpaba con el chico mayor.

¡Cuánta comida llevan ahí! – dijo otro universitario, robusto y con pelo negro corto en forma de trinches - ¿Qué les parece si nos dan un poco a modo de disculpa? Y un poco de dinero para cervezas no estaría mal tampoco.

¡Ni hablar! – respondió Kagami - ¡Esta es nuestra comida! ¡Vayan y consigan la suya!

Al parecer estos mocosos no saben respetar a sus mayores… - dijo un chico de cabellos teñidos de rubio, acercándose lentamente junto a su compañero lleno de piercings.

Rápidamente, los tres se vieron rodeados por 7 hombres mayores, todos con cara de matones y expresiones de burla.

Sí, ahora sí que estaban en problemas.

* * *

Corporaciones Akashi controlará el mundo! Ok no, mejor me calmo.

¿Qué les pareció? Me hubiera gustado ahondar un poco más en la confesión que hizo Murasakibara para que Himuro saliera con él, pero creo que de haberlo hecho, la historia se habría centrado demasiado en ellos y habría perdido el hilo del capítulo. Tal vez lo ponga como un extra o un one shot aparte, no estoy segura.

Ahora, las dudas de la semana: ¿Qué habrá tenido que hacer Momoi? ¿Por qué lo oculta de Aomine? ¿Se lo dirá a Kise cuando regrese o guardara silencio? Y sobre todo, ¿Kagami realmente podrá aceptar a Murasakibara como cuñado? Por no me ha dejado muy convencida que digamos.

En fin, como dije antes, esta parte me salió muy larga y por eso la dividí en dos, así que esperen a la próxima semana para ver que pasara con los chicos. Espero que no les ocurra nada malo n.n *ríe malvadamente*

Hasta la próxima semana!


	19. Cap 18: Un nuevo hermano pt II

Hola! De nuevo, casi me paso con las palabras, pero de alguna forma lo logré :D

Ahora, algunas aclaraciones:

\- **Seiza:** Es un término que describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.

\- **Escarabajo sagrado:** para algunos este símbolo egipcio significa reencarnación. Es además el símbolo de Belcebú, "Señor de las moscas" (satanás). Si los satanistas lo tienen puesto, significa que tienen poder y es (según ellos) fuente de protección.

\- **Hexagrama encerrado en un círculo:** Es uno de los símbolos más potentes usados en los poderes de las tinieblas. Usado en los trabajos de magia. Se confunde con la estrella de David, sin embargo ésta estrella está dentro de un círculo.

\- **Cabeza de cabra:** La cabra cornuda es el dios de los brujos. Es el modo satánico de burlarse del CORDERO (Jesús). Similar a la cruz invertida.

\- **Campos Eliseos:** El lugar sagrado donde las "sombras" ( inmortales) de los hombres y mujeres virtuosos y guerreros heróicos han de pasar la eternidad en una existencia dichosa y feliz, en medio de paisajes verdes y siempre floridos, bajo el sol, por contraposición al Tártaro (donde los condenados sufrían eternos tormentos).

Fuente (símbolos): /2010/06/21/simbolos-illuminatis-masonicos-satanicos-que-debemos-conocer/

Esas son todas las aclaraciones, disfruten la lectura n.n

* * *

Los tres estaban siendo rodeados por el resto del grupo, y viendo que tenían las manos llenas, no había muchas posibilidades de ganarles sin salir muy lastimados. Huir tampoco era una opción, pues la carga que tenían no les daba mucha velocidad que digamos, y aunque la dejaran, lo más probable es que al primer movimiento los tendrían prisioneros, pues Kuroko estaba algo aturdido en el suelo y Kagami no soportaba la idea de dejarlo solo con aquellos matones. Parecía imposible salir sin necesidad de una pelea a manos limpia, y eso si ellos no tenían una navaja en los bolsillos o alguna otra arma aún más peligrosa.

Kise, al ver la escena, tuvo el impulso de hacer algo, pero ¿qué? Era invisible para le gente normal. Las únicas personas que podían sentir su presencia eran Hyuga e Imayoshi, y ellos no estaban ni cerca del lugar. Podría ir por Akashi, pero no estaba seguro de que llegaran a tiempo para socorrerlos. Se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada, tenía ganas de llorar, pero la mano de Aomine sobre su hombro de alguna forma logró calmarlo.

\- Está bien – dijo sin preocupación en el rostro – Él no tardará en venir.

¿Él? ¿A quién se refería con él?

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que está bien? Están a punto de ser golpeados y quien sabe que más cosas les harán esos tipos, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

\- Kise – Aomine seguía sin sentir ni la más mínima preocupación, así que se aseguró de sostenerlo por los hombros y cubrirlo con sus alas, para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería – Te dije que él ya viene, no hagas nada para estropearlo.

\- ¿Por lo menos podrías decirme a quién te refieres?

No fue necesario, él solo se presentó en el momento más adecuado.

El chico de cara alargado iba a golpear a Himuro, pero una mano gigante lo agarró de la cabeza y lo jaló para atrás con mucha fuerza, elevándolo sobre sus pies. Todos miraron al dueño de la mano gigante y se encontraron con el rostro de enfurecido de Murasakibara mientras apretaba la cabeza del universitario como si se tratara de una bola de papel.

\- Atsushi…. – susurro Himuro, sabiendo que cuando estaba molesto, podía ser muy peligroso.

\- Están molestando a Murochin…. – Murasakibara seguía apretando la cabeza del universitario, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y gritara por clemencia – Eso me molesta mucho….

\- ¡Suéltalo maldito! – el tipo de piercings trato de darle un golpe, pero Murasakibara fue más rápido y puso al de cara alargada como escudo a la par que los hacia volar lejos hasta chocar con unos cubos de basura que había cerca.

\- Son molestos….

El chico de pelo de trinches trató de golpearlo por la espalda, pero Murasakibara lo agarró del puño y lo uso de proyectil para tirar al resto de universitarios que estaban detrás de Kuroko y Kagami. La pareja apenas y pudo esquivarlo, y Kagami tuvo que cubrir a Kuroko con su cuerpo para evitar que fuera lastimado. El teñido de rubio quiso darle una patada en la parte trasera de las rodillas, pero Murasakibara quitó su pierna a tiempo para que este resbalara y cayera sobre su espalda. Una vez que lo tuvo cerca, el gigante iba a agarrarlo, pero la voz de Himuro hizo que se detuviera a centímetros de su cara.

\- ¡Atsushi! ¡Para ya! – Himuro se acercó a él y sostuvo su brazo para jalarlo lejos del abusador – Ya está bien, ya lo entendieron. No queremos causar algún problema con la policía. Déjalos ir.

El chico teñido, viendo que no podrían ganarle a ese gigante, se paró lo más rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo junto a sus compañeros, quienes gritaban a todo pulmón "¡Cuidado con ese monstruo!". Una vez calmado, Atsushi abrazó a Himuro con mucha fuerza, pero se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Murochin, eres un idiota – Atsushi estaba haciendo pucheros que lo hacían ver muy tierno – Te fuiste a comprar dulces solo.

Himuro sonrió cálidamente al ver el puchero de Atsushi y acarició su cabeza. Murasakibara trató de apartar su mano con un movimiento de su cabeza, pero Himuro la ponía de nuevo. Una vez que se calmó, Himuro hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Estoy bien. Solo fui a traer los dulces que tanto te gustan. Además, viniste a ayudarme cuando te necesite. No te preocupes.

Kise se sorprendió al ver a Murasakibara ahí. Según palabras de Himuro, él estaba en el baño, lejos del lugar, sin saber que él había ido a la tienda por dulces. ¿Cómo supo dónde estaban y que él tenía problemas? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo supo Aomine que él estaba cerca?

El demonio, leyendo los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del ángel, solo viendo su expresión de confusión, respondió sin que él le preguntara realmente.

\- Akashi debió decirle – dijo mientras los veía con tranquilidad en su momento íntimo – Yo no puedo sentir el corazón de la gente como tú, pero si hay algo que puedo percibir son los sentimientos oscuros de la gente.

\- ¿Sentimientos oscuros?

\- Sus deseos más profundos y prohibidos por la moral del hombre. Aquello que saben que está mal pedir, pero que igual no les impide desearlo – Aomine señaló el pecho de Kise, específicamente el lugar en dónde se debía ubicar el corazón humano – El corazón tiene rincones oscuros donde se resguardan cosas como esos sentimientos, pueden ser miedos profundos, traumas desgarradores, e incluso deseos extremos como son la sed de sangre y el deseo posesivo extremo, y esos dos últimos son los que más cerca sentí cuando esos tipos se acercaban a Himuro. Sentí a alguien deseando matar a esos tipos por estar cerca de él y gritos callados que lo reclamaban como parte de su propiedad. Quizás si su amante no lo hubiera detenido, él habría sido consumido por su propia locura y esta pelea terminaría en masacre, pero su voz de alguna manera logró traer de vuelta su lucidez.

Kise, al escuchar su explicación, sintió un poco más de simpatía por el demonio. Él no podría sentir la energía negativa de otro ser humano a menos que fuera Kuroko, pero Aomine seguro podía sentir la de los demás. Y al verlo tan preocupado, no ocultó nada y le dio calma entre sus brazos, sin hacer algún comentario gracioso de su miedo cuando todo empezó.

" _Kise – chan, puede que no lo parezca pero, Dai –chan te aprecia much"_

" _Quizás Momocchi tiene razón"_ pensó, mientras ambos se acercaban para ver que todo estuviera ya en orden.

En el camino de regreso, Murasakibara no dejó de abrazar a Himuro como si de un peluche se tratara. Miraba de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que ningún matón estaba cerca y de vez en cuando, Himuro le daba besos bajo el mentón junto con otros mimos. Ambos se veían tan felices en su mundo, y Kagami comenzaba a cuestionarse si debía seguir en contra de su relación.

\- Después de ver lo mucho que lo quiere, ¿de verdad crees que debes seguir oponiéndote?

La pregunta de Kuroko no necesito de una respuesta, Kagami ya la sabía, y aunque aún no apoyaba del todo a ese niño crecido amante de los dulces, por ahora podía decir que lo aceptaba.

Por ahora creo que está bien.

* * *

En el césped, al lado de la carpa que Akashi había mandado aponer para protegerlos del viento, Kise estaba recogiendo flores. Aomine estaba más interesado en ver la revista de Mai-chan que había encontrado, excusándose de que era solo para alimento, aunque sus verdaderas intenciones era ver los trajes que vestía la modelo para imaginarlos en Kise. ¿Cuándo fue que su apreció por el cupido había evolucionado hasta volverse una ensoñación recurrente el verlo vistiendo trajes atrevidos? ¿Es que acaso había estado tanto tiempo lejos de los demonios que buscaban complacerlo? Quizás solo era la abstinencia de Kuroko por tener sueños húmedos y dar rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos, seguro era eso. Terminó de leer la revista y la desechó a un lado, posando su mirada en Kise. El cupido le estaba dando la espalda, recogiendo flores y haciendo algo con ella.

" _Qué infantil"_ pensó, _"Si tanto quiere flores, pudo haber cogido unas del árbol en casa"_

Kise se volteó al sentir una mirada en su espalda, y sonrió al ver que Aomine había dejado de ver a la chica de curvas pronunciadas en la revista.

\- ¿Terminaste de alimentarte? – Kise se acercó con las manos en la espalda, cuidando que no se vieran sus manos.

\- Por ahora – respondió mientras guardaba la revista entre sus ropas - Si sigo viendo revistas como esa, no tendré que preocuparme tanto de la comida.

\- ¿Incluso esas cosas te sirven de alimento?

Alimento es alimento Kise, y esas cosas tienen suficiente perversión para hacerme aguantar mi estadía en la tierra – Aomine se percató de la falta de voz chillona en el aire, y miró lado a lado buscando a alguien - ¿Dónde está Satsuki?

\- Dijo que tenía cosas por hacer y se fue. Nos dará el alcance después – el cupido, impaciente, se acercó un poco más hasta quedar frente a frente con él – Aominecchi.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?

Aomine se quedó callado ante tal petición. No es que tuviera miedo de Kise, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba plenamente seguro de que fuera buena idea hacerle caso.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? – el demonio se tensó un poco ante el extraño pedido, pues no era algo usual.

\- Es una sorpresa.

El demonio desconfiaba. No era un secreto que le había hecho unas cuantas travesuras al cupido y que este había jurado venganza, y ahora que estaban solos, no le extrañaba que lo intentara. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que tal vez estaba a salvo, tal vez. Hizo caso a las súplicas del cupido y cerró los ojos. Sintió algo adornar su cabeza y una fragancia a flores recién cortadas. Kise le dijo que podía abrir los ojos y fue recibido por la sonrisa cálida del cupido. Palpo su cabeza y sintió la suavidad de las flores adornar su coronilla.

\- ¡Sabía que te quedarían bien! – Kise aplaudía al ver su obra. Tal vez era un poco lento en algunos campos, pero cosas como la apariencia eran su especialidad.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Es mi forma de agradecerte.

Kise se arrodillo frente a él e hizo la pose seiza*, Kuroko siempre la hacía cuando estaba en casa y le gustaba imitarlo cuando Aomine no veía.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces? No hice nada el día de hoy para eso.

\- Bueno… - Kise jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso por lo que iba a decir - Cuando vi a Kuroko en apuros, todo en lo que pude pensar fue en hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero de haberlo intentado siquiera, lo más probable es que lo hubiera arruinado todo, además me diste tranquilidad para pensar con la cabeza fría y trataste de pararme…. Yo te quería agradecer por detenerme antes de cometer alguna estupidez, es todo.

Las mejillas de Kise estaban rojas y su cuerpo temblaba nervioso. En el cielo, todos los ángeles que lo rodeaban, incluidos algunos superiores, le dejaban hacer lo que quería, y si causaba algún desastre, ellos lo arreglaban por él. Hyuga solo lo aconsejaba, mas no lo detenía de hacer sus tareas a su manera. No le gustaba recibir ese trato, no sabiendo que podría llegar más lejos con la guía correcta. Aomine fue el primero en detenerlo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, y eso había generado en él un poco de respeto y admiración.

El demonio, por su parte, solo suspiró y se quitó la corona. Lo normal para él era tirarla por el aire y que se deshiciera con el viento, como hacía con todos los regalos que le daban sus admiradores en los campos elíseos o alguna otra parte, los tiraba a los pozos de los condenados y que ellos hicieran el resto. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente; se acercó a Kise y le puso la corona, sonriendo satisfecho.

\- No es necesario que me agradezcas con algo tan cursi como una corona de flores – dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, retrayendo las garras para no lastimar su bella piel – En tal caso, estoy feliz con un simple "gracias" o un abrazo seguido de un beso. Es suficiente con eso.

Al entender la indirecta, Kise lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó lentamente. Al principio tuvo miedo de no hacerlo bien, pero al sentir la presión en sus labios y la lengua de Aomine adentrarse en su boca, se dejó llevar por la sensación y siguió su ritmo. El dulce néctar de su saliva, y la danza de lenguas nublaron su mente, la electricidad de la chispa que había entre ambos le recorrió el cuerpo, y lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo mucho que deseaba seguir.

Ambos se acercaron más, las manos recorrieron la piel y se buscaron con hambre. El aroma de las flores recién cortadas de la corona y los suspiros que escapaban por descuido los hacían sentir como viejos amantes.

En ese momento, una memoria salto a la mente de ambos, aunque más parecía un sueño lejano que nunca se hizo realidad.

" _Dos pequeños estaba viendo el atardecer, agarrados sutilmente de las manos, acercándose poco a poco hasta unirse en un tierno beso, lento pero casi efímero, solo rozándose con miedo y las mejillas sonrosadas por la timidez. Un sentimiento crecía en su pecho, combinación de la euforia y la confusión, muy parecido a la sensación del primer amor que los humanos tienen cuando son apenas unos niños._

 _\- ¿Siempre estaremos juntos de esta forma?_

 _\- Sí… Lo prometo – Un niño moreno alzó la mano y la puso sobre su pecho a modo de juramento – Prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, e incluso si nos llegamos a separar, yo te volveré a encontrar._

 _\- ¿De verdad?_

 _\- ¡Sí! No importa si no es en esta vida, lo intentaré en la siguiente, y en la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa. No pararé hasta volverte a ver, y prometeré lo mismo de nuevo, las veces que sean necesarias, por mi alma y todo lo demás, todo lo que quieras a cambio de que me creas._

 _\- ¿Lo juras Aominecchi?_

 _\- Lo juro… Kise…"_

Cuando se separaron, la memoria desapareció, pero dejó en ambos un sentimiento de nostalgia, como si ya hubieran vivido ese momento, y ahora solo estuvieran viendo los restos de algo que no pudo ser.

* * *

Detrás de unos árboles, a unos cuantos pasos de la escena, Momoi los veía y algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas. Había regresado un momento para ver cómo iban las cosas, pero no esperaba encontrarlos tan juntos como en las épocas de antaño, que parecían existir únicamente en sus memorias. Se limpió las lágrimas y se alejó al lado contrario de la carpa, buscando con la mirada a alguien.

Momentos antes, juraba haber visto a la entrenadora del equipo de Seirin, y parecía tener una cara de pocos amigos. Según palabras de Kiyoshi, Riko no era precisamente una persona que salía a divertirse a conciertos, ella prefería ir a los gimnasios a ver a su padre entrenar a algún atleta famoso o un joven prometedor que tenía mucho para brillar en una cancha de basket. Siendo así, se le hizo muy extraño verla por el lugar, y la sensación de que un aura maligna estaba cerca solo hizo crecer su temor. Lo peor de todo era que esa aura se le hacía muy familiar, demasiado para ser una simple coincidencia.

Logró divisarla cerca de una máquina de refrescos a lo lejos, cerca de la salida de emergencia. Parecía muy molesta, y estaba reclamando a todo pulmón a una persona que recogía los refrescos de la máquina.

\- ¡No puedo creer esto! – decía, exaltada e irritada – ¡Me prometiste coordinar otro partido de práctica en la cancha de Seirin si lograba reunirme hoy contigo, pero en vez de eso me traes a este concierto! ¡Eso fue trampa!

La persona que la acompañaba alzó la vista con una sonrisa y los refrescos en brazos, mientras abría uno y se lo alcanzaba a la entrenadora de Seirin. A Momoi se le helaron las alas cuando vio que se trataba de Shigehiro.

\- Vamos, no estés tan molesta – Shigehiro ponía todos los refrescos en una bolsa de plástico que traía en el bolsillo – El equipo quería venir aquí e hicimos una colecta, pero muchos no pudieron venir y no tuvimos más remedio que invitar a otras persona para no desperdiciar los boletos. Además, prometo que después de esto podremos coordinar otro partido de práctica.

\- ¡Pero no era necesario invitarme a mí! ¡Y ni siquiera me invitaste, me trajiste con mentiras! – Riko lo señaló con la mano que sostenía la lata abierta, dejando que algunas gotas salpicaran el rostro del capitán de Meiko - ¡Eso no es justo!

Shigehiro solo rió ante su comentario despectivo y la guió hasta un lugar con varios chicos y chicas de Meiko, e hizo que le ayudar a repartir los pedidos entra ellos. Momoi no presagiaba nada bueno de esto, porque si Shigehiro estaba aquí, significaba que otra persona, o mejor dicho otro ser despreciable estaba cerca.

\- Hola mi querida Pelirrosa pechos grandes – La voz de Haizaki la sacó de su trance por la preocupación.

Haizaki se mostró ante ella, vistiendo su túnica oscura que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y se relamía los labios, seguro por algún festín que se habría dado mientras acompañaba a Shigehiro por las calles.

Momoi mantenía su distancia de Haizaki, haciendo lo posible por mantenerlo alejado de Kise y Aomine. El demonio sonreía con burla al ver lo mucho que trataba de ocultar su presencia y hacerse la fuerte, le parecía divertido que ella pensara en ser una pared que podría detenerlo, pero burlarse un poco de ella no era una idea poco atractiva tampoco. Se acercó lentamente, con calma, sin prisas ni deseos de perseguirla si trataba de escapar, solo quería divertirse mientras su semilla hacía el resto.

\- Veo que no has cambiado mucho Momoi – dijo el demonio mientras la rodeaba y la examinaba con una mirada nada pudorosa – Te has vuelto más atractiva con los años.

\- Sin tenerte cerca, ha sido más fácil desarrollarme como súcubo – Momoi trató de ponerse su velo, en un intento por ignorar la mirada fija de Haizaki sobre su persona.

\- Bueno, he estado ocupado recolectando mis tesoros, ¿te los he mostrado?

Haizaki sacó de debajo de su túnica oscura tres collares: Uno tenía el escarabajo sagrado*, otro un hexagrama encerrado en un círculo* y el último, una cabeza de cabra*. Todos colgaban de su cuello como simples trofeos, y Momoi apostaba que por lo menos dos eran "premios" por sus fechorías. El que de verdad le extrañaba que estuviera en sus manos, era el hexagrama. Desde el acuerdo entre el cielo y el infierno, ese era uno de los muchos símbolos que se limitaron para uso de los altos mandos del inframundo, mínimo debías ser general de alguno de los círculos para poder usarlo con libertad. Haizaki no había ganado ese título. Entonces, ¿por qué lo tenía?

\- ¿De dónde sacaste el hexagrama? – Haizaki jugaba con el símbolo como si de un simple pendiente se tratara, asustándola en el proceso - ¡Se supone que nosotros no podemos tener uno de esos!

\- Digamos que un amigo mío lo consiguió para mí. Pero eso ahora no tiene importancia, ¿o sí?

\- ¡Claro que lo tiene! ¡Es uno de nuestros símbolos prohibidos! ¡Solo los de alto rango pueden tenerlos y tú solamente has llegado a siervo, no líder o general de algún círculo!

\- Por favor – Haizaki guardó nuevamente los pendientes entre sus ropas, riéndose – Soy el mejor candidato a ocupar el trono de Asmodeo, y próximamente el de Lucifer, ¿por qué tendría que pedir permiso para agarrar mis próximos juguetes?

\- ¡Tienes que regresarlo!

\- No puedo, aún tengo cosas que hacer con esta belleza – Se elevó en los aires y desapareció en una cortina de humo negro – Salúdame a Daiki.

Antes de que Momoi pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, Haizaki ya había desaparecido de su vista.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando Haizaki?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Al principio, iba a poner a Riko feliz por salir con Shigehiro, pero al momento de escribirlo pensé: ¿Y si mejor hago que esté molesta con él por engañarla? Para mí tendría más sentido, porque ella no es el tipo de chica que se emociona con una cita a un concierto, o al menos así la veo yo.

Ahora, Kise y Aomine se están acercando más y más de lo que una amistad normal permite, y eso que ellos no eran amigos del todo, quizás cómplices que buscaban lo mismo: una relación para Kuroko, pero con diferentes términos (Kise quiere un romance inocente de película y Aomine quiere verlos coger). Kise ya lo está aceptando y Aomine aún no descubre del todo que gusta por completo de él. Además, algunas memorias pueden florecer cuando pasen un momento íntimo, no necesariamente cuando estén durmiendo o algo así n.n

Y las preguntas de la semana son: ¿Qué quiere Shigehiro con Riko? ¿Qué tan lejos llegaran Kuroko y Kagami al paso que van? ¿Cuando recordaran Kise y Aomine lo que pasó? ¿Siquiera son recuerdos a solo fantasías? Y lo más importante, ¿qué quiere Haizaki con los símbolos que robó del inframundo?

Todas estas preguntas serán contestadas en los próximos capítulos, estén atentos.

Me despido por esta semana. Nos leemos luego!


	20. Cap 19: Se avecina el peligro

**Hola!**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles dos cosas:**

 **Primero,** este capítulo no es realmente uno de relleno, en realidad **es uno paralelo al cap 18.** Los acontecimientos se están dando al mismo tiempo que el concierto. Y otra prueba para demostrar que no es relleno, es que lean atentamente todo hasta el final, pues he dejado pistas de lo que ocurrirá más adelante.

 **Segundo,** sé que no es del todo normal hacerlo, pero he decidido darles un pequeño **spoiler** más concreto de lo que ocurrirá adelante. Estará al final del capítulo. No sé qué se les cruzara por la mente cuando lo vean, pero si alguien le atina, le mandare un mensaje privado para decírselo... No, mejor no, omitamos eso y dejémoslo hasta la parte donde digo que les dejaré un spoiler.

Ahora, algunas aclaraciones:

\- **Serafín:** Rodean el trono de Dios y están en constante alabanza cantando el hebreo «Kadosh, Kadosh, Kadosh» («Santo, Santo, Santo es el de los Ejércitos, la tierra está llena de su Gloria »)

\- **Querubín** : Son considerados como los guardianes de la gloria de Dios.

\- **Trono** : Sostienen el de Dios, que dirige directamente su categoría, y transmiten su voluntad a las demás. Suelen ser representados con alas multicolores.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Unos pasos se escuchaban fuertemente por el fino suelo de mármol de nube. Corría por los pasillos del palacio como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y de alguna forma, así era. Los papales que debía entregar esa tarde eran muy importantes, sin ellos la reunión de los arcángeles no podría llevarse a cabo, y su única tarea era tenerlos listos para entonces. Obviamente, como su impecable desempeño demostrado en su expediente lo decía, estaban listos media hora antes de lo necesario, pero esta vez tenía un uso para el tiempo sobrante en su reunión con Chamuel. Esta vez no se quedaría callado mientras toma una taza de néctar celestial, no, esta vez le preguntaría un poco más sobre las habilidades de cupido.

Durante años, se había dedicado a estudiar cada habilidad de la que era capaz: lanzamiento de flechas, control de la mente humana, voz interior de conciencia, entre otras más. Cada habilidad la estudio para desempeñarla correctamente; sin embargo, por más que buscó entre todos los libros de la biblioteca, no encontró nunca un caso dónde el cupido pudiera sentir tan vívidamente lo mismo que su humano asignado. Kise era especial, eso lo tuvo claro cuando Chamuel hace años lo dejó a su cargo después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, siendo apenas un cupido recién nacido, sin conocimiento de nada. Lo único que le dijo Chamuel de él fue:

\- Este pequeño ha perdido mucho, pero gracias a eso Dios ha accedido a hacer un acuerdo de paz con Lucifer, en presencia de la corte de Hades. Él es muy especial, pero ahora no recuerda plenamente todo. Cuando llegue el momento, tendremos que dejarlo ser feliz. Ahora es nuestro deber protegerlo. Cuídalo bien Kasamatsu y enséñale lo que debe saber para servir como mi asistente en el templo. Más adelante te diré toda la verdad.

Kasamatsu no hizo más preguntas, no fue necesario. El pequeño se comportó de forma relativamente normal, salvo por su forma torpe de hacer las cosas y las niñerías que solía hacer para causar alguna gracia. Era parecido a lo que los mortales llamaban un "hermano menor" y estaba feliz de ser quien lo cuidara. El día en que lo mandaron a la tierra, se apresuró a contactarse con su compañero de entrenamiento, Hyuga, y le pidió que cuidara de él, sin mencionar que cada cambio importante debía ser notificado también. El hecho de que Kise pudiera sentir las mismas cosas que Kuroko no era algo normal, y si alguien sabía algo al respecto, ese debía ser Chamuel.

Llegó al portón que custodiaba la oficina de Chamuel y dio tres golpes. La puerta se abrió sola, dándole el permiso de ingresar. Chamuel estaba en su escritorio, cubierto por un manto que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro, revisando los últimos documentos referentes a las misiones de los cupidos que aún seguían en curso. Kasamatsu se acercó hasta él y le dio los últimos documentos que hacían falta para que fuera a su reunión con los demás arcángeles.

\- Mi señor Chamuel – Kasamatsu hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo – Aquí tengo los últimos informes que me pidió.

\- Te agradezco mucho por traerlos antes Kasamatsu – Chamuel los tomó de sus manos y comenzó a revisarlos con rapidez – Parece que todo está en orden. Tal como se esperaba de mi sucesor. Con esto la reunión debería ir sin inconvenientes.

\- Me alegro de escuchar eso – Kasamatsu estaba a punto de irse, pero en vez de eso, cerró la puerta y se volvió a acercar a su señor – Chamuel….

\- ¿Qué pasa Kasamatsu? ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

\- La verdad… - dudaba si decirle. Quizás se estaba preocupando demás por Kise y su nuevo poder era de esos que se presentan en cierto s cupidos, tal vez solo sentía una extrema empatía por el chico de nombre Kuroko al que estaba apoyando y por eso era capaz de incluso llorar sus lágrimas, pero algo le decía que su actitud no era normal, no era nada normal – Señor Chamuel, Kise ha tenido…. Ciertos cambios en su misión en la tierra. Según palabras de mi contemporáneo y su apoyo en la misión, él parece ser…. Demasiado apegado a la persona que cuida, es casi como si pudiera sentir lo que esa persona siente e incluso ha llegado a sufrir su mismo dolor sin necesidad de saber que lo sentía. Me preocupa, pues no he leído en ninguna parte sobre un fenómeno así, ni siquiera los ángeles más antiguos han sabido responderme y eso me tiene algo preocupado.

\- Bueno, es normal que lo haga. Después de todo, Kise era el único que podía encargarse de Kuroko.

La respuesta de Chamuel lo dejó desconcertado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo que lo de Kise era algo normal?

\- ¿Señor Chamuel? ¿Me ha escuchado bien?

\- Por supuesto, no es como si estuviera sordo o no te prestara atención. Kise estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

\- ¡Pero señor! ¡Kise ha estado padeciendo todo lo que su humano designado ha padecido! Miedo, dolor, odio y tristeza ¡Cada cosa era sentida en carne propia y ni que decir de los mismo traumas! ¡Eso no es normal!

\- Para ti no es normal Kasamatsu, pero para Kise es la cosa más natural del mundo – Chamuel ordenó todo en su escritorio mientras hablaba – Te lo dije cuando lo dejé en tus manos ¿cierto? Él es un cupido muy especial, y tiene habilidades que otros simplemente no podrían tener con Kuroko. Es por eso que lo mandé específicamente a él para que pudiera encargarse de su verdadero amor, incluso sabiendo que mandarían a Aomine Daiki para ser su contraparte.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué no dijo nada de Aomine Daiki si sabía que lo mandarían?! ¡Sabe perfectamente que ese demonio le hará cualquier cosa con tal de hacerlo desistir!

\- Si así fuera, Kise hace mucho que habría regresado.

Las palabras de Chamuel calaron en su mente y lo hicieron callar. Él tenía razón, si Aomine en verdad quisiera deshacerse de Kise, ya hace mucho lo habría hecho, pero el cupido no había regresado ni una vez al cielo y Hyuga no le había dicho nada sobre las intimidaciones que podría estar sufriendo.

Chamuel sonrió al ver a Kasamatsu tan preocupado. Él mejor que nadie sabía sobre la alta estima que le tenía y no podía ignorar el hecho de que él también estaba preocupado. Pero este era el momento en el que debía enmendar sus errores, él y Akashi debían enmendar sus errores, concediéndoles a esos dos la oportunidad de volver a enamorarse, al menos una última vez.

\- Kasamatsu, sé que ahora no te parece algo factible, pero te aseguro que ese íncubo le tiene mucha estima a Kise, y no hará nada para dañarlo. Y en caso de que me equivocara, créeme que él mismo arreglaría su error. No creo que deba preocuparte mucho por nuestro pequeño, después de todo, él solo está madurando. Además, en esta historia que se está formando sola, todo está acomodándose de acuerdo a lo pactado por el destino, nosotros solo somos una parte de eso y, como simples piezas, debemos aferrarnos a lo que ya está escrito.

Sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo mostró de frente. Era blanco con bordes rojos y una rosa bordada en una esquina. Parecía tan delicado, hecho de seda y perfectamente doblado. Kasamatsu creía que si ponía un solo dedo sobre tan espléndido objeto, terminaría por mancharlo.

\- Al igual que este pañuelo, Kise es un ángel puro y suave en su carácter, él tiene un pasado y una historia que contar, aunque ahora no pueda hacerlo debidamente por su falta de memoria. Él tiene un asunto pendiente con Kuroko y cumplirá a cabalidad con su deber, no debes tener duda de ello.

Kasamatsu veía como Chamuel jugaba con el pañuelo entre sus manos, aspirando un aroma que seguro ya no tenía, viéndolo como si fuera un importante tesoro del cielo que no debía perderse. Se suponía que los ángeles no debíamos tener secretos pero no parecía que él fuera a contarle sobre aquel pañuelo sin que él le preguntara.

\- Señor Chamuel, perdone que cambien un poco el tema, pero ¿de dónde saco eso? – preguntó señalando el pañuelo.

\- Esto fue un regalo de alguien.

\- ¿Alguien? ¿Otro ángel?

\- No – Chamuel dudo un poco si decirle la verdad, pero a esas alturas ya no quería esconder nada, no cuando le quedaba tan poco tiempo – Fue un ser humano, una persona a la que amé mucho – Chamuel llevó el pañuelo a sus labios y le dio un beso a la figura, casi rosando la tela – Dicen que como seres creados por Dios para guiar a los seres humanos, nosotros no tenemos que desear nada ni querer a nadie, pero con el tiempo, incluso un demonio puede llegar a enamorarse. Después de todo, no somos tan diferentes del hombre de carne y hueso – Metió el pañuelo en su bolsillo y su rostro mostró un semblante opaco, con un toque de nostalgia y una pizca de melancolía en su mirada, combinada con el dolor que las personas sientes cuando han perdido a alguien – En ese entonces, las uniones entre especies estaban estrictamente prohibidas, aunque el Chamuel anterior estaba en contra de eso. Él creía firmemente que todos merecían amar a alguien aunque fuera un amor imposible, y por más que trataba de mostrar la belleza de una relación a la corte, nadie hizo caso. Yo lo apoyaba por mi deseo egoísta de ser feliz al lado del humano al que amaba, pero por más que lo intentamos, no funcionó. Mi amor fue algo prohibido por el cielo y yo tuve el atrevimiento de aferrarme a él como un caprichoso.

\- Entonces, ¿tú te enamoraste de alguien que no debías?

Kasamatsu se cubrió la boca por su imprudencia y esperó que Chamuel reaccionara violentamente cuando se le recriminaba alguna falta; sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó, ni siquiera un grito, lo único que escuchó fue un suspiró lleno de pesar. Levantó la mirada y vio en su rostro un dolor aún más pronunciado, formando la expresión de tristeza profunda que rara vez mostraba a alguien.

\- Se podría decir que sí…. Y mi imprudencia me costó muchas cosas, entre ellas su amor…. – Chamuel se acercó a Kasamatsu y le dio una palmada en el hombro – Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, probablemente yo no estaría en el puesto de Chamuel, y quizás, tan solo quizás, las uniones entre ángeles y demonios no serían posibles. Se hizo un gran sacrificio a cambio de obtener esta relativa paz con el inframundo y nuestro deber primordial, como ángeles que se encargan de las uniones, es mantenerla a toda costa.

\- Eso lo tengo claro, pero…

Chamuel entendía lo que Kasamatsu quería decir. A veces no era justo, el castigo del olvido divino podía no ser justo, que a un demonio se le niegue el amor con un ángel por pensar que es falso también era cruel, pero todo era con tal de garantizar que la paz siguiera y todo se mantuviera como debía. Para Kasamatsu, su señor Chamuel, quien iba a dejarle su trono dentro de poco, era la viva prueba del sacrificio que se tuvo que hacer hace años. Sin embargo, esa explicación no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente.

\- Kasamatsu – Chamuel trató de confortarlo con un tono suave y tranquilo, ocultando la tristeza que a veces lo ahogaba – Está bien, no es como si la cosas no tuvieran arreglo. Yo sabía lo que pasaría cuando ascendiera como Chamuel y aun así quise asumir el cargo, sabiendo todo lo que iba a perder. Además, no es como si pudiéramos seguir aplazando lo inevitable.

\- Pero…. Kise….

\- Ya te lo dije, él ahora está en buenas manos – Chamuel se fue por la puerta de su despacho, con los papeles que Kasamatsu le dio en los brazos, listo para dar sus últimos reportes como Chamuel reinante – Se lo debemos Kasamatsu, él merece ser feliz esta vez.

\- Lo sé, realmente lo sé – Kasamatsu trataba de hacerse el fuerte, poniendo su cara dura y apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas – Es solo que… no pensé que sería tan pronto…

\- Tampoco yo lo esperaba, pero cuando el nombre de Kuroko apareció en los registro, supe inmediatamente que Dios ya iba a conceder nuestro último deseo y por fin acabaría todo. Ya es tiempo de dejarlo ir.

Antes de que Chamuel abandonara la estancia, Kasamatsu lo detuvo con la última de sus dudas.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese humano Kuroko en todo esto? Eso es lo que no entiendo.

Kasamatsu suspiró y detuvo las confesiones que podría darle a Kasamatsu en ese mismo instante. Él había cuidado a Kise durante su desarrollo en el cielo y le había enseñado lo básico para poder ser un ángel. Merecía saberlo más que nadie, pero no podía decírselo. No era el momento.

\- Me encantaría poder decírtelo ahora, pero me parece que lo entenderás dentro de poco tú mismo, no sé en cuanto tiempo, pero puedo decirte que ellos dos comparten un lazo demasiado fuerte, hasta se podría decir que son el mismo ser.

\- ¿El mismo ser? ¿De qué hablas?

\- En su debido tiempo lo sabrás, por ahora confórmate con eso y piensa en lo que dije. Hasta luego, mi sucesor.

Chamuel se despidió de Kasamatsu y siguió su camino. El cupido dejó salir algunas lágrimas mientras tocaba la leve cicatriz que había logrado ocultar de Kise durante tantos años. Estaba seguro de que, si la veía, recordaría todo lo que pasó hace cientos de años, aquella guerra en dónde él nada tenía que ver, una guerra que Kise sin querer había empezado y también había terminado. De cómo ambos casi mueren en una pelea absurda que hace años debió parar y como, de alguna forma, había ayudado a todas las parejas a juntarse con la aprobación del cielo y el infierno. Sabía que Kise tarde o temprano recordaría que había sido un héroe, pero a la vez, lo haría vivir el mismo dolor que sintió como pago por ello. Se secó las lágrimas con fuerza y se palmeo la cara, repitiéndose a sí mismo que ya era hora de dejarlo ir, pues ya había hecho bastante por todos sus compañeros, quienes ahora eran felices en la tierra sirviendo de la mano de sus parejas del infierno.

\- Supongo que es el mismo sentimiento de dejar crecer a un hermano menor….

Caminó fuera del despacho de Chamuel, decidido a cumplir sus últimas labores como guardián del pequeño cupido por un poco más de tiempo.

\- ¡Kasamatsu!

La voz de Wakamatsu lo detuvo en su andar. La mano que se posó en su hombro tenía agarre fuerte, ocultando todo el temblor que recorría su cuerpo a simple vista. Su respiración era entrecortada por el esfuerzo de correr a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo, pues volar dentro del templo estaba prohibido desde la vez en la que Kise intentaba huir de Kasamatsu por haber robado unos panecillos de la mesa de banquete para arcángeles, destruyendo algunos preciados adornos en la carrera.

El chico de cabellos rubio platinado tenía la cara tensa, llena de preocupación. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que no traía buenas noticias.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Wakamatsu?

\- ¡Esto es algo grave! ¡Demasiado!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¡¿No lo escuchaste?! ¡El altar de Hades ha sido saqueado! ¡Se llevaron algunos amuletos que solo pertenecen a Lucifer!

Kasamatsu sintió como sus alas caían hasta llegar al suelo y un sudor frío recorría por su piel hasta llegar a sus túnicas. Si eso era cierto, entonces el infierno era un caos peor de lo normal. Y al ser reliquias que solo Lucifer podía manejar, obviamente los arcángeles iban a hacer una junta para hablar sobre el tema. Su primer impulso fue correr a la sala donde se efectuaba la junta e informar, o pedir información, sobre este suceso; sin embargo, las palabras de Chamuel hicieron eco en su conciencia, impidiendo que se moviera según su instinto protector.

 _"Además, en esta historia que se está formando sola, todo está acomodándose de acuerdo a lo pactado por el destino, nosotros solo somos una parte de eso y, como simples piezas, debemos aferrarnos a lo que ya está escrito."_

" _Seguro lo sabía"_ pensó Kasamatsu, y detuvo a Wakamatsu de hacer la misma tontería en la que pensaba minutos atrás.

\- No vayas – le decía con tono neutro y una mirada perdida.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Los arcángeles deben saberlo! ¡Nuestro supremo señor también debe saberlo!

\- No te molestes – lo encaminó a la salida del templo, a pesar de su resistencia – Ellos seguramente ya lo saben.

Ambos salieron del templo, topándose con la población del cielo en un completo caos para salvaguardarse de la inminente amenaza. Serafines corriendo de aquí para allá alertando a todos, querubines haciendo todo lo posible por reforzar las puertas del cielo y los tronos indicaban a los demás ángeles las órdenes que el señor había dado para mantenerse alerta.

Wakamatsu fue alcanzado por un trono y este le dijo que fuera a por sus armas y escudo para poder proteger el templo sagrado donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de los arcángeles con el señor.

Kasamatsu lo siguió para armarse también y cumplir con su función de sucesor, protegiendo a su maestro hasta que acabara. Durante todo el proceso de armamento y protección evadió las preguntas de Wakamatsu y sus razones para tomar cartas en el asunto e ir a confrontar a su señor Chamuel. Hay muchas cosas que no sabe y ahora no le importan, tiene que confiar en Chamuel por todo el tiempo que le queda. Todos tienen sus razones para ocultar cosas y ahora debía aceptarlo más que nunca.

* * *

Momoi estaba aterrada. Sus constantes llamados al inframundo no eran atendidos por nadie, ni siquiera por Rio. Ver a Haizaki con los amuletos sagrados de Lucifer le habían causado mucha ansiedad, tanta que se sentía desfallecer si no le decía a Imayoshi lo que estaba pasando. Robar al señor del infierno era una grave ofensa, demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorada por el consejo de Hades, si decía que Haizaki los tenía seguro lo mandarían de regreso al inframundo y toda esa pesadilla acabaría ahí. Tenía su fe en ellos, aunque de por sí sonara como algo irónico, siendo u ser que se alimenta de la falta de fe de la humanidad. Al sexto intento de llamada, por fin alguien le contestó.

\- ¡Río! – gritó de alegría al ver su imagen en la nube frente a ella, aliviada de que alguien le prestara atención – No sabes cuánto me alegra verte ahora mismo.

\- Sí Momoi, perdona que no contestara antes – el pobre íncubo se veía cansado, con ojeras bajo los ojos y mucho sudor en la frente – Imayoshi está más nervioso de lo usual - Rio descubrió parte de sus ropas, dejando ver una marca de dientes aún fresca - Estaba tan fuera de sí después de recibir la noticia del robo de los amuletos sagrados de Lucifer que se transformó a su lado bestia y me tuvo sin control hasta quedarse dormido. No fue fácil, pero logré calmarlo antes de que hiciera un desastre en el templo.

\- ¿Se enteró del robo que hicieron en el santuario de Lucifer?

\- Sí…. Y no te molestes en decirnos que fue Haizaki, ya sabemos que fue él.

Sus párpados se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa afirmación. Lejos de calmarse por saber que Haizaki ya había sido descubierto, ella solo sintió más temor recorrer por su cuerpo. Si los sabían, ¿por qué seguía en la tierra de los vivos?

\- ¿Ya… lo saben?

\- Sí, incluso el mismo Lucifer quería mandar a toda una horda para poder traerlo de regreso al inframundo.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué sigue aquí? – La paciencia que antes le impedía alterarse completamente la había abandonado, dando paso a su cara de desesperación - ¡Hace solo unos minutos lo encontré aquí, cerca de Kise y Dai-chan! ¡¿Por qué aún no lo llevan de regreso?!

\- Porque… - Rio sentía su temor, podía sentir sus temblores descontrolados y la rabia que la invadía junto a la impotencia. Temía decirle aquello que podría hacerle perder por completo la razón, pero era necesario, era necesario para advertirle – No sé cómo ocurrió ni cuando fue exactamente, pero las puertas del inframundo están completamente selladas.

Y ahí lo vio, sus ojos llenos de miedo y sus temblores volviéndola un terremoto "humano". Parecía que en cualquier momento tendría un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Sellar las puertas del infierno? ¿Acaso eso era posible?

\- Momoi – Rio uso un tono fuerte pero firme para darle algo de tranquilidad - Necesito que te calmes ahora. Debes ir a decirle a Aomine y Akashi sobre esto.

\- ¿Por qué a Akashi?

\- Porque él es un demonio en el cuerpo de un humano, él corre tanto peligro como cualquier demonio que aún esté en la tierra – Los gruñidos de Imayoshi se escuchaban en el fondo, signo de que estaba despertando – Apresúrate, y espero que nos podamos volver a comunicar pronto. Cuídate.

La imagen se cortó y Momoi no perdió el tiempo para emprender el vuelo en dirección a casa de Akashi, dónde sentía la presencia de todos, incluida la de Kise. También debía decirle al cupido alado y comunicarse con Kiyoshi para que advirtiera a Hyuga, aunque probablemente él ya lo sabía.

A partir de ese momento, todos tendrían que estar alerta, pues con el sello puesto sobre las puertas del infierno y el cielo con las puertas completamente cerradas, sabían que estaban por su cuenta.

* * *

Y díganme, ¿qué creen que Haizaki se traiga entre manos?

Él los ha dejado completamente indefensos antes él, pues no pueden pedir ayuda al cielo o al infierno. ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora? ¿Cómo los torturará?

Y ahora hay nuevas incógnitas: ¿Cuál es el pasado de Chamuel? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Kise para ser considerado un héroe? Y sobretodo, ¿qué tiene que ver su sacrificio con el pasado de Chamuel?

Todas estas preguntas serán contestadas a su tiempo, no se preocupen.

Y ahora, como dije antes, les dejo un pequeño spoiler de lo que tengo planeado para esta historia:

 _Momoi temblaba con las manos en la boca y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Su interior se contrajo de dolor al ver el horror que había frente a ella: Kise como un triste cadáver y Aomine como una bestia que no merece siquiera tener nombre. Lentamente, se acercó al ángel y acarició sus cabellos, viendo así que sus ojos no tenían color y sus bellas alas eran un completo desastre._

 _\- Dai-chan... - Dijo con un hilo de voz, viendo como su amigo y casi hermano veía horrorizado la escena sin poder controlarse - ¿Qué has hecho?_

Bien, eso es todo por hoy.

Nos leemos la siguiente semana!


	21. Cap 20: Una charla amistosa

Hola mis bella criaturas del señor!

Lamento estar actualizando tan tarde, pero el capítulo me estaba saliendo algo largo, y una vez que empiezo a escribir, simplemente no puedo parar. Además, siempre me salía alguna idea nueva y era un rollo acomodar todo para que no pareciera desordenado (como mi cuarto en las mañanas cuando voy tarde para mis clases)

En fin, este capítulo ya se centra en la vida de nuestros personajes, más o menos aquí es donde se pone interesante la cosa, así que les pido que presten atención.

Una cosa más, las referencias aquí serán usadas más adelante, traten de adivinar cuales son n.n

Ahora sí, no hay aclaraciones esta vez, así que... ¡Buena lectura!

* * *

Era de noche, y por la hora, todos creyeron conveniente quedarse en casa de Akashi. Solo bastó una llamada a casa para informarles y todos se encaminaron a casa del emperador. Aunque al final, fueron llevados en la limosina que el padre de Akashi había mandado para poder recogerlo ni bien acabara el concierto.

Kise y Aomine viajaron en el techo del carro, escuchando las risas que venían del vehículo mientras disfrutaban del viento en sus rostros.

\- ¡Nada como un paseo en limosina! – Aomine estaba recostado sobre el techo, con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos.

\- Nosotros estamos sobre el techo, no sé si cuente – Kise estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre sus tobillos.

\- ¡Cuenta si la limosina nos está llevando! – Aomine agarró a Kise de su túnica y lo jaló, haciendo que se recostara abrazado a él - ¡Ahora disfruta el paseos para variar!

Kise no se apartó, ni siquiera le gritó, es más, no estaba enojado por el acto. Sabía que estaba mal simpatizar con un demonio como Aomine, que había lastimado tantos ángeles como él y había guiado a tantos seres humanos a caer en el pecado de la lujuria, pero quizás, tan solo quizás, podía dejarse llevar por esta vez. Además, estaba muy cómodo a su lado y su brazo servía como almohada.

Llegaron en menos de 15 minutos a la mansión Akashi. El emperador de Rakuzan pidió a los sirvientes que prepararan la habitación más grande que tuvieran para los invitados, y que se aseguraran de hacer una gran cena para que todos quedaran satisfechos, con muchos kilos de carne para Kagami y los mejores dulces para mantener calmado a Atsushi. Mientras esperaban la cena, Akashi los dejó entrar a la enorme sala que ocupaba como cine privado, y puso un clásico que todos disfrutarían: El joven manos de tijera.

\- Interesante elección Akashi – Aomine se acercó por atrás de él, viendo como todos prestaban atención a la pantalla sin quejarse - ¿Por qué esa?

\- Es la única película romántica que no podría aburrir a nadie – Akashi se acomodó en el gran sofá, guardando un espacio para Furihata.

\- ¿Sólo por eso? – Aomine revisó con la mirada el montón de películas que había en la repisa, fijándose que había más clásicos del cie que no pasaban de moda, como Matrix, el cadáver de la novia, Sweeney Todd, incluso la primera entrega de SAW GAME estaba ahí – Tienes películas aún mejores que esa para ver.

\- También tengo mis razones para escoger una de Tim Burton.

\- Pero Sweeny Todd también es de Tim Burton….

Antes de que pudiera seguir la conversación, Furihata se sentó al lado de Akashi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, trayendo un tazón lleno de palomitas con dulce solo para ellos dos, puesto que ya le habían dado dos bolsas gigantes a Kagami y Atsushi, además de tazones más pequeños para el resto.

\- Gracias por conseguir esta película Akashi – Furihata volvió a besar a Akashi, pero esta vez fue en el cuello – Hace mucho que quería verla. Aunque me sorprende que llegaras tan lejos como para adquirir la edición especial con comentarios del director y muestras tras escena.

\- Lo que sea por ti, Koki.

Fue entonces que Aomine lo entendió. Akashi seguro era capaz de mover cielo y la tierra con tal de conseguir una sonrisa de su novio. No le sorprendía la verdad, después de todo, él había renunciado a mucho con tal de quedarse a su lado.

Al verlos tan cariñosos en el sofá, dándose mimos y disfrutando de su compañía, Aomine sintió una especie de vacío en su pecho. Era como si él mismo se hubiera imaginado en una situación familiar, cerca del ser al que amaba, viviendo tranquilamente solo disfrutando de ellos mismos y el profundo amor que se tenían. Quizás solo tenía envidia de Akashi y por eso se sentía así, o tal vez aquellos sueños tan extraños que lo atormentan trataban de decirle algo.

\- Imposible…. – susurró, negando en sus adentros cualquier loca teoría que su mente pudiera crear.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Aominecchi? – Kise, por su parte, se había sentado en primera fila sobre el sofá para ver la película. Akashi había mandado a traer un tazón extra de palomitas, solo para ellos dos, consciente de que nadie se daría cuenta si había uno extra de todas formas.

\- No, no es nada – Aomine decidió que no era necesario decirle, no cuando él podía manejar el problema por sí solo. Además, tenía a Satsuki para apoyarlo si hacía falta.

\- Bueno, siéntate y disfruta de la película, parece divertida.

Kise se recargó en su hombro, tal como hacía Kuroko con Kagami. Aomine lo rodeo con un brazo y agarró un puñado de palomitas cubiertas de caramelo para llevárselo a la boca. Ambos sonrieron complacidos cuando Kagami rodeo a Kuroko con un brazo para que él pudiera acomodarse mejor y ver la película.

* * *

Todos se fueron a dormir después de la cena y un baño. Lo último fue realmente urgente, pues ni bien vieron la comida, Kagami y Atsushi se abalanzaron sobre el buffet como si fueran unos animales que no habían comido en días. Demás está decir que todos terminaron sucios luego de que el titán y el tigre hicieran una guerra de comida solo para ver quien se quedaba con el último pedazo de pastel de carne hecho especialmente con carne de res y un poco de cerdo de granjas Akashi.

El grupo estaba dormido en futones. Atsushi dormía abrazado de Himuro, Takao se abrazaba del cuerpo de Midorima mientras este ponía una cara de incomodidad en sueños, Kuroko se había dormido al lado de Kagami, recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro, y Akashi había preferido dormir en su cama con Furihata haciéndole compañía, más que nada porque sabía de los fuertes ronquidos de Atsushi y Kagami, simplemente no lo soportaría. Kise, por su parte, se había quedado dormido sobre el pecho de Aomine, mientras este último observaba las estrellas por la ventana, sobre el gran sofá de la habitación.

Aomine vio un reloj en la pared y se percató de que Satsuki ya llevaba mucho tiempo lejos. Claro, era normal que se demorara en sus tareas, después de todo ella se fijaba en la perfección antes que en el tiempo, pero 6 horas lejos ya era demasiado. Dejó a Kise dormido sobre los cojines del sofá y se acercó a la ventana, encontrándose con el rostro agitado de Momoi.

\- Dai-chan….

Momoi se aferró a su pecho y comenzó a llorar, su cuerpo temblaba y sus alas estaban caídas. Aomine pudo ver que ella había volado rápidamente hasta la residencia Akashi, sin preocuparse por esquivar árboles, pájaros o cualquier otra cosa que se cruzara en su camino. El íncubo se encargó de quitar algunas cosas que se habían quedado en su cabello, encontrado incluso un canario en el proceso. Satsuki seguía llorando, aliviada de que Haizaki no hubiera hecho nada en lo que regresaba al lado de sus amigos.

\- Oye, cálmate – Aomine trataba de confortarla, cuidando que no despertara a Kise. Suficiente ya tenía con tenerla a ella llorando - ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fuiste a hacer?

\- Yo… vi a Haizaki….

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Aomine la sostuvo de los hombros, y la zarandeo para que siguiera hablando - ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! ¡¿Acaso ese idiota te hizo algo?! ¡Responde Satsuki!

Antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversación, el canario liberado del cabello de Satsuki se posó en el hombro de Aomine. Un brillo rojo salía de sus pequeños ojos y un aura de oscuridad comenzó a rodearlo.

\- Hola Aomine – dijo el canario, con una voz demasiado familiar - Me alegro de ver que Satsuki regresó sana y salva de nuestra pequeña reunión.

\- Haizaki…

Aomine trató de atrapar al canario, pero este se desvaneció y apareció en el hombro de Momoi, espantándola cuando dio un picotazo en su mejilla para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres aquí?! – Aomine se contuvo de abalanzarse sobre Satsuki para agarrar al canario, pues temía lastimarla si el animal lograba esquivarlos de nuevo - ¡No uses un estúpido pájaro para esconderte! ¡Da la cara como un verdadero demonio del inframundo!

\- Tranquilízate Aomine – Haizaki emprendió vuelo y se posó en una rama de un árbol cercano – No me estoy escondiendo. Solo estoy usando a este pequeño canario para poder invitarte a una charla amistosa.

\- ¿Charla amistosa? – Aomine quedó desconcertado con la proposición de Haizaki. Él no era así, normalmente se atrevería a darle un puñetazo primero antes de invitarte a hablar con él, o en todo caso, le habría dicho a Momoi que pasara el mensaje, aunque lo más probable era que no le diría nada - ¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo?

\- Solo digamos que tengo cosas pendientes contigo, y me gustaría hablar para poder aclarar algunas cosas. Seguro tienes muchas preguntas sobre mi repentina visita ¿no?

\- ¡No necesito hablar contigo para saber que viniste a causar problemas! ¡Dime a qué estás jugando!

\- ¿Cómo? ¿no quieres hablar conmigo? – Haizaki movía la cabeza del canario de un lado para otro, dando un gesto de desconcierto –Bueno, bien podría hacer que ese lindo cupido tuyo venga para hablar con él. No creo que sea difícil convencerlo, no cuando tengo a Shigehiro como juguete para lastimar a Kuroko.

Aomine apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente. Era verdad, Kise sería capaz de reunirse a solas con Haizaki para garantizar que Kuroko no se encontrara con Shigehiro, él era capaz de todo con tal de evitarle más dolor a su protegido, era obvio, lo haría solo por ser su guardián.

Satsuki lo sujetó del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Sabía lo que se proponía, y no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero Aomine no escucharía razones, no si Kise estaba en la línea de fuego.

\- Bien Haizaki – Aomine se soltó de Satsuki y miró de frente al canario – Tú ganas, hablaremos.

\- ¡Perfecto! – el canario agitó sus alas, demostrando un jubilo perfectamente disimulado por su controlador – Nos vemos en el almacén de comida que tiene la familia Akashi, en el más pequeño cerca de uno de los muros, donde se guardan las frutas frescas, en media hora. Asegúrate de no llegar tarde, puedes traer a Momoi si quieres, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Adiós!

Habiéndose despedido, el canario cayó de la rama y se quedó en el suelo, inerte. Haizaki lo había matado con su acto de posesión, y Aomine estaba seguro de que podría terminar igual si no tenía cuidado. Momoi, por su parte, solo estaba preocupada.

\- Dai-chan – La mujer demonio se agarró nuevamente de su brazo, en un último intento por convencerlo de no ir a la reunión – No vayas, no sabes lo que podría hacerte. ¡Mira nada más como dejó a esa ave después de usarla para transmitir el mensaje!

\- No tengo opciones – Aomine se soltó y comenzó a caminar al lugar de la cita. No quería usar sus alas, no cuando podría despertar a Kise o alertar a alguien con el ruido – Si ese bastardo usa a Shigehiro para atraer a Kise, el muy idiota seguro va a acceder, y a él le haría cosas peores de las que me haría a mí.

\- ¡Pero ahora no podrías enfrentarlo y lo sabes! ¡Por lo menos trata de pedirle apoyo a Imayoshi! Él seguro podría ser de apoyo.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene pedirle ayuda a un demonio que tardaría mucho en venir? Te recuerdo que Tokio está a una hora de vuelo hasta aquí, incluso más si está cansado. Deja de preocuparte tanto y empieza a caminar si quieres vigilarme.

Al ver que no podría convencerlo de no ir, Satsuki se apresuró a alcanzarlo para caminar a su lado, decidida a darle apoyo hasta donde pudiera.

\- Bien, pero al menos déjame decirte todo lo que averigüé….

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta del almacén, Aomine abrió la puerta de una patada, sin preocuparse por recibir un regaño de Akashi cuando se diera cuenta del daño. Ingresó en el edificio con algo de temor, pues ahora sabía que estaba completamente solo en la tierra y que lo único apoyo que tenía era los íncubos que aún no habían regresado al inframundo, aunque, si Haizaki lo había planeado bien, seguro no serían muchos.

Cuando Momoi estaba a punto de entrar con él, la puerta regresó a su sitio de un golpe y un extraño símbolo se formó encima. Trató de empujar la puerta para ver si podría abrirla, pero fue inútil, estaba fuertemente sujetada a la pared.

\- ¡Daiki! – llamaba, desesperada por saber si él se encontraba bien.

\- ¡Momoi! – Aomine trató de jalar la puerta para abrirla, pero sus resultados no fueron diferentes de los de Satsuki - ¡¿Estás bien?!

\- Sí, la puerta no logró hacerme nada, pero un extraño símbolo de sellado ha sido grabado encima. No puedo deshacerlo – Momoi trató de borrar el símbolo con su poder, pero su mano fue electrocutada - ¡Auch!

\- Ni hablar, vas a tener que quedarte fuera. No te preocupes, dudo mucho que ese imbécil se atreva a hacerme algo en estas condiciones.

Satsuki no quería dejarlo ir solo, no cuando iba a encontrarse con Haizaki completamente solo, pero al no poder retirar el sello, no podía hacer nada. Suspiró desganada y se sentó en el suelo, dispuesta a quedarse cerca de la puerta por si Aomine la necesitaba.

\- Ten mucho cuidado Dai-chan.

Una vez que se aseguró de que Momoi iba a esperarlo, se adentró más en el almacén. Al llegar a lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar, una niebla oscura comenzó a rodearlo, envolviéndolo y haciéndolo incapaz de ver más allá de tres pasos frente a él. Un rostro comenzó a formarse en la niebla, junto con un torso y un par de brazos cruzados. El rostro de Haizaki salió de entre las nubes de niebla junto con la parte superior de su cuerpo, como un genio que acaba de salir de su lámpara. Sus piernas se formaron con un poco de la niebla restante, pero la nube seguía siendo considerablemente grande.

\- Pero miren nada más lo que trajo satán.

Haizaki rodeo a Aomine, dejando que su respiración se mezclara con la suya, causando incomodidad en el íncubo. La sola idea de estar a solas con ese demonio le daba una sensación de mal augurio, pero no podía simplemente irse sin al menos haber hablado con él, no si quería cumplir su palabra y proteger a Kise de cualquier ataque que este lanzara. No tenía apoyo ni del cielo ni del infierno, por lo que tendría que arreglárselas solo con Satsuki si quería mantener al cupido a salvo.

\- Veo que sí has venido – Haizaki lo miraba con ojos de burla y un aire de superioridad, sin inmutarse cuando Aomine le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio – Tranquilo, solo estoy aquí para hablar contigo.

\- Bueno, pues aquí estoy. Dime lo que quieras decir de una vez para poder largarme.

\- ¿Por qué la prisa Daiki? ¿Acaso ese lindo cupido tuyo te espera para dormir?

Si Haizaki no hubiera saltado como lo hizo, habría recibido un golpe por parte de Aomine. El íncubo chasqueo la lengua en señal de decepción al haber fallado, pero no por eso iba a desanimarse para bajar la guardia. Era Haizaki después de todo, no podía darse el lujo de perder la calma si quería salir ileso de allí.

\- Tranquilízate – Haizaki levantó ambas manos en señal de paz, sin dejar de sonreía en ningún momento – No es como si fuera a ponerle las manos encima a ese ángel. No es mi tipo.

\- ¡Solo dime lo que sea que quieras decir y ya déjame en paz!

Al ver que Aomine ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Haizaki se acercó con un aire juguetón y comenzó a saltar alrededor suyo, sin pudor ni vergüenza, como si estuviera jugando a la ronda. Aomine no sabía que era lo que tramaba, pero con su mente tan podrida y un comportamiento tan raro, no esperaba nada bueno.

\- Bueno…. ¿Por dónde empezar? – Haizaki se paseaba por la habitación tranquilamente, agarrando algunos objetos de las repisas para jugar con ellos en sus manos, con un aire despreocupado – Supongo que tendría que contarte todo. Aunque eso implicaría revelar algunos secretos del inframundo…. No, más específicamente, del acuerdo que se hizo con los ángeles.

\- ¿Qué acuerdo?

\- Pues el acuerdo de las uniones, claro está.

Aomine miraba a Haizaki confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver el acuerdo con él? ¿Por qué quería hablar de eso? No es como si él tuviera algo que ver para empezar.

\- ¿Ese estúpido acuerdo? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?! ¡Habla de una vez!

Haizaki, por su parte, se burlaba internamente de la ingenuidad de Aomine, pues, en sus memorias, él se mantenía igual de altanero que siempre.

\- Bien – continuo Haizaki, comiendo una manzana que había encontrado en una caja de frutas – No puedo revelar muchas cosas ahora, porque para empezar, no me haría ningún bien que lo supieras. Pero si puedo decirte que ese cupido que cuidas…. Es uno muy especial a decir verdad – Haizaki lanzó el corazón de la manzana lejos, dejando que chocara contra una de las paredes del lugar – Después de todo, él estuvo presente cuando el acuerdo se hizo.

Aomine se quedó estático ante la revelación. No sabía que Kise había estado involucrado en aquel suceso, de hecho, eso debería ser imposible, puesto que él tendría que ser mucho mayor que él, dado que el acuerdo se había dado hace cientos de años, y aunque fuera cierto y Kise hubiera estado ahí, ¿cómo es que nadie lo recordaba?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Eso es imposible!

\- Bueno, según lo que te dijeron es imposible – Haizaki se recostó en unos costales de papas que había en el almacén, acomodándose para ver mejor a Aomine – Pero dime, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que no te han mentido?

\- ¡Tonterías! ¡¿Por qué me mentirían en primer lugar?!

\- Quizás para protegerte – Haizaki comenzó a hacer malabares con las papas, sacando de quicio a Aomine – O quizás para proteger a Kise.

Una papa se le cayó y rodó hasta los pies de Aomine. El íncubo la vio y puso un pie encima, para luego aplastarla y dejar sus restos desparramados sobre el suelo. No se iba a dejar intimidar por Haizaki, él era perfectamente capaz de defenderse solo, incluso se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a Kise si alguien se atrevía a hacerle daño.

\- No veo la necesidad de ocultarme las cosas, soy de los mejores demonios en el inframundo después de todo.

\- Eso dices tú, pero a lo mejor Asmodeo no piensa lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Has hablado con él?

\- No es necesario hablar para saber lo que piensa ese tipo, tú lo sabes, él ha sido tu mentor después de Akashi.

Haizaki se volvió niebla otra vez y comenzó a flotar por toda la habitación, haciendo que algunas cosas cayeran de los estantes y las repisas.

\- Dime Aomine – hablaba con solo su cabeza formada en la niebla - ¿Cómo es que eres uno de los mejores demonios y no has podido completar tu misión hasta ahora? ¿Tan difícil es vencer a un cupido torpe que apenas sabe lidiar con cosas de pareja?

\- Eso no te importa… - Haizaki había tocado un nervio. Aomine tenía problemas para acabar con la misión que se le había encomendado, no porque Kise lo venciera a cada momento, sino porque no quería irse aún de la tierra de los vivos, porque eso significaba alejarse de Kise, y él aún no se había cansado de él, todo lo contrario, todavía quería quedarse a su lado. Sin embargo, si Haizaki lo sabía, seguro lo usaría en su contra y le haría algo al cupido, cosa que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

\- Claro que me importa, tú y yo somos casi iguales, y a diferencia tuya yo sí estoy logrando mi cometido. ¿Por qué no me puedo preocupar por mi rival?

\- Nadie quiere tu preocupación, maldito imbécil.

Haizaki se rió ante la reacción de Aomine e hizo que su cabeza siguiera flotando en el aire como un globo, llenando la habitación con su risa.

El demonio, al ver que Haizaki solo estaba molestándolo, quiso irse de una vez, pero los sellos no habían sido retirados aún y su rival no parecía tener intenciones de dejarlo ir aún.

\- A todo esto Haizaki – Aomine quería terminar rápido para regresar con Kise, el ángel en cualquier momento se iba a dar cuenta de su ausencia y lo último que quería era preocuparlo - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Por qué te la pasas merodeando a nuestro alrededor? Si en verdad tienes una misión, dudo mucho que tengas tanto tiempo libre.

\- Quien sabe, tal vez mi deber aquí se ha mezclado con ustedes sin querer. Ahora creo que deberías preocuparte por terminar rápido con lo tuyo, eso si quieres demostrar que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme – Haizaki se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, a pocos centímetros de chocar frentes – Si no has podido alcanzarme, tal vez no eres tan fuerte como dices y no puedas proteger a Kise.

\- ¡Yo puedo proteger a Kise, maldita sea! – Aomine trató de darle otro golpe, siendo esquivado nuevamente por Haizaki – ¡No necesito pelearme con alguien como tú para demostrarlo!

\- ¿Estás realmente seguro? – Haizaki apareció por su espalda, susurrando en su oído - ¿En verdad crees que puedes protegerlo? ¿Incluso de ti mismo?

\- ¡Cállate! – Aomine trató de girarse para encararlo, pero Haizaki se había desvanecido de nuevo - ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de proteger a ese estúpido cupido! ¡Soy el único capaz de protegerlo ahora!

Haizaki apareció nuevamente por delante de él mirándolo fijamente, sin inmutarse al sentir su aura asesina y las ganas de arrancarle su cabeza para tomarla como trofeo.

\- Si tan solo supieras el peso de tus palabras… - Haizaki puso un dedo en el pecho de Aomine, clavando ligeramente una garra en su ser – Sabrías que lo mejor sería que te alejaras de Kise.

Retiró lentamente su mano, dejando que un hilo de sangre oscura cayera por el pecho de Aomine. El íncubo, al percatarse de ello, trató de limpiarlo con una mano, pues no quería que Satsuki, ni mucho menos Kise, se preocupara por una herida así al verla manchada de algo que no tenía. De hecho, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde salía aquel líquido.

\- Es sangre de cabra – respondió Haizaki al verlo tan confundido - Considera esto como mi única advertencia Aomine – Haizaki se alejó hasta desaparecer entre las sombras del lugar, solo dejando que se escuchara su voz – Si no puedes mantenerte alejado de Kise, entonces ninguno merece vivir realmente.

\- ¡Espera! – Aomine trató de seguirlo, pero todas las luces se encendieron, mostrando que solo estaba él en el almacén – Maldición…

Los sellos puestos sobre la puerta se deshicieron y Satsuki entró apresuradamente sin importarle nada más que ver con bien a Aomine. Ella no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación que tuvieron.

Una vez reunido, Aomine se puso a pensar en las palabras de Haizaki. ¿Por qué lo querría lejos de Kise? ¿Qué es lo que planeaba hacer? No quiso seguir con eso y se encaminó al hogar principal de la residencia, con el único pensamiento de proteger a Kise de ese bastardo, porque en su mente, solo él podría hacerlo.

* * *

Listo

¿Saben? Siempre he querido hacer alguna referencia a Tim Burton, y con la parte de las películas, siento que puedo aguantar un poco más el deseo de hacer un fic basado en alguna de sus historias. El hombre manos de tijera me encanta y decidí ponerlo porque de alguna forma tiene un parecido con lo que tengo planeado para el fic.

Satsuki de verdad está preocupada por Aomine, y este último solo puede pensar en proteger a Kise. No sé si logré demostrar el cariño que le tiene sin exagerar, pero espero que se entienda lo mucho que lo aprecia (aunque eso a leguas se notaba)

En fin, ahora sigamos con las preguntas de la semana:

\- ¿Qué es lo que planea Haizaki?

\- ¿Por qué Aomine siente que ha perdido algo importante?

\- ¿Por qué Haizaki le habrá dicho a Aomine que se aleje de Kise?

\- ¿Habrá más avances con respecto a la relación entre Kagami y Kuroko?

Todas estas preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo (bueno, casi todas :v)

Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	22. Cap 21: ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Hola!

Primero que nada... **¡LAMENTO TANTO HABER DEMORADO!** Estoy en las últimas semanas de la universidad y los proyectos finales me tienen hasta el cuello. Es horrible, pero no hay remedio T.T

Ahora, algunas aclaraciones:

 **Nanbokucho.-** Peridodo de conflicto entre la corte imperial del norte, en Kioto, y la corte imperial del sur, en Yoshino.

 **Go-Daigo Tenno.-** Emperador en Yoshino entre 1338 y 1332, cuando se produjo el conflicto.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kise despertó en el sofá de la casa de Akashi con Aomine dormido a su lado y Momoi descansando al otro extremo, rodeada de cojines de seda y algunas flores. Se alivió al ver que la chica había regresado sana y salva a su lado, la noche anterior se propuso ir a buscarla si no regresaba para la mañana, incluso si Aomine insistía en que no se preocupara. No podía evitar querer protegerla, algo en su interior le decía que esa chica había pasado por muchas cosas junto a Aomine, y si era "una pequeña hermana" para él, entonces también debía serlo para el ángel. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo lo sentía, y eso era suficiente.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a ninguno de los demonios y se asomó por la venta. Los árboles en el jardín de Akashi también habían florecido como los cerezos, y los pétalos estaban regados por todo el césped. Tenía ganas de salir a jugar con ellos como hacía con las estrellas de deseo que llegaban al cielo con cada plegaria, cuando Wakamatsu le gritaba diciendo que tuviera cuidado con aspirar alguno y terminar estornudando, y Kasamatsu le ayudaba a tirarlos nuevamente al cielo para que la persona dueña del deseo no perdiera la esperanza. Era tan tentador abrir la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el marco alrededor del cristal, la puerta se abrió y dejó a la vista al emperador con su pareja al lado, sosteniendo una bandeja llena de manjares para el desayuno.

\- Buenos días – Akashi sonrió al ver que Kise no se asustaba, era una buena señal – Veo que despertaste.

\- Sí… Buenos días… - Kise no sabía si era buena idea contestar. No estaban precisamente solos y, aunque conociera de vista a Furihata, no sabía si este sentiría siquiera su presencia.

\- No te preocupes – respondió Furihata, leyendo sus pensamientos – Akashi me permite verlos el día de hoy, así que puedes hablar sin temor.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de Kise, Furihata dejó la bandeja en la mesita que había frente al sofá, viendo que aún quedaban algunos restos de la guerra de palomitas que Kagami había tenido con Atsushi la noche anterior. Apartó con la mano las migajas y dejó la bandeja, agarrando un pan recién tostado y untándolo con mantequilla. Se lo ofreció a Kise, y aunque este no tenía la necesidad de comer por todo el amor que Kuroko había destilado ayer, lo aceptó para no parecer grosero. Una mordida bastó para llevarlo de vuelta al cielo. El sabor era una combinación perfecta entre lo salado y lo dulce, además de sentir la suave textura de la tostada como si fuera un pedazo de nube. Se lo acabó en un instante y Furihata no esperó a que le pidiera otro para darle un poco más.

\- Me alegro de que te guste – dijo con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro – Hice ese pan en la mañana para ustedes. No sabíamos cómo decirles a los empleados que hicieran un desayuno "natural y sin muchos químicos" sin que sonara raro, así que me levanté temprano para poder hacer algo simple.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! – Kise se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta, cuidando que su boca no mostrara la comida masticada.

\- Bien, si no es mucha molestia Koki – Akashi se acercó a su pareja y le dio un beso sonoro en los labios – Iré a despertar al resto. Les diré que sigues dormido en mi alcoba para que no pregunten. Solo tienes que cuidarlos un rato hasta que logré que todos se vayan.

\- Solo debes mandar a cuatro de ellos a casa. Recuerda que tengo que regresar con Kagami y Kuroko.

\- Entendido – Akashi se alejó hasta llegar a la puerta y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia – Asegúrate de vigilarlos, sobre todo a Aomine. Ya vimos el desastre que causo ayer.

\- No te preocupes Akashi, tú ve a encargarte del resto. Te veo luego

Una vez que el mencionado desapareció tras la puerta, un silencio incómodo se sintió en el ambiente, aunque los ronquidos de Aomine lo aligeraban un poco. Kise seguía comiendo, aunque ahora se estuviera alimentando de una manzana. Koki, por su parte, había sacado un libro y estaba leyendo tranquilo, esperando a que el ángel terminara de comer.

En su mente, Kise se preguntaba cómo es que el amigo de Kuroko podía verlo. ¿Acaso era posible? Y de ser así, ¿desde hace cuánto que podía verlo? Cada que estaba cerca de Kuroko, no parecía captar ni un poco su presencia, entonces ¿por qué recién ahora podía verlo? Las ganas de preguntar no le faltaban, pero la inseguridad lo mantenía al borde del vaso.

\- Disculpa – Furihata captó su atención, algo preocupado de que no terminara su desayuno – Primero que nada, ¿Puedo llamarte Kise?

\- Sí… seguro….

\- Bien…. Kise, quisiera darte las gracias.

El ángel quedó desconcertado. ¿Por qué darle las gracias? No recordaba haber hecho algo por él, de hecho, a veces empujaba a Tetsu en su subconsciente para que le pidiera ayuda si lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

\- Bueno… - Furihata cerró el libro en sus manos y lo dejó de lado – Tú has estado ayudando a Kuroko para que avance en su relación con Kagami ¿cierto? – Giró su cabeza hasta ver como Aomine se revolcaba en el sillón, aún dormido y sin señales de despertar - Tú y ese íncubo.

\- Sí… Pero es mi trabajo – Kise puso una mano en su pecho y lo infló de orgullo – Como cupido enviado por Chamuel, mi deber es que Kurokocchi logré confesarse exitosamente a Kagami y ambos puedan empezar una vida amorosa y muy feliz. Aominecchi y yo hemos trabajado en conjunto para que puedan progresar, y me alegro de saber que de alguna forma está funcionando.

\- Ya veo…. Han hecho un buen trabajo. Kuroko nunca antes había estado tan cerca de Kagami – Furihata vio como Kise estaba sonrojado por el halago, dándole aire de ternura.

Aprovechando un poco más la confianza que ya se tenían, Kise se animó a preguntar.

\- Furihata – Dejó el corazón de manzana a un lado y se acomodó mejor, con las piernas cruzadas – Hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntar. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo puedes verme? – Al verlo confundido, el cupido trató de explicarse mejor – Verás, los humanos se supone que no pueden vernos, pero tú estás aquí, hablando conmigo. Eso… no es algo muy común de ver.

Luego de procesar mejor la pregunta y pensar bien en su respuesta, Furihata suspiró. Akashi le advirtió que Kise preguntaría sobre ese asunto, y aunque no quisiera, tendría que contestar. Era su derecho, únicamente de él, saberlo.

\- Eso es porque Akashi me dio esta habilidad.

\- ¿Akashi? Pero él ya no es un demonio.

\- Lo sé, pero que ya no sea demonio no quiere decir precisamente que ha perdido todos sus poderes, al menos no por completo.

Furihata se sirvió un poco de té verde. Akashi lo había acostumbrado a tomar el tradicional té verde que su familia preparaba cuando quería estar calmado, y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

\- Verás Kise, el alma de Akashi originalmente era su aura de demonio. Según me explico, todos los ángeles y demonios tienen un aura según su raza al nacer y por el resto de su vida – Kise asintió en señal de saber y entender lo que decía – Cuando un demonio, o un ángel, es reencarnado como ser humano, su aura pasa a formar su alma, y algunos poderes son mantenidos en el proceso. Los seres humanos que presumen de tener poderes psíquicos o sentir fenómenos sobrenaturales pueden ser ángeles o demonio reencarnados para vivir en la tierra y tener un ciclo de vida normal – Furihata tomó otro sobro de té, esta vez un poco más profundo que el anterior – En el caso de Akashi, él era un demonio de alto rango, además de hijo directo de Lucifer. Su aura era muy poderosa, más que la del resto, por eso al momento de volverse un ser humano, muchos de sus poderes se mantuvieron, entre ellos la vista demoniaca – Señaló ambos ojos, dejando ver un pequeño símbolo de flamas en las pupilas – La vista demoniaca permite ver seres divinos e infernales, como tú y Aomine, ni siquiera Momoi podría escapar de mi vista, no mientras Akashi la comparta conmigo a través de un sello especial. Incluso puedo llegar a interactuar con ustedes libremente mientras tenga esto.

\- ¿Y si quita el sello?

\- Bueno, si hace eso, ya no podría verlos o hablarles. De hecho, no creo ni que pueda ubicarlos cerca de mí aún a través de las sensaciones. Ese es el punto malo de la vista demoniaca, mientras la tengas puedes verlo todo, pero una vez que te la quitan, solo eres un simple humano promedio sin nada especial, nada más.

\- Ya veo… - Kise no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba la reencarnación para ángeles, Wakamatsu dijo que no necesitaba saberlo realmente porque él nunca estaría a cargo de eso, pero aún ahora admitía sentir algo de curiosidad. Internamente agradecía a Furihata por haberle explicado – Y…. ¿cómo se conocieron tú y Akashi?

El chico se rió ante la pregunta del ángel, confundiéndolo un poco.

\- ¿En esta vida o en la anterior?

* * *

Akashi veía como Kagami devoraba toda la comida que le habían traído para el desayuno, mientras que Atsushi se limitaba a comer los dulces mañaneros recién hechos. A veces se preguntaba como esos dos podían comer mucho más que Eikichi, siendo que eran casi de la misma altura. Recordaba las palabras de Koki la primera vez que vio a Atsushi.

\- ¡Ese tipo es un gigante! ¿Cuántos pasteles crees que se pueda comer?

Y su impresión fue peor cuando vio que Atsushi se tragaba todos los pasteles que había comprado a Seirin al recaudar fondos para el equipo.

\- Kagami, tienes la cara manchada de café – Kuroko limpió la boca de Kagami con una servilleta a la vez que le daba un par de tostadas – Come esto también.

\- Pero son de pan integral – Kagami odiaba el pan integral. Aunque formaba parte de su dieta, el sabor seco no le gustaba, por eso evitaba comerlas seguido.

\- Les puse jale de fresa y lo mojé en leche, no debería saber tan seco esta vez. Hazlo, la entrenadora dijo que debías ingerir más de esto si no querías tener problemas con el resfriado después-

Kagami obedeció a regañadientes y se tragó el pan, un poco más lento de lo usual. Increíblemente para él, las tostadas no estuvieron tan secas esta vez.

Al ver como su amigo de la secundaria iba por el buen camino junto a su amor platónico, Akashi sintió algo de nostalgia. En el pasado, cuando él tuvo su amor no correspondido, Kuroko lo apoyó bastante, incluso cuando él también estaba sufriendo, nunca le negó su ayuda. Al principio, se sentía confundido, pues Koki no lo recordaba del todo, pero ahora que de alguna forma se había vuelto a enamorar de él, su corazón estaba pleno y en calma. Deseaba lo mismo para Kuroko, se lo merecía, tenía buen corazón y sentimientos puros, aunque dudaba un poco de lo último, más que nada por la influencia de Aomine en sus pensamientos.

" _Supongo que ya es ese tiempo para él"_

\- Akashi – Midorima lo llamó, dejando a Takao hablar animadamente con Himuro – Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿en dónde está esa pareja tuya? No lo he visto desde que se fueron a dormir ayer.

\- Sigue dormido – Sabía que Midorima tenía buenas intenciones de llevarse bien con Koki, después de todo era su mejor amigo, y lo último que quería era ocasionarle problemas – Lo dejé muy exhausto anoche.

Una sonrisa sutil y su mirada profunda fueron suficientes para que Midorima captara la indirecta. Su rostro se puso rojo al imaginar todo lo que Akashi le habría hecho al pobre muchacho. Antes de que salieran, Midorima era el encargado de escuchar todas las obscenidades que Akashi imaginaba cada que veía a Furihata. Si no fantaseaba con su boca lo hacía con sus manos, y si no eran sus manos se iba por la culata. Dio gracias a Dios y a Furihata cuando por fin se juntaron, aunque paso mucho tiempo antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo.

\- E-Entiendo…

Por cierto, creo que debería apresurarte y detener tu novio, antes que de Atsushi empiece una pelea con él.

\- ¡Él no es mi novio, pero igual te haré caso! – Shintarou se apresuró a llegar al lado de Takao para apartarlo de la mirada asesina de Atsushi.

" _Lo siento Shintarou"_ pensó _, "pero necesito que Koki hable con ellos, sobre todo con Kise"_

* * *

La mirada de Furihata era algo triste y mostraba nostalgia. Su mano instintivamente fue a su pecho, recordando cosas que quería olvidar. Kise, al verlo en ese estado, se arrepintió de preguntar, aunque seguía algo confundido por lo que le dijo.

\- ¡Disculpa que te preguntara algo así! – se apresuró a decir, con las manos temblorosas – Está bien si no me quieres contestar.

\- No, no te preocupes, es normal que preguntes.

Furihata se calmó y terminó lo que quedaba del té. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y respondió sereno, como si se tratara de una simple anécdota del pasado.

\- Conocí a Akashi hace aproximadamente 600 años, durante el período Nanbokucho, antes de la era Meji. En ese entonces yo vivía en Yoshino, bajo el cuidado del emperador Go-Daigo Tenno, y era considerado como un tesoro sagrado por tener un alma que había existido desde que la tierra se creó.

\- Espera – Kise lo detuvo, tratando de procesar la información - ¿Tu alma existe desde la creación de la tierra?

\- Al parecer sí, yo soy lo que ustedes llaman un alma "reciclada"

Kise se maravilló al escucharlo. Las almas recicladas eran almas que Dios considerabas demasiados puras para mantenerlas en el cielo, así que las mandaba a reencarnar para que así pudiera hacer algún bien en la tierra. Pocas eran consideradas así, por esa razón eran muy raras. Que estuviera frente a una era un muy buen golpe de suerte.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo a la vez que batía sus alas emocionado – Nunca había visto una.

\- Nadie lo había hecho, de alguna forma los monjes me habían reconocido, y me apartaron de mi familia con la excusa de que debía quedarme en el palacio para dar buena suerte al emperador y desearle una larga vida, sin posibilidad de volverlos a ver. No podía abandonar las paredes del palacio y tampoco podía interactuar con nadie además de las sacerdotisas del templo, ni siquiera se molestaron en darme educación, pensaban que como un tesoro sagrado yo no debía saber nada más que escribir y leer, eso sería suficiente para proteger al emperador.

\- Eso es cautiverio… - Kise sentía pena por escuchar, y ahora si se arrepentía de haber preguntado, pues el dolor de esos recuerdo se mostraba en el rostro de Furihata.

\- Lo fue, al menos hasta que conocí a Akashi. Él solo entró por la puerta cuando un espía intentó secuestrarme para la corte del norte, y me salvó. Quise agradecerle pero él dijo que solo lo había hecho por puro capricho. Se suponía que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver, pero inesperadamente me lo volví a encontrar, susurrando cosas raras al oído de uno de los generales que estaba asesorando al emperador. Cuando supo que podía verlo, vino a visitarme cada noche que podía, y se quedaba conmigo hasta el amanecer para contarme todas las cosas que sucedían afuera de las paredes del palacio. Él se volvió mi único confidente así como la única conexión que tenía con el mundo de fuera.

\- Ya veo… Debiste quererlo mucho…

\- Me enamoré de él con el pasar de los años, pero cuando cumplí los 19 años fui llamado a los aposentos de un consejero del emperador, el protegido de Akashi para ser precisos….

Furihata trató de mantenerse sereno, ignorando los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda cada vez que recordaba aquel momento.

\- El general había cogido cierto gusto por mí, a veces me mandaba regalos como "ofrenda", pero su mirada siempre recorría mi cuerpo, y yo no era tan inocente como para creer que no me haría nada. Sin embargo, eran órdenes de alguien importante, por eso no podía negarme – Se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento de darse calma, repitiéndose en la mente que eso ya había pasado y que nunca más volvería a suceder - Traté de huir, pero el general era más fuerte que yo. Si Akashi no hubiera manejado la mente de ese guardia para poder matarlo…. Probablemente yo….

Los temblores se hicieron presentes y Kise se apresuró en abrazarlo para darle calma. A Furihata aún le asustaba recordar ese momento, cuando la puerta se cerró y aquel hombre horrible se le abalanzó encima. Los gritos que dio, sus manos alzándose en el aire para alejar a ese hombre, incluso sus intentos por abrir la puerta o saltar por la ventana, todo lo recordaba tan nítidamente que a veces sentía que lo revivía en pesadillas, una y otra vez. Pasó un rato antes de que pudiera calmarse por completo y lograra recobrar la compostura, Kise le sirvió más té verde para darle fuerzas. En el interior, se sentía más libre de poder contárselo al alguien al fin.

\- Después de eso, el guardia fue ejecutado y Akashi se despidió de mí, después de decirme lo mucho que me amaba, dijo que no nos podríamos volver a reunir en un tiempo, pues había ido en contra de sus órdenes por el deseo egoísta de querer protegerme. No lo volví a ver hasta el día de mi muerte, cuando vino a llevarme. Nos volvimos a encontrar en esta vida, con él como ser humano y yo como un simple estudiante de escuela secundaria. No lo recordé hasta la primera vez que lo hicimos.

\- Debió ser algo difícil.

\- Lo fue, pero me alegré al recordarlo todo – Furihata sonrió muy cálidamente, y Kise lo imitó, aliviado de saber que ya se encontraba mejor - Dime Kise, ¿tienes alguna otra duda?

Por supuesto que Kise aún tenía muchas dudas, demasiadas como para desaprovechar la generosa oferta de Furihata por esclarecer algunas, pero había una pregunta en especial que necesitaba una respuesta.

\- ¿No te incomoda?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tú sabes… Que tu novio haya sido un demonio – Kise se abrazó a sus piernas, tratando de mantener la serenidad – Según Aomine, él fue su mentor, y le enseño a hacer muchas cosas, la mayoría consideradas fechorías…. ¿no te molesta saber que la persona que duerme a tu lado ha hecho eso muchas veces y no por buenas razones? ¿No te asusta qué él te pueda hacer algo? Sé que en ese entonces él intento salvarte, pero no cambia el hecho de que también fue el que probablemente impulsó al general ese a hacerte esas cosas… En serio, ¿no te incomoda?

\- La verdad no – Furihata se sentía aliviado de decirlo, muy aliviado - Sé perfectamente que Akashi hizo muchas cosas malas en el pasado, quizás el hecho de que se acercara a mí en mi primera reencarnación se deba más que nada a su necesidad de no aburrirse aún de su existencia. Pero… Al final nada de eso importa. Él demostró lo mucho que me quiere renunciando a todo lo que conocía y ahora soporta cada ciclo a mi lado como un ser humano normal, incluso acabó con la vida del general para protegerme aunque significaba recibir un castigo horrible de su propio padre. Ha cumplido su promesa de volvernos a ver cada vez que me tocara renacer, y él ha esperado pacientemente por mí todo ese tiempo. Eso es suficiente para mí. Además, si quisiera lastimarme, hace mucho tiempo que podría haberlo hecho, los demonios no son seres precisamente pacientes.

Antes de que Kise pudiera replicar, Akashi entró por la puerta con una bandeja llena de las sobras que habían quedado del desayuno con los demás. Retiró la bandeja vacía y la dejó de lado para poner la otra, mientras le daba a Furihata un beso en la frente. Sacó su pañuelo y lo puso en su nariz, limpiando un poco de los mocos que se le habían salido cuando contó su historia al ángel, que los veía curioso.

Akashi era un demonio de alto rango, terminó prendado de Furihata y eso fue suficiente para renunciar a todo. Dirigió a Aomine, seguía dormido a pesar de la conmoción de hace un rato. En su interior ahora solo tenía una pregunta: ¿Sería Aomine capaz de hacer algo así por él?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? *le lanzan un tomate*

Me dolió mucho hacer que Furihata fuera aislado, tenía planeado hacerle algo más horrible, pero me contuve porque, siendo sincera, no podía escribirlo, era horrible T.T

Akashi se enamoró de él desde el primer momento en que lo vio, incluso si fue hace cientos de años. Leí muchos fics donde los personajes se reencontraban luego de haberse separado en una vida anterior, por eso me pareción interesante ponerlo como el tema central de la historia entre Akashi y Furihata.

Sé que esta vez no puse a los protagonistas los principales, pero el próximos capítulo los pondré de nuevo en la mira!

Ahora, las preguntas semanales: ¿Aomine será capaz de proteger a Kise? ¿Por qué era tan importante para Akashi que Furihata hablara con Kise y le contara su historia? ¿Qué paso con Shigehiro y la entrenadora? Todas estas preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos!


	23. Cap 22: Los primeros síntomas

**Hola!**

 **Lamento haberme atrasado tanto, estas últimas semanas me están matando T.T**

Bueno, en vista de que todo se va a poner algo pesado, voy a tener que cambiar de los días martes a los miércoles. Son como mi día libre entre semana y me dará más tiempo para poder escribir los capítulos sin falta, al menos hasta que acabe el semestre.

En fin, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo de esta semana.

Disfrútenlo n.n

* * *

Llegaron a la estación y cada uno se fue por su camino. Furihata tomó un taxi especial que Akashi había mandado preparar para llevarlo a su casa, mientras que Kuroko y Kagami seguían su camino a pie. Kuroko sabía que Akashi consideraba que Kagami era suficiente para protegerlo en caso de algún inconveniente, pero para Kagami, era una clara señal de "favoritismo"

\- ¡Es increíble! – se quejaba, pateando cada lata que encontraban – Está bien con mandarnos a caminar a nosotros, pero a su noviecito le prepara un carro con todo y guardaespaldas. No estaría demás que también nos diera transporte.

\- Bueno, tienes que admitir que Furihata vive más lejos de la estación que nosotros, y ya está anocheciendo. Además, si algo le llegara a pasar por culpa nuestra, seguro iría por nuestras cabezas.

Aun con el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al escuchar la última frase, Kagami seguía enfurruñado, pero gran parte de su frustración se debía a su pelea con Atsushi antes de que este abandonara la casa de la mano de su hermano.

 _ **Hace 4 horas…**_

Con Midorima y Takao encaminados a la estación de buses, solo quedaban Atsushi y Himuro para irse. Por pedido de Akashi, Kuroko y Kagami accedieron a esperar a Furihata para irse juntos en el tren bala, por tranquilidad del emperador y mayor seguridad de su pareja.

Atsushi se estaba despidiendo de Akashi, mientras que Himuro le daba un abrazo afectuoso a Kagami.

\- Cuídate hermano – le dijo al oído, terminando lentamente su abrazo, pues no sabían cuando sería el próximo – Espero que nos podamos ver pronto.

\- Yo también lo espero Tatsuya – Kagami estaba algo triste por despedirse, pero al menos era en buenos términos, y no con una pelea absurda de por medio - Todavía me debes un partido amistoso como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Antes de seguir hablando, dos grandes y fuertes brazos rodearon a Himuro, y una cabeza se posó sobre la suya.

\- Muro-chin – lo llamó, con una voz soñolienta y aburrida – Vámonos ya.

\- Espera un poco más Atsushi.

\- ¡Oye tú! – Kagami lo señaló con un dedo y la mirada llena de enojo - ¡Quítale las manos de encima! ¿No ves que aún nos despedimos?

\- Creo que ya terminaron.

\- ¡Pues no! ¡Aún no!

\- Pero ya no hay nada para decir.

\- ¡Eso no lo sabes tú!

\- Tampoco tú.

\- ¡¿A sí?!

Mientras ellos seguían peleando, Kuroko aprovechó para acercarse a Himuro y despedirse apropiadamente de él sin ser interrumpido.

\- Himuro – san – lo llamó, jalándolo de su playera.

\- ¡Oh! Kuroko, lo siento, no te vi – Himuro se disculpó tranquilamente, tratando de contener la risa por la pelea infantil entre su hermano y su novio.

\- Está bien, estoy acostumbrado. Solo quería despedirme apropiadamente. Me divertí mucho contigo hoy y espero que podamos repetirlo pronto.

\- Yo también espero poder repetirlo. Aunque…. – ambos miraron en dirección al par de gigantes, que seguían en su inútil pelea de infantes – No creo que podamos poner a esos dos juntos por lo pronto ¿cierto?

\- Así parece.

\- Será difícil con nuestros respectivos novios ¿verdad?

El rostro de Kuroko enrojeció al escuchar a Himuro y sentir una mirada inquisidora en él. ¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta?

\- Kuroko – Himuro puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de calmarlo – No te preocupes, no le diré nada si no quieres, aunque creo que no deberías tener miedo. Sé que tus dudas han debido de aumentar ahora que has visto su reacción frente a mi relación con Atsushi, pero él es un buen chico y seguro te dará una respuesta apropiada.

\- Lo sé… Pero yo tengo mis razones.

\- Entiendo…

Ambos se acercaron para detener la inútil pelea que estaban teniendo.

Por su parte, Kagami seguía inútilmente tratando de ganar el encuentro con palabras.

\- ¡Ya te dije que es mi hermano! ¡Yo tengo tanto o más derecho sobre él que tú!

\- Pero yo paso más tiempo con él.

\- ¡Lo conozco más tiempo que tú!

\- Nosotros nos entendemos sin hablar.

\- ¡Hizo sus primero pases conmigo!

\- Ha ganado muchos partidos conmigo.

\- ¡Nosotros aprendimos a cocinar juntos!

\- Yo como sus platillos casi todos los días. También hacemos juntos la tarea.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Es suficiente!

Himuro se puso entre ambos, parando la discusión. Agarró la mano de Atsushi y se encaminó a la puerta, no sin antes susurrar algo en el oído de Kuroko y darle un último abrazo rápido a Kagami.

\- ¡Nos vemos pronto!

La puerta se cerró y Kagami se tiró en el gran sofá mientras esperaba a Furihata. Maldita sea, una palabra más y le habría ganado.

 _ **En el presente…**_

Kagami maldecía en voz alta, siendo seguido por Kuroko en silencio.

Mientras, Kise seguía a la pareja a pie junto a Aomine. Momoi insistió en quedarse con Akashi para informarle sobre la situación actual, incluyendo una explicación al desorden en el almacén donde guardaban las provisiones que salían de los huertos cercanos a la casa. Ambos insistieron en quedarse a esperarla, pues la situación no ameritaba a ir cada uno por su lado, pero ella insistió en que debían ir con Kuroko, pues no se sabía lo que Haizaki sería capaz de hacerle con tal de traerlos de regreso.

\- Yo estaré bien, Haizaki no me hará nada. Ustedes vayan, y hagan lo que hagan, no se separen.

Su advertencia dejó desconcertado a Kise, pero la mirada en su rostro acongojado le impidió preguntar sobre el tema.

Estaban yendo a pie por petición de Momoi. No le veían el sentido, pero ella afirmaba que, si debían huir, la mejor forma era volando, y si no descansaban sus alas para entonces, no podrían ponerse a salvo. Akashi preparó una bolsa con algunas frutas y verduras, además de revistas eróticas para Aomine y una biblia para Kise, lo último le pareció una burla al demonio de piel morena, pero el emperador insistía en que la llevara consigo, pues una lectura santa podría ayudar a Kise a purificarse de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Purificarse? – Kise no entendía el significado de la palabra. En el cielo, Wakamatsu no le había dicho que podía hacer eso, de hecho, no le dejaba leer nada más allá de pergaminos de curación y uno que otro pasaje de la sagrada biblia diariamente.

\- Sí, los ángeles pueden "alimentarse" al hacer que sus protegidos lean un poco del texto sagrado, o en el peor de los casos, leerlo ellos mismos. No sé si lo vayas a necesitar, pero no está demás que lo tengas – Akashi le entregó la bolsa a Aomine y miró a Kise con mucha seriedad - ¿Tienes algún superior cerca? ¿Alguien que pueda ayudarte? De preferencia, que sea de confianza.

\- Sí, hay alguien, pero va a "graduarse" en un par de meses….

\- Bien, infórmenle sobre esto, aunque seguro ya lo sabe. Dile que te enseñe todos los secretos y trucos que un ángel debe aprender con la experiencia. No creo que se te niegue en estas circunstancias, y hagas lo que hagas, no dudes en pedirle ayuda.

\- Entiendo…

Luego de una corta despedida y muchos "ten cuidado" en el aire, ambos seres alados fueron con Kuroko de regreso a casa. Lo curioso de todo el asunto, era que Aomine no había protestado en contra de ninguna indicación dada por sus compañeros.

Kise se preguntaba si él le estaba ocultando algo. Quizás había cosas que sabía y no podía decirle, todos tienen secretos, pero ¿y si era algo relacionado al asunto del "bloqueo" del cielo y del infierno? De ser así, debía informárselo de inmediato, cualquier información era valiosa, fue una de las cosas que Wakamatsu le enseñó en el cielo, y le dijo que era de suma importancia revelar cualquier tipo de información, sobre todo en una crisis. Siendo así, estaba bien que le preguntara por su extraña actitud ¿correcto? No estaba fuera de lugar ¿cierto? Lo dice el protocolo de las crisis que estaba seguro existía y no era un simple invento de su imaginación.

Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, lo tomó de la mano y abrió la boca, aunque nada pudo salir más que un sonido de sorpresa cuando Aomine lo jaló hasta poder abrazarlo con su brazo libre. El cupido no sabía que decir, solo atinó a sonrojarse y no entrar en pánico.

\- ¡Aominecchi! – Su voz salió desesperada y nerviosa de sus labios, de forma inconsciente - ¡¿Qué…?!

\- Sea lo que sea que fueras a preguntar, será mejor que lo olvides porque no te diré.

La frase salió rápida y fría, sin temor y golpeándolo en la cara. Estaba claro que no le quería decir, pero eso solo aumentaba su curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? – Kise bajó el rostro, algo triste - ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

\- Yo no dije eso – Aomine no quería ocultarle cosas a Kise, sobre todo cuando era algo que le concernía bastante, pero temía que el cupido estuviera demasiado asustado para actuar con sensatez – Simplemente no quiero decírtelo ahora. Además, no es nada importante.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en ocultarlo?! – Kise trató de soltarse, aunque era difícil pelear desde su posición - ¡Estás con esa actitud desde que salimos de casa de Akashi! ¡Momoi parecía enterada, e incluso Akashi! ¡Y se supone que él es un humano! ¡¿Qué es lo que ocultan ustedes tres?!

\- Oye, Kise… - Aomine trató de calmarlo, pues Kuroko parecía algo alterado con su repentino ataque de rabia. Sin embargo, Kise logró zafarse y se alejó de él.

\- ¡No me gusta que me oculten cosas! – Se puso contra la pared, manteniendo una distancia prudente para no ser capturado de nuevo - ¡Odio que lo hagan! ¡En el cielo era igual! ¡Nadie confiaba en mí y me ocultaban todo!

\- Rubia, cálmate…

" _No es de fiar", "no debe saberlo", "es por su bien", "no sabe lo que hace", "es mejor tenerlo encerrado", "él no es un cupido normal"_

\- Todos en el cielo… Ni uno solo…

El ángel se encogió y ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas, tratando de acallar las voces que se escapaban entre sus pensamientos. Hace años no las escuchaba, ¿por qué emergían ahora?

Desde que tenía memoria, Kise había sido resguardado celosamente en el templo de Chamuel. Su único cuidador era Wakamatsu, y él había sido el único ángel que alguna vez había visto hasta que tuvo la autorización de salir, cuando había alcanzado una edad madura. Siempre que preguntaba la razón de su cautiverio, Wakamatsu solo se limitaba a decirle que era para protegerlo, pero ¿protegerlo de qué? ¿Quién querría hacerle daño? ¿En verdad lo ocultaban por eso? Acaso… ¿no era un cupido normal como decían a sus espaldas?

Fue en ese entonces que las voces aparecieron, y cuando salió del templo, callaron. Ahora estaban volviendo, todo porque Aomine no confiaba en él.

El demonio, al ver que Kise no reaccionaba a nada de lo que dijera, se acercó lentamente. Una vez cerca, sintió su temblor y las gotas de sudor en su piel emitían un brillo casi imperceptible. Dio una mirada rápida en dirección a Kuroko cuando escuchó a Kagami llamarlo preocupado. Si antes sospechaba que Kise estaba demasiado apegado a Kuroko, ahora podía afirmar que eso rozaba el límite de lo absurdo: Kuroko estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, con la mano en la boca y la piel más pálida de lo normal.

" _Maldita sea"_ pensó, pues Kiyoshi le había advertido sobre eso.

" _Nunca antes había escuchado sobre un cupido sintiendo lo mismo que su humano asignado, pero te sugiero que tengas cuidado. Si el comportamiento de Kuroko afecta a Kise, también podría darse el caso de que sea a la inversa también"_

Primero centró su atención en Kise. Quizás si lo calmaba, Kuroko regresaría a la normalidad. Pensó muy bien en lo que diría, ya que una sola palabra podría alterarlo y volver todo para peor.

\- Kise – Aomine dejó la bolsa de provisiones a un lado y rodeo a Kise con ambos brazos – Escucha, no es que no confiemos en ti. Es solo que aún no es momento para decírtelo ¿entendiste?

El cupido sacó la cabeza de a pocos, dejando ver su rostro lloroso y con pequeñas ojeras. Aomine juraba que su rostro no se había visto tan demacrado hace solo unos minutos, ¿cómo es que había cambiado así? Trató de ignorarlo y concentró su atención en las acciones de Kise. Si había algo que sabía, era que dependiendo de su reacción tendría que controlarlo o consolarlo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Suspiró aliviado cuando el cupido puso la expresión tierna de un niño al que se le calma con mentiras, e inocentemente cae en el engaño. Por ahora, una pequeña consolación junto con muestras de afecto debían de bastar, después le preguntaría sobre su repentino ataque.

\- De verdad – Mentira – Por ahora no es necesario que lo sepas – Estaba mintiendo – Esto es un secreto mío que puedo manejar por mi cuenta – No lo sabía, pero le estaba mintiendo descaradamente en la cara – Satsuki y Akashi saben que es mejor cuando lo manejo solo, por eso se esforzaron en no decirte – El amargo sabor que dejaba el engaño en su boca le sabía dulce, aun cuando él no sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo – Porque a ellos también les duele mentirte.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Por supuesto. No queríamos que te alteraras, por esa razón intentamos mantenerte al margen de nuestro problema, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Una vez calmado, Aomine comprobó que Kuroko había regresado a la normalidad. Sin embargo, el rostro de Kise seguía un poco demacrado.

" _Tal vez sea por los ataques que Kuroko tuvo cuando vio a Shigehiro la otra vez"_

Por el momento, creyó más conveniente preocuparse porque Kise siguiera cayendo en la ignorancia. Entre menos supiera, más fácil sería manejarlo para mantenerlo a salvo.

Solo por ahora, iba a seguir su instinto de demonio, e iba a mentir en su cara con tal de alejarlo del peligro.

* * *

Kagami caminaba lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no soltar a Kuroko. Después del episodio de mareos que había sufrido minutos atrás, no quería arriesgarse a un segundo ataque, no en medio de la calle cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y ambos estaban muy cansados por el trayecto en tren. Fue por eso que se ofreció a cargarlo, al menos hasta que llegaran a la puerta de su casa.

El fantasma de Seirin descansaba en su espalda, dejándose llevar por la calidez de su cuerpo y la fuerza con la que los brazos de Kagami se esforzaban en mantenerlo a gusto. No entendía el porqué de su repentino ataque de nauseas, estaba acostumbrado a los viajes en tren por las continuas visitas que hacía a Akashi cuando Furihata le pedía acompañarlo, nunca antes había tenido ganas de vomitar luego de algún viaje.

\- Bueno, no sé qué te pasó, pero tal vez algo te cayó mal en casa de Akashi y recién ahora te dieron nauseas. Es algo normal. ¿Quién sabe? Pudo ser también que comiste mucho de esas tostadas integrales. ¡Te lo digo, esas cosas son demasiados secas! No te juzgaré si les hechas la culpa.

Los intentos de Kagami por confortarlo le causaban gracia. Él sabía que, en su interior, podía llegar a ser un muy buen amigo cuando lo necesitara, aunque a veces tenía formas muy bruscas de demostrarlo. Ahora él usaba su disgusto por el pan integral para hacer que Kuroko se riera al menos una vez, y casi lo lograba, de no ser porque su comentario asqueroso sobre cómo le abrió la boca a Atsushi cuando estaba masticando unos panqueques le dieron ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

\- Kagami, eso estuvo demás… - Kuroko mantuvo su cabeza para atrás, su abuela le dijo que era una manera efectiva de evitar las náuseas.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Kagami mantuvo una postura firme, para que a Kuroko se le hiciera más fácil mantener la cabeza para atrás. Era un poco duro con el peso extra en su espalda, pero todo fuera con tal de ayudarlo… Y evitar ser vomitado encima - ¿Estás mejor?

\- Un poco….

Kagami quería enmendar un poco su error, por eso tomó esa oportunidad para esclarecer una duda, aprovechando que la casa de Kuroko no quedaba lejos.

\- Oye Kuroko, ¿Tatsuya te dijo algo al depedirse? - Kuroko se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

\- Nada importante.

\- ¿Seguro? Él no es el tipo de persona que dice todo así a la ligera. Además parecían llevarse extrañamente bien.

\- De veras, no dijo nada importante. Solo que esperaba poder salir con nosotros en otra oportunidad próxima, es todo – De un salto, se bajó de la espada de Kagami, importándole poco o nada sus ganas de vomitar – Gracias por traerme, hasta luego.

Se despidió como pudo de Kagami y entró a su casa. Saludó a su familia y se adentró en su cuarto, excusándose de la cena alegando que ya había comido algo en casa de Akashi. Se ocultó bajó las sábanas y puso una canción al azar en su celular a todo volumen.

Nunca le diría, jamás. ¿Cómo podría siquiera decirle lo que Himuro le susurró?

" _Mi hermano es un poco lento y muy infantil, pero lo dejo en tu cuidado. Buena suerte"_

* * *

Ella estaba en su cama, rodeada de libros sobre ejercicio y buena alimentación. Su cuaderno personal de entrenamiento para el equipo estaba lleno de garabatos y algunos tachones, casi sin hojas libres para seguir escribiendo. Las minas se habían acabado, y aunque sabía que debía ir a comprar más, prefería quedarse allí, enojada con todo el mundo sin una razón aparente. Riko estaba fastidiada, y no era para menos, la habían ilusionado vilmente con la promesa de programar partidos de entrenamiento para la próxima temporada y en vez de eso la llevaron a escuchar un tonto concierto al aire libre, ¡y a ella ni siquiera le gustaba el rock!

Agarró su almohada y se cubrió la cara para gritar a todo pulmón, poco le importaba si su estúpido padre entraba para decirle que la cena estaba lista, con una sonrisa boba por ver a su adorada hija usando el tonto pijama que gatito que le trajo de su último viaje, de hecho, le agradecería que lo hiciera, ¡así tendría a alguien para sacar su frustración!

Lo peor del asunto era que no estaba del todo molesta por la mentira, sino por lo que el capitán le había dicho antes de dejarla en casa. Si claro, ¡como si lo fuera a volver a ver!

 _ **Ayer en el concierto….**_

La música sonaba a todo volumen, la gente a su alrededor mostraba signos de estar completamente borracha y el olor del alcohol inundaba su nariz. Lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo de allí, ir a la estación y tomar el primer tren que encontrara para regresar inmediatamente a Tokio. ¿Cómo es que se había metido en semejante problema?

\- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

La voz de Shigehiro la sacó de sus pensamientos, y al verlo solo pudo dedicarle una mirada de odio. ¿No se notaba que estaba aburrida o acaso ese idiota era un hombre ciego por su estupidez?

\- Si no vamos a hablar de entrenamientos, quiero irme a casa.

\- Vamos – Shigehiro la rodeo con un brazo y la acercó a él - ¿No es divertido un espectáculo al aire libre? ¡Incluso hay buena comida!

\- ¡Este no es mi concepto de diversión! – Riko se zafó de su agarre y se levantó molesta. Tomó su bolso de debajo de la montaña y se encaminó directo a la salida - ¡Me largo!

\- ¡Oye, espera!

Hizo oídos sordos a los gritos y abucheos de la gente a sus espaldas y se fue sin mirar atrás. Había perdido el tiempo con personas que no conocía ni se interesaba en conocer, rodeada de comida chatarra y el alcohol que tanto odiaba por hacerle mal al cuerpo, todo por nada. Para ella, diversión era ver los viejos partidos de su padre en televisión, anotando cualquier táctica útil para el equipo mientras comía frutas o algún dulce snack, incluso una revista de deportes con papitas era suficiente para hacerla feliz. Sacó su celular para ver la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran ya las 4:30 de la tarde, ya no tendría tiempo para eso. Oficialmente había sido un día desperdiciado.

\- Bien, supongo que lo mejor será regresar a casa.

Examinó su alrededor para ver si recordaba el camino de regreso a la estación, pero por más que hiciera algún esfuerzo de memoria, no lo conseguía, y tampoco había nadie en la calle que la pudiera ayudar, todos seguían en el concierto. Genial, ahora no solo estaba cansada, sino también perdida y completamente sola.

\- No hay que perder la calma – se dijo a sí misma – Puedo llamar a alguien para que me recoja. ¡Ya sé! Llamaré a Kagami o a Kuroko, Hyuga dijo algo de ellos viniendo al concierto hoy.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera revisar su lista de contactos, se quedó sin batería. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber cargado bien el teléfono antes de salir de casa, aunque tampoco es como si se hubiera imaginado estar en una situación así, ¡se suponía que estaría en una escuela preparatoria, no en un absurdo acto de beneficencia! Suspiró desganada y se puso a buscar un teléfono público, por lo menos podría llamar a casa y decirle a su padre que la viniera a recoger, peor era nada.

Caminó cerca de 2 cuadras, sin poder encontrar algún teléfono público. Se detuvo al terminar en la tercera cuadra, no quería perderse más de lo necesario. Justo cuando pensó que tendría que regresar sobre sus pasos para pedirle a algún guardia del concierto que le dijera por dónde debía ir, chocó contra alguien y casi se cae de bruces.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡No veía por dónde iba!

\- No, no te preocupes.

Para su sorpresa, la persona que chocó contra ella era nadie más que Shigehiro, quien parecía algo agitado y cansado por correr. Quizás podía ser una suerte, pero para Riko no era nada más que una molestia.

\- Así que eras tú – dijo con fastidio, sin disimular ni un poco su enfado - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Bueno – Shigehiro trataba de mantener su voz clara – Solo quería disculparme. Creo que mentirte para que vinieras conmigo fue demasiado y entiendo que estás molesta.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Me engañaste para venir hasta Kioto y me obligas a acompañarte a un estúpido concierto al aire libre! ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el rock, para que lo sepas! – Riko lo señalaba con un dedo acusatorio, dejando salir toda su rabia.

\- Realmente lo siento… - Shigehiro retrocedió un poco, más por el impacto de sus palabras que por miedo a su arranque de ira repentino – Por lo menos déjame llevarte a la estación.

\- ¡Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer!

Durante el camino, Shigehiro se esforzó por hacerle conversación, aunque era más él hablando y ella respondiendo con monosílabos, completamente desinteresada. La mayor parte eran preguntas sobre lo que le gustaba, o en todo caso, era él preguntando si tenían algún interés en común. Al llegar a la estación, Riko estaba ansiosa por subirse al tren, el viento comenzaba a soplar y su playera de manga corta no le ayudaba en nada, lo último que necesitaba después de perder el tiempo así era enfermarse. Cuando pensó que el clima no podía ponerse peor, Shigehiro puso su chaqueta sobre sus hombros, dándole algo de calor.

\- Para que no te enfermes – le dijo antes de que ella pudiera devolvérsela, odiaba deber favores – Considéralo como parte de mi disculpa por el engaño. Devuélvemela cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Riko se subió al tren con prisa, siendo despedida por la mano de Shigehiro. Una vez que se puso en marcha, lo último que vio fue su espalda alejarse y desaparecer entre la multitud.

 _ **Presente….**_

La chaqueta que le prestó estaba limpia y colgada en su perchero. Fue difícil lavarla con su padre cerca, pero de alguna forma había quedado limpia sin ser un desastre del todo. El chico pudo haberle mentido, pero al menos si sabía tratarla como una mujer, a diferencia de su equipo que le tenían más miedo y respeto que otra cosa.

Riko odiaba deber favores, pero solo por esta vez haría una excepción y le mandaría un mensaje a Shigehiro, únicamente para devolverle la chaqueta y nunca más volverlo a ver, esta vez de verdad.

* * *

Chan! Chan! Chan!

Qué les pareció? Una vez me preguntaron si Kuroko sentía lo mismo que Kise como pasa con nuestro cupido, y la verdad es que sí, pero de una forma diferente.

Kise está presentando síntomas más humanos, y Aoimne se empeña en ocultarle lo que Haizaki le dijo por su seguridad, pero ¿realmente será buena idea? Ya sabemos que no esta bien ocultar cosas, mucho menos cuando un demonio esta de por medio.

Y por último, lo de Shigehiro y Riko. Tal parece que nuestra entrenadora no se llevó tan mala impresión de él.

Ahora las preguntas de la semana!

\- ¿Por qué Kise reaccionó así? No creo que haya sido solo por su "infancia" en el cielo.

\- ¿Cómo hará Aomine para manejar la situación sin que Kise se entere?

\- ¿Qué tanto es lo que Kuroko puede "enfermar" cuando Kise se siente inseguro?

\- ¿Qué se traer entre manos Shigehiro?

\- ¿Qué sentimientos podría estar desarrollando Riko por él?

Estas dudas serán respondidas más adelante, quizás en el próximo capítulo. (Al menos tengo que responder una)


	24. Cap 23: Los sentimientos de Kagami

Hola!

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Ya casi acabo los exámenes y trabajos finales de la universidad, solo falta ver unos cuantos resultados para decidir si voy al sustitutorio o no (espero que no u.u)

Ahora, en este capítulo quiero "zarandear" las cosas un poco. Ya saben, nada fuera de lo usual ¬u¬

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Una vez que llegó a su casa, Kagami se recostó sobre el sofá, cansado y con un poco de hambre, pero flojera de cocinar algo. Ese fin de semana había sido agotador en muchos sentidos: primero se entera de que el novio de su hermano es un "gigantón infantil", luego es casi atacado por un grupo de matones universitarios para después ser salvado por el mismo gigantón, después tuvo que soportar verlos juntos en la noche y en la mañana, y para rematar no pudo ganarle en ninguna discusión además de llevar a un Kuroko enfermo a casa. No era igual a corres 30 vueltas por el campo como castigo por llegar 5 minutos tarde a la práctica, pero si era mentalmente pesado.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, y al fijarse de quien se trataba, sonrió de lado. De alguna forma, siempre estaba presente cuando lo necesitaba.

\- Hola Tatsuya.

\- Hola Taiga, ¿llegaste bien a casa?

\- Sí. Me imagino que tú también.

\- Sí, Atsushi me acompañó hasta mi cuarto.

La sola mención de su nombre le fastidiaba, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, decirle a Tatsuya que no lo mencionara sería "grosero" según Kuroko, y ya debía acostumbrarse a la idea de tenerlo como "cuñado". Hablaron un rato sobre todo lo que no dijeron frente a los demás, como el estado de Alex luego de su tour por todo Japón, o lo mucho que sufría Kagami con matemáticas por más que Kuroko le ayudaba a estudiar. Himuro reía con lo último, pues ni siquiera en Los Ángeles era aplicado, solo sacaba lo justo para aprobar, incluso en clases de inglés.

\- Bueno, parece que por ahora no podrás jugar en los campamentos de verano.

\- No te preocupes, Kuroko me ha dado algunos resúmenes de las clases para repasar por mi cuenta y viene algunos fines de semana a estudiar.

\- Me alegro.

Kagami no había tenido la oportunidad de esclarecer un par de dudas en el concierto. Si bien habían podido hablar, no se habían dicho todo. No le había dicho que aceptaba a Murasakibara como su novio o el hecho de que ahora lo tendría que considerar como parte de su "pequeña familia". Pero antes de apresurarse, tenía que estar seguro, por lo menos de los sentimientos de su hermano.

\- Hey, Tatsuya.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tú… - Sabía de primera mano que debía ser delicado, pues él no era una persona precisamente paciente cuando cuestionaban sus habilidades deportivas o de razonamiento. Solo quería preguntar, y dependiendo de la respuesta lo aceptaría o trataría de ayudarlo, dependiendo de la situación - ¿Por qué él?

\- Creía que ya habíamos hablado de eso ayer.

\- Bueno… No es como si me hubieras dado una respuesta completa.

Himuro suspiró derrotado. Era verdad, solo dijo que le gustaba y pensó ingenuamente que eso era suficiente para Taiga, como si no lo conociera desde que eran niños y supieran cada cosa del otro, incluso su forma de pensar.

\- Bueno… No es tan fácil de explicar.

\- Tengo tiempo. Hice todas mis tareas con Kuroko antes del fin de semana.

No sabía cómo expresar en palabras lo que había pasado con Atsushi, pero si era por Kagami, podía hacer el intento. Primero recordó el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, comiendo solo en medio del salón, rodeado de gente que hablaba en murmullos sobre su persona y lo mucho que él evitaba hablar con alguien. Al principio creyó que era una persona prepotente, muy confiada de su habilidad en el básquet, pues él era conocido mayormente como parte de la generación de los milagros. Pero, no fue hasta que se acercó por mera obligación del equipo, que se dio la oportunidad de conocerlo más a fondo. Quizás en ese momento, cuando entablaron una conversación decente por una vez en mucho tiempo, casi un mes de haber ingresado ambos en el mismo equipo, que se dieron cuenta de que podían ser amigos, y con el tiempo, volverse más que eso. No había una razón concreta, lo único que paso fue que, con el pasar de los días, se fijó tanto en su persona que simplemente quedó fascinado con todo lo que ocultaba esa cara llena de cansancio y molestia cuando se trataba de socializar, y que muchos ignoraban antes de al menos intentar conocerlo un poco más.

\- La verdad es… que no hay realmente una razón específica para que comenzara a gustarme. Nos llevábamos muy bien y nuestros sentimientos se trasformaron en amor, así de la nada. Fin del cuento.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Siempre hay algo ¿No es eso lo que dicen las chicas a menudo?

\- Quizás, pero…. A veces simplemente pasa y ya. No lo ves venir ni piensas en ello hasta que, de la nada, te golpea en la cara. Crees confundirlo con admiración o apego, pero te das cuenta que va más allá de eso, y solo tienes dos opciones: ir contra la corriente de tus sentimientos o dejarte llevar hasta donde sea tu límite.

\- ¿Y cuál es el límite?

\- Cuando sientes que no tienes suficiente con verlo desde lejos y quieres ser mucho más cercano que nadie. Es ahí cuando sabes que llegaste al tope.}

Kagami no estaba seguro de si entendía las palabras de Himuro, pero al usar su tono de honestidad e imaginar la sonrisa que seguro estaba poniendo al otro lado del teléfono, supuso que al menos estaba diciente la verdad, y eso era suficiente.

\- Bien… No estoy del todo convencido con tu elección, pero si de verdad te gusta ese titán sin neuronas, creo que no tengo opción más que aceptarlo.

\- Te agradecería si al menos te refieres a mi novio como Murasakibara, Taiga.

\- No pidas demasiado, agradece que haré el intento por no buscarle pelea la próxima vez que lo vea.

\- Himuro rió con lo último. Considerando como era su hermano, eso era lo poco que podía agradecer.

\- Está bien.

\- Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde y quiero cocinar algo antes de irme a dormir. Que descanses Tatsuya.

\- Lo mismo para ti Taiga. Y trata de no estropear nada hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

\- ¿Qué podría estropear?

\- Pues… - Himuro pensó fugazmente en el rostro sonrojado de Kuroko y en su interior sintió temor de que Taiga le hiciera algo malo. Se notaba a leguas de que ambos se querían, el único problema era que su hermano despistado no lo entendía aún. Era un buen deportista, pero un cero a la izquierda cuando se trataba de relaciones - Se me vienen muchas cosas a la mente. Te veré otro día, hasta luego.

Himuro colgó antes de que Taiga siquiera pudiera replicarle. Al tigre le extrañó esa actitud, pero no quería llamarlo de nuevo para insistir, ya suficiente carga mental había tenido para un día. Hizo una hamburguesa con tocino, tomates y algunas cebollas fritas cubiertas de queso, junto con un jugo de manzana y plátano como botana, y se fue a dormir. Mañana seguro tendrían práctica y quería estar bien descansado para entonces.

* * *

Aomine dejo a Kise recostado sobre la rama del árbol y lo recubrió con el manto que Hyuga le había dado para que no pasara frío. Era difícil atenderlo cuando Momoi no estaba cerca, y aunque quería comunicarse con ella, no tenía forma de hacerlo. Su telequinesis no era tan potente como para alcanzar hasta Kioto y tampoco quería arriesgarse a probar por temor a que Haizaki se atreviera a interceptar la comunicación. Si había podido cerrar las puertas del infierno, solo Dios sabe de qué otra cosa sería capaz, aunque probablemente ni el todo poderoso lo sabía.

El único demonio al que pudo contactar, a través de Kuroko claro estaba, haciéndolo llamar por teléfono, fue a Kiyoshi. El pobre estaba descansando en casa de Hyuga por razones que no tenía permitido decir, y al escuchar su advertencia sobre todo lo que pasaba, incluido su encuentro con Haizaki en el almacén en casa de Akashi, le dijo que guardara la calma, que por ahora vigilara a Kise y se asegurara de llevarlo mañana a la escuela para que Hyuga revisara su condición.

\- Él tiene ciertos atributos médicos. No puede usarlos muy seguido por no ser su deber aquí en la tierra, pero creo que por lo menos podría hacerle un chequeo rápido para ver que está pasando.

\- ¿Y cómo resolvemos lo de Haizaki?

\- Un paso a la vez Aomine. Primero fijémonos en la condición de Kise y luego veremos lo de Haizaki. Trata de vigilar esta noche, de todas formas no necesitamos dormir mucho cuando tenemos energía de sobra.

Aomine hizo caso a su supervisor por primera vez desde que llegó a la tierra y veló por Kise toda la noche. Poco nada le importaba ya si Kuroko tenía sueños eróticos con Kagami, ahora debía cuidar del pobre ángel.

Durante su vigía, examinó el rostro demacrado del cupido: ojeras casi imperceptibles, piel con tono opaco, labios algo agrietados y cada cierto rato daba pequeños saltos, como si tuviera un mal sueño. A pesar de su condición algo precaria, Aomine pensaba que se veía hermoso mientras dormía, buscando el calor de la manta y dando algunas vueltas para acomodarse mejor en la rama. Cuando un mechón de pelo rebelde caía sobre su frente, él lo acomodó de nuevo y se fijó más detenidamente en su boca. Estaba algo agrietada y parecía seca, pero a simple vista sus labios seguían siendo apetitosos. De la nada, sintió un raro impulso por querer besarlo, carcomerlo hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas, que sus piernas le fallaran y se dejara llevar por sus caricias. Incluso la baba que caía por su mentón le parecía un néctar prohibido que debía probar a toda costa, porque él era un demonio, y las cosas prohibidas eran sus favoritas.

Lentamente limpió la saliva con su pulgar y la llevó a su boca.

" _Dulce"_ Pensó, fijándose que Kise no se movió ante su tacto. Probó con acariciar su mejilla levemente con la palma de su mano y sintió la suavidad de su piel. El cupido, inconsciente de las caricias, acunó el rostro en su palma y sonrió levemente por el calor que emanaba. Aomine, al ver ese gesto tan lindo, acarició un poco su boca con el pulgar y se sorprendió al ver como el ángel lo aprisionaba entre sus labios para después chuparlo por inercia.

" _¿Qué estás soñando?"_

Tentando un poco más a la suerte, Aomine acercó la otra mano y sostuvo su cabeza con la excusa de acomodarla mejor, además de checar que su rostro estuviera bien. Acercó la mirada y sus respiraciones casi se mezclaban. Sus labios estaban separados por pocos centímetros, un solo movimiento más y disfrutaría del néctar prohibido que hace tanto no había tenido la dicha de saborear. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que lo beso, aquella noche donde le dio un "castigo" que terminó volviéndose la fuente de sus fantasías que debían ser satisfechas con los deseos de Kuroko. Era consciente de que debía para, pero algo en su pecho le decía que lo mejor era "sacarse la comezón de encima" con una probada. Poco a poco acercó el rostro, cerrando sus labios, ansioso por probarlo una vez más.

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de las ramas moviéndose, junto con un graznido de cuervo que emprendía el vuelo hacia el horizonte. De no ser por el ave que salió de entre las ramas del árbol le habría robado un beso.

Se alejó, dejando su cabeza recostada sobre unas cuantas ramas y hojas, cuidando que la manta no se hubiera movido y el cupido no despertara. Llevó sus manos al rostro y se masajeó las sienes. Iba en contra de su naturaleza, pero por primera vez agradeció al cielo que lo interrumpieran antes de haber cometido una tremenda estupidez.

* * *

Dicen que, cuando te enamoras, muchas veces no te das cuenta de ello. A veces no lo sabes, y cuando por fin te das cuenta, sientes una completa vergüenza, tanto que crees que estás loco y eres un completo idiota por no haberlo notado antes, la mayor parte del tiempo es una suerte si te das cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Kagami no creía mucho en esas cosas, ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que sentía si no tenía nada que ver con el básquet, porque una novia era una molestia si te hace faltar a las prácticas solo para estar con ella. Sin embargo, ahora no creía que fuera una molestia, no si se trataba de alguien acorde a sus gustos: elegantes, que fueran discretos al hablar pero a la vez supieran expresar lo que piensan, sin temor a decir la verdad y, por supuesto, amantes del básquet. No pedía a alguien que cocinara como él, pues había tomado cursos en Los Ángeles con chefs de alta categoría por recomendación de sus padres, una pareja con la misma suerte sería mucho pedirle al destino, bastaría con que soportara su apetito voraz y no sintiera asco al momento de acompañarlo a comer, y si podía ayudarlo a estudiar, mejor aún. Siendo sincero, Kagami nunca antes había pensado en buscar una novia antes, pero de no ser por esa charla que tenían los nuevos ingresantes de primer año con Koganei y Mitobe, probablemente lo habría dejado pasar.

Los vio sentados en el pequeño descanso que dio Riko para atender el teléfono, diciendo que era una llamada de su padre y, quisiera o no, tendría que contestar. Parecían muy animados al hablar, y Koganei así de la nada le pidió que se uniera a la conversación.

\- ¡Oye Kagami! – lo llamó, y al tenerlo más cerca, bajo el tono de su voz - ¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta?

\- ¿Qué? – Kagami no tenía interés en hablar de eso, ni aunque un superior le preguntara - ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Es que estamos viendo si entre las nuevas alumnas hay alguna candidata a novia.

\- ¿Sigues buscando novia Koganei? – Izuki se acercó al grupo, agarrando una de las botellas de agua que había en la mesa de provisiones – Creí que ya te habías rendido cuando esa chica bonita de segundo año te rechazo.

\- ¡Ella se lo pierde! Además, una encantadora chica de primer año es mucho más atractiva.

\- Solo dices eso porque ellas no te conocen y crees que te harán caso.

\- ¡Cállate! – Koganei aún estaba deprimido porque su amor platónico lo rechazó. Pero también sentía curiosidad por saber el tipo de Kagami. Después de todo, él era el único que no mostraba interés en estos temas, además de Kuroko y Furihata, sin mencionar a los senpai que ya iban a graduarse - ¿Y bien Kagami? ¿Qué chica quisieras para ser tu novia?

Al ver que Koganei no iba a dejar de insistir hasta tener una respuesta, Kagami se decidió por ser honesto, después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

\- La verdad no busco mucho. Si fuera a tener una novia, tendría que ser alguien elegante, honesta y discreta. Que diga todo de frente con sutileza, y sobre todo que muestre interés en el básquet. Y si puede ser mi tutora, también estaría bien.

\- De acuerdo, tiene sentido. Pero, ¿no tienes alguna preferencia física? ¿Cómo pechos grandes o algo así?

\- Eso no me importa mucho que digamos. Podría ser plana, ya tengo suficiente de pechos grandes con Alex.

\- Entiendo…. – Analizando bien la descripción de Kagami, todos los presentes pensaron en una única persona que podría encajar. Pero decidieron no sacar conclusiones aún – Y si la llevas a una cita, ¿a dónde la llevarías? Digo, suponiendo que la encuentres.

\- A un restaurante de comida buffet o quizás a un partido de básquet. Si practica el deporte, podríamos jugar un uno a uno.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Era obvio que no había alguien así entre las nuevas ingresantes. De hecho, no había ninguna mujer que pudiera cumplir las expectativas de Kagami. Koganei, percibiendo el ambiente tan tenso, tuvo la intención de hacer una broma para alejar las malas vibras. Lástima que hizo la broma equivocada en el momento equivocado.

\- ¿Sabes? Si juntas todo eso, la única persona que encaja con el perfil sería Kuroko.

De alguna forma, todos suspiraron cuando lo dijo, pues nadie más se atrevía a recalcarle tremenda obviedad a Kagami, no con su temperamento. El mayor, sin embargo, no entendió muy bien el chiste.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Verás Kagami – habló Mitobe – Kuroko tiene una personalidad elegante y discreta, sabe hablarle a la entrenadora y a todos a su alrededor sin pelos en la lengua, adora el básquet casi tanto como tú y tengo entendido que también te da tutorías para los exámenes ¿correcto?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces, no hay más que decir. Si no sales con una chica, tendrías que salir con Kuroko, fin de la cita.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Riko entró de nuevo más colérica e hizo que todos practicaran los pases junto con algunos partidos de tres contra tres. Durante todo ese tiempo, Kagami estuvo pensando en las palabras de Koganei. ¿De verdad su tipo era parecido a Kuroko? No es que discriminara a la gente que gusta de su mismo sexo, pero no podía imaginarse a sí mismo sintiendo atracción por otro hombre. Aunque, si consideraba el caso de Tatsuya, podía decir que era casi lo mismo.

La noche anterior, cuando llegó a casa y habló con él, vio que su amistad con Murasakibara era casi tan estrecha como la suya con Kuroko. Su hermano ya se lo había dicho, nunca lo imaginas y no eres consciente hasta que pasa. ¿Qué tal si era lo mismo con él? Pasaba todo el tiempo con Kuroko, le ayudaba a estudiar y siempre lo escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba. Eso era lo que hacían los amigos, pero es un asunto completamente distinto cuando no puedes imaginar un escenario sin esa persona ¿cierto? Por lo general si vez algo entretenido para hacer en pareja, como salir a comer o ver una película, te imaginas al lado de una chica, aunque sea una fuera de tu alcance, sin embargo, en esas situaciones, solo se le venía a la mente la cara de Kuroko. Tal vez era por la cercanía que tenían o el hecho de que ninguno había hablado del tema con anterioridad, podría ser, pero también podría ser su negación a reconocer algo así.

No estaba seguro y seguía pensando en eso incluso después de la práctica. No fue hasta que Kuroko le tocó la espalda, tratando de captar su atención, que salió de su mente.

\- Kagami – Kuroko dio un golpe leve a su espalda mientras lo llamaba.

\- ¡Kuroko! ¡Ya te dije que no hagas eso! – Kagami estaba sin el uniforme, solo tenía puesto el short con la toalla en el cuello.

\- Y te lo vuelvo a decir, siempre he estado aquí – Kuroko suspiró, cansado de que Kagami no notara del todo su presencia o que no se acostumbrara a no notarlo – Te quería preguntar si quieres que te ayude con tu tarea de literatura japonesa hoy en el Magi Burger.

\- Sí, solo déjame cambiarme y nos vamos.

\- Muy bien, estaré esperando afuera, trata de no demorar.

Kuroko salió acompañado de Furihata, quien no paraba de quejarse del excesivo cuidado que tuvo Akashi al mandarle un taxi blindado para uso exclusivo de su padre el fin de semana para llevarlo a casa.

Por otro lado, Kise estaba sentado sobre las bancas del vestuario, siendo revisado por Hyuga, quien dejó de irradiar luz en su persona para volverse invisible al ojo de los demás.

\- Realmente estás demacrado Kise – Hyuga revisaba cuidadosamente cada centímetro del rostro de su pupilo, analizando la gravedad de su salud - ¿Dices que ayer tuviste un ataque de nervios?

\- Sí – Kise estaba algo fastidiado, pues Aomine estaba acompañando a Kuroko en su lugar. No era que fuera desagradecido con su repentino interés por cuidarlo, pero su trabajo consistía en cuidar de Kuroko, y ahora un demonio lo hacía en su lugar. No era justo – Aominecchi dijo que así de la nada comencé a hablar de las voces.

\- ¿Voces? ¿Qué voces?

\- Según Wakamatsu, eran las voces de mis miedos. Cuando apenas era un ángel recién nacido, mis inseguridades se materializaban en voces que siempre se escuchaban en mi cabeza, y muchas veces tuve miedo de ellas. No recuerdo muy bien los momentos en los que me atacaban porque terminaba desmayado o algo así, pero Wakamatsu dijo que tenía serios ataques de nervios como lo llaman los mortales antes de desfallecer.

\- Dioses, ¿y cómo los pararon?

\- Chamuel puso un sello en mi cuerpo – Kise alzó la mano derecha, mostrando su palma – Aquí en mi palma. Antes de darme cuenta, dejé de escuchar las voces y seguí con mi entrenamiento tranquilo.

Hyuga analizó bien la mano de Kise con su mirada divina, pero no encontró ningún indicio de que ahí hubiera algún tipo de sello. Si lo que Kise decía era cierto, ese sello debería seguir ahí sin importar nada, era un arcángel poderoso y sus hechizos debían serlo también. Entonces, ¿cómo es que algo así había desaparecido de un día para otro? ¿Acaso era posible?

\- ¿Qué hiciste con esta mano el día de ayer? ¿Algo fuera de lo usual?

\- Nada creo – Kise trató de recordar, pero no había nada fuera de lo usual en sus memorias, salvo porque no recordaba el momento de su ataque ni minutos después de bajarse del tren con Kuroko - ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- Al parecer el sello se debilitó un poco – Hyuga dudaba si decirle era buena idea. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo tomaría y no quería preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba. Por ahora diría la verdad a medias – Bueno, por ahora deberías tener cuidado. Trata de no exagerar y procura no usar mucho tus poderes. Mañana trataré de enseñarte algunas medidas de defensa en caso lo necesites, y te ayudaré a controlar mejor el arco y la flecha como un arma. También te traeré más artefactos que tengo en mi poder para que puedas manejar sin gastar energías.

\- Gracias – Kise se paró con rapidez y ansiedad - ¿Ya puedo ir a ver a Kuroko?

\- Seguro. Mejor apresúrate antes de que….

Hyuga no pudo terminar la oración, pues Kise se había desplomado frente a él, sosteniéndose vanamente de una pared para evitar caer por completo al suelo. El ángel de lentes se acercó rápidamente a él, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie. Antes de que tuviera la necesidad de preguntar, Kiyoshi entró rápidamente por los vestidores, ocultando su presencia de Kagami, que seguía acomodando sus cosas en el casillero.

\- Lo que me temía – el demonio se acercó a ambos ángeles y ayudó al pobre cupido a mantenerse – Le está afectando.

\- ¿Sabes lo que le pasa? – Hyuga estaba asustado. Sabía que Kise estaba aalgo débil, peor no se imaginaba que podría ser la causa de su repentino colapso. Hace solo unos minutos su análisis lanzaba una respuesta no tan negativa y ahora su energía estaba por los suelos - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que… Kuroko….

No fue necesario decir más. El celular de Kagami comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Contestó sin necesidad de ver, y luego de mencionar el nombre de Furihata junto a algunas maldiciones salió corriendo de los vestidores sin importarle que su camiseta estuviera mal acomodada y su mochila mal cerrada.

Sea lo que fuera que ocurriera, tenía que ver directamente con Kuroko.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal quedó?

Ahora sí no pondré más misterio, todo debe revelarse de una vez. Y no, no estoy diciendo esto porque me esté quedando sin ideas, tengo muchas más, pero no quiero hacer relleno, no aquí n.n

Kise se ve más debilitado desde que regresó de casa de Akashi. Kagami está analizando sus sentimientos por Kuroko, y hasta ahora no hay rastro de Haizaki, hasta ahora.

Y aquí vienen las preguntas de la semana:

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Kise?

\- ¿Qué será de Aomine y por qué mira a Kise con ojos llenos de hambre?

\- ¿Kagami por fin verá a Kuroko con otros ojos?

\- ¿Veremos a Momoi en el siguiente capítulo?

Todo esto y mucho más la próxima semana.

Nos leemos!


	25. Cap 24: Cenando con el enemigo

**Hola!**

Primero que nada... Lamento tanto haberme atrasado de nuevo! Las cosas con los examenes se complicaron, y encima mi profesor hizo que fuera a la recuperación para levantar la nota (ya había aprobado, maldición) Aparte, cuando escribía, debía releer todo y terminaba borrandolo (yo y mi estúpida insatisfacción)

Bueno, al menos ahora solo debo preocuparme por recoger los resultados de mis pruebas, rezo porque haya salido bien en todo.

En fin, los dejo con el capítulo nuevo. Lo hice un poco más largo de lo normal porque no alcanzaba para dividirlo en dos capítulos

Espero lo disfruten. Ahora se desencadena todo el drama n.n

* * *

Aunque sabían perfectamente que no estaba ahí por él, que definitivamente era una coincidencia que estuviera parado en la puerta hablando animadamente con Riko y que lo más probable fuera que solo debía recoger su chaqueta e irse de regreso por donde vino, Aomine y Kiyoshi presentían que ese chico significaba problemas para Kuroko. En el entrenamiento del club, la entrenadora no paraba de quejarse por la "farsa" que le hicieron vivir el fin de semana, de cómo el capitán le hizo vivir un infierno al engañarla para ir a un estúpido concierto y de cómo tuvo el descaro de dejarle su chaqueta para lavar, solo para darle una excusa para citarlo el día de hoy, frente a las puertas del instituto. Fue precisamente por eso que Furihata se apresuró a decirle a Kuroko, al salir de los vestidores, para ir con él y con Akashi a comer, con una limosina esperándolos por la puerta trasera, e incluso le dijeron que podría llevar a Kagami de paso que lo ayudaba con su tarea, pero no contaban con que la entrenadora era demasiado vergonzosa como para citarlo en la puerta principal, o salir rápidamente con la chaqueta en mano lista para devolvérsela, claro que no, ella revisaría primero el gimnasio y le daría a cada jugador su nueva rutina para mantener el ritmo en la siguiente temporada de partidos.

Shigehiro estaba esperando recostado contra las rejas, mirando la hora en su celular mientras jugaba con la tierra bajo sus pies. Era obvio que no tenía intenciones de irse en un buen rato.

\- Maldita sea, ¿dónde rayos está esa mujer? – Aomine lo vigilaba recelosamente desde la copa de un árbol, aprovechando que Furihata entró en pánico e hizo que Kuroko lo acompañara al baño - ¡Si no se apresura, Kuroko terminará viendo a esa basura!

\- Tranquilo Aomine – Kiyoshi hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no lanzarse sobre Shigehiro, pues aún conservaba algo de sentido común – Si Kuroko llega antes que Riko, me aseguraré de llevarlo directamente al gimnasio por una ruta detrás del edificio. Así no lo verá.

\- No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que ese bastardo puede alterar a Kuroko, y más aún cuando sé que le dará un ataque a Kise. En su estado no podemos arriesgarnos a que convivan, ¡ni hablar!

Kiyoshi entendía los sentimientos de Aomine. Si algo similar le pasara a Hyuga, lo más probable sería que su primer impulso fuera desaparecer al que lo hace sufrir, después de todo, ¿qué era un humano o dos menos en este mundo lleno de pecadores? Pero también era consciente de que matar a un ser humano antes de que llegara su hora iba en contra de las reglas, sobre todo cuando nada tenía que ver con su misión original. Con infierno bloqueado o no, los castigos divinos siempre se cumplen, y si no quería dejar al íncubo desprotegido ni al pequeño cupido, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra, de forma literal.

Los minutos pasaban, y no había señales de la entrenadora. Aomine comenzaba a desesperarse. Era tanta su preocupación por Kise que no dudo ni un segundo en soltarse del agarre de Kiyoshi y pedirle que vigile mientras que él iba en busca de Riko. Se adentró en las instalaciones hasta llegar al gimnasio, y lejos de verla hacer el inventario o hablar con algún jugador despistado, ella estaba frente a la puerta, debatiéndose internamente si era buena idea cerrar todo de una vez e ir a terminar con su recado, o si tal vez debería hacer nuevamente el inventario.

\- Una última vez no haría daño…. – Se dijo a sí misma, y de nuevo se adentró en el almacén de equipo deportivo.

Pasó la lista de cuantos balones desinflados había, el estado de las redes para cambiar la cesta de vez en cuando, como estaban las cintas que usaba para los entrenamientos, las colchonetas y por último los caballetes para mejorar la agilidad de los nuevos. Reviso que no faltara ni un solo balón y que todo estuviera en su lugar, confirmando por cuarta vez que todo estaba en su sitio, en perfecto estado y sin ningún error en su conteo. Dejó las puertas abiertas mientras agarraba sus cosas, y al lado de su mochila, en una bolsa de papel con asas, perfectamente planchada y con olor a jazmines, estaba la chaqueta de Shigehiro, lista para ser entregada sin problemas a su dueño original. Riko dudo en tomarla, pero a fin de cuentas debía devolverla y no podía dejarla en el gimnasio, no cuando algún estudiante podría tomarla y jugar con ella, sin considerar todo el tiempo que se tomó en lavarla hasta que se le quitara el olor a cerveza y cigarrillos o cuanto le costó doblarla sin que se arrugara luego del planchado.

Siendo honesta, Riko no tenía muchas ganas de devolverla. Estaba nerviosa, y aunque sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pensaba en que tal vez podría fingir que la olvidó en su casa. De esa forma tendría una excusa para hacer que Shigehiro fuera a verla de nuevo, y quizás en esta oportunidad podría hacer que la acompañara a ver algunas tiendas de artículos deportivos, como una excusa para conocerlo más a fondo. Sabía de antemano lo que le hizo a Kuroko, y aunque le daba rabia que lo apartara de forma tan cruel, tampoco podía decir que no entendía lo que hizo. En secundaria pasan muchas cosas por nuestras cabezas: exámenes, tareas, hacer amigos y divertirse; obvio ella quiso hacer todas esas cosas, pero sus gustos "excesivos" por el básquet y todo lo relacionado al deporte la volvieron alguien apartado del resto, sin oportunidad de hacer amigas reales o ser tratada como una chica por los niños de su clase. Sabía lo que era el miedo a ser apartada, y aunque eso no era justificación suficiente para tratar a uno de tus mejores amigos como una plaga, tampoco podía decir que lo que hizo Shigehiro fuera del todo su culpa. Seguro era un muchacho que buscaba ser aceptado, y si medio mundo lo confundía con un gay o lo señalaban por ser amigo de uno, obviamente entraría en pánico y haría una estupidez. Quería a Kuroko, era un jugador extremadamente importante en el equipo y se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, incluida ella cuando le pedía consejos para mejorar su rendimiento en la cancha, no había nadie tan dedicado como Kuroko… Pero tampoco podía dejar de lado los sentimientos de Shigehiro, después de todo, él fue el único chico que lo trató como una estudiante de preparatoria cualquiera y no un amigo más del montón.

Cuando sintió un leve latido salir de su pecho, sacudió la cabeza y trató de calmarse. Se repetía a sí misma que solo era algo de simpatía y nada más, que en su cabeza solo existía el básquet y que bajo ninguna circunstancia pasaría de eso, ni hablar.

\- Quizás revisar el gimnasio una última vez me quite tremenda estupidez de la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera entrar, las puertas se cerraron muy bruscamente, poniendo el cerrojo por dentro de forma instantánea. Riko trató de abrirlo, pero la puerta parecía atorada, y no quería lastimarse los dedos, no cuando tenía uniformes que coser y escribir algunas tácticas de jugadas para hablarlas con Hyuga el día de mañana.

Aomine sonrió al ver que la chica ponía la llave por fuera también e iba a entregarla a un profesor que pasaba cerca. Le importaban tres hectáreas del jardín de Akashi lo que pasara por el corazón de Riko, a él solo le preocupaba Kise y Kuroko, si ella quería tener su romance, tendría que esperar.

\- Apresúrate y termina con esto de una vez, chica plana….

* * *

Kuroko había salido del baño luego de media hora de esperar a Furihata. Su amigo le había pedido que por favor lo acompañara al baño, ya que no se sentía muy bien y quería refrescarse la cara. El chico de cabello acaramelado se metió a uno de los retretes y no salía, alegando que se sentía demasiado mal y que llamaría a Akashi para que le preparara alguna medicina o algo así antes de comer. Kuroko le aconsejo que mejor dejaran la salida para otro día y él iría al Magi Burger con Kagami como siempre, pero Furihata insistió en que era una rara oportunidad, y que lo mejor que podían hacer era aprovecharla, incluso si tenía que ponerse 20 inyecciones para evitar vomitar la deliciosa carne que les esperaba.

Al ver que su amigo no saldría en un buen tiempo, Kuroko aprovechó que "el enfermo" estaba hablando por teléfono desde el otro lado de la puerta para salir y esperar la limosina de Akashi por su cuenta. Era un buen amigo a su parecer, pero tampoco podían abusar de su amabilidad si esperaba que se quedara ahí escuchando los sonidos raros de su estómago.

Caminó hasta la puerta trasera, y lo primero que sintió fue sorpresa al ver a la entrenadora ahí paraba hablando nerviosamente con alguien. Kuroko no era una persona especialmente chismosa, pero nunca antes vio a Riko así de nerviosa, ni en sueños se lo imagino, le tenía mucho respeto para eso. Además, era bien sabido que ella no se ponía nerviosa por nada en lo absoluto, así que averiguar la causa podía considerarse como un "beneficio" para ayudarla si se ponía así en futuros partidos. Se acercó lentamente por el sendero de árboles hasta quedar detrás de un cerezo especialmente grande, asomó cuidadosamente la cabeza y ahí lo vio, con su sonrisa brillante y su cabello alborotado, llevando su uniforme junto a una bolsa que Riko tuvo en la mañana. El alma se le cayó al cuerpo junto a su maletín cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus hombros se tensaron, producto de los nervios. Trató de agarrar sus cosas de nuevo, pero tuvo la tan mala suerte de tener el cierra mal cerrado y todos sus libros estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Justo cuando creía que nada podía ser peor, sintió su presencia rozarle el hombro a la par que le ayudaba con sus libros.

\- Hola Kuroko, ¿necesitas ayuda? – Shigehiro solo preguntó por cortesía, pues todos los libros que habían caído por su lado ya estaban en sus brazos – Aquí tienes.

\- Gracias….

Estaba demás decir que se sentía terriblemente incómodo. Se suponía que ya lo estaba perdonando, pero verlo de nuevo sin nada de apoyo, era casi como lanzarlo a un partido solo contra toda la NBA. Sus manos temblaban al recibir los libros, y no pudo guardarlos adecuadamente sin su ayuda por la torpeza de su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca. Trataba de mantener su semblante calmo frente a él, por lo menos ahora hasta que la limosina de Akashi llegara, una vez que estuviera cerca se excusaría de alguna manera y huiría, sería fácil despistarlo, estuvo entrenando años para situaciones como esa.

\- Disculpa – Riko los interrumpió, sin darse cuenta del estado de Kuroko – Ya te di tu chaqueta, así que me voy.

\- No, por favor – Shigehiro alcanzó a agarrarla del brazo, deteniendo su caminar – Quédate. No te he agradecido apropiadamente por lavar mi chaqueta.

\- Lo hice por compromiso, y para no deberte ningún favor. Ahora suéltame, tengo que ir a casa.

\- Por lo menos déjame invitarte a comer algo. Seguro tienes hambre después de las actividades del club.

\- No es necesario….

\- Kuroko – Shigehiro alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo a él también, aprovechando que estaba distraído viendo una forma de escapar – Tú también deberías venir. Así podremos hablar los tres, como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Yo ya quedé con alguien….

\- Puedes decirle que venga, no tengo problemas en invitar la comida a alguien más.

\- Pero yo….

\- ¡Kuroko!

Kagami apartó al joven fantasma de las manos de Shigehiro y lo abrazó de forma posesiva. Le dedicó una mirada de miedo como advertencia para mantener su distancia, pero el joven no se inmutó, todo lo contrario, sonrió dulcemente sin soltar la mano de Riko.

\- Hola Kagami, hace tiempo no te veo.

\- Lo mismo digo – Kagami sabía que ese tono solo era pura cortesía, no era tan tonto como para ignorar los gestos que hacía, no cuando sabía perfectamente que su presencia alteraba a Kuroko – Y bien, ¿qué asuntos tienes aquí?

\- Estaba invitando a esta jovencita junto a Kuroko para cenar fuera, pero Kuroko dijo que ya quedó con alguien.

\- Sí, quedó conmigo para ir a cenar ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

\- Para nada, si quieres puedes venir, no tengo problemas con eso.

Su mirada tranquila lo sacaba de quicio, su sonrisa radiante le irritaba, su postura y la forma en la que la entrenadora no hacía esfuerzos por soltarse de su agarre le fastidiaban. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para deshacerse de él? ¿Acaso tendría que sacar su pecho bien trabajado o vencerlo en un partido uno a uno para que ya se fuera? Estaba dispuesto, por supuesto que sí.

Los gestos que la entrenadora le hizo desde su lado lo sacaron de su trance. Ella trataba de susurrar lo que quería, pero al ver que Kagami no entendía, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir. Un texto llegó al celular de Kuroko, y después de leerlo, se lo mostró a Kagami.

 _De: Riko_

 _Para: Kuroko_

 _Asunto: Solo una comida_

 _Chicos, por favor, se los ruego, ayúdenme con este tipo. Si me lleva sola, seguro dirá alguna excusa para arrastrarme a otro lugar horrible de nuevo. Solo tienen que pedir comida hasta hartarse o dejarlo con la billetera vacía y ya, nada más. Por favor._

Su educación, impartida por Kuroko, le decía que no podía ignorar un pedido de auxilio por parte de una chica, y menos si se trataba de su entrenadora demoniaca que podía darles entrenamiento extra si lo deseaba por no haberla ayudado. Kagami seguía fastidiado, pero si podía sacar de quicio a ese idiota, pues al menos tendría que dejarlo con la billetera vacía hasta el próximo mes. De hecho, si tenían suficiente poder, bien podría abusar un poco ¿cierto?

\- Bien – dijo Kagami, soltando un poco a Kuroko y haciéndole señas para que escribiera a Furihata por el cambio de planes – Pero vas a tener que esperar a nuestros amigos. No íbamos a comer solo nosotros dos.

\- ¿En serio? – Shigehiro se sorprendió un poco, pero no se dejó intimidar por eso - ¿Cuántos más son?

\- Solo dos, no te preocupes mucho.

La limosina de Akashi llegó 2 minutos después. De ella bajó el emperador, con una bolsa de medicinas para su pareja, aunque solo fuera mera apariencia. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Shigehiro ahí parado. Ahora entendía el mensaje de su pareja.

" _Cambio de planes. Una cena con el enemigo"_

Bien, él no era nadie para contradecir a su pareja. Si tortura era lo que quería, tortura era lo que le daría.

* * *

El mundo estaba dando vueltas. Los árboles no se quedaban en su sitio y el suelo parecía temblar. Seguro era algún desastre natural masivo que Dios había mandado para él por hacer que sus querubines se pelearan para ver quien le hacía la mejor corona de flores hace tiempo, o por haberse metido en las termas divinas del cielo para tomar un baño con el permiso de algún ángel que lo adoraba, o quizás por haber jugado con las flechas de cupido para ver si podía juntar a dos ángeles. De no ser porque Hyuga le repetía que se mantuviera consiente, lo más probable es que hubiera tratado de volar para prevenir a la humanidad del fin del mundo.

Su pecho se sentía algo oprimido, apenas podía caminar y ni hablar de los mareos. La idea de Kuroko encontrándose con algo desagradable invadía su mente, y su temor aumentaba conforme los mareos se hacían más intensos. Se sentía tan impotente de no poder moverse por su cuenta para socorrer a ese pobre chico, no se merecía nada de esto y aun así se estaba sintiendo intimidado por alguien que no tiene el derecho de molestarlo, sin saber siquiera quien es y lo que vale en la vida del mortal. Si pudiera pedir un solo deseo, sería sentirse mejor inmediatamente solo para proteger a su encomendado, eso sería suficiente.

\- Tranquilo Kise – Hyuga trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, solo para asegurar que se pondría mejor dentro de poco – Ya casi llegamos al lado de Kuroko.

\- Aomine seguro lo está protegiendo bien, tú preocúpate por ti ahora.

Aomine…. Le debía tanto a ese demonio. Al conocerlo, su primera impresión fue que era un demonio tan cruel y sanguinario como aparentaba, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo los sentimientos de Kuroko y lo único que llamaba su atención era fastidiar a la gente. Sin embargo, conforme fue conociéndolo un poco más, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era tan malo: le ayudó cuando Kuroko no sabía cómo llamar la atención de Kagami, lo defendió cuando se volvió a encontrar con Shigehiro, cuidó de él cuando estuvo débil e indefenso a su merced en vez de hacerle daño, y sobre todo… No tomó su pureza cuando tuvo más de una oportunidad para hacerlo. Para qué negarlo, Kise había entendido perfectamente que su sentido del peligro era casi escaso, Aomine pudo haberse aprovechado de él por eso, y aun así, ahí seguía, con sus bellas alas blancas y su "corazón" intacto. Por más que su razón le decía que no debía confiar en un demonio, su corazón lo empujaba a acercarse más a él, sin miedo ni vergüenza, porque Aomine había demostrado que era un demonio, pero ciertamente, era uno de confianza. Siendo así, ¿estaba bien contarlo como un amigo? O quizás… ¿hasta algo más?

Kise no pudo seguir pensando, pues ni bien llegaron, lo primero que vio fue al pobre de Kuroko siendo abrazado por Kagami. En ese momento, un poco de su fuerza regresó a él, la suficiente para pararse por su cuenta y caminar lentamente hasta donde estaba Aomine. La primera reacción del íncubo al sentirlo cerca fue de ayudarlo a caminar, pero Kise hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que estaba bien y no necesitaba de su ayuda para mantenerse en pie.

\- Así que el causante del malestar era Shigehiro – Kise se cruzó de brazos y suspiró apenado – Y yo que creía que Kuroko finalmente lo había superado.

\- No seas idiota – Aomine alzó el puño en señal de amenaza, pero se contuvo al ver que el estado de Kise no era muy bueno – Un ser humano necesita de mucho tiempo para sanar sus heridas. Además, es obvio que este tipo no vino con buenas intenciones.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¿Creerlo? Por favor, he visto actos mejores que este. Y lo peor del asunto es que está incluyendo a más de una persona en su trampa – Aomine señaló a Riko, quien caminaba a la puerta "agarrada" de la mano de Shigehiro – Esa chica también está metida en esto.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué la necesitaría?

\- Pues para acercarse a Kuroko.

Kise soltó una risotada y palmeó la espalda de Aomine. El íncubo se molestó por el gesto, pues él no creía que fuera cosa de broma.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Sabes que tengo razón!

\- Bueno…. Simplemente creo que exageras – Kise los volvió a señalar, pero esta vez hizo que Aomine se fijara bien en el corazón de cada uno – El corazón de Shigehiro parece tener el nombre de Riko, y la entrenadora está cultivando el hermoso sentimiento de amor por él. No creo que la esté utilizando.

Todos callaron cuando vieron a Akashi llegar en su limosina y a Furihata correr desesperado para alcanzarlos en la puerta. Kise se apresuró a seguir a Kuroko mientras se subía al auto y Aomine se quedó ahí, mirándolo con decepción y un poco de frustración.

\- Cómo se nota que no conoces a los seres humanos Kise….

* * *

Todos llegaron a un restaurante de carne en el centro, en un rincón algo apartado de la plaza, con un estilo elegante tradicional. Kagami había escogido ese lugar por pertenecer a la familia de Akashi, sabiendo que les podría conseguir una habitación privada y mejor servicio. Si iba a fastidiar a alguien, lo haría en las mejores condiciones. Akashi aplaudió internamente su estrategia, y por supuesto no tuvo problemas para conseguir lo que quería. Furihata, por su parte, pensaba que estaban actuando un poco infantiles, pero su lado malvado le decía también que ese chico había hecho mucho daño a Kuroko y merecía ser castigado por ello.

\- Vaya... – Shigehiro se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que los atendieron para conseguir la habitación privada, además de todos los lujos que les daban por ser amigos de Akashi.

\- ¿Sorprendido? – Akashi hizo que trajeran un buen cojín para Furihata y Kuroko, mientras que Kagami rechazó la cortesía y le dio su cojín a Riko, él estaba bien con sentarse en el suelo de tatami – Puedo hacer que cierren el restaurante si te molesta el ruido de afuera.

\- No, no es necesario….

Akashi sonrió complacido al ver que Shigehiro estaba intimidado con su sugerencia. Para que la cena fuera "exitosa", debía hacer que su invitado se sintiera "cómodo", aunque no era precisamente su invitado, pero ¿quién se fijaba en esos detalles cuando se trataba de defender a un amigo? El emperador pidió un poco de juego, e insistió en que iba por cuenta de la casa.

\- ¿En serio está bien?

\- Por supuesto – Akashi le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras le respondía – Ya pagaras por la comida, mínimo déjame invitar los refrescos.

Shigehiro no estaba del todo convencido, pero rechazar la oferta hubiera sido aún más grosero. Al darles el menú, entendió que quizás había tomado la decisión correcta. Los precios no eran caros, pero se preguntaba si su billetera podría aguantar el apetito de sus invitados, sobre todo el de Kagami que no paraba de mirar las parrillas. De todas formas ya había llegado hasta ahí, y había prometido invitar la cena, no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Ya saben que van a ordenar? – Todos asintieron ante la pregunta de la señorita que tomaba la orden, sonriendo tiernamente mientras anotaba todos los pedidos.

Al principio, pensó que solo estaba exagerando, pero al ver todos los platos que pidió Kagami, confirmó que su instinto no se equivocaba. El tigre de Seirin sin duda tenía un apetito voraz: carne de res a la parrilla con papas, pollo rostizados con salsa, puerco frito con jengibre, sopa de miso con carne al lado, pescado frito a la parrilla con tomates y lechuga, yakisoba y un poco de ramen para acompañar. Lo único que faltaba en ese menú era el especial de tres carnes con cebolla y algunos aperitivos. Akashi se encargó de completar el pedido con el especial para compartir con Furihata, mientras que Riko y Kuroko se conformaban con un ramen simple. Shigehiro, al ver que la cuenta le saldría muy cara, decidió pedir puerco frito con jengibre, de todas formas si iba a gastar el dinero, lo haría bien.

Los pedidos llegaron después de media hora. No culpaban a los cocineros por el retraso, después de todo Kagami no se contuvo al momento de pedir. Por precaución, la camarera le dijo a Akashi que toda la carne se había acabado y que por el momento no podrían servir más que eso.

\- No se preocupe – respondió con serenidad – Asegúrese de llenar nuevamente la despensa para el resto de clientes, nosotros duraremos con todo esto.

Akashi quería fastidiar a Shigehiro, pero también debía cuidar el negocio. Después de todo, lo heredaría algún día junto con todos sus bienes cuando fuera tiempo.

Todos estaban rodeando a Kuroko: Kagami estaba a su izquierda, Shigehiro consiguió sentarse a su derecha con Riko, Akashi estaba frente a Shigehiro y Furihata se sentaba al lado, frente a Kuroko. La cena fue relativamente tranquila. Kagami cuidaba que Kuroko no se alejara de su lado o que no hablara mucho con Shigehiro, para mantenerlo así, Akashi lo distraía con preguntas simples pero que de alguna forma hacía que se concentrara en contestarlas mientras que Furihata hablaba con Kuroko sobre algún examen o tarea pendiente. Riko, por su parte, se dedicaba a comer y no hacer contacto visual con Shigehiro, aún le resultaba incómodo incluso con tanta gente cerca.

Kise veía todo desde un rincón apartado junto a Aomine, comiendo un poco del plato de Akashi por cortesía de él mismo. Aomine estaba más tranquilo después de ver que Kagami no paraba de vigilar a Kuroko, pero aún estaba inquieto, no por la presencia de alguien, sino porque le faltaba compañía. Era en esas ocasiones que el íncubo agradecía la mente tan despistada que tenía Kise, sino habría preguntado y él no sabría darle calma.

" _¿Dónde mierdas está Haizaki?"_

La falta de aquel demonio le estaba preocupando. No sabía lo que planeaba, pero verlo al lado de Shigehiro le daba algo de calma, porque por lo menos sabía dónde estaba. Ahora, tenía miedo de que apareciera de la nada y arruinara el ambiente, o peor, que hiciera todo en silencio y los atacara solo a ellos.

\- ¿Aominecchi? – Kise dejó de comer y lo vio confundido - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada importante…

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro, ¿por qué lo dudas?

\- Pues porque estás apretando mucho mi brazo – Kise señaló la mano de Aomine, que casi enterraba las garras en su pobre brazo – Tranquilízate, no creo que nada….

Kise no pudo terminar la oración, los mareos se lo impidieron. Aomine agradecía que lo estuviera sosteniendo de forma inconsciente, sino no podría haber evitado que se cayera de cara. El ángel se sostenía la cabeza tratando de soportar los mareos sin necesidad de desmayarse otra vez, no eran tan fuertes como hace rato pero aún no estaba del todo recuperado, y un nuevo ataque quizás era demasiado para él.

Aomine dirigió la vista hacia Kuroko esperando encontrar alguna explicación. Todo parecía normal, salvo por el hecho de que Shigehiro apartaba la mano de la rodilla del peli azul.

" _Extraño"_ pensó. Dejó a Kise recostado sobre la pared del cuarto y se acercó para ver mejor lo que pasaba. Kuroko tenía la vista perdida en su plato de ramen, no decía nada y parecía no querer comer más. Sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas y apretaban con fuerza la tela del uniforme. ¿Qué había pasado?

\- ¿Kuroko? – Furihata dejó a un lado su plato y se acercó para verlo más de cerca - ¿Qué pasa?

\- No… - Kuroko se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y agarró los palillos para seguir comiendo. No quería levantar sospechas – No es nada, solo pensaba en el examen de la próxima semana sobre literatura japonesa…

\- ¡Cierto! – Kagami dejó de comer y lo vio con ojos suplicantes – Kuroko, ¿me ayudas a estudiar? Tengo que sacar 60 puntos o más para evitar las recuperaciones.

\- No hay problema….

\- ¿Seguro que no terminaras yendo de todas formas? - Furihata sabía de la capacidad craneana de Kagami, que no era mucha en realidad.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy seguro de que con la ayuda de Kuroko puedo evitarlas!

\- No hago milagros Kagami…

Kuroko siguió comiendo, aun cuando Shigehiro pasó su mano nuevamente por su rodilla, pero esta vez fue por el muslo hasta alcanzar una de sus manos. Aomine vio como una nota era pasada entre sus dedos y Kuroko cerraba el puño con fuerza. Se maldecía por no poder hacer nada para verla, porque si usaba uno de sus trucos o hacía que Kuroko la abriera con tantas personas alrededor, habría problemas. Espero a que todos terminaran e hizo que Kuroko se excusara para ir a los servicios, tuvo que aceptar la compañía de Furihata, era mejor que la de Shigehiro que parecía querer seguirlo. Una vez que lo tuvo encerrado en uno de los retretes, abrió la nota. No existían palabras que describieran su rabia al ver el mensaje.

" _Me alegra ver que lograste encontrar un nuevo amor. Kagami parece un buen chico. ¿Y si me llamas para hablar sobre esto? Ya sabes, como_ _ **viejos**_ _amigos_

 _PD: No la vayas a decir a nadie, es nuestro pequeño secreto ¿sí? A no ser que quieras que Kagami lo sepa"_

El número de ese chico estaba anotado en el papel junto con una dirección. Era obvio que esa charla no iba a terminar en una llamada, y apostando por la mirada llena de terror en el rostro del fantasma, sin duda alguna iba a acatar todo lo que decía por más que su razón estuviera en contra.

* * *

Terminada la cena, cada uno se fue por su lado. Kagami dijo que iría con Kuroko a su casa para estudiar y hacer la tarea, no era cierto, pero peor hubiera sido que Shigehiro lo siguiera a su casa. Akashi se ofreció a llevarlos junto a Furihata, pero Kuroko insistió en caminar con Kagami a solas. Shigehiro dijo que iría con Riko hasta la parada de buses, y aunque ella quería negarse, la acompañó de todos modos, no sin antes pedirle su número a Kuroko.

\- Te lo puede dar otro día – Kagami trató de apartarlo de Kuroko, pero Shigehiro insistía.

\- Vamos, estamos tratando de amistarnos de nuevo, ¿cierto Kuroko? – Su mirada fría camuflada con una sonrisa fue suficiente para hacer que Kuroko temblara un poco. Shigehiro sabía su secreto, y ahora lo mejor era cooperar para evitar que fuera a mayores.

\- Sí… Intercambiemos números…. Por la amistad….

Luego de guardar los contactos, Shigehiro se despidió tomando a Riko de la mano, aun cuando ella protestaba y pataleaba para que la soltara.

Durante el camino, Aomine cargaba a Kise en la espalda para evitar que hiciera esfuerzos, ya lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera cuando llegaran a su "nido" en el árbol de Kuroko. Tal como suponía, el ángel estaba muy cansado, y no solo por los ataques que tuvo hoy, sino también por el estado mental por el que pasaba su protegido. ¿Qué era esa desfachatez de estarle mandando notitas para amenazarlo? ¿Acaso se creía un matón? Dijo que quería arreglar las cosas, pero ahora solo está empeorándolo todo. Además, si tenía algo que decir, pudo haberlo dicho en la cena, no creía que alguien se diera cuenta de todos modos.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Kuroko, Kagami se despidió de él y se fue directo a la estación de buses para acortar el camino a su departamento.

\- ¿No ibas caminando? – Kuroko se extrañó por la repentina necesidad de usar el transporte público. Kagami siempre decía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Bueno… - Kagami, viéndose atrapado, no pudo ocultar su secreto – La verdad es…. Yo…

\- ¿Kagami?

El chico suspiró derrotado y se decidió por decir la verdad. ¿Qué más daba? No es como si pudieran odiarlo por una **mentirilla piadosa**.

\- La verdad es que descubrí un bus que me llevaba cerca de mi casa hace un tiempo. Pero no lo tomo mucho que digamos.

\- ¿Por qué? Siempre sales apurado del Magi Burger cuando terminamos de comer.

\- Eso es… Porque me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo.

Ambos terminaron rojos de la vergüenza. Kagami por ocultar lo del bus por una razón tan tonta, y Kuroko por sentirse emocionado de escuchar esas palabras. Kagami se despidió rápidamente y fue corriendo a la estación más cercana. El fantasma se metió en su casa con una gran sonrisa. Todo parecía ser un bello sueño…. Hasta que el timbre de su celular lo alertó de una llamada entrante.

Aomine dejó a Kise recostado sobre la rama que usaban para dormir, y al ver como a Kise le daba un escalofrío que subía por su espalda, entendió que la llamada era de Shigehiro. Conectando su mente a la de Kuroko, escucha claramente las palabras de Shigehiro.

" _Mañana quiero verte después de la práctica. Asegúrate de esperarme en la estación, y ven completamente solo"_

La sangre se heló en Kuroko y a Kise le dieron mareos aún peores, acompañados de nauseas. ¿Aomine? Él solo espero a que Kuroko colgara para controlar su mente y hacer que llamara a Kiyoshi para informarle de la reunión secreta.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?**

Parece que Shigehiro decidió sacarse la máscara y empezar su papel de malo, el único problema es... ¿Dónde está Haizaki?

Riko parece tener sienta atracción por Shigehiro, Kagami está mostrando sus sentimientos, y Kise parece estar sufriendo mucho por los ataques que Kuroko le causa por su estado de animo.

Ahora, las preguntas de la semana:

\- ¿Qué le hará Shigehiro a Kuroko?

\- ¿Kagami podrá demostrar sus sentimientos a Kuroko antes de que sea "demasiado tarde"?

\- ¿Qué será de Kise ahora que Kuroko verá a Shigehiro?

\- ¿En dónde está Haizaki?

\- ¿Qué pasó con Momoi?

Todas estas preguntas serán contestadas más adelante... Quizás ¬u¬

En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	26. Cap 25: Apartamento 801

Hola!

Bueno, no puedo decir mucho porque tengo prisa. Se supone que debo abordar un bus para irme de viaje con mi familia, y como que se me hizo tarde para alistarme XD

Les dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Todo está tomando su curso ¬u¬

* * *

\- No puedo creerlo….

Hyuga tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza. Se masajeaba las sienes tratando de calmar la jaqueca que lo torturaba. Esa mañana había tenido una pequeña riña con su vecina por la basura que tiro "antes de tiempo" por 2 horas, luego casi llega tarde a clases, después se terminó su pan favorito para comer y ahora, que Riko estaba de mal humor por la mala tarde que tuvo ayer, venía Kiyoshi y le decía que Kuroko estaba en problemas, y por consecuente, Kise y Aomine también. ¿Era mucho pedir una mañana tranquila una vez al menos antes de graduarse?

Según las palabras de su "compañero", Kuroko estaba siendo amenazado por el patán que lo traicionó hace años en la secundaria para reunirse en un lugar secreto, y no podía decirle a nadie. Kiyoshi se enteró porque Aomine hizo que el mismo Kuroko, inconscientemente, lo llamara anoche para avisarle del problema. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se proponía ese muchacho, pero estaba seguro de que sus intenciones no eran buenas, no si estaba bajo el control de Haizaki.

\- ¿Hubo señales de ese demonio?

\- Por el momento no tenemos noticias, pero eso no le resta importancia a este asunto – Kiyoshi le dio unas rebanadas de naranja para que se refrescara. A los humanos les hacía bien, ¿por qué no a un ángel? – Si este chico le hace algo a Kuroko….

\- El daño será también para Aomine y Kise – Hyuga se metió una rebanada a la boca y la tragó de frente, sin masticarla si quiera por la rabia – Ya lo sé idiota, no tienes que decírmelo. Además, es nuestro kouhai y una de las estrellas del equipo…. Si algo le pasa, nuestra misión aquí sería un fracaso.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

Hyuga suspiró y se revolvió el cabello. ¿Qué podían hacer? La graduación se acercaba y ambos tenían que hacer sus exámenes como los "chicos jóvenes" que eran a ojos del club. Si Kuroko era amenazado, lo único que quedaba en su poder era rescatarlo intentando que se aleje de su captor, pero con el tiempo medido y su supuesta ignorancia del asunto, las cosas no estaban a su favor.

\- Por el momento creo que solo podemos tratar de impedir que vaya al lugar el día de hoy…

\- ¿Cómo haremos eso?

\- Hay que invitarlo a comer o algo así después de las prácticas. Y si eso no funciona, lo seguiremos – Se limpió la cara llena de sudor, y como un flash directo a su mente, recordó algo - ¿En dónde está?

Kuroko llegó a los 5 minutos de haber preguntado. Ese día se veía más pálido de lo normal. Detrás de él estaban Kise y Aomine, quienes lo habían seguido todo el día hasta llegar al gimnasio.

Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron reunidos, acordaron hacer todo lo posible por proteger a Kuroko de Shigehiro, aunque Kise seguía insistiendo en que no era necesario.

* * *

Estaba asustado, muy asustado.

De alguna forma, había logrado engañar a Kagami para que lo dejara solo el día de hoy, había evadido a Furihata, y aunque Riko protesto, logró evadir sus responsabilidades luego de la práctica. Hyuga y Kiyoshi trataron de invitarlo a comer luego de la práctica, pero él se rehusó diciendo que tenía algo urgente que atender luego del club. Habían sido demasiados obstáculos ese día, pero finalmente ahí estaba, frente a la puerta principal de un complejo de apartamentos. El lugar se veía algo aislado, pero por lo menos no estaba abandonado. Cerca había un parque muy lindo, con juegos recreativos para los niños que vivían cerca. También había una tienda de convivencia y un mercado, además de la parada de autobús. Revisó nuevamente la dirección para cerciorarse de que estaba en el lugar indicado, y por más impresionante que fuera, lo estaba.

Tocó el timbre del departamento 801 y la voz de Shigehiro lo saludó de forma cordial.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Shigehiro? Soy yo…

\- ¡¿Kuroko?! ¡Me alegra tanto que llegaras! ¡Pasa, la puerta está abierta!

En efecto, la puerta de cristal estaba abierta. El portero lo saludó con la cabeza y le indicó en dónde se encontraba el ascensor. Presionó el botón que lo llevaba al cuarto piso y al abrir las puertas, el departamento con la placa 801 estaba frente a él. No sabía si seguir, fácilmente podía excusarse con algo de salud o la tarea, de hecho estaba planificando como escapar, pero la puerta del apartamento fue abierta y el rostro sonriente de Shigehiro lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Kuroko! – dijo con su sonrisa más grande y una clara emoción en sus ojos – Ven, pasa.

Antes de que pudiera declinar, Kuroko ya había sido arrastrado al interior del apartamento y habían cerrado la puerta con llave.

* * *

Kise estaba somnoliento, demasiado para ser solo un ligero malestar por la falta de sueño. Aomine estaba igual, la diferencia era que él si podía mantenerse en pie al menos. Los dos habían dormido la misma cantidad de horas que Kuroko, y el pequeño fantasma no había pasado la noche en vela. No se despertaron más temprano de lo habitual y habían tenido su dosis diaria de "amor" por parte de Kuroko. Entonces, ¿por qué estaban así? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué en el preciso momento que estaban siguiendo a Kuroko al lugar pactado para su encuentro con Shigehiro? De no ser porque Hyuga y Kiyoshi habían tomado su forma celestial y demoníaca, respectivamente, para poder ayudarlos, seguirían en la misma esquina tirados en el suelo.

\- Oigan – Hyuga sostenía a Kise, cargándolo en su espalda para que no se cayera por completo del sueño – Manténganse despiertos, los necesitamos para saber a dónde fue nuestro kouhai.

Kise gruñía, como un niño que quiere seguir dormido 5 minutos más antes de ir a la escuela.

\- Oye, Aomine – Kiyoshi sostenía a Aomine por un brazo, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre su hombro – Mantente consciente, recuerda que tienes una misión.

\- Sí…. Claro….

Aomine se concentraba para seguir el rastro de Kuroko, de verás lo intentaba, pero era difícil cuando su cuerpo solo le pedía dormir. Era raro, se supone que la falta de sueño no le causaba fatiga, un mes en vela no sería sentido por él. Sin embargo, estaba tan cansado y lleno de sueño, que le era difícil seguir con su tarea de rastreador.

Kiyoshi, al ver que no llegarían a ninguna parte, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Tomó la cabeza de Aomine y aproximo su frente con la suya. Concentro toda su fuerza psíquica para establecer la conexión y, una vez que captó la esencia del alma de Kuroko, le hizo señas a Hyuga para que lo siguiera.

Ambos desplegaron sus alas y emprendieron el vuelo en dirección al lugar en donde se suponía se encontraba Kuroko, y a juzgar por la prisa que Kiyoshi tenía por llegar, Hyuga presentía que no estaba pasando algo precisamente bueno ahí.

Llegaron hasta un parque con varios niños jugando en él. Kiyoshi buscó alrededor con la mirada, hasta dar con un complejo de apartamentos muy modesto.

\- Sígueme – le indicó en voz baja a Hyuga, haciendo lo posible porque Aomine no se le cayera de los brazos.

Se las arreglaron para llegar hasta el cuarto piso. Kise y Aomine se veían cada vez más débiles, sin mencionar que se hacían más pesados de llevar. Se acomodaron sobre una saliente que había cerca de la ventana y Kiyoshi fue el primero en ver lo que ocurría dentro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Hyuga puso a Kise sobre sus piernas, para que no sufriera alguna lesión por su cuerpo pesado.

\- Al parecer es la ventana de la habitación – describía Kiyoshi, dejando a Aomine recostado sobre el estómago de Kise – Y por el momento Shigehiro no está haciendo nada sospechoso.

* * *

Kuroko estaba sentado frente a Shigehiro, ambos en la misma cama. Un plato de galletas los separaba, así como una revista oculta bajo una almohada. Sus cosas estaban en el sillón de la sala, lo único que pudo sacar de forma disimulada fue su celular, oculto en el bolsillo de su abrigo. El número de Kagami estaba en marcación rápida, si algo ocurría, solo tendría que presionar un botón, pero dadas las circunstancias…. ¿Sería suficiente?

Shigehiro estaba sonriendo a la par que lo observaba fijamente.

"Incómodo…" pensó, pero de todas formas ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¿No comerás una galleta Kuroko? – Shigehiro acercó el plato hasta dejarlo a la altura de su boca.

\- No gracias, no tengo hambre.

\- ¿Te gusta este lugar? Es el apartamento que mi hermana usaba para poder ir a la universidad de aquí. Queda cerca de la parada de buses, por lo que era bastante conveniente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene este lugar?

\- Lo construyeron hace 5 años, y mi hermana dejó de usarlo el año pasado porque se fue a vivir con su novio, nada fuera de lo usual.

El silencio incómodo regresó. Kuroko tenía ganas de gritarle y preguntar" ¡¿Por qué demonios me obligaste a venir?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!" Sin embargo, debía contenerse, no sabía de lo que Shigehiro era capaz.

El chico castaño rió por lo bajo y apartó el plato para acomodarse más cerca de Kuroko. Inclinó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, cuidando que su antiguo amigo no se alejara. El fantasma comenzó a temblar, esperando lo peor, aunque lo único que recibió fue una caricia en su cabeza.

\- Tranquilo Tetsuya – Shigehiro le sonrió con la gracia plasmada en la cara, cuidando de no reírse por su reacción – No voy a hacerte nada malo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Kuroko se estaba molestando con sus palabras y su actitud, ¿quién se creía? – Si no ibas a hacerme nada malo, ¿por qué me amenazaste con exponer mi secreto?

\- Porque no quería que vinieras con ese perro guardián que tienes, sino lo habrías traído, ¿o me equivoco?

Bueno, la verdad no se equivocada. Kuroko seguro le habría dicho a Kagami, y él, como buen amigo que era, habría ido para decirle una o dos cosas en la cara y luego llevarse a Kuroko, jurando que no le permitiría verlo de nuevo. Tetsu estaba feliz por la preocupación de Kagami, pero a la vez le dolía, pues sabía que esa actitud tan protectora era por ser su mejor amigo en Japón y nada más. Se hacía ilusiones y él mismo las rompía, porque esa era su realidad y no podía cambiarla.

Shigehiro, al ver que Kuroko no iba a replicarle, tomó el cojín que tapaba la revista y lo puso sobre sus piernas, para abrazarlo un poco.

\- Seguro te preguntas porque te pedí venir aquí ¿no?

\- Sí…

\- Bueno – Shigehiro no sabía cómo empezar, tenía mucho por decir pero las palabras no salían siempre. Sabía que si decía algo mal, Kuroko ya no le hablaría de nuevo, y eso no era bueno, no para lo que tenía planeado – La verdad es que, quería hablar a solas contigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Kuroko trataba de no sonar muy duro, no cuando su relación con Kagami colgaba de un hilo – Si es sobre el incidente de hace años, te voy diciendo que no quiero hablar sobre eso.

\- En parte – Shigehiro alzó las manos en son de paz, para evitar que Kuroko se fuera – La verdad es que quiero… Quiero decir que ahora quiero reivindicarme.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Shigehiro le mostró la revista que tenía oculta. Kuroko no pudo si no abrir los ojos tanto como pudo al ver el título en la portada: Mil maneras de entender la sexualidad. También había pequeños artículos, muchos de ellos decían cosas como: ¿es normal ser gay? ¿Cómo sé si me gustan los chicos? ¿Cuáles son mis preferencias? Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿qué le estaba tratando de decir?

\- Sé que sonara raro, pero quisiera ayudarte con esto.

\- ¿Con qué? ¿Para qué es esta revista?

\- Verás, como bien sabes mi hermana es psicóloga, y también lee estas revistas con mangas yaoi…. Tú sabes, donde todo es chico con chico.

\- Sí, ¿y?

\- Pues…. La razón por la que te pedí venir, era porque quería saber…. Si yo también estaba en eso.

\- O sea que…. ¿Tú quieres saber si…?

\- Sí, quiero saber si también me gustan los chicos.

Kuroko soltó la revista, se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para agarrar sus cosas. Shigehiro lo detuvo de alejarse jalándolo del brazo, tirándolo sobre el colchón y posicionándose encima.

Kiyoshi trató de entrar, pero no pudo ni atravesar la pared ni con la punta de sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Hyuga quitó la cabeza de Kise y fue rápidamente a su lado, asomándose por la ventana - ¿Qué le está haciendo?

\- No lo sé – Kiyoshi seguía intentando, sin éxito – Es como si hubiera una barrera o algo.

\- Déjame intentar – Hyuga trató de abrir la ventana, pero esta ni siquiera se movió – Maldita sea, no se abre.

\- ¿Está bien que un ángel maldiga así?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Esto es más urgente!

Kuroko estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, ¿gritar? ¿Llorar? ¿Tratar de liberarse?

\- Antes de que grites o algo así… Déjame decirte que no planeo hacerte cosas raras.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás encima de mí?

\- Pues…. Creo que era una forma efectiva de evitar que te fueras.

Shigehiro se quitó de encima y permitió a Kuroko incorporarse. Se acomodó el uniforme de lo desarreglado que quedó y esperó pacientemente una explicación, aunque en su interior solo quería huir.

\- Solo necesito que me ayudes a descubrirlo, es todo. Y que lo mantengas en secreto del resto.

\- No sé si sea buena idea…. – Kuroko estaba incómodo. Shigehiro a veces tenía ideas estúpidas, pero esto ya era demasiado. Se burló de él en preparatoria cuando lo echó lejos y ahora venía pidiéndole ayuda para descubrir su verdadera sexualidad. Eso era pasarse de la raya.

\- ¡Por favor! Eres el único al que se lo puedo pedir. A cambio, prometo que tu enamoramiento seguirá siendo un secreto. Y solo tendrás que venir los fines de semana, recuerda que yo estudio en otro distrito.

No sabía si era la amenaza, sus deseos de arreglar las cosas con su viejo amigo de la infancia o el hecho de que no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que accediera, pero Kuroko se sentía incapaz de decirle que no. Muy en su interior, sabía perfectamente que se iba a arrepentir, pero de por sí ya se estaba arrepintiendo de siquiera haber ido en primer lugar. Cerró los ojos y juntó todo el aire en sus pulmones, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir iba a condenarlo por un tiempo indefinido.

\- Está bien….

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

\- Pero, será bajo mis términos – Kuroko alzó tres dedos frente a Shigehiro, quien asintió a su pedido – Primero, si tengo actividades en el club, vas a tener que respetar eso. Prometo que te diré cuando vaya a retrasarme o no venir.

\- Entendido.

\- Segundo, nada de llamadas. Solo intercambiaremos mensajes y nada más. Si alguien sabe que vengo a verte los fines de semana, se pondrán en contra, y lo último que necesito son problemas. Si algo pasa te avisaré por mensaje.

\- Seguro

\- Y tercero… - Kuroko meditó muy bien su tercera condición antes de decirla, le daba vergüenza, pero ya había hecho una promesa – Los fines de semana que tenga que estudiar para exámenes, o algún día regular que tenga sesión de estudio en parejas o en grupo, no vendré bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿entendiste?

\- Claro – Shigehiro sonrió ladinamente, adivinando los pensamientos de Kuroko – Es por Kagami, ¿cierto?

El fantasma agachó el cabeza, avergonzado del sonrojo que asomaba por sus mejillas. Había prometido ayudar a Kagami con sus estudios para que no dejara las actividades del club de lado, y esa era una promesa que no iba a romper bajo ninguna amenaza. Sintió la palma de Shigehiro desordenar sus cabellos y una risita salir de sus labios.

Ambos comieron las galletas hasta dejar el plato vacío, y Shigehiro limpió la boca de Kuroko con un pañuelo azul de algodón que tenía guardado en el bolsillo. Acordaron verse el próximo fin de semana y Kuroko salió del edificio.

Hyuga y Kiyoshi se sintieron más aliviados cuando lo vieron salir más tranquilo del edificio, pero eso no les quitaba le ansiedad que sigue al peligro. Cargaron a Kise y Aomine hasta que adquirieron una distancia segura del lugar, y como por arte del mismo Dios, ambos recuperaron la conciencia.

\- ¿Se puede saber que rayos les pasó? – Hyuga aún sostenía a Kise, quien seguía aturdido por la repentina carga de sueño que lo atacó.

\- No lo sé… - Kise trataba de procesar en dónde se encontraban, pues nunca antes había pasado por esas calles - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y Kurokocchi?

\- Lo seguimos hasta un apartamento que Shigehiro usa cuando viene a Tokio – Kiyoshi le daba ligeros golpes en la cara a Aomine para que despertara más rápido – Al parecer se reunirán ahí todos los fines de semana por un tiempo indeterminado.

\- ¿Todos los fines de semana? – Aomine ya podía volar solo, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer de nuevo - ¿Y qué pasará con las actividades del club? ¿Y qué harán durante ese tiempo?

\- No estamos seguros, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos demasiado – Hyuga estaba listo para irse por otro camino, seguido de Kiyoshi – Trataremos de ayudarlos a llegar cada que podamos hasta saber que los noqueó el día de hoy, pero recuerden estar alertas en caso de que algo ocurra.

El cupido y el íncubo asintieron para seguir a su encomendado de regreso a casa. Kiyoshi se acercó a Aomine y le susurró algo al oído. Kise no sabía que había sido, pero Aomine parecía bastante preocupado, lo suficiente para palidecer de un momento a otro y mirar a Kuroko con temor. Sea lo que fuera, no podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

Estando en su dormitorio acompañado de Kiyoshi, Hyuga estaba tratando de comunicarse con el cielo, sin éxito, como siempre desde hace 3 días. Se suponía que aún podía hablar con Uriel o Kasamatsu, incluso Wakamatsu, pero ahora no podía establecer conexión nadie más que con los ángeles que se encontraban varados en la tierra. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, y pensó que tal vez algún ángel de alto rango podría contestarlas, pero si ahora no podía comunicarse con ninguno, no había más remedio que resolverlo todo por su cuenta.

Kiyoshi salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cabeza, pues aunque no necesitara de un baño, le encantaba sentir el agua caliente en su piel humana. Le recordaba al calor del tártaro, cuando aún era un joven demonio de 100 años e iba con su madre a bañarse sin preocupaciones más que poder escuchar los lamentos de los condenados que ahí se quemaban. Vió a Hyuga con cara de confusión y se acercó para ver la pantalla frente a él con mucha estática. Al parecer hoy tampoco había tenido éxito.

\- ¿Sigues sin poder comunicarte?

\- Me temo que sí – Hyuga se sacó los lentes y paso las manos por su cara, frustrado - ¿Qué se supone que haremos? Incluso si terminamos nuestra misión, no podemos regresar a nuestros hogares. Varios ángeles que ya habían acabado con sus tareas en la tierra presentan este problema, y ni hablar de los demonios que ya cosecharon sus respectivas almas. No puedo ni mandar un maldito mensaje, ¿qué está pasando?

\- Así es cuando bloquean las puertas, ni un alma puede pasarlas… O alguna criatura divina o demoniaca.

Kiyoshi hizo aparecer un vaso de leche tibia para Hyuga y el ángel se lo bebió de un solo trago. La leche que los humanos cultivaban era buena, pero no podía negar que la que Hyuga le daba era la mejor. Ya había comprobado que no provenía de un lugar sospechoso que lo condenara a ser un ángel caído, por lo que tomaba siempre que le ofrecían sin preocupaciones.

\- Por cierto – Hyuga le devolvió el vaso a Kiyoshi, y este lo hizo desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos - ¿Qué le dijiste a Aomine?

Kiyoshi no sabía si decirle, aunque peor sería que se enterara de otra forma. Se quitó la toalla y la arrojó encima de la cama a la vez que le daba un beso a Hyuga en los labios- El ángel iba a protestar, pero Kiyoshi lo detuvo con una sola frase.

\- Ese cuarto apestaba a perversión… Y la fuente parecía ser Shigehiro cada vez que miraba a Kuroko.

* * *

Shigehiro estaba sobre su cama, con la respiración entrecortada, los pantalones abajo y la mano llena de su semen, en la otra tenía el pañuelo que había usado para limpiar la boca de Kuroko y lo olisqueaba con desespero y devoción, como un perro que ha encontrado el olor más dulce del mundo. A su lado, en la mesita de noche, estaba la foto de Kuroko cuando aún eran niños, con los rostros llenos de sudor y una pelota de básquet entre ambos. Kuroko sonreía con dulzura y Shigehiro mostraba sus dientes, mientras abrazaba al fantasma por encima de los hombros. Shigehiro agarró la foto y le dio un beso al rostro sonriente de Kuroko, lamiendo nuevamente el pañuelo antes de dejarlo al lado del marco.

\- Pronto…. Solo un poco más….

A su vez, en una esquina de la habitación, Haizaki miraba la escena complacido. Las piezas se estaban moviendo, y él estaba gustoso de ver cómo ocurría todo.

* * *

Bueno, es obvio que Shigehiro le tiene ganas a Kuroko, después de todos estos años. Sin embargo, en su corazón el nombre de Riko es el que está escrito, ¿por qué será?

Kise y Aomine se sintieron débiles ni bien estuvieron cerca al apartamento de Shigehiro, eso fue extraño. Admito que no lo planee al principio, pero luego vi una película de terror y me dio la idea (no es copia, lo juro)

Haizaki ya apareció, aunque su papel no fue protagónico, pero al menos ya sabe que su plan va de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Ahora, las preguntas de la semana (me encanta hacerla, porque me encanta jugar con su psique ¬u¬)

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo Kuroko podrá mantener ocultas sus reuniones con Shigehiro?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantará Shigehiro para no hacerle nada a Kuroko?

\- ¿Por qué Kise y Aomine no pudieron acercarse al lugar de reunión sin desmayarse?

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Momoi?

Todo esto se aclarará más adelante, sean pacientes :3

Nos leemos la próxima semana!

PD: La verdadera fujoshi/fudanshi reconocerá el número ¬u¬


	27. Una explicación y una disculpa

**Hola a los lectores de guardián erótico.**

Sé que me he desaparecido junto con el resto de la historia, y solo quería decirles que en verdad lo lamento mucho. Les debo una explicación, así como información referente a la historia (no spoilers, una vez es más que suficiente)

Veran, paso algo que de verdad me dejo decepcionada. No quiero dar excusas ni nada porque, la verdad, creo que no justifica que deje el fic así de la nada, pero seguro algunos lectores lo van a entender.

*Si no quiere leer la explicación, baja hasta ver otro título en negrita

 **LA EXPLICACIÓN**

Hace un par de semanas, luego de irme de viaje y regresar (como expuse en mi nota previa al último capítulo) me di con la desagradable sorpresa de que, en el fandom de Yuri On Ice, había un caso de cyberbullying a una autora que seguía. Ella había publicado una historia con un final triste pero realista, y como a algunos lectores no les gusto, comenzaron a atacarla con insultos a su trabajo y a su persona. Seguro dirán algo como ¿por qué no los ignoró? Pues déjenme decirles que sí lo hizo, pero el asunto empeoró: divulgaron su número de celular y la atacaron por mensajes, luego tomaron fotos a su casa y las publicaron en un grupo, después atacaron su situación familiar y la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia (que d epor sí ya estaba desbordando) fue cuando la atacaron por su apariencia y la anorexia (o bulimia, no recuerdo bien). La autora decidió dejar de publicar por un tiempo, dijo que sus historias seguirían ahí pero que ya no quería saber nada del asunto.

 _"Qué horrible"_ pensaran algunos, _"¿Eso fue todo?"_ dirán otros, pero no acabo ahí.

Otras autoras que pasaron por asuntos similares se unieron a ellas, identificadas por el maltrato, y decidieron no publicar por un tiempo indefinido. Aquí viene lo que en verdad me afecto: Muchas de ellas eran mis autoras favoritas, pero a la que más admiraba era Vero Vortex. Su fic "Anonyme" fue el primero que leí de ella, cuando empezaba en los fandoms y descubrí SNK (Shingeki No Kyojin), y aunque la historia de por sí tenía un entorno oscuro y te hacía llorar, también había momentos que hacían que pensaras que realmente valía la pena seguir leyendolo, porque los personajes principales se amaban, a pesar de los obstáculos sociales o los diferentes adversarios que encontraran en el camino, ellos seguían queriéndose y superando todo. Nunca llegó a terminarlo como muchas autoras, pero luego publicaba más y más, y yo me sentía maravillada por la habilidad que tenía para atraparte con solo un capítulo. Pero tampoco se limitaba a fics, tenía historias que no pertenecían a ningún fandom, eran sus historias originales, creo que el mejor ejemplo que tengo sería "Mi hermano Steven" que llegó a ser publicado como ejemplo en un periódico de su país. No tuve la oportunidad de leerla, y en verdad lo lamento, pero había muchas personas que la seguían por esa historia y otras más. Como ven, Vero era conocida en muchos lugares de latinoamerica, y cuando se fue, se sintió la pena.

En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es a esto: Vero era mi heroína en el mundo de los fics. La admiraba por su talento y por el hecho de no querer ocultar nada. Ella decía abiertamente cuando tenía problemas, quizas no por compasión, sino para compartirlo, porque puedes ocultar estas cosas, pero con el tiempo te destruyen por dentro y dejas de ser quien eres. No es bueno guardarse las cosas, y creo que muchas personas que la insultaban por decirlas, no entendían eso. Pensaba que quería ser así de buena, y cada que me sentía bloqueada, leía mis capítulos favoritos de algún fic que me gustó de ella, y la inspiración regresaba, seguía escribiendo y así nació guardián erótico como mi primer long-fic.

Cuando se fue, me sentí muy mal. No quería saber nada más. Los que la seguían desde antes dijeron que esto era normal, y que ella regresaría algún día como siempre. El problema fue que yo no estaba acostumbrada a eso, y me deprimí mucho. Sentí un bloqueo por escribir, y aunque tenía algunos fics suyos en mi celular, no era suficiente, porque la idea de que ella no los seguiría me ponía triste y hacía persistir el bloqueo.

Hace unos días, entré a ver los reviews antiguos de esta historia, y ya no estuve deprimida. Luego llegaron los votos para los que recién empezaban a leerla, y alguno que otro comentario nuevo. Todo eso fue suficiente para hacerme feliz y dejar de pensar en estar triste, porque hay gente a la que le gusta esta historia, y no creo que deba dejarla de lado cuando significa tanto para mí.

Ahora estoy mejor y creo que puedo seguir con esto, porque lo empecé con la idea de terminarlo, y si lo dejo, habré perdido mi batalla contra la mala costumbre de dejar las cosas a medias. Extrañaré a Vero Vortex y espero algún día regrese, pero mientras tanto creo que lo mejor es concentrarme en Guardián Erótico, porque es mi primer long-fic, y si quiero seguir escribiendo, por lo menos debo terminar este.

Con respecto al fandom de Yuri On Ice, debo decir que me encuentro decepcionada. Sabía que la arena existía ahí, pero no pensé que llegarían a tales extremos. Si Kubo y Sayo, creadora y productora respectivamente, se enteraran de esto, seguro se sentirían mal por ver que algo que tanto les costo hacer esta haciendo miserables a otras personas. No sé si algún día lo sabrá o no, pero hasta entonces, creo que mínimo deberían considerar lo que ellas querían, por lo menos, para el fandom que crearon.

 **¿CUANDO VOLVERÉ A PUBLICAR?**

Durante mi desaparición, he logrado escribir pequeños fragmentos de la historia, y de alguna forma, logre unir para que fueran capítulos completos del final. Lo único que falta es el conector del capitulo anterior con los siguientes que ya tengo escritos, debería estar listo para el martes o el jueves que puedo publicarlos.

También hice algunos extras que publicaré al final, porque no encajaban del todo con la historia, pero igual creo que deberían verlos n.n

Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decir, lamento la espera, pero quiero decirles que no dejaré este fic, porque como ya dije, lo empecé y mínimo debería terminarlo.

Me despido por ahora, esperen pacientes a la próxima semana, prometo volver a publicar, sino tienen mi permiso para llenar mi perfil con sus mensajes de odio por no cumplir con mi promesa.

Me despido, hasta luego!


	28. Cap 26: Primera sesión

**Hola!**

 **Gracias por los mensajes que apoyo que me dieron en la explicación, es por estos pequeños detalles que quiero seguir escribiendo n.n**

 **Ahora, en este capitulo no me centré tanto en Kise y Aomine (mátenme), se concentra más en Kuroko y en sus sentimientos. Además, me salió un poco largo, así que una parte (una muy grande de hecho) tuve que pasarla para el siguiente, les aseguro que valdrá la pena.**

 **Y... esta semana no habrá preguntas, porque no creo que queden muchas con lo que tengo planeado ¬u¬**

 **Solo eso quería advertir, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kuroko despertó con un ligero malestar en la cabeza y su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Se sentía mareado y débil, como cuando la entrenadora lo obligaba a hacer ejercicios extra por llegar tarde además de obligarlo a guardar todo el equipo. Era extraño, el día de ayer no hizo nada fuera de lo usual, salvo ir a casa de Shigehiro. Tampoco había dormido en mala postura y su colchón era nuevo, imposible que fuera eso.

 _"Quizás sea por el cambio de estación"_ pensó, pues su cuerpo siempre le avisaba cuando estaba a punto de enfermarse, y eso ocurría cuando cambiaba la estación cálida a la fría.

Se levantó con pesar y se cambió. Un pequeño malestar mañanero no era excusa para faltar a clases, mucho menos cuando tenía que ayudar a Kagami a estudiar de última hora para el examen de literatura japonesa. En realidad, no era tan de última hora. Era viernes, y el examen estaba programado para el lunes de la semana próxima, pero como no podría reunirse con él el fin de semana, tendría que ayudarlo hoy en la tarde, después de la práctica.

Revisó su teléfono y encontró un mensaje de Shigehiro.

 _De: Shigehiro_

 _Para: Kuroko_

 _Asunto: Una promesa_

 _No olvides tu promesa Kuroko. Si no dices nada, yo tampoco diré nada._

\- No tienes que recordármelo….

Kuroko se levantó con pesar y fue a darse una ducha. Mientras, Kise entró en la habitación junto a Aomine y ambos revisaron el mensaje. El ángel se veía confundido, y el demonio solo mostraba exasperación en su rostro. Ese tipo solo quería atormentarlo para que guardara su secreto, eso no era buena señal.

\- ¿Por qué hace esto? – Kise dejó el celular en el mismo lugar para que Kuroko no sospechara – Se supone que no tiene sentimientos por Kuroko, su corazón no miente. Entonces… ¿Por qué?

\- Los seres humanos son así – Aomine recordó todos los seres humanos despreciables que vio en su vida, como arruinaban todo a su alrededor y las misiones que tenía que cumplir a costa de la de otro ángel como Kise – La maldad siempre habita en ellos. Hay veces en las que se quedan en el punto del acoso por rencor, y otras veces, como ahora, lo hacen por puro placer.

\- ¿Crees que lo fastidia por diversión?

\- ¿Qué otra razón podría haber?

Kise no quería creerlo. Sabía que Shigehiro no era tan buena persona, pero no quería pensar que lo hacía por puro ocio. Debía haber alguna explicación para esto, lo que fuera, incluso si se trataba de un simple ajuste de cuentas consigo mismo. No sabía muy bien lo que tramaba salvo por lo dicho de parte de sus superiores, y hasta no saberlo no iba a llegar a conclusiones apresuradas. Aomine, por su parte, estaba seguro de saber sus intenciones, y aunque su lindo cupido no lo entendiera así y quisiera hacerse el ciego, él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados para ver como su encomendado era molestado de esa forma, no cuando podía hacer algo al respecto. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue hacer que la entrenadora no dejara que Kuroko tuviera los fines de semana libre. Una de las condiciones claramente decía que no se verían a menos que él tuviera cosas por hacer con el club o las tareas, así que técnicamente si tenía algo que hacer en el club, aunque fuera simple papeleo, debería bastar para que esos dos no se vieran.

Hizo que Kise se quedara vigilando a Kuroko mientras iba en busca de Hyuga y Kiyoshi. Ellos eran superiores en el club, y por lo que se veía, inundaban mucho respeto. Tenía la esperanza, aunque fuera mínima, de que lo ayudaran con su plan. Si todo salía según lo planeado, podría evitar que Kuroko fuera ese fin de semana a casa de Shigehiro.

\- ¡Kuroko!

Riko lo llamó en medio de la práctica. Tenía muchos papeles entre manos, además de sus cuadernos y la libreta donde anotaba los datos del equipo. Kuroko dejó caer el balón y se acercó a ella, le ayudó con algunos papeles para que pudiera tomar algo de aire.

\- ¿Y todo esto? – Kagami le quitó el resto de papeles que parecía querer caerse y los puso sobre la mesa del club – Nunca vi tanta tarea junta.

\- Eso es porque no es tarea del todo, al menos no para ustedes – Riko cayó pesadamente sobre una de las sillas y suspiró – Estos son algunos documentos que tengo que entregar el lunes.

\- ¿Qué son?

\- Lo usual. Presupuesto del club, programa de actividades, reporte de los miembros que ingresan o se retiran, aviso del uso de la cancha y todo el equipo deportivo, además de las justificaciones que los alumnos entregan cuando faltan a las actividades. Se supone que todo esto lo lleno con Hyuga y Kiyoshi, pero están tan ocupados con los exámenes de ingreso que esta vez tuvieron que dejarme por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Y si le pides ayuda al profesor encargado?

\- ¿Ese pobre viejo? Kagami, a simple vista se ve que apenas conoce el lugar en donde está, sería inútil pedirle esto – Riko miró a Kuroko, que solo ordenaba los papeles para que no se mezclaran – Kuroko, en compensación por tus faltas anteriores, vas a tener que venir mañana y ayudarme con todo esto después de la práctica.

Él no se negó, simplemente asintió con calma y terminó de ordenar los papeles. Kagami se ofreció para terminar más rápido, pero tanto la entrenadora como Kuroko negaron con la cabeza. No es que quisieran rechazar su ayuda, es solo que su gramática y ortografía no servían para el trabajo.

\- No te preocupes Kagami, tú básicamente ya completaste tus horas extra de práctica. Además, la letra de Kuroko es más entendible que la mía, con él podre acabar en menos de media hora. Ahora regresen al entrenamiento, deben mejorar sus pases.

Kise sonrió después de escuchar la conversación. No estaba del todo seguro, pero sabía que Aomine había movido los hilos para que Kuroko tuviera que quedarse. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que le había comentado la idea a Hyuga o Kiyoshi con tal de obtener su apoyo y así alejar a Kuroko de las manos de Shigehiro. Cuando lo vio llegar a su lado, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como parte de su felicidad.

\- Lo hiciste bien.

Aomine no hizo nada para evitarlo y tampoco negó su accionar. Por primera vez estaba actuando como protector en vez del guía al mal, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía bastante bien. Se asustó por el repentino latido que sintió en su pecho, la calidez desconocida que se supone un demonio no tiene y la sensación de que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. En un intento por quitarse los pensamientos buenos de encima, hizo que Kagami tropezara con una botella de agua que había en el piso y cayera de espaladas contra el suelo. Las risas de los miembros y los gritos de Riko no se hicieron esperar, así como una mirada de decepción por parte de Kise.

Hacer el bien tenía sus beneficios, pero el mal era su fuerza. Y un demonio nunca va en contra de su naturaleza.

El bostezo de Kagami molestó a un par de alumnos que estaban en la biblioteca. Él en silencio se disculpó con ellos a la par que recibía una mirada fría de Kuroko. No había pasado más de media hora y él ya no prestaba atención a su libro de texto. Se suponía que tenían un examen el lunes que Kagami tenía que aprobar de una u otra forma, pero el chico no mostraba ni el más mínimo interés en querer aprender por lo menos 5 de los muchos autores clásicos de Japón o siquiera las obras más representativas del último siglo.

Kuroko solo se resignó a seguir haciendo sus resúmenes para poder estudiar en casa, además de unas copias más fáciles que Kagami le pediría para intentar leer en casa, y decía "intentar" porque lo más seguro era que las vería 1 hora antes de venir a clases, justo después del desayuno. A Kuroko no le molestaba que el mayor solo le hiciera perder el tiempo en la biblioteca para tratar de cumplir lo imposible: hacerlo estudiar para un examen con anticipación; era todo lo contrario, porque eso significaba estar solos, y a él le encantaba estar a solas con él. No lo demostraba en su rostro, pero en su interior sentía una completa euforia por el simple hecho de estar juntos en una mesa, con tres libros abiertos, más cerca de lo usual sin decir palabra alguna, porque las conversaciones no siempre se le daban bien, y así poder apreciarlo más de cerca.

Adoraba verlo estirarse, era cuando podía ver sus músculos relajarse sin una gota de sudor recorriendo su piel o manchando su ropa. Tampoco podía resistirse a su boca cuando mordisqueaba el lápiz mientras pensaba en una forma más sencilla de memorizar aunque fuera solo una línea. Y si incluía los bostezos que daba o cuando quedaba con la mirada fija sobre el libro por 5 minutos, simplemente se sentía en el paraíso.

\- ¿Por qué tantos nombres? Hoy en día las películas son más informativas – Kuroko despertó de su ensueño y prestó atención a las palabras de frustración de Kagami – Si hicieran una película de estas personas sería más fácil de aprender.

\- Hay películas así – Kuroko pasó la página y siguió anotando todos los nombres que aún quedaban, tanto de libros como de sus respectivos autores – Se llaman documentales y siempre te quedas dormido a los 10 minutos de empezar.

\- ¡Es que la historia no es emocionante! Si le pusieran algo de basquetbol a la trama, seguro me lo aprendería con una sola vista.

\- Si hicieran eso, la historia no tendría mucho sentido y seguro terminarías aprendiendo los pases en vez de los nombres. Otra cosa, mantén baja la voz, te recuerdo que estamos en la biblioteca.

Kagami se disculpó con las personas que lo miraban molestas y volvió la mirada a Kuroko. Le dio una sonrisa como disculpa y se puso a leer.

Kuroko suspiró y siguió con sus copias, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa resbalara por sus labios y quedara en el aire. Momentos como esos eran los que le hacían desear más, pero también lo ataban a la segura posición que era ser su amigo.

Riko se quedó en el salón tratando de rellenar por lo menos la mitad de los papeles que tenía pendiente. Kuroko vendría a ayudarla mañana, pero incluso con su ayuda o la de Hyuga y Kiyoshi, rellenar todo para el lunes parecía una tarea imposible. Sabía que sus kouhais tenían examen de literatura japonesa el lunes, y lo más probable era que Kuroko se pondría a estudiar con Kagami. Siendo ambos las estrellas del equipo no podían darse el lujo de reprobar ni un examen, sobre todo Kagami, quien era el eslabón débil del par estelar cuando se trataba de estudiar y ya había sido advertido de no reprobar exámenes si quería pasar de año. Podría pedir ayuda a alguno de primer año, pero sentía que no era buena idea, no cuando muchos de ellos solo se habían unido al equipo para ver al dúo milagroso de Seirin y no parecían tener ni un poco de cerebro para estas cosas, ni que estuvieran familiarizados con las reglas del club después de tan poco tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y Riko se sorprendió al ver a Shigehiro parado en el marco, mirándola con amabilidad y un poco de condescendencia.

\- Disculpa la visita sorpresa….

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

\- Los profesores me dejaron entrar sin problemas. Parece que les doy cierta confianza.

Riko maldijo la cara de buen estudiante que tenía Shigehiro y volvió a sentarse.

\- Sea lo que sea que quieras, mejor déjalo para otro día – Riko alzó una parte de los papeles y se la puso en la cara a modo de barrera – Como puedes ver estoy ocupada, y no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

Shigehiro no se desanimó y se sentó a su lado. Examinó algunos papeles que aún no eran rellenados, además de ver como Riko escribía tan rápidamente para no dejar ni un espacio en blanco.

\- ¿Para cuándo es?

\- Para el lunes en la tarde, y la escuela no abre los domingos, sin mencionar que mañana tengo un compromiso en la tarde, ahora lárgate.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Riko lo observó sorprendida, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- No gracias, esto es cosa del club, no tienes permiso de verlo – le quitó los papeles y los puso de regreso en el montón, aunque terminó maldiciéndose internamente, pues ahora estaban mezclados de nuevo.

\- No creo que puedas hacerlo todo esta tarde.

\- Todavía tengo el día de mañana. Además, Kuroko vendrá a ayudarme mañana después de la práctica matutina, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes.

Riko pensó que eso sería suficiente para que desistiera. Asuntos del club solo debían ser manejados por gente del club y nadie más. De paso fuera dicho, el capitán de Meiko la hacía sentir nerviosa, y no quería distracciones molestas, no con la temporada de partidos tan cerca.

Todo lo contrario a lo que quería, Shigehiro siguió insistiendo hasta que por fin pudo quitarle un par de papeles para comenzar a rellenar con su propio lapicero.

\- Vamos, déjame ayudarte.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no era necesario, recibiré ayuda para mañana!

\- Pero seguro no acabaran hasta después de varias horas. Además, Kuroko quizás tenga cosas que hacer después ¿cierto?

Un pequeño toque de culpa dio de lleno en el pecho de Riko. El fantasma de Seirin hacía bastante ayudando a Kagami a aprobar y saca buenas notas. Su padre le había dicho que todo deportista tiene un límite y debe respetarlo. Aún faltaban algunas horas de castigo, pero seguro podría darle alguna otra cosa para hacer con tal de compensarlo.

\- Bueno…

\- No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca, siempre hago el papeleo de mi equipo solo. Sé cómo se hace esto. Solo dime con que rellenar y yo lo escribiré.

Al ver que Shigehiro no iba a retroceder, Riko decidió dejarlo así. No era el fin del mundo porque le ayudara, solo tendría que decir alguna mentirilla piadosa para que nadie lo supiera. No era la primera vez que mentía, y sospechaba que tampoco sería la última.

Por su lado, Shigehiro sonreía mientras rellenaba todo, pensando que había estado cerca.

Después de la práctica de los sábados, Kuroko fue a darse una ducha con el resto y luego se dirigió a la sala del club mientras escribía un mensaje a Shigehiro diciendo que no podría ir a su reunión. No se sintió mal por no poder ayudarle, de hecho, no se negó a la petición de Riko precisamente por eso. Era una actividad del club, por ello no rompía su acuerdo del todo, ya se lo compensaría después.

Cuando ingresó al salón, esperaba ver los papeles regados por todo el suelo y a su entrenadora con ojeras y cara de cansancio; sin embargo, lo único que vio fue como ella ordenaba hasta la última hoja hasta que quedara en un bonito pilar.

\- ¡Hola Kuroko! – su voz no sonaba nada cansada y hasta podía jurar que había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Entrenadora… ¿El papeleo?

\- ¡Ah, eso! – dijo con pena, como si hubiera recordado de último minuto algo importante – Perdona que lo diga tan tarde pero, parece que no necesitare ayuda después de todo. El día de ayer… Algunos miembros de primer año insistieron en venir a ayudar para compensar sus faltas y no pude negarles la ayuda.

\- ¿Está todo? – Kuroko se ponía nervioso, no podía ser verdad - ¿Segura de que está todo? ¿No falta nada?

\- Segura de que no falta nada – Riko revisó el último grupo de hojas y lo puso sobre el pilar de papeles.

\- ¿No falta ni un solo documento?

\- No…. Al parecer el equipo ya hizo todo el papeleo que necesitaba – Riko pensaba que la actitud de Kuroko era extraña, ¿tan desesperado estaba por ayudarle? - ¿Pasa algo Kuroko? No te veo bien.

Al escuchar eso, el alma de Kuroko bajó a sus pies y dejó su cuerpo tembloroso. La única esperanza que tenía para evitar su encuentro de esa tarde se había esfumado, y aunque no lo consideraba factible, sabía perfectamente que el mismo chico que no quería ver era el causante de todo.

\- No te preocupes…. Estoy bien… - dio media vuelta y se fue, con la cabeza cabizbaja y el rostro afligido.

Aomine bufó con resignación cuando escuchó las explicaciones de Riko y Kise solo pudo suspirar decepcionado. El ángel estaba en contra de manipular a la gente, pero esta vez había dejado sus principios de lado por considerar a Kuroko su máxima prioridad, todo para nada. Estaban preocupados por su protegido, no lo querían en casa de Shigehiro. El cupido seguía pensando que no era mala persona, pero con el rumbo de las cosas, ya no estaba tan seguro de su propia convicción. ¿De verdad se podía ser tan malo con un ángel como Kuroko? No tenía las alas, pero si el corazón puro de uno, merecía ser feliz y eso era lo único que importaba.

El teléfono de Kuroko comenzó a vibrar. En la pantalla se mostraba un mensaje con el nombre de Shigehiro muy grande en el frente. Lo abrió con pesar solo para verificar que, en efecto, sus sospechas habían sido más que correctas.

 _De: Shigehiro_

 _Para: Kuroko_

 _Asunto: Por poco_

 _Ayer fui a Seirin para ver a Riko y dio la casualidad que necesitaba ayuda con unos papeles Dijo que te había pedido ayuda, pero nosotros ya teníamos planes, por eso me quede hasta tarde escribiendo, me duele un poco la mano, así que cuando vengas entra de frente, no te preocupes, el portero te dejara pasar._

Cerró el mensaje y suspiró resignado, ahora ya no tenía excusa válida para no ir. Comenzó a caminar a la estación de autobuses hasta que fue detenido por una mano en su hombro. A su espalda estaba Kagami, que parecía recién salido de los vestidores.

\- Kagami….

\- Kuroko, ¿no se suponía que ayudabas a la entrenadora hoy para compensar las faltas?

Kuroko chasqueó la lengua al recordar que aún debía horas de entrenamiento por su mala salud.

\- La entrenadora se las arregló para terminar el día de ayer….

\- Vaya, que mala suerte. Ahora vas a tener que hacer el entrenamiento sí o sí – Kagami despeinó su cabello mientras se reía de la situación de su amigo – No te desanimes, ¿qué tal si te invitó una malteada de vainilla en el Magi Burger para alegrarte? De paso podemos estudiar un poco más.

Por lo general, Kuroko aceptaba al instante, pero esta vez tenía que ser diferente. Kise sintió su cuerpo pesado cuando Kuroko apartó la mano de Kagami suavemente y negó con la cabeza, diciendo que tenía que hacer algunos mandados para su familia, cosas privadas. Aomine lo sostuvo antes de que cayera por la falta de energía, rabiando de la impotencia. Tenía tantas ganas de sacar el lado rebelde de Kuroko, aquel lado que fácilmente podía hacer que esas "diligencias familiares" parecieran poca cosa y fuera con Kagami a tomar un batido de vainilla junto con hamburguesas, dejando a Shigehiro plantado. Odiaba no poder hacerlo, pues sabía que el corazón de Kuroko no terminaría bien si no cumplía con su palabra, y por lo tanto, Kise tampoco terminaría bien.

Como pudo, logró controlar a Kuroko lo suficiente para que llamara a Kiyoshi y le avisara de su reunión clandestina con aquel sujeto indeseable a sus ojos, además de borrar la llamada para que el fantasma no sospechara nada. Se subió al techo del bus que tomaban para ir al barrio más cercano y rogó, por primera vez en su vida, que Kiyoshi llegara a tiempo con Hyuga antes de que los mareos lo vencieran y cayera profundamente dormido de nuevo.


	29. Cap 27: Síntomas

**Hola!**

 **Lamento mucho haberme retrasado de nuevo (ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que pasa, me volví aquello que jure destruir :'v)**

 **Los capítulos de conexión me están matando T.T**

 **En fin, no diré nada más hasta la nota final del capítulo. Nuestro Kuroko va a sufrir *lágrimita.**

 **Disfrutenlo n.n**

* * *

Hyuga y Kiyoshi estaban fuera de la ventana de Shigehiro, cuidando de Aomine y Kise. Estaban en casa de Hyuga cuando llamaron y se apresuraron a alcanzarlos en la misma parada del bus a toda la velocidad que daban su alas. Kiyoshi confirmó que el cuarto seguía apestando a lujuria, pero igual no podían ingresar a menos que fuera por la puerta en su forma mortal.

En el interior, Kuroko se acomodaba en la cama de Shigehiro, tratando de parecer sereno a pesar del miedo que lo invadía desde que ingresó. No quería que Shigehiro regresara con la comida, no quería ver la película que había rentado, es más, ni siquiera quería estar en ese departamento. Algo le decía que lo mejor era inventar una excusa para irse, lo que fuera con tal de poder regresar rápido a casa, incluso si debía fingir una infección estomacal.

\- Ya volví, espero que te gusten las galletas de vainilla con leche de chocolate, las hice yo mismo.

"Las odio" pensó mientras comía una. En realidad no las odiaba, solo detestaba el hecho de que Shigehiro las hubiera preparado cuando en primaria había dicho que la repostería era un juego de niñas. Fue por ese comentario lanzado en clase que Kuroko se desanimó de meterse al club de repostería para poder hacerle galletas como las niñas de su clase, galleta de fruta para después de jugar básquet con jugo de naranja que tanto le gustaba. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, había dejado muchas cosas porque Shigehiro las odiaba o les hacía burla, a pesar de que no necesariamente eran tonterías, ¿y para qué? Al final no solo lo rechazó, sino que lo despreció como si fuera un fenómeno que mancharía su reputación frente a sus falsos amigos. Su pecho se llenó de rabia, pero no fue suficiente para agarrar coraje y largarse de ahí. Su temor de que le dijera a Kagami la verdad le impedía hacerlo.

En ese momento, Kiyoshi sintió como Aomine se removía, agarrándose levemente el pecho, como si sintiera dolor o una molestia menor. Cuando la película empezó, el íncubo se quedó dormido de nuevo. No le prestó mayor importancia, aunque sí tomo nota mental de decirle a Satsuki cuando regresara de su investigación en casa de Akashi.

Kuroko, por su parte, trató de distraerse con la película. Al parecer, Shigehiro se decidió por un drama japonés llamado Doushitemo Furetakunai. Se excusó diciendo que su hermana mayor lo obligó a rentarla para verla con sus amigas después, además de tratar el tema de sus reuniones. Al principio no le creyó, pero decidió ignorarlo para variar, no quería fastidiarse por la falta de tacto en el tema. La trama era algo general: Un hombre gay llamado Shima empieza en un trabajo nuevo, y en el primer día conoce a su nuevo jefe, de nombre Togawa. Shima se enamora de Togawa, sin embargo, no se aventura a iniciar una relación por las malas experiencias que tuvo a lo largo de su vida. Kuroko se sintió identificado con Shima. Él también tenía un amor no correspondido y tampoco tenía las agallas para confesarse por la mala experiencia que estaba sentada a su costado. Siendo honesto, no creía que existiera alguien tan valiente, o que esa valentía existiera en su interior. De hecho, si fuera lo suficientemente valiente para decir lo que sentía en voz alta, nada de esto estaría pasando. Él no estaría en casa de Shigehiro viendo una película de forma forzada, no estaría comiendo galletas que le recordaban su amargura de días pasados, y tampoco estaría extrañando a Kagami o pensando constantemente en cómo le estaría yendo en sus estudios para el examen del lunes. Pero él era un cobarde, y se lo repetiría mentalmente todo el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

Shigehiro estiró el brazo por sobre los hombros de Kuroko, y disimuladamente se acercó un poco más a él. Aprovecho para pegarse un poco más y recostar su cabeza en el hombro del contrario. Aspiró su aroma a lavanda y casi soltaba un suspiro, había extrañado mucho ese olor, desde hace años cuando se alejó. Antes pensaba que una situación así no podría darse, que nunca lo volvería a ver y jamás lo perdonaría, pero ahí estaba, a su merced, con una amenaza de por medio. ¿Qué más daba si estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad? Sabía perfectamente que debían arreglar las cosas, aunque fuera por la fuerza. Al ver lo ensimismado que estaba con el filme, aprovechó su sorpresa cuando vio el pasado de Shima y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Su objetivo había sido sus labios, pero pensó que era muy pronto para eso.

Kuroko se alejó bruscamente de Shigehiro, apartándolo como si fuera una peste. Cubrió su mejilla derecha con la mano y le dio una mirada de sorpresa, y no una buena. Shigehiro, confundido por su reaccionar, trató de acercarse para ver qué pasaba, pero Kuroko ponía una mano al frente, cuidando su poco espacio personal.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kuroko?

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Lo dice la revista – Shigehiro alzó la página y mostró una línea subrayada – "Fíjate si puedes ser cariñoso como su fueran una pareja real, de esa forma podrás verificar si esto te ocurre solo con alguien cercano por tema de confianza o simple costumbre". En otras palabras, debo tratarte como si fueras mi novio durante las sesiones, un beso en la mejilla está incluido en el trato.

\- Pero… Hacerlo así de la nada…

\- Bueno, es más fácil cuando lo haces con espontaneidad. Le quita tensión al momento.

\- Esto no me gusta...

\- Solo será durante las sesiones, lo único que debes hacer es quedarte callado y dejar que te mime, nada más.

Para Kuroko, la tensión estaba a flor de su propia piel. Una cosa era que Shigehiro lo tomara de la mano o simplemente lo abrazara mientras estuvieran en la habitación, pero un beso… Para él iba más allá de lo que quería soportar. Esas situaciones las imagino en el pasado, y ahora quería lo mismo, el único problema era que en sus fantasías, la persona que lo trataba de forma tan dulce era un chico de cabellos rojos, piel medio tostada y grandes brazos que podrían cubrirlo del frío. Tuvo ganas de agarrar sus cosas y marcharse, pero sabía que, de hacerlo, Shigehiro podría revelar su secreto, y eso fue el único impulso que le permitió quedarse en dónde estaba.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Shigehiro sonaba preocupado, pero Hyuga podía ver a través de ese rostro la gracia que le causaba todo el asunto – Si quieres, puedes ir al baño a lavarte la cara.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza. Si se encerraba en el baño, lo más seguro era que terminaría por llorar de los nervios.

Siguieron con la película hasta que dieron las 7 de la noche. El fantasma no esperó más y agarró sus cosas para largarse lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí. Shigehiro apenas logró despedirlo en la puerta del departamento con un beso en la frente y le deseo un buen viaje a casa, recordándole que debía volver la próxima semana.

Se odiaba por dentro, por ser un completo cobarde, y más aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano esas cosas iban a pasar a mayores, porque no necesitaba ser un genio para notar como Shigehiro trataba de contentarlo solo para que bajara la guardia y así besarlo en los labios. Ese día lo había esquivado, pero quizás a la próxima no tendría tanta suerte.

Durante el trayecto a casa, Hyuga trataba de despertar a Kise, mientras que Kiyoshi se encargaba de Aomine. El íncubo logró despertar, pero el cupido de cabellos rubios no logró estar consciente hasta que llegaron a la casa de Kuroko y este se encerró en su habitación, el lugar donde más seguro se sentía. Kise despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, parecido a una jaqueca combinada con una resaca potente de año nuevo. Se sentía mareado y no podía enfocar bien la mirada hasta que Aomine lo sostuvo en brazos. Hyuga trató de devolverle los sentidos con una bendición, pero Kise insistió que solo era por la fatiga que sentía Kuroko y nada más. Hyuga no estaba del todo convencido, pero tampoco quería quitarle tiempo de descanso. Los dos mayores les dieron un resumen de lo que fue la tarde con Shigehiro y pasaron a retirarse, con la promesa de verse el lunes en la mañana.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Aomine acomodó algunas hojas sobre la rama que usaban para dormir e invitó a Kise para que se recostara – Quizás debiste dejar que Hyuga te bendijera, así al menos tendrías más color en la cara.

\- Lo dices como si mi palidez fuera extraña – bromeó Kise, recostado en el pecho de Aomine – Los cupidos no deberíamos ser tan sonrosados si somos los fantasmas del amor en primer lugar.

\- ¿Fantasmas del amor? ¿Es en serio? – Aomine trató de reír, más por compromiso que por la gracia del chiste.

\- Bueno, algunos humanos nos llaman así…. Más que nada los que tienen un corazón roto….

La respiración de Kise se volvió más profunda y su cuerpo se relajó en brazos de Aomine. El íncubo fingía no darse cuenta, pero era imposible obviar la palidez que tenía o las ojeras que se formaban bajo sus ojos. Sus alas estaban cada vez más opacas, cada vez tardaba más en despertar y ahora tenía dolores de cabeza constantes. Algo malo estaba pasando con Kise, él lo sabía cómo todos los demás, pero nadie sabía cómo ayudarlo.

"Lo mejor sería que te alejaras de Kise"

Las palabras de Haizaki cruzaron su mente en un momento fugaz. Tonterías, él no le haría nunca algo malo a Kise, ahora era incapaz de pensarlo siquiera. Le había cogido demasiado cariño como para ponerle un dedo encima. Apartó esas ideas en su cabeza y se concentró en el ahora, cuando debía proteger a Kuroko como pudiera, porque así él no tenía dolores en el alma y así podía evitar que Kise siguiera enfermo. Protegiendo a Kuroko, podía proteger a Kise.

* * *

Llegó el lunes, y con ello el examen de Literatura japonesa. De alguna forma, Kagami se las había arreglado para estudiar correctamente, sin necesidad de las llamadas constantes de Kuroko recordándole del peligro de las clases suplementarias. Kuroko, por su parte, solo estudio dos horas y luego lo dejó. No podía concentrarse sabiendo que tendría que regresar a casa de Shigehiro el próximo fin de semana, y aunque sus preocupaciones no debían reflejarse en sus calificaciones, tampoco podía simplemente ignorarlo. Durante las clases normales que vinieron después estuvo distraído, viendo por la ventana como los pájaros iban y venían volando, deseando tener sus propias alas para irse lo más lejos posible, quizás hacia el sur buscando el calor eterno del sol. Kagami se la pasaba preguntándole como resolver los problemas de matemáticas, pero hasta el problema más simple era ignorado por el intelecto de Kuroko, tampoco pudo ayudarlo cuando el profesor lo atrapó viendo una revista de básquet en medio de la clase y luego, al ser llamado a la pizarra, no pudo contestar una simple pregunta sobre adjetivos.

En el club las cosas tampoco fueron buenas. En la práctica de la tarde, su coordinación no fue la mejor. Kuroko fallaba en darle los pases correctos a Kagami y se cansaba más de lo normal, trató de practicar sus clavados y algunas anotaciones, pero todo fue igual. Riko le dijo que mejor diera algunas vueltas al gimnasio para despejar su mente y de paso cumplir con su castigo por perder horas de entrenamiento, a lo que Kuroko no rechistó. Luego, finalizada la práctica, todos iban de regreso a sus casa, excepto por Kuroko. Riko le pidió que se quedara por asuntos del club y Kagami estaba prohibido de participar, así que a regañadientes se fue solo a casa.

Ambos se encerraron en la sala del club, con la puerta bajo llave y las cortinas cerradas. Riko se sentó frente a Kuroko, con el semblante preocupado y un nudo en la garganta.

\- Kuroko – le habló para que alzara la cara - ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Hoy estuviste fatal en la práctica. No te vi ni un poco concentrado. Y no solo en la práctica, Furihata te ha visto distraído en clases y no pudiste ayudar a Kagami con ningún problema o contestar tú mismo las preguntas del profesor, no quiero ni imaginar cómo te fue en el examen que tenían. Lo entendería si fuera por temas de salud o algún asunto familiar, pero usualmente no estás así de mal incluso con eso, todo lo contrario, te esfuerzas el doble hasta que Hyuga o yo te detenemos. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

\- Esto no es un asunto del club.

\- No trates de evadir el tema y mejor contesta la pregunta. Además, tu actitud está afectando el juego de Kagami y el resto. Sí es un asunto del club.

Kuroko resopló, sabía que su comportamiento no pasaría desapercibido para nadie. Tenía tantas ganas de salir de allí con sus cosas, azotar la puerta en su cara y no volver hasta el día siguiente, y de no ser por su educación, seguro lo habría hecho con el humor que cargaba desde la mañana. Era fácil mentir, últimamente se había hecho fácil, y esa era la única salida que tenía en mente por el momento.

\- No es nada – respondió sin ánimos, convencido de que podía engañar a su tan perspicaz entrenadora – Hoy tuvimos examen de literatura japonesa y me quede hasta tarde estudiando.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Estudiando hasta tarde literatura japonesa?

\- Sí…

Riko no estaba convencida. Ella sabía perfectamente que Kuroko no era del tipo que tuviera problemas académicos, de hecho, era uno de los mejores en el club y literatura japonesa era su asignatura favorita, sin mencionar que era la que mejor se le daba. Si se trataba de un examen normal, seguro podría haberlo pasado con los ojos cerrados sin haber estudiado por una semana. Él estaba mintiéndole, pero no parecía querer hablar de eso ahora, y ella tampoco podría presionarlo, no sin saber la gravedad del problema.

\- Bien… Fingiremos que te creo – finalizó – Pero lo que no creo es que debas guardarte tus problemas para ti solo, no si te está afectando tanto.

\- No es nada, de verás….

\- Me es difícil creerte si afecta incluso tu rendimiento en el juego. ¿Te das cuenta de que podría afectar al equipo?

Kuroko lo sabía mejor que nadie. Él era consciente de que no podía ocultar sus salidas los fines de semana por siempre, pero tampoco era como si pudiera confesarle sus problemas a su entrenadora como si nada, no sabiendo también que ella seguía mandándose mensaje con Shigehiro. Lo más seguro era que intervendría por su bien y el del equipo, dando como resultado la revelación de sus sentimientos por Kagami. Debía tratar de ignorar su miedo si quería llevar su problema por las sombras, incluso si eso significaba abandonar su propio concepto de equipo.

\- Lo solucionaré, no se preocupe….

Dieron por terminada la conversación una hora después. Riko le volvió a repetir que, si necesitaba hablar, ella siempre estaría disponible, sobre todo si era algo que no le podía decir a Kagami. Kuroko agradeció la preocupación, pero no era tan sencillo.

Desde una distancia, Hyuga veía todo con impotencia. Él sabía lo que pasaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto por su supuesta "ignorancia" del tema. Kiyoshi trataba de clamarlo aunque fuera un poco, pero siempre terminaba gritando por eso. Ambos estaban acompañando a Aomine y a Kise, estando este último muy débil para mantenerse en pie solo. El íncubo lo cargaba como podía, preocupado de que lo viera más débil con cada hora que pasaba.

\- Esto no puede quedar así – dijo Hyuga con rabia contenida en la garganta – Tenemos que impedir que vaya a la casa de ese tal Shigehiro este fin de semana.

\- ¿Y cómo lo haremos? – Preguntó Kiyoshi – Ya viste la última vez que las invitaciones no funcionan.

\- Entonces tenemos que recurrir a los accidentes – Kiyoshi se sorprendió de escuchar aquellas palabras salir de boca de Hyuga, pero entendía que estaba desesperado – Esto no es propio de un ángel, pero tendremos que causar algunos destrozos con tal de evitar que ese niño vaya el fin de semana. Está como parte de su contrato oral.

\- ¿Qué clase de accidentes? – Aomine sonrió con malicia, sabiendo que ahora sí podría hacer cuanto se le antojara, aunque fuera con ciertos límites.

\- Los que hagan falta con tal de evitar una tragedia. Solo asegúrense de que nadie salga herido.

Kise trató de protestar, pero su estado le impedía emitir algún sonido de protesta. Aomine sabía perfectamente que el ángel estaba en contra de lastimar a alguien para salvar una vida y no podría soportar presenciar todo eso, pero las opciones eran pocas con la ayuda disponible en la tierra, y aún no podía contactar con Momoi. Trató de llamar a Akashi, pero sus intentos de comunicación fueron inútiles. Hyuga se ofreció a llamarlo, pero siempre lo mandaban a buzón de voz. El íncubo estaba preocupado por su antiguo mentor y su casi hermana, sin embargo, las circunstancias lo obligaban a dejarlos de lado con tal de resguardar a Kise. Cada día estaba más débil y ahora su condición estaba empeorando con mayor rapidez. Todo lo atribuía a los problemas de Kuroko, su encomendado en busca de protección.

 _-_ Solo esta vez…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kuroko trató de mantenerse con la mente positiva. Era martes y el fin de semana aún estaba lejano, por ahora lo mejor era concentrarse en la práctica de básquet y ver que Kagami no durmiera en clases como siempre.

Se levantó con optimismo desbordando y bajo ya listo para tomar el desayuno. Su madre lo saludó como siempre y su abuela le deseo un buen día. De camino a Seirin se dedicó a leer una novela nueva que su padre le trajo del trabajo, hasta que recibió un mensaje. No fue necesario ver al remitente para saber que no podría ignorar sus problemas nuevamente.

 _Shigehiro_

 _Asunto: Fin de semana_

 _Este fin de semana trata de traer palomitas azucaradas, sé que hay una tienda cerca de Seirin con las mejores de Tokio. Te daré el dinero cuando vengas._

No sabía si trataba de fastidiarlo o solo buscaba una excusa para mandarle un mensaje, y en esos instantes no quería saberlo tampoco, no estaba de humor para eso. No respondió, solo se limitó a contar el dinero en su bolsillo para ver cuánto le quedaría después. Hizo una nota mental de pasar por la tienda después de la práctica y siguió su camino a la preparatoria. Ese día de nuevo tendría la mente en otro lado.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado corto? Siendo honesta, quería hacerlo más largo, pero las palabras quedaron trabadas y... bueno, mi mano se negó a cooperar con el teclado ¬¬**

 **Kuroko apenas puede manejar el ver a Shigehiro y darle tantas "libertades", le está afectando mucho y no le gusta mentirle a sus amigos u.u**

 **Solo para advertirles... Esta es la punta del iceberg de lo que tengo planeado ¬u¬**

 **Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo este fin de semana, si se puede mañana n.n**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	30. Cap 28: Sube de nivel

Hola!

Primero que nada, ¿cómo están en México? ¿Se encuentran estables? Me asusté cuando vi sobre el nuevo terremoto que se dio hace poco, realmente no lo esperaba. Les mando fuerzas, es todo lo que puedo hacer u.u

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo porque estos capítulos de conexión me están costando más de lo que creí, por eso he decidido dejarlos hasta acá, lo mejor es avanzar con la historia.

Por temas de la universidad, ya no tengo fecha fija para actualizar. Trataré de no demorar, pero no puedo prometer mucho.

En fin, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

El celular de Riko comenzó a sonar. Ella estaba recostada sobre su cama, leyendo revistas de nutrición y algunas estadísticas de básquet sobre los equipos con mejores prospectos de victoria ese año. Seirin ocupaba uno de los puestos, y no era para menos. El año pasado habían ganado la Wintercup y este año querían una segunda victoria, aunque el comportamiento de Kuroko lo ponía en duda. Al sentir el aparato vibrar de forma insistente, lo agarró de mala gana y se fijó en el remitente. Hizo un chasquido de molestia y contesto. Si no lo hacía igual la llamaría en media hora.

\- Hola.

\- Hola Riko, ¿cómo va todo?

\- Estaba bien hasta que llamaste.

\- Qué fría, pero ese lado tuyo también es atractivo.

Riko se removió incómoda en su cama por las palabras de Shigehiro. Desde que intercambiaron números no pararon de hablarse, aunque todo se limitaba a él llamándola a ella en la tarde cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y si no contestaba a la primera, seguiría intentando hasta que fueran las 12 de la noche. Riko lo comprobó la primera vez, y por el bien de su sueño reparador, lo mejor era contestar. Sus conversaciones se limitaban a cosas mundanas como las tareas o quizás el almuerzo que tuvieron ese día. También hablaban de básquet, pero Shigehiro se empeñaba a ir por otros lados con ella, más que nada a sus intereses fuera del deporte o metas que tuviera por cumplir. Riko le decía todo, porque era más sencillo, o al menos eso quería creer.

\- Y dime, ¿qué tal te fue hoy? ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Pues… - Riko dudaba si decirle. La verdad era que no se sentía bien al no poder conversar adecuadamente con alguien sobre sus problemas con Kuroko. Hyuga había estado demasiado "ocupado" estudiando con Kiyoshi como para escucharla, y no tenía ni una amiga mujer con la cual compartir sus problemas – No, olvídalo.

\- Vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo ¿cierto? Prometo no comentárselo a nadie.

\- Bueno…. La verdad es que últimamente las cosas no van bien en mi equipo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es Kuroko, siento que algo extraño le pasa.

Ni bien escuchó el nombre de su pequeña obsesión, Shigehiro se tensó al teléfono. Le agradaba Riko, y no quería tener que lastimarla con tal de mantener las cosas como estaban. Todo estaba yendo bien con Kuroko, lo tenía en donde quería, y Riko debía quedar ajena a todo eso. Lo primero que debía hacer era mantener la calma, luego la despistaría de alguna forma.

\- ¿Algo extraño? ¿A qué te refieres con algo extraño? ¿Ocurre algo malo con él?

\- Es solo que… Está muy raro, no juega bien y creo que está distraído en clases. No es como si fuera a repetir el año como Kagami, pero sus notas son importantes si no quiero a los profesores sobre él. Podrían decirle que deje el club y eso sería malo – Riko no quería ni imaginar un club en donde no estuviera Kuroko, todos lo amaban, sobre todo Kagami. Si él se iba, todos iban aponerse mal, incluida ella misma – Me dijo que lo dejara tranquilo, pero me es imposible ignorarlo cuando ha llegado a esto….

\- ¿Llegar a qué?

\- A…. – no quería decirlo, pero no había otra palabra para decirlo – Mentirnos…. Siento que me molesta mucho…

\- Vaya…. Se nota que te lo tomas en serio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Nada, es solo que no pensé que te preocuparías tanto por Kuroko.

\- ¡Por supuesto que estoy preocupada por él! ¡Soy su entrenadora y superior!

A Riko le desesperaba hablar con Shigehiro, sentía que era subestimada y todo le hacía burla. Siempre que entablaban una conversación, todo terminaba en gritos por su parte mientras que el chico se reía a carcajadas. Ya fuera por mensaje o llamada, incluso si solo era un emoticón. Su madre le recomendó bloquearlo si le parecía una molestia, pero ella nunca hacía caso a su consejo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo pensaba en que era un idiota con quien podía ser ella misma sin problemas ni temor. Quizás era por el hecho de que ningún chico había sido tan atento antes o porque siempre andaba rodeada de jugadores que no pensaban igual que ella, ni siquiera Hyuga pudo llegar tan lejos como Shigehiro, y eso le irritaba, porque ese chico era un completo extraño y ya estaba calando muy en el fondo de su mente.

\- Bueno Riko, si Kuroko dice que nada está pasando pero sabes que está mintiendo, quizás sea por no quiere causar problemas – le dijo Shigehiro – Aunque….

\- ¿Aunque qué?

\- No, no es nada.

\- No me vengas con eso, ibas a decir algo, escúpelo.

\- No quiero provocar conflictos internos….

\- Una palabra tuya no creo que sea suficiente para hacer eso, vamos dilo.

Shigehiro suspiró derrotado, aunque por dentro sentía el júbilo de una araña que ha atrapado a un insecto entre sus redes. Riko confiaba ciegamente en él sin darse cuenta, y eso le serviría para despistarla un tiempo más.

\- Solo es una idea pero…. Tal vez Kuroko no quiere que se entrometan.

\- ¿Qué? – Riko estaba confundida - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Verás, en secundaria Kuroko no decía cuando tenía problemas porque pensaba que los metiches eran una molestia. No les dijo nada a sus amigos más cercanos hasta que insistieron tanto que básicamente le sacaron la información por la molestia.

Riko no daba crédito a ello. ¿Kuroko? ¿Considerar a sus amigos una "molestia"? Imposible, él no era así.

\- Creo que estás exagerando.

\- Lo digo en serio. Sé que parece el tipo de niño que nunca pensaría así de sus compañeros, pero hasta él tiene un lado que tú no conoces.

\- Lo dice el chico que no le habló por años.

\- Pero lo conozco más tiempo que ustedes.

\- Como sea, tengo que colgar, hay mucha tarea pendiente y no quiero que perjudique mi participación en las actividades del club.

\- Sé que solo lo usas como excusa pero lo acepto. Adiós Riko, y no olvides mi advertencia.

La llamada finalizó y Riko dejó el teléfono cargando en la mesa de noche. No mentía cuando decía que tenía tarea, pero sus intenciones de hacerla se volvieron nulas al recordar las palabras de Shigehiro. Ella no creía que Kuroko pensara en sus amigos como una molestia, todo lo contrario, sabía que daría la vida por sus compañeros de juego si ellos lo necesitaban. Sin embargo, sus pocas ganas de cooperar así como su rendimiento le daba el beneficio de la duda a esa teoría. Apartó los vagos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en sus deberes, no debía perder el tiempo en ideas tontas. Aunque la semilla ya estaba implantada en su mente, se negaba a dejarla crecer.

* * *

Por el resto de la semana, Kuroko sospechaba que no iba a ser fácil llegar al fin de semana. El día martes un profesor se le acercó para pedirle ayuda con la organización de la biblioteca porque el encargado esa semana tuvo un accidente en las escaleras. Riko le regañó por no rehusarse, pero al final aceptó que lo hiciera por 3 días si se quedaba a hacer entrenamiento extra. Pensó que quizás el entrenamiento extra lo dejaría muy exhausto para poder lidiar con Shigehiro.

" _Quizás no pueda ir"_ pensó con alegría, sin embargo, su felicidad se vió truncada cuando Riko le dijo que ya había llenado el espacio y no era necesario que se quedara el sábado.

Ese fin de semana Shigehiro le tomó de la mano durante todo el día, y su despedida fue un beso en la mejilla de nuevo.

La semana siguiente, el gimnasio estaba completamente mojado el lunes por la mañana. Hyuga dijo que las ventanas no estaban bien cerradas y la lluvia del domingo lo había dejado inutilizable por ese día, y ni hablar de usar el campo general. Tuvieron que cancelar las prácticas ese día, con la promesa de recuperar el tiempo perdido durante el fin de semana.

" _Seguro ahora no podré verlo"_ Sus ilusiones se vieron truncadas cuando la entrenadora logró conseguir un gimnasio para la tarde ese mismo día. Fue un préstamo que su padre arregló para el equipo de Seirin, en un mejor lugar con equipo para entrenamiento muscular y una cancha mejor equipada. Al parecer ahí entrenaba la liga de básquet de Japón.

El sábado de esa semana Kagami invitó a Kuroko a comer en el Magi Burger después de la práctica y quizás ver zapatillas nuevas, pero el fantasma rechazó la oferta y, en su lugar, fue a comer Ramen instantáneo de edición limitada con Shigehiro en su casa mientras veían un programa de comedia.

Incluso cuando Shigehiro lo mantuvo abrazado durante todo el programa, Kuroko solo podía pensar en el pésimo humor que tenían los comentaristas y lo horrible que sabía esa comida. Para distraerse, cerró los ojos e imagino que estaba en el Magi Burger con Kagami, una malteada de vainilla y una montaña de hamburguesas que los separaba. Imagino que estaban en su sitio favorito, viendo el atardecer por la ventana y riéndose de cualquier cosa, como siempre hacían. Kagami trataría de meterse todas las hamburguesas en la boca y él lo ayudaría a tragarlas con la maniobra Heimlich para evitar que se ahogara. El chico pelirrojo le agradecería efusivamente con un abrazo muy fuerte y diría alguna frase suya que haría que Kuroko cayera aún más por él.

" _¡Me alegra tanto estar aquí contigo!"_

\- A mí también….

\- ¿Kuroko?

El fantasma salió de su ensoñación, sintiendo el aliento de Shigehiro cerca de su rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta de en donde estaba, suspiró con desgana y fingió que nada paso.

\- Perdona, ¿dijiste algo?

\- Dije que me alegra estar así contigo…. ¿No te siente igual?

La visión de Kagami sonriendo satisfecho después del almuerzo y su alta figura se perdieron en su mente para así volver a la realidad.

\- Sí…. Seguro….

* * *

La semana siguiente, Riko enfermó de gripe y Hyuga junto a Kiyoshi fueron a verla para ver su estado. Sin ella no había entrenamiento, pues solo la entrenadora tenía las llaves del gimnasio, además de acceso al equipo deportivo y permiso de los profesores para abrir los vestidores.

" _Quizás ahora pueda evitarlo",_ podrían recuperar las horas perdidas el sábado en la tarde.

Minutos antes de dar por perdido el día, un profesor se presentó en la sala del club y dijo que la entrenadora había dejado órdenes claras de seguir la práctica como sea. Ella lo monitorearía por cámara con ayuda de Hyuga. Noto que el mayor estaba tenso y algo fastidiado, quizás por el estrés que acarrea cuidar de un enfermo con mal carácter.

Ese fin de semana, Shigehiro obligó a Kuroko a sentarse entre sus piernas y dejarse acariciar la cabeza, además de ver un documental sobre las parejas gay de estados unidos y los inmigrantes japoneses que iban ahí para contraer nupcias con la persona a la que amaban.

Kuroko deseaba tener su suerte para poder al menos confesarse a Kagami y acabar con toda esa molestia, pero su cobardía era mucho más grande, y guardó esos sentimientos de anhelo en su interior transformados en una insana tristeza.

* * *

La semana siguiente, Riko estaba mejor de salud. Decía algo sobre un estofado muy bueno que un amigo le recomendó con todo e ingredientes. Kuroko sospechaba que la receta era familiar, pero no lograba identificar de dónde.

El viernes de esa semana se supone que debían coordinar todo para el campamento de entrenamiento que tendrían en el verano. Debían coordinar todo ese día o el sábado en la mañana. Kuroko tenía la esperanza de que no acabaran ese día, y de alguna forma extraña, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando el profesor encargado les dijo que tendrían que cancelar la reunión ese día, pues se habían quejado de ratas por el gimnasio y no podrían usar la sala del club. Sin embargo, Riko se las arregló para conseguir un aula vacía, diciendo que debían quedar por lo menos en el plan de alimentos que tendría el equipo.

Al día siguiente la entrenadora canceló la práctica por "razones personales", el lunes recuperarían el tiempo, o bien podían hacerlo cuando fuera el campamento, añadiendo unos cuantos días más.

Kuroko fue más temprano a casa de Shigehiro. Casi fue atropellado esa vez, además de perder un autobús y cruzarse con algunos conocidos en el camino, pero se las arregló para llegar a casa de Shigehiro que lo esperaba con el almuerzo ya listo y un disfraz muy raro. Tenía orejas de gatito, una cola peluda y unos guantes.

\- Póntelo para comer.

Kuroko solo hizo caso, sin protestar. Ya había perdido su instinto de lucha hace un tiempo.

* * *

La semana siguiente no espero a empezar para mostrarle problemas. El lunes en la mañana, Riko se acercó a su salón y pidió hablar con él. Le explicó que, el fin de semana, ella tendría que acompañar a su padre a una pequeña reunión para deportistas, y las prácticas tendrían que cancelarse.

\- Podrían aprovechar para estudiar – dijo, viendo su agenda para darle todos los detalles – últimamente no has estado con Kagami ayudándolo en sus estudios, y me preocupan sus notas.

\- No te preocupes, siempre le dejo apuntes para que estudie por su cuenta.

Riko apartó algunos cabellos crecidos que ocultaban su mirada, dejando al descubierto sus ojeras pronunciadas y sus ojos cansados. Ella no era tonta, sabía que Kuroko lo estaba pasando mal, el problema era saber el porqué.

\- Kuroko….

\- Me encuentro bien entrenadora Riko, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

La mirada de Riko se ensombreció y sintió un nudo en el pecho. Él de nuevo estaba evadiendo la pregunta para que no se preocupara… O eso quería creer.

\- ¿Tan molestos somos para ti?

\- ¿Entrenadora? – Riko se tapó la boca ni bien cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo.

\- No es nada, solo…. Trata de cuidarte.

El timbre sonó y Kuroko se regresó a su lugar. La entrenadora se fue a su propio salón, maldiciendo una y otra vez a Shigehiro por decirle esas cosas. Kuroko era alguien de confianza, imposible verlos como una molestia. Se sentó en su pupitre y puso lo máximo de atención que pudo, aunque en su mente estaba rogando porque Kagami pudiera llegar más a fondo con él.

* * *

Terminada la práctica, Kuroko se fue a casa de Shigehiro a pasar la noche. El chico había insistido tanto que, al final, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Shigehiro lo tenía bajo chantaje, tampoco es como si pudiera decir que no.

Había tomado el camino de siempre, hasta que sintió como alguien lo seguía. ¿Un secuestrador? Lo dudaba, su familia era normal. ¿Un bravucón? Tampoco, Kagami lo sabía espantado hace mucho con su mala cara. Quizás…. ¿Alguien del equipo? Las opciones eran diversas, pero él no estaba para razonar, debía perder a su espía pronto, o perdería el próximo bus. Primero fue por la derecha en vez de ir por la izquierda, luego retrocedió en una tienda de convivencia, rodeo un viejo parque y retomó su camino por una calle muy transitada. Una vez que estuvo seguro, se dispuso a retomar su camino de vuelta, pero unos pasos apresurados y la silueta familiar de alguien lo obligaron a esconderse detrás de la basura. Una voz familiar se escuchó, combinado con jadeos y sudor cayendo. Kuroko se asomó y vio la cabellera roja de Kagami, completamente bañada en sudor.

\- Maldición – dijo Kagami, limpiando el sudor de su frente – Lo perdí.

Buscó a los alrededores, pero Kuroko se las arregló para esconderse bien entre las bolsas de basura. Estuvo ahí 15 minutos antes de desistir. Soltó algunas maldiciones y se fue por dónde vino, o al menos, por donde creía haber venido. Kuroko salió lentamente de su escondite, cansado y un poco frustrado. Si Kagami lo hubiera encontrado, lo habría llevado de regreso, y seguro así tendría una excusa para no ir a casa de Shigehiro, pero no podía permitirse esa suerte, no cuando tenía un secreto que proteger.

Llegó a casa de Shigehiro una hora tarde, pero a él no le importó. Solo le dio un pijama de gatito e hizo que durmiera en la cama con él, abrazados como si fueran pareja.

Esa noche, Kuroko soñó con Kagami. Soñaba que era su perfume el que inundaba sus fosas nasales, que eran sus brazos los que rodeaban su cuerpo y que era él quien le dedicaba palabras dulces para que pudiera dormir. Despertó con los ojos llorosos, no por el cansancio, sino por despertar y ver que todo era un sueño.

* * *

Era casi fin de semana de nuevo, y extrañamente no habían ocurrido incidencias. Ni un accidente o percance, ni siquiera una cancelación o llamada de Riko. Esa semana había sido tan normal que Kuroko estaba algo inquieto.

La práctica había terminado y él estaba guardando sus cosas para ir a casa de Shigehiro otra vez. Se preguntaba que le obligaría a hacer esta vez. Cada petición era más vergonzosa que la anterior, y últimamente se sentía más observado por él. No quería pensar que se iba a volver más complicado ahora, de por sí ya era difícil tener que mover sus pies en dirección a esa casa, saberse en peligro inminente solo empeoraría su humor.

Antes de salir de los vestidores, sintió como su brazo era agarrado con fuerza hasta dentro de nuevo. Kagami lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, oculto tras las puertas, sin necesidad de preocuparse porque alguien los viera, el lugar estaba vacío de todas formas.

\- ¿Kagami? – Kuroko estaba aturdido por el repentino ataque de su compañero. Él nunca lo había acorralado así, ni una vez. Admitía haberlo soñado, pero no pensó que sería realidad. Su mirada cabizbaja lo dejaba sin aliento y su fuerte agarre lo tenía con el cuerpo ligero. Sentía que quería desfallecer y sentir el dolor de la caída, solo para comprobar que nada era un sueño.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- No creo que este sea buen momento…. – Kuroko esquivó su mirada, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

\- Kuroko – dijo Kagami, con un deje de preocupación en la voz – Has estado muy extraño últimamente. Sé que algo te pasa.

 _Y no te equivocas…_

\- Todos los fines de semana te vas corriendo de las prácticas. Ya ni siquiera quedamos para jugar básquet…

 _Eso es porque voy a un lugar al que no quiero regresar…._

\- Antes pensé que sería por tema de los exámenes, pero estos ya pasaron y tú sigues igual.

 _Los exámenes nada tienen que ver… Preferiría que fueran eso…._

\- Y, aunque no me enorgullezca de decirlo, una vez traté de seguirte a casa, pero tomaste una ruta completamente diferente y te perdí la pista sin querer.

 _Lo sé… E hice que te perdieras para que no me vieras en mi estado más deplorable…_

\- Soy consciente de que yo no tengo derecho a interrumpir en tu vida ni cuestionarte pero, quisiera saber por lo menos que estás bien.

 _No estoy bien Kagami, pero tampoco puedo decírtelo…._

\- Porque… se supone que somos amigos ¿cierto?

 _Y precisamente por eso es que no puedo decírtelo… Porque no quiero perder esto…._

Kuroko quería decirle todo. Tenía tantas ganas de contárselo. Pensó que de esa forma sería libre. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era confesarlo todo y ya. Pero… Eso significaba decirle que le gustaba, porque estaba seguro de que Shigehiro le diría todo, cada detalle de lo que hacían en las tardes los fines de semana, de cómo jugaba con sus sentimientos sin darle oportunidad de descanso, diciéndole que era un secreto entre ellos y que así debía quedarse. Kagami seguro lo miraría con asco y desprecio, algo que quería evitar a toda costa, incluso si al final perdía todos sus sentidos para luchar.

Reprimió las inmensas ganas de llorar que lo inundaban, de dónde sea sacó fuerzas para mantener su semblante imperdurable como siempre lo tiene y miró a Kagami a los ojos.

"Debo ser fuerte" pensaba "Debo ser fuerte como siempre lo he sido"

\- Solo estoy cansado – decía, tratando de sonar convincente – no es nada que no pueda manejar – siempre lo había hecho, ¿por qué ahora tenía que ser diferente? – El lugar al que voy es de un amigo de la secundaria, y como se quedara poco tiempo, quería pasar los fines de semana con él al menos – era mentira, pero nada más podía decir, sino Kagami haría más preguntas, y no podría protegerlo – Sé que no lo parece, pero en verdad todo está bien.

Kagami parecía dudar y Kuroko se asustaba que descubriera su mentira. Para su suerte, o quizás decepción, Kagami suspiró con desgana y se rasco la nuca. Eso a veces significaba que no estaba del todo convencido, pero que por lo menos podría vivir con eso.

\- Solo avísame si algo pasa, ¿entendiste?

\- Seguro…

Se despidieron en la esquina de siempre. Kagami se fue por su lado y Kuroko tomó el camino largo hasta su casa. Necesitaba pensar en qué hacer.

Kise se sintió más débil conforme Kuroko soltaba las lágrimas de frustración. Le dolía profundamente en el alma no poder decirle a nadie lo que ocurría, y Kise lo pagaba con su salud. Aomine, en cambio, sentía que su pecho ardía más y más, como si en su interior algo estuviera creciendo, consumiéndolo por completo. Pensó que sería la frustración de Kuroko combinado con la amargura de no poder hacer nada, sumándole la incertidumbre de no saber la razón de sus desmayos estando cerca de la casa de Shigehiro. Kiyoshi y Hyuga siempre los acompañaban para ayudarlos a investigar, pero todo lo que podían hacer era ver con impotencia lo que Shigehiro hacía con el pobre de Kuroko. No detectaban las runas ni cualquier hechizo que los pudiera repeler con tanta fuerza, tampoco veían a Haizaki por ningún lado, solo sentían la peste de lujuria que salía del ser humano que tantos problemas causaba al fantasma y su mirada perdida en el deseo.

\- ¡Maldición! – Aomine golpeaba el tronco del árbol cercano a casa de Kuroko con furia, tratando de desahogar su frustración un poco - ¡Nada funciona!

\- Tranquilízate un poco, estás más irritado de lo normal – Hyuga estaba cuidando de Kise, que ahora yacía dormido sobre sus piernas, completamente agotado por el esfuerzo que hizo para seguir a Kuroko durante todo el día – Todavía tenemos un día, pensaremos en algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa inútil será esta vez? ¿Llamada de atención? ¿Estudios de última hora? ¿Horas de práctica extra para compensar lo perdido? ¡Ya intentamos todo eso y nada funciona! ¡No estuvimos ni cerca de lograr algo! – Aomine se acercó a Kise y acarició su rostro cansado, lleno de ojeras y su cabello que ya no tenía brillo – Míralo…. Él ya no puede soportar visita más a ese lugar…

\- Aomine – Kiyoshi le dio palmadas en el hombro, a la par que revisaba el estado de Kise – Sé que ahora las cosas no se ven bien, pero no podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí a gritar, todavía podemos hacer algo.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Hay que seguirlo mañana a casa de Shigehiro una última vez. Su olor a lujuria es cada vez más fuerte y no dudo en que vaya a subir el nivel de intimidación. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, podremos intervenir sin que se vea sospechoso.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Hyuga dejó a Kise en manos de Aomine, quien se recostó sobre la rama para darle mayor comodidad al cupido.

\- Si logramos toparnos con Kuroko antes de que ingrese al apartamento, podremos intervenirlo para que solo se quede una hora. Inventaremos cualquier excusa creíble y lo llevaremos lejos de Shigehiro, pero para no poner en peligro su secreto, dejaremos que se quede el tiempo mínimo en ese lugar – Kiyoshi estaba sacando las cuentas de cuánto tiempo era prudente, no podía permitirse fallar cuando era la última opción que les quedaba – Media hora debería de bastar.

\- ¿Y qué excusa planeas usar? Sabes perfectamente que Kuroko no es ningún tonto, él sabrá que mentimos.

\- Ya pensaremos en algo convincente, lo importante es sacar a Kuroko de ahí cuanto antes, recuerda que Shigehiro ha demostrado ser un duro adversario con esto de las coincidencias.

Todos acordaron que mañana, después de la práctica, seguirían a Kuroko una última vez a casa de Shigehiro. Debían sacarlo como sea.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Me quedó algo flojo a lo que originalmente tenía planeado, pero puedo vivir con este capitulo publicado.

Para el proximo se desatara todo, la tormenta se liberara. Pero no se preocupen, despues de la tormenta viene el arcoiris, no lo olviden n.n

Nos leemos luego!


End file.
